Universos paralelos
by katty.Z
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu mundo, el real, fuese destruido? ¿Cómo reaccionarías si eres el único sobreviviente, pero por error llegas al mundo de One Piece? Permítanme relatarles, como se desarrolló la historia de mi Oc; en su constante lucha contra el ser que fue capaz de destruirle su mundo. Y su lucha casi eterna, por doblegar el orgullo de cierto espadachín. ZoroxOc.
1. Introducción

**Notas del autor:** Si otra vez yo, la misma que ha publicado este fic como por tres veces, lo siento u.u

Pero es que las anteriores tuve dos motivos para borrarlo: la primera vez fue porque era un asco de fic con respecto a la escritura y el inmenso Ooc que estaba produciendo.

Y la segunda vez porque me demoraba mucho en actualizar, cosa que esta vez no será así, lo prometo =).

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Eichiro Oda.

**Aviso:** Lemon y tragedia.

**Notas de mi fic:** Es el primero que hago, y al cual le he puesto todo mi empeño por mejorarlo conforme ha pasado el tiempo y creo que lo he conseguido en cierta manera. Le he cogido arto cariño aunque suene raro xD así como al personaje que he inventado también. Espero a ustedes también les guste =)

oOoOoOoOoOo

"—_Deshazte de ella, espadachín, ¿o quieres que tu tripulación sea destruida por esa intrusa? _

—_¡Mátala de una sola vez!"_

El mundo real, nuestro mundo, se caracteriza por ser un lugar semi tranquilo. Tranquilo porque en él no hay monstruos, súper poderes, nada fuera de lo común. Por lo cual la tierra no está expuesta a ningún peligro más que los naturales y los causados por la tecnología del hombre.

Eso solo fue hasta aquel día, en donde todo cambio.

_—¿Eh?... ¿Qué me ha pasado?¿por qué esta todo oscuro?... ¿y los demás?_

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_—¡Ah!_

En el planeta tierra no quedaba nada: ni edificios, casas, autos, ni personas; estaba todo desmoronado en el suelo. Solo se alcanzó a escuchar un grito desgarrador de la última persona que había quedado.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo One Piece se encontraban los Mugiwaras navegando por el Nuevo Mundo; disfrutando de sus aventuras y derrotando cuanto enemigo se le cruzara. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar a la próxima isla y la tripulación había alcanzado nueve miembros. Pero aún faltaba uno para estar completos —según el deseo de Luffy— aunque, por lo pronto no encontraban él/la indicado (a)…

Pero eso es otro tema. La historia se desarrolla un día en el que ya era media tarde y cada Mugiwara estaba haciendo sus cosas; excepto uno que recién se estaba levantando.

Nada más ni menos que Roronoa Zoro: el espadachín del barco y mano derecha de Luffy. Un personaje fuerte de carácter y poseedor de un poder físico temible. Aun así, no estaba exento de algunas cosas que no nos imaginaríamos que le podría pasar a él: como tener pesadillas, ¿quién podría imaginar que alguien como él pudiese tener sueños horrorosos por las noches?

Efectivamente, tenía pesadillas hace dos noches. Casualmente era el mismo sueño que se venía repitiendo una y otra vez, causando que el espadachín amaneciera con un cansancio de los mil demonios. Aun así siempre hacía el intento de levantarse y llevar la rutina de siempre: desayunar, entrenar, almorzar, entrenar, cenar y dormir.

—Es un estúpido sueño, nada más —se decía para sí mismo entre dientes, mientras tomaba una pesa para comenzar el ejercicio.

Luego de terminar con su rutina, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. Mientras tanto, Sanji como siempre estaba retando a Luffy, ya que esa mañana lo había sorprendido en su intento de asaltar la despensa.

—¡Hasta cuando te tengo que decir que no te robes la comida, Luffy!

Sanji intentó golpear en la cabeza a su capitán, pero este salió corriendo hacia la cubierta del Sunny, llegándole el golpe accidentalmente a Zoro.

—Ah —dijo el cocinero tranquilamente—, eras tú —. No se inmutó ni un segundo por haberle propinado un golpe a su compañero.

—¡Maldito seas, cejas rizadas! —vociferó Zoro cabreado— ¡Fíjate bien por donde andas! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

—¿Quieren parar de gritar de una vez? —. Segundos después se pudieron ver a los tres con un chichón en la cabeza, obviamente causado por el cabreamiento de Nami—. Han estado toda la mañana peleando, no dejan disfrutar ni siquiera un día en paz.

—¡Yohohooo! —exclamó el esqueleto del barco—. Parece que algunos se levantaron muy energéticos el día de hoy.

—¡Tú cállate! —espetó el espadachín sintiéndose estúpidamente agredido y cabreado—. Y no tengo nada que ver con este par de idiotas.

—Se nota que se viene levantando. Como siempre de mal genio el marimo —murmuró Sanji, mientras prendía un cigarro.

—¿Qué dijiste imbe...?

—Hey Zoro, ya para —intentó tranquilizarlo Nami—, Sanji tiene razón, últimamente has estado muy idiota —siguió con el llamado de atención, acercando el rostro con mirada asesina, lo que hizo que al espadachín le recorriese un escalofrío por la espalda—. Tómate las cosas con más calma que pareces viejo amargado.

—¿Eh? —. El peli verde enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso de su compañera. Ya todo aquel asunto le estaba agotando la paciencia, que lo único que quería era retirarse del lugar e ir a entrenar.

—Oye Zoro, es verdad —Usopp que estaba escuchando se había unido a la conversación—, deberías ser más calmado, alegre, no sé, podrías ser un poco más feliz de vez en cuando.

—Ha hablado el Señor Feliz— respondió Zoro sin ningún animo de seguir con la conversa—. Como si la felicidad cayese del cielo.

De repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza, como si le hubiese caído un objeto pequeño.

En el Sunny un enorme ruido de un golpe se escuchó. Todos los tripulantes se situaron alrededor del espadachín impresionados de lo que estaba pasando. Zoro estaba tirado en el suelo, ya que después que le había caído un diminuto objeto le cayó encima un bulto más grande.

—¡Ah! —reclamó tomándose la cabeza— Lo único que me faltaba, ¿pero qué demo...? —se quedó sin hablas al ver lo que tenía encima— ¿Eh?¿Pero qué?

Lo que parecía ser un bulto, en verdad era el cuerpo de una persona; lo que realmente le había caído a Zoro encima fue una mujer. La chica a simple vista se podía ver que tenia una estatura casi como la de Nami, cabello color violeta oscuro tomado en una coleta y tez blanca. Aun con el tremendo golpe esta no despertó.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron todos al unísono.


	2. Un mundo nuevo

Bueno, les dejo el segundo capítulo, que más que nada es para introducir al nuevo personaje en el barco de Luffy, su historia y como llegó ahí.

Pronto se vendrá el tercero, quizás mañana.

Muchas gracias a quienes me comentan =)

**Notas del capítulo:** El relato de los siete meses antes, esta relatado en primera persona ¿Quién? Lo dejo como incógnita, porque tiene que ver con un suceso muy importante que describiré conforme avanza esta historia jeje

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**7 meses antes**

Lo que tenía pinta de ser un portal; estaba justo detrás de esa persona…, el extraño que estuvo viviendo conmigo, en mi casa durante todo un mes.

¿Aquel extraño?, no, ya no lo era; en realidad nunca lo fue.

Había llegado el momento que menos quería en la vida, pero no había otra elección.

Cuando vi que era el tiempo de su partida, solo pude agachar la cabeza, y sin que me lo esperase escuche sus palabras, las cuales me daban entender que realmente le importaba.

—Ven conmigo —eso fue lo que repentinamente salió de sus labios.

Fue esas dos simples palabras —con un gran significado— las que me tomaron por sorpresa; cabía la posibilidad de irme con él para siempre. Pero eso era imposible, y el solo pensar, que jamás lo volvería a ver hacia que se me partiese el alma. Sin más, me abalance a darle el último abrazo, mientras las lágrimas terminaron por salir.

Nunca nos habíamos besado, ni siquiera le dije lo que sentía; pero esa vez no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Tenía que sentir sus labios y así lo hice; le di el primer y último beso, el cual entremedio de mi confusión, pena y desesperación no me di cuenta que fue correspondido. Finalmente, con la mínima convicción lo deshice, y bastó que lo empujara, para que entrara en aquel lugar, para nunca más volverlo a ver.

El portal se cerró, liberando un poco de energía, la cual hizo que me azotara contra la pared y quedar inconsciente.

Volviendo al mundo de One Piece; se encontraba Luffy con sus nakamas. Todos estaban alrededor de Zoro, quien yacía tirado en el suelo, producto de que minutos atrás le cayó una mujer encima.

—¿Eh?

Los presentes realmente no daban crédito a lo que ocurría; miraban hacia el cielo, preguntándose de donde había salido aquella mujer.

—¿Pero que es esto? —preguntaba Nami sin salir de su asombro— ¿Habrá sido de alguna isla del cielo?

—¡Oye tú, marimo pervertido! —comenzó a protestar Sanji— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Quita tus manos de esa preciosa dama! Maldición —comentó de repente con un rostro de pesar—, ¿Por qué no me cayó a mí?

La muchacha, quien aun estaba semi dormida encima de Zoro, lentamente fue recuperando la conciencia y junto a esta sus recuerdos:

Recordaba que lo último que vio, fue su hogar: el planeta tierra en ruinas.

Desesperada no sabía qué hacer, donde ir; por cada paso que daba, más se esfumaba la esperanza de que quedase alguien con vida.

Le invadió un terror enorme, lo había perdido todo: su familia, sus amigos. De un momento a otro, algo pasó que perdió rápidamente el conocimiento, y no despertó, hasta verse encima de alguien desconocido.

Y poco a poco, a la vez que abría los ojos, escuchaba unas voces murmurando, ¿Aún quedan sobrevivientes?

Levanto su cabeza para salir de la duda, y en efectivo vio personas vivas; pero no era lo que esperaba ni tampoco lo que se imaginaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, dando la impresión de que hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

—Oye quítate —le pidió Zoro a la chica—, ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar encima mío?

_¡Esa voz, y ese rostro!_ —pensó ella a la vez que recuperaba totalmente la conciencia. Si, era obvio, pero no quería creerlo, pues le resultaba imposible.

¿Z-Zoro?

—¡Oh! —Sanji comenzó a bailar por los alrededores— ¡El día nos ha bendecido! Pero que belleza ha caído a nuestra cubierta. Madame déjeme ayudarla y posteriormente darle todo mi amor —terminó diciendo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

—¡Cierra la boca pervertido! —reprochó Nami— ¿No ves que está recién despertando?

—¿Eh, me dijeron hentai?

_¿Sanji? ¿Nami? ¿Franky?_

—Señorita, después que despierte ¿Seria tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas?

—Debe haber caído de una isla del cielo, no veo otra explicación —concluyó Robin.

—Y mira que caerle justo a Zoro, no se puede tener más mala suerte. —Agregó Usopp.

—¿Estara bien? ¿No tendrá algún hueso fracturado por la caída?

—¡Sugoi! ¡Qué divertido caer del cielo!

_¿Brook? ¿Robin? ¿Usopp? ¿Chopper?… ¿Luffy?_

_¿Acaso es cierto lo que estoy viendo? ¿De cuándo empecé a imaginar que estaría metida dentro algo que no es real? _—siguió preguntándose sin responder a ninguno de los presentes— _¡Pero si esto es de mentira!¡Son personajes ficticios! ¿Por qué estoy con ellos? ¿Y en el Sunny?_

Ya era demasiado para ella; lo había perdido todo, y no conforme con eso, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Se incorporó lentamente sin decir nada, y luego emprendió marcha directo a tirarse a lo que supuestamente era era su imaginación, daba por hecho que iba a salir de ahí, y en el peor de los casos podía morir ahogada; cosa que realmente no le desagradaba mucho.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Sorprendidos por su actuar, le agarraron firmemente de donde pudieron, para que no cometiese una locura.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Nami molesta sin soltar el agarre—. ¿Acaso no sabes que este mar es extremadamente peligroso?

—¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer, acaso está loca? —comentó Zoro a metros de la escena. Al espadachín, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la situación.

—¡Atrévete a tratarla de nuevo así marimo idiota! —espetó Sanji con cara de pocos amigos— ¿No ves que está asustada?

_Estoy en el mundo de One Piece__—_concluyó la chica peli violeta, al hacerse consiente del tacto de cada uno con el agarre. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir, pues en su mente solo había un eterno mar de confusión. Sintió que ya era mucho lo que le estaba pasando, y finalmente, con la impresión terminó por desmayarse.

—¡Rápido! ¡llevémosla a una habitación! —sugirió Nami instantáneamente.

—¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! —comenzó a gritar Chopper asustado y corriendo en círculos por toda la cubierta— ¡Necesitamos un Doctor!

—Chopper, tú eres doctor — le recordó Robin al ver al renito desesperado, corriendo de un lado a otro.

Minutos después, la chica se despertó en una cama; que se encontraba en una habitación parte del Sunny. Repasó su vista por todo el cuarto, hasta que reconoció a los Mugiwaras en frente de ella, con cara de tener miles de preguntas.

Los miraba una y otra vez, y aun así, le era imposible salir del asombro.

—Vaya, al fin despertó señorita, y dígame ¿podría mostrarme sus br... —Brook no pudo decir más, ya que Nami le golpeó la cabeza.

—Hey, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo caíste aquí? —preguntó Luffy.

—No creo que esté en condiciones de decir algo —Robin intento no hacerle confesar aún, viendo su estado de ánimo—, es mejor que la dejemos tranquila por un momento.

—No, por favor, no me dejen sola —pidió aquella desconocida—. Si es necesario les contare.

Todos se incorporaron alrededor para escucharle.

—Mi nombre es Deni; lo que les voy a contar quizás no me lo crean, de hecho aun yo no creo el hecho de estar aquí en este momento —hizo una pausa pensando en cómo decir el resto para no sonar como un disparate— yo no pertenezco a este mundo.

—¿Qué? —basto solo esa introducción, para que los demás quedaran con la boca abierta.

—¡Que divertido! —gritó Luffy con destello en los ojos— ¡Un alien!

— No la verdad —aclaró Deni—. Me explique mal, si soy de este mundo, de la tierra. Pero de otro lugar, otro universo; quizás, paralelo a este.

—Esta mujer debe estar mintiendo —Zoro interrumpió—. Como si existiese semejante estupidez.

—¡No, por favor, créanme! —imploró la peli violeta al ver que ninguno de los presentes tenía pinta de creerle—No sé cómo explicarles; de hecho ustedes en ese mundo existían. Pero no como personas reales, si no ficticias que formaban parte de un manga— parece que había hablado de más, pues la situación no cambiaba en nada—. No les estoy mintiendo —insistió— ¡Tengo pruebas! Se mucho de ustedes, de sus vidas, que ni entre ustedes mismos saben. Pregúntenme lo que quieran y se los diré.

Se miraron entre ellos, todavía estaban muy confusos, no sabían por dónde partir.

—¡Yo tengo una pregunta! —Luffy fue el primero en levantar la mano.

Y así, muchos de ellos quisieron corroborar si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Algunos como Luffy y Usopp le hicieron preguntas de sus vidas, a las cuales respondió cada una y sin errores.

La cara de cada mugiwara era todo un poema, no podían creer que alguien que recién apareció supiese tanto de sus vidas; incluyendo detalles que ellos jamás había contado.

—No está mintiendo, yo si le creo —concluyó el capitán con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Deni, más aliviada—. Entonces, si me permiten continuaré.

"Deni, era una chica común y corriente de diecinueve años; habitante del mundo real. Su vida, era bastante tranquila y normal: tenía su familia y amigos que estaban siempre con ella.

En su mundo, jamás existieron los superpoderes, ni criaturas extrañas; a diferencia de la dimensión en la cual se encontraba en esos momentos.

Pero un día, en que todo había transcurrido normalmente como los anteriores, ya era bastante tarde, así que la peli violeta tomó el tren rumbo a su hogar. Sin embargo, este en mitad de camino se detuvo; todas las luces se apagaron y quienes iban en el vagón quedaron inconscientes.

Deni se asustó en el momento en que todo quedó a oscuras, pero de repente algo le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, haciendo que la peli violeta cayese al suelo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó, quizás minutos, horas o días; Deni recién estaba despertando. No veía nada, estaba todo oscuro, y con un peso enorme encima de su cuerpo; al parecer, estaba bajo escombros.

Como pudo intentó salir y cuando por fin los rayos del sol pegaron en su rostro, le ofrecieron la peor vista de su vida.

Se levantó shockeada y sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba mirando: a su alrededor ya no existían edificios pues estaban derrumbados, no había rastro de gente, ni animales. Parecía como si un terremoto, de gran magnitud había remecido al mundo.

Empezó a entrarle el pánico, y la desesperación de no saber que estaba pasando con su familia. Emprendió marcha rápidamente a su casa, pero lo que veía conforme avanzaba, hacía que el terror se apoderara de su interior cada vez más. Habían animalitos muertos, casas derrumbadas, y entre medio de estas se dejaban ver algunos cuerpos sin vida de personas.

Aceleró el paso y en un momento dado se largo a correr desesperada; lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y saber que todos estaban a salvo.

Luego de caminar por dos largas horas, se encontró frente a frente, de las ruinas de esta.

¿Su casa? ¿acaso ese era su hogar? ¿el lugar en donde se había criado, era el que estaba desmoronado en el suelo?

Ya había perdido la cordura y la desesperación se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Comenzó a intentar levantar algo a ver si encontraba a alguien con vida; mientras llamaba a sus padres con gritos desgarradores.

Nada, no había ni un ruido más, que sus gritos. Corrió una vez más, sin rumbo fijo y sin parar; quizás encontraba a alguien más con vida.

Después de recorrer varios lugares durante horas, por fin comprendió lo que no quería: estaba sola, no había nadie más con vida, o al menos eso pudo corroborar en todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto llevaba desde que estaba llorando.

Ya cansada cayó de rodillas, resignada. Su familia ya no estaba, sus amigos tampoco, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¡AH!"

Deni terminó de contar su historia, dándose cuenta que llevaba un buen rato llorando a mares. No sabía si los demás le entendieron, porque le costaba mucho articular palabra alguna. Todos estaban cien por ciento tomando atención de lo que hablaba, y algunos con cara de pesar por lo que le había pasado.

Antes de que terminara su relato, Nami le propinó un golpe disimuladamente en la cabeza a Luffy, pues este se había quedado dormido en medio del relato.

—Lu-luego perdí la conciencia! —continuó entrecortado— Y para-para cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí, con ustedes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¡Lo único que quiero es recuperarlo todo! Saber qué paso —No pudo continuar, los recuerdos estaban frescos en su cabeza— ¡¿Por qué me quitaron mi mundo?

Chopper le ofreció un vaso con agua para tranquilizarle, lo que en efectivo le sirvió un poco. Luego de terminar con su relato, se secó las lágrimas. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Por favor se los pido ¡Déjenme navegar con ustedes! —imploró, apretando fuertemente las sabanas en un intento por contener su rabia—, por lo menos hasta la próxima isla que lleguen. Una vez me encuentre en tierra firme, podré ver alguna posibilidad de volver a mi mundo y saber que está pasando, ya que aquí en medio del océano no puedo hacer nada ¡Por favor!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se por qué, pero este capítulo no me convence del todo. Debe ser porque me hice un lío redactando la historia de Deni.

En fin, si hay algo que no les guste, háganmelo saber =)


	3. Desconfianza

Este quizás sea el último capítulo que suba por esta semana, ya que mañana me voy de viaje.

O quizás deje uno más antes, quien sabe.

Este capitulo también es cortito, pero ya en el próximo se viene acción xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer? —pensaba Zoro, que como era de esperarse de su personalidad desconfiada, no le creía nada.

Después de que Deni terminara de contar lo que supuestamente le había pasado, le pidió a los mugiwaras que la llevasen hasta la próxima isla; cosa que al espadachín no le parecía.

—¡Deni-san! —contestó Sanji canturreando y bailando en círculos por todo el cuarto— ¡Yo te dejaría viajando por todo el Grand line junto a mí!

De repente, como si nada, Zoro comenzó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza

¡Qué demonios! —se decía para si mismo mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente— ¿Por qué se me viene ese sueño a la mente?

"Detenla Zoro ¿O es que acaso quieres que tu tripulación acabe por culpa de esa intrusa? por tu bien y el de tus nakamas: no dejes que continúe ¡Deshazte de ella!"

—¡Ah!

—Parece que algo le está pasando a Zoro —comentó Luffy al escuchar el quejido de este.

En verdad no se sentía bien, a su mente se le venían aquellas imágenes; junto a esas palabras de la nada que no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza. Se trataba de una voz ronca, que con autoridad le señalaba lo que tenía que hacer. También, dentro de las escenas, veía a Luffy junto a los demás tirados en la cubierta; quienes estaban muertos, junto a un mar de sangre que rodeaba todo el Sunny.

Hace dos días que venía teniendo esa pesadilla; se despertaba a saltos en la noche, luego seguía durmiendo y nuevamente lo mismo. Despertaba cabreado, ya que no dormía bien; y si hay algo que todos sabemos que a Zoro le molesta es no dormir. Pero nunca le tomo importancia; se decía a mí mismo que solo era un estúpido sueño. Sin embargo eso fue hasta aquel momento, ya que el tener a esta intrusa en el barco le ponía demasiado incómodo y le llovían aquellos recuerdos, como si quisiesen decir algo importante.

—No me pasa nada — respondió mientras se quitaba las manos tranquilamente de la cabeza—. Oye Luffy, deja que se las arregle sola. Con un bote bastará para que llegue a algún lado.

—¡Marimo imbécil! —interrumpió Sanji asestándole una patada al peli verde; haciendo que se estrellara directamente contra la pared— ¿Acaso no acabas de escuchar lo que le paso? Deni- san no tomes en cuenta a este idiota.

—Hey Zoro —Nami no podía creer la frialdad de su compañero—, no es necesario ser tan cruel, que no nos cuesta nada hacer lo que nos está pidiendo.

—Luffy, ¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Robin al capitán; aunque rara vez preguntaba algo la morena, pero al ver el comportamiento extraño de su nakama le entró un deje de duda.

—Yo le creo —respondió Luffy con una amplia sonrisa—, por mi está bien shishishi.

—Iré a prepararle un plato delicioso a nuestra hermosa invitada, debe estar con hambre —canturreó feliz el cocinero, bailando en círculos hacia la entrada del dormitorio—. ¡Deni-san! Vuelvo en un segundo.

—¡Yohoho! Ahora si podrá mostrar sus panties.

—Tsk, hagan lo que les de la gana —Zoro, quien no le iba a dar más vuelta al asunto, se fue gruñendo a la cubierta abandonando la conversación.

—¿De-de verdad no hay problema? —preguntó Deni incomoda por la reacción del espadachín—. No quiero ser una molestia; ya uno de sus nakamas se opuso.

—Deni no le tomes atención, últimamente ha estada algo raro —señaló Usopp tranquilizándola—. Por cierto me presento: me llamo Usopp y soy el capitán de este barco.

Zoro estaba bastante cabreado; no entendía cómo sus compañeros podían actuar así con cualquier persona que se les cruce. ¿Es que acaso se la llevarían recogiendo a cada imbécil que les invente un problema?

Si hubiese sido otra circunstancia le habría sido indiferente; pero su presencia no le gustaba. Se le venían esas imágenes de lo que eran las pesadillas que tenía cada noche, pero si le decía a los demás sonaría a paranoico y quedaría como un idiota. Si hasta se le venía la imagen del estúpido cocinero burlándose de él, e inventando algún nuevo apodo al dejarse llevar por un sueño.

Concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era mantenerse al margen, a lo mejor eran solo especulaciones.

Pero ya habían pasado tres días, siendo cada vez peor: no dormía nada y durante el día, cada vez que la veía se le venía todo a la cabeza. Trataba de ignorar, pues no se la iba a ganar un simple sueño, pero le era imposible no demostrar: que la quería fuera de su vista de una vez por todas.

Deni, recién al tercer día tuvo la voluntad de salir del cuarto, ya que antes no tenía fuerzas para nada. Llevaba días comiendo y durmiendo lo mínimo, producto de la tragedia que yacía fresca en su mente, dejándola sin ánimos para nada.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba de estadía; Sanji le mandaba aproximadamente tres comidas diarias; mientras que Chopper la apoyaba en lo que era medicamentos y controles para que no le siguiesen bajando las defensas.

A veces aparecía Luffy, acompañado de Usopp, Franky y Brook, para subirle el ánimo con sus chistes y tonteras varias. Otras tantas, también aparecían Robin y Nami, para contarle cosas sobre el Grand Line, y las aventuras que podía encontrarse.

Deni los escuchaba, se reía con ellos, pues le era agradable estar ahí. Los consideraban muy buenas personas, tal y como lo había imaginado. Pensaba que tal vez —si hubiese sido en otra circunstancia— estaría de lo más feliz por el hecho de estar en aquel lugar. Pero no así en ese momento, que fue a costa de ver su mundo desmoronado.

Todos mostraban de alguna manera preocupación por la invitada, cosa que ella se los agradecía mucho; les estaba empezando a tomar cariño de verdad. Sin embargo había solo una persona a la cual no veía, y ese era Zoro, que desde que se retiró el primer día enfurecido y demostrando su absoluta desconfianza hacia ella, no lo volvió a ver.

Ya un poco más recuperada físicamente, se levantó para salir a respirar aire fresco. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo para aclarar una duda, y en efecto pasó lo que ya se imaginaba. Se había convertido desde que llegó en una persona de aquella dimensión. Probablemente ese era uno de los motivos, por el cual al principio los mugiwaras no le creyeron nada.

Se dirigió a cubierta repasando la mirada por la parte delantera del Sunny; hasta que reparo la vista en una esquina. Se trataba de Zoro, quien estaba entrenando. Deni al verlo se acercó en donde estaba el espadachín; quería al menos cruzar unas palabras con él.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que lleguemos a una isla? —preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada al notar su presencia, mientras levantaba algunas pesas— Falta mucho para eso, y yo ya no soporto tenerte cerca.


	4. Compañeros de cuarto

Bueno, he vuelto de mi viaje y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el que se podrá ver un acercamiento entre Zoro y Deni.

Solo que este acercamiento es un tanto especial xD

**Nota:** He decidido fusionar dos capítulos, ya que estaban muy cortos los anteriores y este iba a ser igual. Ya me dirán si está mejor así o no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Oye —dijo este quien notó su presencia mientras levantaba algunas pesas—. ¿Es que piensas quedarte aquí hasta que lleguemos a una isla? Falta mucho para eso, y yo ya no soporto tenerte cerca.

Deni, quien se estaba acercando a él para entablar una conversación se quedó muda ante aquel rechazo —¿de verdad este es Zoro?— se preguntó al no creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que el espadachín era más serio y desconfiado que los demás, pero ese no era motivo para que la tratase así. Sintió una pena enorme al saber que le tenía rechazo, recordando que alguna vez lo consideró su mugiwara favorito.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó algo molesta— ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

—Ya te dije, ¿es que no escuchas? Si quieres dar pena anda a otro lado, a mí no me vienen esas cosas.

—¡Pero si yo no…!

Deni no siguió protestando al ver que el espadachín no la tomó más en cuenta, se había dado media vuelta, dándole la espalda para seguir con su entrenamiento.

La chica ya no le iba a decir más, se dirigió nuevamente hacia el dormitorio, quería llorar, encerrarse y no salir más de ahí hasta que llegase a tierra.

"No, no quiero dar pena, no es lo que quiero, ¡se lo voy a demostrar!"

Con ese pensamiento terminó por secarse las lágrimas y se fue directo a la cocina. Por primera vez sintió mucha hambre, y quería compartir con los demás. Entró, viendo a la mayoría de los mugiwaras sentados tomando desayuno.

—¡Ha llegado la flor de primavera que faltaba para hacerme más feliz el día! —comenzó a canturrear Sanji al percatarse de su presencia—. Madame, estoy a sus órdenes —finalizó mientras daba vueltas en círculos sirviéndole un té.

— Que bien que ya te sientas mejor y te hayas animado a comer con nosotros.

—¡Si muchas gracias Nami! —respondió Deni con una sonrisa—, todo se lo debo a ustedes. ¡No sé cómo se los agradeceré!

—Se nota que eres buena persona, lástima que Zoro-san te trate mal —mencionó Brook, provocando que la chica se atorara levemente por la impresión.

—¡¿Qué? —Sanji fue el primero en exaltarse al oír eso— ¿Ese marimo idiota te ha estado molestando?

—¡Brook no era necesario que hablaras! —le reprochó Deni, a quien le daba un poco de pena tocar el tema— no es nada, solo fue un intercambio de palabras.

Pero a medida que pasaban los días, ese intercambio de palabras se hacía cada vez más seguido, tanto que a veces terminaban discutiendo. Zoro era cruel, muchas veces Deni se tuvo que retirar al cuarto porque las palabras se hacían cada vez más fuertes e hirientes. Otras veces estaban presentes los demás, así que detenían lo que parecía que iba a ser discusión segura; a tal punto que terminaba entre una pelea entre él y Sanji.

Cada vez a Deni se le hacia un infierno estar ahí, los demás eran muy buenos con ella, pero no sabía cómo las palabras de ese espadachín influían tanto en su estado de ánimo. Todo esto sumando al hecho de que ya le desesperaba el no poder llegar a una isla; necesitaba tierra firme para intentar volver a su mundo y no molestar más a los chicos.

Conforme pasaban los días Zoro ya llegaba a su límite; no dormía, y se colocaba mal genio cada vez que la veía. Los sueños se le estaban haciendo más claros: poco a poco se divisaba la silueta de una mujer que lo destruía todo, y eso le daba más la certeza de que no era una coincidencia. Algo se tramaba esa mujer, pero cada vez que discutía con ella los demás se metían y terminaba peleando con Sanji; hasta que llegó el día en que ya estaba dispuesto a desenmascarar todo.

Estaban todos en la sala de estar mientras él se encontraba en cubierta.

—Veamos si ahora demuestra sus verdaderos poderes —susurraba a la vez que esperaba a ver si Deni aparecía por ahí.

Si era así no iba a dudar ni un segundo en matarla, y si no, la dejaría en paz pero de igual forma seguiría manteniéndose al margen.

Justamente Deni salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la sala de estar, pero para su mala suerte apenas dio dos pasos se encontró frente a frente con Zoro. El espadachín le obstruyó totalmente el paso mientras la miraba fijamente y serio. Algo por dentro le decía que eso no iba a salir nada bien.

—Quiero tener una lucha contigo —soltó de frente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sorprendida, intentando dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Es que nunca escuchas lo que te digo? —. Tomándola fuertemente del brazo la llevó a cubierta. Una vez ahí la soltó de manera brusca quedando a unos metros en frente.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —gritó Deni quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Yo jamás he peleado! ¡No tengo la fuerza que tienen en este mundo!

—¿Hace falta recordarte que no te creo nada? —Zoro comenzó a desenfundar sus espadas.

¿Es que estaba hablando en serio?

—¿Lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante mientras sostenía una de sus katanas en la boca.

Zoro ya estaba a punto de atacarle, y Deni no supo nada más que hacer que correr y esconderse en algún lugar del barco. Estaba aterrorizada, muerta del susto, ya que jamás había peleado y no tenía fuerza suficiente para plantarle cara. Sabía que si una de esas espadas se le acercaba, era seguro que moriría.

—¡Deja de arrancarte, no tienes escapatoria!

Zoro aparecía en cosa de segundos a su lado sin que ella se diese cuenta. Deni volvía a correr por la cubierta hacia algún lado que la protegiese, pero él era más rápido. A donde corriese, él aparecía en frente. Zoro hacia movimientos como si quisiese atacarla, pero aún no quería dar el golpe sin que ella demostrase sus poderes.

Deni, ya una vez cansada, se rindió. Todo lo que pudo hacer es caer sentada en un rincón, esperando el último ataque que de seguro pondría fin a su vida. Y así fue como Zoro se acercó con la clara intención de atacar. Ella solo cerró los ojos…

¿Qué pasaba? ¿aun no estaba muerta?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como Zoro estaba a un metro de distancia guardando sus espadas.

—¿Por qué no demuestras tu verdadera fuerza? ¿Crees que no sé cuáles son tus planes?

—¿Planes? —preguntó Deni desconcertada y aún sentada en el suelo— ¡¿de qué planes estás hablando?

Zoro ya estaba cabreado de que aquella intrusa se hiciese la ignorante ante la situación.

—¡No te hagas la idiota! —explotó Zoro al fin— ¡Sé que quieres destruirnos! —y sin más lanzó una patada en donde se encontraba la chica, tumbando su pie en la caja de madera en que estaba apoyada.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estas queriendo decir que todo este tiempo has estado haciendo tanto escándalo solo porque crees que destruiré tu tripulación? —replicó Deni jadeante por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para esquivar la patada. Mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para no caer y exponerse a que Zoro le diese otro golpe.

—¿Acaso no es así? —replicó Zoro acercándose a ella, para luego tomarla de la camisa y levantarla bruscamente a la altura de su rostro. Tanto así que podía sentir la respiración agitada de su contrincante muy cerca de ella— ¿Debería creerme la historia de alguien que apareció de la nada?

—¡Pero si el día en que llegue les demostré que era verdad! —. Se defendió intentando deshacerse del agarre.

Nada, el espadachín no daría su brazo a torcer, aunque Deni le jurase de rodillas que era cierto lo que ella decía.

—Aun así no te creo —soltó mientras la devolvía al suelo sin ninguna amabilidad—, solo porque sabes algunas cosas de nosotros. ¡Si fueses espía de la marina fácilmente podrías saber eso!

—¡También se cosas de ti! —intentó hacerle saber Deni— ¡Cosas que ni la marina podría saber!

—Eso no me interesa —respondió Zoro mirándole con total diferencia. Luego se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—¿Y Kuina?

Al escuchar aquel nombre salir de la boca de la desconocida, el espadachín se dio vuelta para encararla. Deni había captado totalmente su atención. Ya no aguantaba más, si aquel hombre se la llevaba hiriéndola, ella también iba a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Crees que no se de tu promesa con ella: de ser el mejor espadachín antes de que ella falleciera? Y mira como pierdes el tiempo con hipótesis rebuscadas de mí, que imbécil que eres.

En lo que fue un segundo en que ni siquiera ella alcanzó a ver algo, sintió un dolor muy grande en una parte del cuerpo, a la vez que el líquido rojo comenzaba a teñir los tablones del suelo. Dolía, dolía mucho. Miró al frente y la espada de Zoro estaba cubierta de sangre. Se tomó el brazo, justo en la zona donde le dolía.

Al mirarse, notó que Zoro le hirió tan rápido que no se dio cuenta. Con su espada el espadachín le había hecho un corte en el brazo.

El objetivo de Deni era darle a Zoro en su punto débil: herirlo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho todo el tiempo. Pero al parecer le pasó la cuenta, el espadachín estaba totalmente enfurecido.

—¡No vuelvas a referirte así a Kuina! —gritó con voz ronca y fulminándola con la mirada— ¡Ni siquiera estas a su altura! —. Ya un poco más calmado, tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizar su tono—. Tsk, mejor me voy, no vaya a ser me acrimine contigo.

Guardó la katana con la que había herido en el brazo izquierdo a Deni, y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Pero al parecer eso fue lo último que ella podía aguantar. Se puso de pie y como pudo se armó de valor y fuerzas. Zoro al sentir sus pasos se dio vuelta, y antes de que Deni le golpeara alcanzó a tomarle de las manos para evitarlo. Sin embargo entre el forcejeo, la chica aprovechó de tomar vuelo con la cabeza echándola hacia atrás, asestándole rápidamente al espadachín un golpe en la frente que obligo a soltarla. Obviamente ese golpe le dolió más a ella que a nadie, pero fue suficiente para dejar a Zoro medio tambaleando hacia atrás. Si que tenía dura la cabeza esa mujer.

Mientras él volvía a su postura normal, Deni se sentó en el suelo. Tomó el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y se lo amarró al brazo para detener un poco la hemorragia. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Zoro, no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿Te crees que tienes el derecho de tratarme así solo por tus especulaciones? —comenzó a cuestionarle mientras tenía la vista fija al suelo para no verle la cara— ¿No crees que es mejor acabar con todo esto si crees que les hare daño? ¿En vez de jugar conmigo?

Zoro, quien ya no estaba de humor y menos para que lo cuestionasen, estaba a punto de retirarse sin responderle ni una sola pregunta. Pero los gritos de Deni, no tardaron en hacerse presentes, dejando al espadachín quieto por un momento.

—¡¿Por qué no me matas de una vez por todas? —las lagrimas se apoderaron rápidamente de ella— ¡Hazlo! ¡Quítame la vida si es que tanto lo deseas! ¡Incluso me harías un gran favor!

—¿Qué ocurre? —. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina, no se habían dado cuenta, pero Luffy estaba ahí— Deni, ¿Por qué le dices eso a Zoro?

Al parecer, no había presenciado la escena en que Zoro la hirió, ni cuando ella le devolvió el ataque. Luffy bajó a la cubierta esperando una explicación pero Deni no quería hablar. Se fue corriendo a la pieza sin decir palabra alguna, tampoco era su intensión que Luffy viese la herida que le propinó uno de sus nakamas. Una vez llegó al cuarto de las chicas se encerró dando un fuerte portazo.

—Zoro —el capitán se le acercó esperando una explicación. Ya estaba acostumbrado a presenciar las peleas entre ellos dos, pero jamás había visto a Deni soltar aquellas palabras.

—Ya les dije que no confío en ella —respondió bastante cabreado—. Ustedes podrán confiar en cuanto idiota se les cruce, pero yo no.

—Vamos Zoro —le respondió Luffy con una sonrisa y dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda. Sabía que su nakama era el más desconfiado de todos, por lo que no se le hacía raro escuchar eso—, yo no la veo una mala persona, podrías darle una oportunidad al menos.

Zoro se llevó una mano a la frente en signo de "en que momento se me ocurrió pensar que Luffy entendería la situación". Sin dudarlo su capitán se lo tomaba todo a la ligera, y veía tan simples las cosas, que a veces desearía pensar así por un momento.

—Otra cosa—Se iba a retirar pero sabía que debía decirle algo más a su capitán—. La pelea de ahora fue fuerte, yo…termine hiriéndola.

—¡¿Qué?! —Luffy pegó un salto hacia atrás boquiabierta por la impresión— ¡Zoro estas de mente! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Esa estúpida mujer!, quería probar sus poderes, y ella empezó a hablar de mi vida como si nada ¡Lo suficiente para perder la paciencia! —. Se llevó una mano hacia la cara para refregarse, no era justo descargar su ira contra él—. Me dejé llevar por la ira, y ya que tú eres el capitán debía contártelo.

—Esta bien —respondió agradecido Luffy por la confianza de su compañero—, iré a hablar con ella. —.Y dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas.

Deni se encontraba sentada en la cama intentando apretarse más la herida, ya que no paraba de sangrarle, pues el corte había sido bastante profundo. De pronto, se abrió la puerta divisándose la silueta de Luffy. Deni intentó taparse el brazo, no quería que le viese el corte.

—Zoro ya me lo contó —intentó calmarla mientras se acercaba a mirarle el brazo—. Tienes que ir a ver a Chopper, estas sangrando mucho.

—Qué más da, Luffy —respondió Deni con un tono desanimado.

—Oye, no digas eso. Zoro ya no te molestará más, él no es mala persona—hizo pausa para propinarle una sonrisa sincera a la chica—, y tú tampoco lo eres.

—Gracias Luffy por confiar en mí —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?, no quiero que nadie más sepa esto, no quiero más peleas, sé que si Sanji se entera es capaz de matar a Zoro.

—Está bien —finalizó para dirigirse a la puerta—. Llamaré a Chopper.

—¡Si!, gracias.

Luego de unos minutos, Chopper apareció para llevársela a la enfermería y así comenzar con las curaciones; algo que tardó al menos una hora.

—Es bastante profunda la herida —dijo el renito asombrado, a la vez que limpiaba con algodón y alcohol—, tendré que colocar algunos puntos.

—Si Chopper, adelante.

Mientras el renito le curaba, Deni no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo mucho que le dolía estar en aquella situación. Como si todo lo que pasó en su mundo no bastase, se sentía rechazada en aquel barco. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir una tras otra sin parar.

—¿Eh? —Chopper paró con su labor al verla llorando— ¿Deni estas triste por tu familia? No estés así, ya verás que las cosas se arreglaran, y si no, estamos contigo —le dijo mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

—¡Chopper, que eres lindo! —le respondió Deni haciéndole cariño en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —miró asombrado— ¡tonta!, no me digas esas cosas, que no me harán feliz.

Comenzó a moverse como lo hace cuando lo alagan, lo que a Deni le pareció muy chistoso a tal punto que le sacó una leve risa.

Al salir de la enfermería estaban todos esperándolos en cubierta, incluyendo Zoro que estaba en una esquina un poco más alejado del resto.

—¡Deni-san! —Corrió Sanji hacia ella— ¡Tu hermoso brazo! ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si Sanji, gracias —le dijo mostrándole el brazo un poco mejor.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado—advirtió Nami—, algo se le debe haber quedado a Franky que te paso a llevar.

—Eh Deni, avísame si no te va bien y te implanto uno súper como el mío ¿vale?

—¡Cabrón! —Sanji le llamó la atención apuntándolo con la mano que sostenía su cigarro— ¡Una hermosa dama no se convertirá en un cyborg como tú!

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario de Franky; incluso Deni soltó una leve carcajada.

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos —comentó Luffy adoptando una posición seria—, quiero comentarles algo.

Los demás prestaron total atención a Luffy, rara vez veían a su capitán tan serio, por lo que lo miraron con rareza.

—Primero… Sanji, ¡Necesito un plato de carne!

—¡Termina con lo que ibas a decir idiota! —le reclamaron todos al unísono.

—Esta bien —continuó con algo de pena, ya que su estómago le estaba pidiendo comida— Ya saben que hay dos personas que se la llevan mucho peleando.

—Claro, quien más podría ser que el estúpido marimo que no deja en paz a Deni-san.

Luffy llamó a su compañero.

—¡Oye Zoro, acércate!

Cuando este se acercó, el capitán se dirigió a él y a Deni.

—Está prohibido volver a pelear entre ustedes ¿entendido? —Silencio absoluto que hizo que a Luffy le corriese una gota de sudor por la frente— entendido?

—¡Si! —respondieron ambos sin mucho animo.

—Shishishi, ¡muy bien! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Solo que no me sirve que no se peleen más, también me gustaría que se llevasen mejor, para así compartir todos felices, y para eso les tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Estaban todos muy confusos, ¿qué es lo que tramaba Luffy? Incluso a algunos ya les estaba dando miedo.

—Ustedes nunca comparten —continuó—, solo para pelear. Por eso no se llevan bien. Así que… —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Luffy —dijo Zoro con tono desconfiado—, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—He construido un nuevo dormitorio en donde alcanzan justamente dos camas —continuó esta vez Franky— tiene suficiente espacio para algunas cosas y baño propio también.

—Bueno entonces desde hoy en adelante —dijo Luffy alzando los brazos—. ¡Ustedes dos serán compañeros de cuarto!

—¡¿Qué?


	5. Primeros acercamientos

Este capítulo es mas que nada de transición, para explicar el porqué de la idea de Luffy, y lo que se vendrá también para el otro cap, que ese si tendrá bastante acción :D

Quiero dar gracias a las personas que me comentan: A Kittieemi porque siempre me aconseja para mejorar mi fic. Y también a TazusaInverse que me ha comentado, y algo que me dejó muy feliz es que le guste la actitud de Zoro, pues eso quiere decir que voy bien con mi objetivo :3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¡Me rehúso totalmente a que algo así pase!

Sanji, fue quien primero no dudo en oponerse; entre todos los presentes él era uno de los que menos le gustaba la idea. Hizo saber su molestia mediante protestas, mientras que de su cuerpo ya se podían ver llamas ardiendo por la furia.

—Oye Luffy —habló la pelirroja a quien tampoco le daba muy buena espina la idea—, ¿es que te volviste loco?

—¡Si se quedan en el mismo cuarto se terminaran matando! —dijo Chopper entre sollozos, mientras tiraba de la camisa del capitán.

Zoro le fulminó con la mirada, se había imaginado muchas cosas que podría proponer su capitán, pero aquella locura jamás se le pasó por la mente.

—¡Yo tampoco lo acepto! —dijo oponiéndose completamente—. Oye Luffy ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Brook que estaba al lado de él, posó la mano en su hombro; por el semblante serio del esqueleto parecía que le iba a decir algo discreto.

—Zoro-san, no siempre se tiene esa suerte, deberías aprovechar.

—¡Cierra la boca esqueleto pervertido! —interrumpió Sanji para después dirigirse a Franky— ¡y tú, cyborg hentai! ¿Esto ha sido idea tuya cierto?

—¿Eh? ¿Hentai? —preguntó el nombrado al escuchar el insulto del cocinero— ¡No me mires a mí, yo solo construí el dormitorio por mandato de Luffy!

—¿Eh? ¿Luffy? —continuó Usopp asombrado— ¿O sea que esto salió de tu cabeza?

—Eh, no —respondió tranquilamente, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca—. Yo no sabía qué hacer... Shishishi, la idea fue de Robin.

Horas atrás, en el cuarto de las chicas se encontraba Robin leyendo uno de sus libros. Estaba profundamente concentrada en aquella lectura, cuando de un momento a otro, escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo. Alcanzó a ver que era Luffy, quien se podía ver con un semblante triste, cosa que le extrañó a la morena.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Luffy? —preguntó al asomarse, intentando sacarle alguna palabra al capitán.

—Es solo que Zoro y Deni y…—comenzó a decir con un deje de tristeza y sin saber como explicar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo—, ¿crees que es una mala persona?

Robin volvió a la mesa para dejar su libro sobre esta y luego tomar asiento nuevamente. Se quedó meditando durante unos segundos; realmente a ella también le preocupaba la situación.

—Yo no creo que Deni sea una mala persona, pero si es cierto que Zoro se ha estado comportando demasiado raro. Pienso que quizás no la conoce tanto como nosotros, el único momento en que interactúan es para discutir.

—Pues, no lo había visto de esa forma —concluyó rascandose la nariz, volviendo a ser el Luffy despreocupado de siempre.

—Bueno. Se me ocurre una idea, como te digo, ellos dos solo interactúan cuando pelean. Les falta conocerse más, pero para eso primero deben dejar de pelear, y eso, tú como capitán tendrías que ordenarles.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el moreno apuntándose a sí mismo, pues rara vez hacía valer su puesto de esa manera en el barco.

Robin posó uno de sus hombros sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado mientras que con la mano se sostenía la barbilla, dejando escapar una leve risa.

—Entonces solo queda que compartan más para que se conozcan mejor, ¿Qué tal si le ordenas que sean compañeros de cuarto?"

—¡Y a mí eso me pareció una excelente idea! —concluyó el capitán con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Tenías que estar tu detrás de todo esto! ¿Estás loca? —recriminó Zoro a la arqueóloga fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡Robin-chawn! —. Sanji la tomo del brazo mientras lloraba— ¿Por qué me haces esto? mira a Deni-san, está muerta de miedo, quizás como la va a tratar el marimo. Además…—continuó con el alegato mientras miraba a su compañero con furia— ¿Por qué este imbécil se ha ganado el derecho de compartir cuarto con una bella dama? ¡Como si fuese poco es un asexuado! ¡Yo debería ganarme ese derecho!

—Pues por eso mismo cejas… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste idiota? —vociferó el espadachín, con una mano en su katana para desenfundarla y comenzar una pelea.

—¡Bueno ya paren la discusión! —Nami intentó calmar las cosas, al fin y al cabo parece que nada se conseguiría—. Luffy, Robin, esa es su última palabra

—¡Si! —dijo Luffy energéticamente.

—Yo sigo manteniendo la idea —respondió Robin—, es lo mejor para que así pasen más tiempo juntos, además no creo que Zoro sea capaz de hacerle algo.

—Bueno está decidido entonces, es una orden shishishi ¿Zoro? ¿Deni?

Ambos suspiraron con pesadez ante la insistencia de Luffy, pero nada podían hacer; eran órdenes del capitán y como tal debían acatar.

—Está bien, capitán.

—¡Bien! Franky enséñales su nuevo cuarto —terminó diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta para marchar directamente a la cocina—. ¡Sanji comida!

—Escúchame marimo imbécil —dijo Sanji apuntándolo con su mano libre antes de retirarse—: si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a Deni-san te mato.

—Pues mañana mismo tendrás que matarme ero-cook —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica para fastidiar a su nakama.

—¡Que dijiste maldito! —. Sanji se devolvió en un segundo cubierto en llamas y con la clara intensión de iniciar una pelea.

—¡Kya! ¡Dan miedo los dos! —gritaron Usopp, Deni y Chopper, para luego intentar esconderse inútilmente uno detrás de otro.

—¡Bueno ya es suficiente! —interrumpió Franky—. Ustedes dos síganme —les dijo a la vez que emprendía camino hacia el nuevo cuarto.

—Deni-san —Sanji le tomó ambas manos en un acto de imploración—, si ese idiota se atreve a hacerte algo por favor avísame, iré en tu rescate.

—Muchas gracias Sanji —respondió la chica, rendida ante la situación.

Y así, los tres se dirigieron a lo que sería el nuevo cuarto.

Si había algo que compartía Deni con Zoro, es que Luffy de verdad se había vuelto loco; pero había que obedecerle, y aunque le pareciese descabellada la idea no le desagradaba tanto. Ella también quería intentar compartir más con Zoro, aunque el profundo corte que llevaba en el brazo le hacía recordar que probablemente sería totalmente imposible.

Entraron al dormitorio: era un cuarto, no muy grande ni muy chico, bastante bonito y sencillo. Tenía dos camas, que miraban hacia donde estaba la puerta, y separadas por un velador. A cada lado de la entrada: dos muebles para la ropa, y al costado derecho la entrada al baño, el cual contenía todo lo necesario.

Franky les conversaba, intentando explicar dónde estaba todo, mientras ambos solo escuchaban. La situación era bastante incómoda, y ya les estaba molestando la idea.

—Bueno y eso es todo —finalizó—, a que esta súper. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No Franky, muchas gracias —respondió Deni.

—Muy bien, entonces los dejo —antes de retirarse les tomó el hombro a ambos—. Chicos por favor intenten llevarse bien, todos estamos preocupados por ustedes.

No dijeron nada, y acto seguido Franky se retiró. Luego Deni fue a buscar sus cosas y colocarse el pijama para trasladarse al nuevo cuarto. Al regresar abrió la puerta, encontrando a Zoro, quien justamente se estaba quitando su vestimenta.

—¿Es que no sabes acaso que hay…? —Le iba a reprochar el espadachín, pero recordó las claras órdenes de Luffy — Olvídalo.

—Que no se te olvide que este también es mi cuarto —respondió ella de manera tajante, y omitiendo lo demás decidió que su cama sería la del costado izquierdo. Se acostó rápidamente mirando hacia la pared para ocultar el sonrojo que asomaba en sus mejillas.

_¿Cómo es que un hombre tan hermoso puede llegar a ser tan desagradable?_ Con aquel pensamiento se vio obligada a taparse la nariz para no manchar con sangre las sabanas, pues la escena de Zoro quitándose la ropa no pasó desapercibida; al fin y al cabo era un hombre y bastante guapo. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, ya no le quería seguir tomando importancia a lo que pasó. Mientras se miraba el brazo sentía mucha pena, ella al igual que los demás deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran.

Luego de ese percance Zoro también se acostó, estaba agotado así que esa noche intentaría dormir. Colocó las manos detrás de su nuca para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y en lo idiota que fue Luffy junto a Robin con sus ideas. Claramente él no tenía ninguna intención de llevarse bien con Deni, para él solo era una molestia. Finalmente decidió dormir, tendría que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo ritmo durante algún tiempo.

Después de unas largas horas Zoro no podía dormir ni un segundo; algo le pasaba a Deni. Comenzó a revolverse entre las sabanas inquietamente de un lado para otro, y así estuvo durante media hora.

_¿Es que duerme siempre así?_ pensó el espadachín, pero luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando.

Empezó a quejarse como si algo le doliese. Zoro pensó que quizás le dolía el brazo, pero al parecer no, ya que se agarraba la camisa a la altura del pecho jadeando como si le faltase el aire.

Zoro no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, se acercó a la cama de su compañera con algo de desconfianza, y colocando sus manos a la altura de los hombros de ella comenzó a zamarrearla.

—Oye.

Parecía que no funcionaba, la chica comenzó a soltar múltiples quejidos, tanto así que cualquiera que la escuchase pensaría que le estaban quitando la vida. Zoro por primera vez se preocupo por lo que le estaba pasando, volvió a sacudirla con más fuerza aún.

—¡Oye, despierta!

No pasaba nada, por más que la sacudía parecía que era peor. Ya la situación era preocupante: comenzó a convulsionar, se quejaba, gritaba, se tomaba el cuello como si algo quisiese arrancarse de ahí.

Zoro salió de la habitación corriendo en busca de Chopper, pero al volver con este, ya todo se había calmado. El renito quedo de al día siguiente hacerle un chequeo a ver si ocurría algo, o solo era una pesadilla.

Parece que aquella sería una de las noches, en que el espadachín no dormiría ni un solo minuto.

A la mañana siguiente, Deni despertó como nunca; al parecer había dormido bastante bien. Miró hacia un lado y Zoro estaba en el quinto sueño, así que se levantó para ir a tomar desayuno. Todos le preguntaron qué tal la noche, por lo que les respondió que no fue nada del otro mundo. Luego Chopper le dijo que quería revisarle el brazo, así que ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería. Una vez allí le hizo un chequeo completo dejando a Deni totalmente extrañada, por lo que le preguntó si ocurría algo extraño, a lo que el médico le contó lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

—Zoro me fue a buscar, pero cuando llegamos ya se te había pasado —le comentaba Chopper mientras le cambiaba el vendaje a la herida—. Terminé de revisarte y la verdad es que no tienes nada, puede haber sido una pesadilla.

Pasaron los días y todo seguía como siempre; con Zoro no avanzaban nada, excepto que ya no había peleas. No se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada; incluso intentaban cruzarse lo menos posible, aun compartiendo el mismo cuarto.

Una noche, ya todos se habían acostado y a Deni le correspondía hacer guardia esa vez. Así que fue al dormitorio a buscar algo para abrigarse, pero al abrir la puerta, visualizó algo, que desencadenó que su vida cambiase para siempre.


	6. Sed incontrolable

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que entré a clases )=

**Notas del capítulo**: sé que la mayoría quedará así O.O y quizás hasta no le guste la idea, pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo xD pues me gusta este tema y me dijeron que las cosas que a uno le gusta se ven reflejado en lo que escribe.

De todas maneras, lo que ocurrirá tiene toda una explicación e historia de trasfondo, pero eso será algo que más adelante se irá explicando en la historia poco a poco.

Gracias a quienes me comentan =3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con mucha discreción, Deni abrió la puerta para evitar encontrarse con una escena como la primera noche. Zoro estaba sentado en la cama mientras recogía algunos vidrios que habían esparcidos en el suelo; al parecer se le había quebrado un vaso. Cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta accidentalmente se pasó a llevar un dedo, lo que le provocó una pequeña extravasación de sangre. Aquel olor llegó a la nariz de Deni, a quien sin saber por qué, le produjo una sensación desagradable, por lo que se retiró disimuladamente.

Se devolvió por la cubierta, tambaleando al sentirse mareada y con algo de dificultad para mantener el equilibrio. Un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su cuello y también en el brazo. Rápidamente subió al puesto de vigía y una vez dentro perdió las fuerzas cayendo al piso. Comenzó a revolcarse desesperadamente cuando un fuerte dolor se hizo presente, sentía como si piedrecillas pasasen por cada una de sus arterias. Luego pasó lo mismo que le había contado Chopper: empezaron los espasmos, le faltaba el aire, sentía que se estaba muriendo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué me pasa? —. Intentaba gritar una y otra vez, pero la ausencia de aire le impedía soltar la voz con toda libertad.

Como si fuese poco, un fuerte dolor de cabeza no tardó en venir y poco a poco a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de lo que pasó después de que perdió la conciencia en su mundo:

Había dejado de deambular por las ruinas de su mundo, resignándose a que ya no quedaba nada ni nadie con vida. Estaba encima de unas ruinas que parecían haber sido una casa, dejándose caer sin fuerzas y sin esperanza. Luego, alguien le tocó la cabeza, y como si hubiese sido arte de magia se durmió al instante producto de aquel toque. Al cabo de unos minutos, entre despierta y dormida divisó la silueta de lo que era un hombre.

Sintió miedo en ese momento; algo dentro de ella le decía que aquella persona le haría daño, pero estaba casi inconsciente por lo que no podía moverse.

—Ya llegará el día en que me lo agradecerás, mi reina.

Un fuerte dolor en su cuello se hizo presente luego de escuchar esas palabras; algo le estaban enterrando en esa zona, que se sentía como si le arrancasen la carne. Parecía que le estaban quitando la vida, sus fuerzas se esfumaron en un segundo, y lentamente volvió a caer inconsciente.

Después de eso, no despertó hasta que cayó en el barco de los Mugiwaras.

—¡¿Ah que es esto?—. Los recuerdos intensificaron el dolor, mientras se tomaba la cabeza como si intentara arrancársela.

De un momento a otro se disolvió el horrible malestar, pero algo estaba cambiando; sentía una sensación extraña en las manos. Las posó frente a sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba, pudiendo observar como cada vaso sanguíneo le recorría de manera tal que parecía que fuesen a explotar. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se dirigió a una esquina del puesto; hasta observar su reflejo en una de las ventanas.

—¡Mis ojos! ¿Por qué…?

Nuevamente comenzó la tortura, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar; ya no se trataba de tan solo un dolor en el cuello ni en el brazo.

Gritaba una y otra vez, sentía un dolor inmenso en su boca, como si algo le estuviese arrancando los dientes.

Afortunadamente esa vez duro tres segundos, aunque se hicieron eternos. Volvió a mirarse en el reflejo, comprendiendo que aquello ya era el culmine de su desgracia.

"Ojos color plomo brillante, colmillos que sobresalían de los demás dientes, y una sed incontrolable"

—No —. Intentaba encontrar alguna explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡Es mentira!

Eso era lo que quería creer, pero el hambre que tenía; esa hambre que fue ocasionada por el olor de la sangre de Zoro le corroboraba que todo era real.

—Los recuerdos que tuve —procesó—. No… no puede estar pasando esto… necesito beber, el olor a su sangre fresca… —murmuró como si de una bestia sedienta se tratase, intentando ir a devorar a su presa— ¡no...no puede ser! ¿En qué me convertí?

Esa noche, incontables veces y con variados métodos, Deni intentó acabar con su vida; pero mágicamente nada funciono. Todo se repelía por sí solo, como si hubiese una especie de energía que la protegiese. Lo cierto era que ya estaba siendo un peligro.

Por esa noche pudo reprimir ese maldito instinto, pero no sabía si aguantaría mucho.

Ya cansada de todo y sin fuerzas se dejó caer en el césped de la cubierta; quien sabía si en una de esas se moría congelada, algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente, Zoro se estaba despertando; al parecer había tenido una noche tranquila, así que aprovechando que se levantó de ánimos se fue a entrenar.

Salió a cubierta, y lo primero que divisó en el césped fue un bulto. Se acercó con algo de desconfianza cayendo en la cuenta de que era su compañera de cuarto; estaba tirada durmiendo, y sin nada que la cubriese.

Que tipa tan rara, está loca —pensó dándose la media vuelta para comenzar su entrenamiento, pero apenas dio tres pasos más allá se detuvo—. Tsk ¿es que acaso me tiene que quedar un poco de buena persona?

Luego de ese pensamiento la tomó en brazos.

—Agradece que estoy de ánimos —murmuraba entre dientes a pesar de que la chica no despertaba—, al fin y al cabo no es mi problema —. La llevó al dormitorio y luego continuó entrenando.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que despertó aquella forma en Deni. Por la misma razón intentaba cruzarse lo menos posible con Zoro, pues cada vez que se lo topaba le venían esas malditas ganas otra vez. Sobre todo en las noches, ya que al ver al espadachín dormir lo notaba más accesible.

Una de esas tantas noches en que él se encontraba durmiendo, comenzó a quejarse como si estuviese soñando. Deni en su intento de despertarlo se acercó a él, pero lo único que logró fue divisar la vena que sobresalía de su cuello, por lo que tuvo que salir de ahí. Casualmente no le ocurría lo mismo con nadie más del barco, pero de igual manera prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada y sin ver a nadie.

Si había algo que le hacía aferrarse al hecho de seguir viviendo, es que al menos concluyó que hubo alguien en su mundo que le hizo aquel daño y quizás hasta tuvo que ver con la destrucción; lo que le llevaba a querer descubrirlo todo y cuanto antes.

Conforme pasaban los días, Zoro seguía teniendo el mismo sueño. Veía a sus nakamas esparcidos por el Sunny envueltos en un mar de sangre, y él no podía hacer nada, algo se lo impedía. Algo, o alguien lo tenía atrapado por detrás, mientras sentía algo que atravesaba su cuello. Despertaba recordando absolutamente todo, y a la mente se le venía la imagen de su compañera de cuarto; insistía en que algo tenía que ver ella con todo esto.

—¡Tierra a la vista!— gritó Usopp energéticamente desde el puesto de vigía.

—¡Sugoi! —exclamó Luffy a punto de saltar de la barandilla— ¡por fin aventuras!

—¡Oye Luffy! —. Antes de que este se escapase lo detuvo Nami— ¡Espera un poco y no te separes de nosotros así como así!

—¿Escuche tierra?

Deni se asomó en menos de dos segundos al escuchar a los demás; corroborando que efectivamente habían llegado a una isla.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó a la vez que le brillaban los ojos de emoción como nunca— ¡Por fin podré averiguar todo y dejar a los chicos en paz! ¡Así nunca nadie se dará cuenta de lo que paso!

Se disponía a buscar sus pocas cosas, despedirse rápidamente de todos para arrancar de ahí y no darles más problemas.

Pero lo inesperado pasó.

—¡No! —vociferó intentando reprimir ese maldito instinto— ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué ahora?

Zoro estaba en cubierta con los demás; le bastó mirarlo solo un segundo para que despertara el demonio que tenía dentro. Su sed se intensificaba cada vez más, a la vez que recordaba el dulce olor de la sangre del espadachín cuando se hirió el dedo.

Si no salía de ahí rápidamente sabía que iba a perder el control.

Comenzó a correr ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; su intención era saltar rápidamente al mar. Corrió por el césped intentando tomar aire para no caer rendida, pero la falta de fuerzas le ganó la batalla. Cayó secamente al suelo y nuevamente sentía esa horrible sensación como si piedrecillas corriesen por sus vasos.

—¡Ah!

—!Algo malo le está pasando a Deni! —. Luffy corrió hacia donde estaba su compañera, pero se sorprendió al ver en el estado deplorable en que se encontraba.

—¡Chopper ve a buscar tus cosas, esto pinta mal! —pidió Nami que también presenció la escena.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no se acerquen! —gritó Deni al ver que todos estaban a su alrededor.

—¡Deni-san, vamos! ¡dinos que sientes! —Sanji intentó levantarla, pero lo único que hacía la chica era revolcarse en el suelo del dolor.

—¡Nada! —Deni seguía gritando desesperadamente, intentando tomarse el cuello para calmar el dolor— ¡Por favor sáquenme de aquí! ¡Tírenme al mar si quieren! ¡Pero por favor aléjense!

—¿Eh? —. A Zoro también le entro la curiosidad al ver que estaba pasando, por lo que dejó su entrenamiento de lado para acercarse—¿Qué le está pasando a esta tipa?, la otra noche también estaba así.

—¡No te me acerques! ¡Sal de aquí! —le gritó Deni intentando arrancar, pero Sanji la tenía afirmada de un brazo mientras que Luffy la tenía del otro.

—¡Marimo imbécil algo le hiciste!

—¡Que no lo he hecho nada ero-cook! —respondió cruzándose de brazos, fastidiado por los alborotos que causaba aquella mujer—. Hace tiempo les vengo diciendo que está loca, mejor me largo.

Se dio media vuelta; Deni podía ver a lo lejos su cuello desnudo, ya no aguantaba más.

Zoro sal de aquí… por favor aléjate…—imploraba mentalmente cuando estuvo a punto de perder el control.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos…?

Zoro se sintió paralizado, como si algo lo detuviese.

"_¡Me duele el cuello! ¡No puedo moverme!"_

Lo único que hacía el espadachín era mirar al frente, viendo como el día adoptaba una imagen totalmente familiar: el cielo se estaba tapando con nubes oscuras, algo que ya había visto en cada uno de sus sueños. Intentó mirar de reojo donde le dolía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con manchas rojas escurriendo cerca de su cuello.

—¿Pero qué diablos?

Se había dado cuenta que era sangre proveniente de su cuerpo, pero le era imposible descifrar que estaba pasando. A la vez sentía un enorme e incómodo peso encima.

—¡Suéltame de una puta vez! —. Con fuerza lanzó lejos lo que le estaba molestando. Al darse vuelta para ver que estaba sucediendo se quedó paralizado, al igual que sus demás compañeros que pudieron ver todo y cada detalle de lo que ocurrió.

Ella estaba frente a Zoro, tirada en el piso y mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos habían cambiado a un color plomo brillante, de su boca se podían ver colmillos afilados, y escurriendo por sus labios sangre.

—¿Eh? ¿Sangre?

Zoro al fin reaccionó, tocó su cuello y llevándose la mano al frente de él pudo ver sangre, la misma que tenía en los labios Deni, producto del mordisco que le dio.

—No —pronunció Nami con mucha dificultad, producto del shock—, esto no está pasando ¿cierto Sanji-kun?

—Deni-san —murmuró el cocinero, sin darse cuenta que el cigarro que sostenía ya había abandonado su boca al ver aquel acontecimiento—, ¿acaso tú?

—Al parecer Zoro-san no estaba tan equivocado como creíamos —concluyó Brook.

—¡Un vampiro! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó Usopp tomándose la cabeza del miedo.

—¡Maldita seas! —. Zoro comenzó a desenfundar rápidamente sus katanas, pues la ira que tenía era incontrolable— ¡Sabía que algún día mostrarías tu verdadera identidad! ¡Ahora sí que te mato! —. Acto seguido se colocó en posición de lucha, estando dispuesto a cortar todo desde raíz.

—¡Zoro, no lo hagas! —le gritó Luffy desconcertado— ¡No quiero que cometas un crimen!

—¿Crimen? ¡Crimen es esto, Luffy! —reprochó con una mano apuntando a su herida— ¿Aún sigues confiando en este monstruo?

Deni solo quería escapar sin tener que lastimar a nadie, pero nada salió como ella quería. Justo en aquel momento que ya habían llegado a una isla. No le quedaba más que aceptar, —Zoro esta en todo su derecho después de lo que ella había echo— pensaba resignada.

Deni al succionar la sangre del espadachín sintió una paz enorme, y a la vez, pudo percatarse como cierto poder empezaba a fluir por su cuerpo. Logró entender muchas cosas, y de a poco las respuestas a sus preguntas empezaron a llegar. Sin embargo ya no le servían de nada.

Se incorporó pausadamente para emprender paso hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de Zoro, luego se colocó de rodillas en el suelo ante la mirada aun atónita de los presentes, e inesperadamente acercó su espada para dejarla en frente de su pecho.

—Hazlo —dijo con mucha tranquilidad—. Yo misma lo intente muchas veces, pero algo me impide hacerme daño. Sin embargo, tú con tu espada una vez me heriste, por lo que supongo que ahora podrás matarme.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió Zoro, sonriente por su victoria.

—¡No! ¡Zoro, ya basta! —.Luffy ya le estaba desesperando la situación y estaba a punto de estirar sus brazos para noquear a cualquiera de ellos dos.

—¡Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar todo esto! ¡por favor Zoro, contrólate!— pidió Robin, quien estaba a punto de usar su poder para detenerlos.

—No chicos, está bien —interrumpió Deni levantando una mano y devolviéndole la mirada a Zoro—. Tú estabas en lo cierto, dijiste que era un peligro y resulto ser así. Te herí, y si sigo viva lo seguiré haciendo, es lo mejor para todos.

—Pienso lo mismo ¿estás lista?

—No —continuo ella, al parecer aun le quedaban cosas por decir—, antes quiero decirte… Cuanto tú me juzgaste desde que llegué, me trataste de mentirosa, y muchas cosas más. Por lo que antes de partir me gustaría mostrarte toda la verdad y lo que yo misma tuve que sentir.

—¿Eh? —Zoro le miró incrédulo y enarcando una ceja; no entendía a lo que iba esa mujer.

Deni había descubierto al enterrar sus colmillos en él que le surgió una nueva habilidad, por lo que estaba dispuesta a ocuparla antes de morir.

—Ahora por mis venas fluye tu misma sangre, por lo que por un corto lapso quizás, pueda mostrarte algo de mí.

—¡Ya cállate de una puta vez! ¡No estoy dispuesto a escuchar más!

—Mírame, Zoro —Deni se apuntó con los dedos su mirada—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sientes? todo lo que tuve que vivir.

Rápidamente en la mente de Zoro aparecieron imágenes de todo lo que Deni había vivido: desde que despertó en su mundo en ruinas hasta aquel momento, todo sin guardar detalles. Ella quería al menos conseguir con eso que no la viesen como si todo lo hubiese planeado, dejar en claro que su intención nunca fue hacerles daño, aunque pareciese lo contrario.

Cuando las imágenes dejaron de aparecer Zoro estaba estático, sin decir ni una palabra, y mirando boquiabierto a Deni como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Su katana cayó al suelo; no hacía nada, ni tampoco decía algo. Al parecer lo que vio o sintió no fue menor.

—¡¿Es que acaso no lo piensas hacer?! —. El ver que Zoro no hacía nada le llenó de ira, pues ella ya se había echo la idea de que le daría fin a su vida para por fin descanzar— ¡Eso es lo que acabas de decir! ¿Por qué no me matas? —. No hubo respuesta por parte del espadachín— ¡Maldición! ¡Si no lo haces tú entonces te atacaré yo! ¡A ver si así reaccionas!

Deni se paró, y empuñando su mano se dirigió directo al espadachín para propinarle un golpe, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo. Comenzó a sentir una debilidad absoluta en el cuerpo, los parpados le pesaban; lentamente fue recobrando su forma original hasta caer inconsciente. Al parecer le habían inyectado un sedante antes de que atacase a Zoro.

—¿Zoro? —Luffy intentó sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba— ¿Estás bien? ¡Zoro!

—Necesito dormir un poco —. Reaccionó este al fin, con desplante serio y aturdido al salir del shock.

—¡Necesitas una transfusión urgente! ¡Perdiste mucha sangre, Zoro!— le dijo Chopper llorando.

—Chopper, llevémoslo a la enfermería —ordenó Nami—. Sanji, tú y Franky llévenla al cuarto y en lo posible que de ahí no salga. Después de que Zoro se recupere veremos qué hacer.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, cansados, resignados; algunos sin creer lo que había pasado aun. Las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse y el día se despejó, dejando la imagen amarga de una escena inolvidable en cada uno de los integrantes del barco.


	7. Protegiéndote

Bueno al fin el capitulo nuevo, en el cual pasaran algunas cosas que quizás le cambie el pensamiento a Zoro con respecto a Deni. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Nota: He decidido darle a Deni un poco mas de características de vampiros, ya que antes no lo había echo, haciendo que pareciese vampiro moderno, lo que personalmente a mi no me gustan mucho x) Pero igual estoy obligada a hacerlo, que si no me la lio mucho con la historia.

Todo por culpa de la película "The Lost Boys" xD que la volví a ver anoche, y dije "Claro, los vampiros antiguos no aguantaban la luz del día", entonces que a Deni no se le haga tan fácil (x, pero igual no en demasía, que si no me haría un lio completo con el resto del fic )=

No se si se entendió xD díganme que opinan al respecto xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después del incidente y de haber reanimado a Zoro con transfusión de sangre, se reunieron en la cocina para hablar lo sucedido. Todos excepto Deni, quien aun yacía durmiendo producto del somnífero que Chopper le inyectó.

—¡¿Por qué, Deni-san?! —sollozaba Sanji, mientras mordisqueaba una parte de su camisa esbozando un puchero.

—No puede ser —Chopper tampoco podía contener las lágrimas—. ¿No es verdad lo que ha pasado, cierto?

—¡Maldición! —protestó Nami dando un puñetazo en la mesa— ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

—Lo mejor es mantener la calma —. Brook intentó darles tranquilidad a sus compañeros—, así podremos pensar con más claridad que hacer.

Se quedaron pensando, pero no encontraban respuestas. Estaban todos totalmente confundidos, no sabían qué medidas tomar ¿Qué harían para cuando Deni despertara?

Y es que la situación no era menor: tenían a bordo alguien que atacó a Zoro dejándolo débil, al extremo de que las pocas reservas de sangre para transfusión se terminaran. Pero no les cabía en la mente que fuese una mala persona. Todos ellos, a excepción del espadachín, le habían tomado cariño de alguna forma y la profunda decepción que se llevaron ante tal escena se podía ver marcada en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, todo eso estaría claro al momento en que ella despertara.

—Zoro —Nami interrumpió el silencio—, ¿qué fue lo que hizo cuando quedaste paralizado?

Todos centraron su atención en el espadachín, quien se encontraba en un rincón de la sala. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba totalmente pálido. Ni siquiera participaba en la conversación.

—Me mostro todo…—dijo de manera tan baja que apenas se logro escuchar.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron algunos al no entender.

—Me mostro lo que… —intentaba explicar, pero aun se le hacía difícil articular palabra alguna. Tampoco es que estuviese de ánimos para contarlo todo.— había pasado. Yo…

—Oye, no te esfuerces —prefirió interrumpir Franky—. Ya podrás decirnos que pasó, creo que por el momento deberíamos descansar. Mañana bajaremos al pueblo y luego veremos qué hacer.

—¡Me parece buena idea! —respondió Luffy un poco más animado.

—Entonces —continuó Nami parándose de la mesa—, por el momento alguien se tiene que quedar para hacer guardia, ¿podrías ser tú, Sanji-kun?

—¡Por mí no hay problema, Nami-swan! —respondió Sanji apuntándose a sí mismo—. Oye marimo, será mejor que descanses. Mi cama hoy estará disponible para que la ocupes.

Y así, con todas las cartas tiradas sobre la mesa finalmente se fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, aunque ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día ya estaban en tierra firme, así que decidieron recorrer la isla, armarse de provisiones y luego tomar la decisión de qué harían con Deni. Por el momento ella seguía sedada, mientras Chopper fuera de su habitación se quedó haciendo guardia en lo que los demás hacían el resto.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde se metió Luffy? —preguntó Usopp. Hace algunos minutos el capitán, había desaparecido en las entradas del pueblo.

—No tiene remedio —respondió Nami cabreada, sabiendo que era lo obvio—, no puede estar tranquilo sin perderse y armar un escándalo.

—Tsk, ese idiota —continuó Sanji mientras prendía uno de sus cigarros—, debe haber sentido olor a comida y se desvió del camino.

Antes de que entraran al pueblo se habían dado cuenta que en la entrada había colgada una bandera pirata. Al parecer alguien se había tomado la isla.

Y una vez dentro, todos los habitantes se les quedaron mirando y murmurando entre ellos.

Era obvio, si eran piratas. Eso fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente a cada uno al ver el comportamiento extraño de los aldeanos.

—¡Míralos —comentó un señor desde una esquina—, quizás ellos puedan hacerlo!

—¡Es verdad! —respondió la persona que estaba al lado—. Pero es demasiado fuerte, no sé ni siquiera si los mugiwaras podrían con ellos.

—¡Están locos! —interrumpió un hombre con tono desconfiado— ¡siguen siendo piratas! ¿En qué cambiaría la situación?

Una mujer interrumpió el paso de Zoro, quien iba delante y milagrosamente sin perderse. La aldeana se acercó a él y acto seguido lo tomo de su camisa, como si quisiese implorarle algo.

—¿Tú eres Roronoa Zoro, no?

—¿Y que si lo soy? —respondió el espadachín totalmente indiferente y deshaciéndose del agarre para seguir con la marcha.

—¡Por favor, ayúdennos! —continuó la señora desesperada—¡Ustedes son los únicos que podrían contra ellos!

—¿Contra ellos? —preguntó Sanji algo desconfiado.

—¡Contra los piratas "Puño de Acero"! —contestó un hombre que estaba cerca—, son llamados así por su fuerza devastadora capaz de destruir toda una nación. En estos momentos tienen tomada nuestra isla y no nos dejan en paz ni un solo segundo. ¡Estamos desesperados, ayúdennos!

Los mugiwaras se miraron extrañados, ¿por qué les pedían ayuda a ellos? Al fin y al cabo también eran piratas, no héroes de la justicia.

—A mi no me interesa, no soy héroe —respondió Zoro con intensión de largarse —, ustedes si quieren háganlo.

—¡Les daremos todo lo que nos pidan! —insistió uno de los habitantes— ¡Incluso pueden quedarse con todas las pertenencias de esos piratas!

—¿Todas las pertenencias? —. El aldeano había captado la atención de Nami— ¿Incluso el oro?

—¡Lo que quieran! Pero por favor, sálvennos.

—¡Trato hecho! —contestó la pelirroja entusiasmadamente, a la vez que se daba vuelta encandilando a todos con sus ojos convertidos en berryes—. ¿Escucharon? ¡tenemos una dura misión que cumplir!

—Oye Nami —interrumpió Usopp—, ¿no crees que es innecesario hacer esto? Creo que me ha dado la enfermedad de no-puedo-pelear-necesito-volver-al-barco.

—¡Yo por la felicidad de mi querida Nami-san hago lo que sea! —canturreó Sanji bailando alrededor de la navegante.

—Por mí no hay problema —. Robin también apoyó—, será divertido fufufu.

—Muchas gracias chicos, ¡y ustedes! —se refirió a los demás, incluyendo al espadachín— ¿Debo recordarles la deuda que tienen conmigo? Eso también va para ti, Zoro.

El espadachín, quien estaba a unos metros a punto de marcharse no pudo evitar quedar paralizado ante tal amenaza. No es que no le entusiasmase la idea de una batalla, pero realmente no se sentía recuperado del todo. Sin embargo, su orgullo estaba primero que todo, por lo que estaba dispuesto a plantar cara; más si el ero-cook le miraba con cara burlesca por no querer pelear.

—Tsk, maldita bruja, será solo por esta vez.

Hasta que finalmente, de un momento a otro desde un bar salió disparado un habitante cayendo al suelo.

—¡Parece que no sabías que mientras yo esté en un lugar nadie más puede entrar! —gritó una voz ronca, dejándose ver un hombre alto junto a siete más detrás de él.

Los tipos eran robustos, altos, cada uno con un tatuaje en el brazo que dejaba ver una calavera con un puño. Claramente eran los piratas de los que tanto hablaban los habitantes.

—Oh, vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos visitas para entretenernos —dijo uno de los tripulantes.

—¡Nada más ni nada menos que los mugiwaras! —exclamó el capitán riéndose a toda boca—. Yo soy el capitán y dueño de esta isla, mi nombre es Bunjiro Kazushi, más conocido como el "Pirata puño de acero". No hace falta que se presenten ya se quienes son cada uno. Aunque será divertido conocer que tan fuertes son.

—Si los derrotamos, ¿Serian capaces de abandonar esta isla y dejar —preguntó Nami seriamente— todo el oro?

—¡Oye, oye! —exclamaron los demás con cara de fastidio al notar la obsesión de su compañera por el dinero.

—Por supuesto preciosa y yo lo que prometo lo cumplo.

—Trato hecho —dijo esta vez Zoro posando una mano en sus katanas—, un combate no vendría nada de mal.

Una inmensa y emocionante batalla se desató en el bosque que estaba a unos metros fuera de la ciudad.

Desde lejos Chopper que estaba en el barco alcanzó a ver que algo estaba pasando. No dudo ni un segundo en que podían estar sus compañeros involucrados, por lo que decidió dejar el barco a solas algunos minutos para ir a asegurarse que nadie estuviese dañado.

Ya al cabo de unas horas los mugiwaras iban llevando la delantera; habían derrotado a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda puño de acero. Solo quedaba en pie Kazushi, que les estaba dando bastantes problemas.

Poco a poco cada uno fue cayendo en manos del capitán de la banda contraria, quedando sin fuerzas para seguir peleando.

El último en caer fue Zoro, quien ya se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo producto de los golpes y el cansancio acumulado en la pelea.

—Veo que solo eran unos debiluchos, ¿dónde está tu capitán? —preguntó Kazushi haciendo sonar los huesos del cuello al estirarlo, indignado porque quería más acción.

—Si estuviese aquí ya estarías muerto —respondió Zoro manteniendo su habitual sonrisa de medio lado.

Aun en la situación que se encontraba el espadachín no daría su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, maldecía una y otra vez el hecho de que apenas podía moverse.

Ni siquiera le había echo un rasguño a su contrincante.

—Bueno que más da —dijo el enemigo al mismo tiempo que empuñaba su mano para dar el paso final—, solo que no tendrá la dicha de que vea como destruyo su tripulación. En fin, empezaré por el que más dolor de cabeza me causó.

Maldición —pensaba el espadachín intentando moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba— ¡mierda! ¡No puedo morir aquí!

Logró ver a Kazushi ir directo hacía él; si tenía suerte aquel ataque lo dejaría con vida, pero en pésimas condiciones. El puño del pirata iba directo a su pecho y el espadachín interpuso su katana atravesada para intentar detenerlo.

Pero en un segundo una sombra se interpuso entre ellos, lanzando al enemigo lejos.

La persona que se había interpuesto entre el ataque, por el impacto llegó a parar directamente al suelo. No se podía divisar claramente quien era porque estaba encapuchada, hasta que se levantó a escasos metros de Zoro, descubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido e intentando pararse sin obtener resultado— ¡Se supone que estabas encerrada en el barco!

—Aproveche que Chopper salió para escapar —contestó Deni—, y en eso estaba cuando me topé con esta escena. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Eso no te importa! ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!

—¿Es que acaso hasta moribundo eres capaz de mantener tu orgullo? ¡Estas así porque por mi culpa quedaste débil e incapaz de luchar! ¡Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer es salvarte! —. Ya un poco más calmada, repasó el lugar para ver la situación en que se encontraban—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Luffy?

—Tsk, ese idiota debe andar perdido en algún lugar de la isla.

—Ya veo —comentó intentando parecer segura, pero la verdad es que le invadían los nervios por dentro, pues nunca se había topado con una lucha en la que ella fuese participe—. Intentaré distraer al enemigo hasta que aparezca, aunque no estoy segura de cuanto pueda ayudar.

El espadachín enarcó una ceja al no entender que se proponía, ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? ¿Por qué quería ayudarlos si el día anterior lo atacó?

Mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo, a su alrededor ella era la única en pie y con la vista fija hacia donde podía aparecer el enemigo.

Por si fuese poco los fuertes rayos del sol le molestaban en parte, y era obvio debido a su condición, aunque podía soportarlo. Pero era mejor deshacerse de todas las molestias, por lo que volvió a cubrirse con el capuchón.

—Bueno, bueno —comentó Kazushi quien recién había llegado—. ¿Qué tenemos ahora aquí? ¡Vaya, así que una mocosa imprudente que también quiere morir! ¿no?

—Me da exactamente lo mismo —respondió Deni decidida—, pero a ellos déjalos en paz.

—Eso solo si me derrotas.

Y así comenzó un nuevo enfrentamiento Kazushi, teniendo como oponente a Deni.

Zoro se sentía completamente impotente ya que apenas se podía mover y lo único que hacía era mirar la pelea. Estaba sorprendido, pues esa mujer realmente tenía poderes: técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y mayor rapidez desde la última vez que la vio esquivar un ataque. De hecho le pudo hacer frente por algunos minutos a Kazushi, pero aun así la diferencia de poder era grande. El enemigo la lanzo lejos, casi inconsciente.

—Bueno ahora sí, ¿en que estaba? —. Volvió a dirigirse a Zoro para darle el golpe final— ¡a si, es verdad!, es tu turno, espadachín, ¡ahora si prepárate para irte al infierno!

Liberó una gran ráfaga de poder que se dirigía hacia el espadachín, quien como pudo intentó moverse, pero no lo suficiente para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, antes que le llegase el ataque, Deni lo tomó del brazo lanzándolo unos cuantos metros más allá. Acto seguido se armó de fuerzas para correr hacía el lugar donde lo lanzó, apoyándose en la misma roca en donde había quedado Zoro.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¿Acaso estás loca? —le recriminó a gritos— ¡¿Por qué atentas así contra tu vida para salvarme?!

—Cierra la boca de una puta vez —respondió la chica agitada y a punto de perder la conciencia, claramente ella estaba a años luz de sostener una pelea como lo hacía el espadachín—. ¡Lo que haga con ella no es problema tuyo, preocúpate mejor por la tuya! ¡Y agradece que aun estas vivo!

Kazushi, al ver aquella escena solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada.

—¿Así que quieres salvar a tu amigo? ¡pues veremos cuanto aguantas!

—¡Zoro —gritó Deni escondiendo su rostro entre la roca y el brazo de este—, mis ojos!

—¿Ah?

Zoro no entendía que le ocurría, y es que con los ataques del enemigo la capa que traía Deni para cubrirse el rostro ya se había deteriorado. Sumando al hecho de que en aquella isla el sol pegaba mucho mas fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que la chica no tuviese el aguante que normalmente podría tener, dejándola vulnerable y sin capaz de hacer mucho para defenderse.

El enemigo volvió a atacar, pero fue el turno de Zoro para detenerlo quien afortunadamente tenía una de sus katanas al lado para amortiguar el ataque, protegiéndose a él e inconscientemente a su compañera.

Pero Kazushi era mucho más rápido y aprovecho la postura del espadachín para asestarle una fuerte patada a Deni, que la lanzó volando lejos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y perder la conciencia.

—Ahora si, ya no hay más estorbos —dijo Kazushi con una sonrisa maquiavélicamente triunfante.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mis nakamas? —se escuchó una voz seria a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

Por fin había llegado Luffy, quien llevaba un saco gigante de comida en su espalda. Era obvio que esa fue la razón por la que había perdido.

Sin esperar más, nuevamente se desato otra pelea hasta que por fin cayó el enemigo a manos de Luffy. Pensar que solo faltaba él para darle fin a la pelea, como era de esperarse del capitán.

—¿Chicos, están bien?

Corrió rápidamente hacia Zoro y Deni, quedando impactado por el estado en que quedó la persona que había ayudado a su compañero.

—¡Deni! —intentaba reanimarla zamarreándola— ¿Zoro, que fue…?

—Ella —interrumpió el espadachín apenas con fuerzas—, me ayudó.

—Luffy —Deni por fin pudo darse las fuerzas para hablar—, llévame… llévame en donde está el cuerpo de Kazushi. Por favor.

Los presentes no sabían que era lo que quería hacer, pero Luffy accedió a su petición llevándola hacia el enemigo que estaba a un par de metros inconsciente.

Una vez ahí la dejo al lado de él, hasta que Deni adoptando la misma apariencia que cuando mordió a Zoro, comenzó a succionar la sangre de Kazushi. Tanto como pudo, pero sin matarlo.

Lo que más dejó perplejos a Luffy ya Zoro fue la rápida capacidad de responder su cuerpo frente a esto: más del 50% del daño había desaparecido. A pesar de que aún estaba débil, al menos ya no corría el riesgo de muerte. Intento ponerse de pie, pero el cansancio le ganó cayendo inconsciente nuevamente.

Poco a poco, todos volvieron a estar consientes para reincorporarse, reuniéndose en donde estaban los tres. Zoro comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado, lo que los dejaba aún más con dudas de qué era lo que realmente pasaba.

Ya la noche había caído, así que decidieron volver al barco para recuperarse y descansar, incluyendo a Deni. Habían quedado de partir en dos días más, por lo que al otro día ya debía estar todo aclarado.


	8. Entre charlas y un poco de alcohol

Estaba a punto de salir, pero ya que tenía casi listo este capítulo no podía irme sin antes subirlo x) Espero lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo, ya que lo encontré tierno :3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a reincorporarse, reuniéndose en donde estaba Luffy junto a sus dos acompañantes. Zoro les contó todo lo que había pasado, cosa que dejaba aún más con dudas a los sombreros de paja. Nadie lograba entender que realmente estaba sucediendo.

La noche finalmente cayó, por lo que decidieron volver al barco para recuperarse y descansar. Entre ellos también llevaron a Deni, quien aun seguía inconsciente.

Dos días mas y debían abandonar aquella isla, no sin antes dejar todo el problema solucionado.

En la tarde del día siguiente no había nadie en pie, aun estaban con la resaca del día anterior. De hecho cualquiera hubiese seguido durmiendo todo el día y noche, pero el alboroto que tenían los habitantes de la isla abajo del barco los hicieron levantar.

Venían a darles las gracias y a darles la mayoría del oro que habían robado los piratas de Kazushi, tal como lo habían prometido. Luego avisaron que la marina estuvo hace un par de horas atrás para arrestarlos, pero que no se dieron cuenta de que ellos también estaban ahí.

Les advirtieron a sus salvadores que lo mejor era que se fueran lo antes posible, por lo que se irían al día siguiente por la mañana, apenas se estabilizara el Log pose.

—Oye marimo —Sanji sacó de sus pensamientos a Zoro, quien se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del barco—, ¿Deni-san despertó?

—Aun no —soltó luego de un profundo bostezo.

Y así fue como Deni se la pasó durmiendo todo el día, mientras tanto los demás aprovecharon de conversar y analizar todo lo ocurrido con ella. Ya tenían la decisión tomada, así que apenas despertara le darían la noticia.

Hasta que cayó la noche y la mayoría había dado una última vuelta en el pueblo para comprar lo que faltaba. Al llegar al barco le dejaron a Zoro la guardia, recalcándole que de vez en cuando le echase un vistazo al cuarto en donde se encontraba la invitada.

Así que lo primero que hizo el espadachín fue eso, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba.

—Tsk, ¿es necesario que se escape cada vez que puede?

Salió a buscarla: primero dentro del barco, después por el pueblo, el bosque. No la encontraba por ningún lugar.

Zoro pensó que quizás iba a cometer alguna locura, así que fue corriendo por la orilla del mar pero hacia las rocas. Hasta que al fin logró divisar una silueta conocida a los lejos.

Lentamente se acercó para corroborar si realmente era Deni, cuando en el camino le rodó una botella de sake hacia sus pies. Siguió avanzando hasta que se dio cuenta que era ella: estaba sentada apoyada en una roca mirando el mar, mientras en su mano tenía una botella, al parecer era la tercera que se estaba tomando.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que había alguien se giró a ver quién era, hasta que vio al espadachín. Le dirigió una mirada completamente fría, como si no le importase que justamente él estuviese ahí. Volvió a mirar al mar y tomó nuevamente otro sorbo, para ella eso era lo único que le hacia olvidar en parte todo lo que había pasado.

—Largo de aquí —dijo a secas—, si vienes para llevarme y tenerme encerrada de nuevo entonces pierdes el tiempo, ya no causare más problemas.

Ya que a Zoro le encargaron que la vigilara, eso precisamente iba a hacer y como no le dijeron de qué forma no le molestaba que estuviese ahí bebiendo. Se acercó ignorando lo que le había dicho ella, sentándose a su lado.

Hubo un silencio absoluto por algunos minutos mientras miraban el mar y escuchaban el ruido de la noche, hasta que Zoro decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué escapaste?

—¿Qué caso tiene seguir estando ahí? El favor era que me dejaran en la próxima isla, y aquí estamos, ya no quiero seguir molestando.

—¿Y pensabas irte así sin más? —preguntó mirando como Deni volvía a tomar otro sorbo. Se notaba que ya llevaba más de dos botellas, pues era difícil entenderle lo que decía.

—No lo sé —respondió sin quitarle la mirada al inmenso océano. Sin embargo se podía notar cierta melancolía en su rostro—, quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho, pero también me da vergüenza mirarlos a la cara, después de lo que hice.

—¿Y cómo es que estas hablando conmigo? —preguntó el espadachín enarcando una ceja.

—Ah… Eso es porque estoy ebria —respondió con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas—, mañana me habré olvidado.

Zoro rio para sus adentros, no porque se estuviese burlando, si no por su respuesta. Ciertamente él habría dicho lo mismo en su situación.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto beber —dijo mientras miraba las dos botellas vacías que estaban a un lado de Deni.

—Si, de vez en cuando, aunque al parecer esta vez me pase. Hace tiempo no lo hacía, así que no creo que este mal que beba un poco mas de la cuenta —se quedó callada un momento al recordar lo que había echo—. Por cierto, supongo que las botellas eran tuyas, perdona si tome algunas prestadas, yo no tenía para comprar, así que saque unas cuantas de la cocina.

El espadachín miró hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba sentada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía alrededor de siete botellas más. ¡Pero si esos eran parte de los bebestibles que habíamos comprado el mismo día!

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua mosqueado—, sí que sabes aprovechar el tiempo cuando no estamos, ¿no?

—Un poco —Deni volvió a tomar un sorbo y estiró la mano ofreciéndole la botella—, pero no tengo problema si quisieras tomar también.

—Vaya que eres amable. —dijo irónicamente a la vez que se le asomaba una vena en la frente. Luego se la recibió y comenzó a beber.

Ambos callaron por un momento, pero a pesar de que no hablaban al espadachín no le era desagradable estar ahí compartiendo un trago con alguien. Lo raro era con quien estaba, pues hace unos días atrás tuvieron un encuentro en que casi se mataron y en aquel momento estaban como si nada: sentados frente al océano, de noche, y bebiendo.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo, tranquilo, el ambiente no estaba malo y la conversación tampoco.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste en la pelea? —preguntó Zoro con sequedad. Desde aquel combate tenía esa duda: de por qué Deni había salvado a la persona que más le traía dolores de cabeza.

—Porque te iban a matar —murmuró con tono burlesco con la intensión de que Zoro la escuchara—. Ya te dije —continuó seriamente al notar el aura asesina del espadachín—, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que te ataqué y te dejé débil.

—Si, pero estabas arriesgándote tú misma.

—Se nota que aún no comprendes que me da lo mismo lo que pase con mi vida —contestó como si la respuesta fuese obvia—, además ustedes me han ayudado y yo les he traído solo problemas. Quería compensarlos de alguna manera y esa fue la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Zoro se quedó pensando ante aquella respuesta lo cual le hizo surgir una duda, pero sentía que no era el momento, así que optó por quedarse callado.

—De todas maneras… —comenzó a decir con un poco de dificultad, mientras se terminaba el líquido que le quedaba a la botella—, gracias.

Deni le quedo mirando, haciendo notar en su rostro el asombro por aquellas palabras. Al parecer no se esperaba escuchar eso, y por supuesto el espadachín tampoco demostrándolo con un leve sonrojo. Sin embargo sentía que tenía que decirlo, ya que fue ella quien le salvó de una muerte segura.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada sobre el otro por unos segundos. A Zoro le llamaba la atención algo y es que siempre Deni llevaba la mirada perdida y vacía. Sin embargo en ese momento lo estaba mirando fijamente de una forma distinta a como era antes, lo que hacía que él también mantuviese sus ojos fijos en ella.

Sintió una sensación extraña, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco incómodo, intentando romper el silencio.

—La marea está subiendo por este lado —se limitó a decir a la vez que se ponía de pie, haciéndole un gesto para ir donde se encontraba el barco.

Se dispusieron a bajar a la playa misma; Zoro tomó las botellas vacías junto con las que faltaban. Cuando ya estaba por andar, Deni ya llevaba metros de ventaja con paso tambaleante por todo lo que había bebido.

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado! —protestó, a lo que ella no tomó en cuenta, haciendo que el espadachín maldijera entre dientes su suerte de dejarles precisamente a él el turno de vigilarla.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya vas a entrar? —preguntó Deni al ver que Zoro se dirigía al barco— ¡Y más encima te llevas las botellas que quedan! —alegó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Solo voy a dejar las que están vacías —inquirió rápidamente, en modo de defensa ante la mirada asesina de su acompañante—. Como si no quisiera seguir bebiendo —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No se podía esperar menos de ti —respondió Deni devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¡Por cierto!— gritó cuando el espadachín subía al barco— ¿Me podrías traer una manta? Se esta poniendo frío.

—Y esta cree que soy su empleado —murmuró entre dientes Zoro mientras subía por la escalera.

Finalmente el espadachín dejó las botellas en la cocina, luego del puesto de vigía agarró la manta que tenía para el turno.

Cuando bajó notó que Deni ya no estaba, ¿qué ya se había escapado? pensó, pero al fijar la vista hacia el frente la encontró mar adentro, ¿acaso se quería matar de nuevo?

Inconscientemente sus piernas actuaron, corriendo hacia la orilla para luego lanzarse y nadar hacia el punto donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Deni con tranquilidad, al ver que se aproximaba nadando Zoro rápidamente.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? —se detuvo al no entender la pregunta— ¿Qué pretendes hacer tú aquí?

—Oye, oye tranquilo —dijo ella levantando ambas manos, dando a entender que no iba a hacer nada malo—. Solo quiero disfrutar un poco el mar, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, ¿acaso no puedo?

El espadachín chasqueo la lengua molesto, simplemente se sentía ridículo por su actuar impulsivo. Mientras él creía que la muchacha se quería matar, ella solo quería darse un baño por la noche.

—¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres rara?

—No —respondió Deni encogiéndose de hombros—, pero suponía que pensabas eso.

—Y así es —espetó al fin—, espero no vayas muy al fondo, no estoy de ánimos para socorrer una niñaja compulsiva.

Se dirigió a la orilla tranquilamente y algo hastiado por haber quedado empapado. Como no tenía muchas ganas de ir a cambiarse prefirió hacer una fogata mientras Deni aun seguía en el mar nadando de un lado a otro.

En cinco minutos Zoro ya tenía sus prendas secas, sin embargo no apagó el fuego suponiendo que a ella también le serviría al salir del agua.

Al cabo de diez minutos Deni llegó a la orilla, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia donde estaba Zoro, quien estaba sentado con la vista al frente sin poder evitar dirigirle una mirada de pies a cabeza.

El espadachín tenía claro que a diferencia de Sanji él no era un hombre que se la pasa mirando mujeres. Sin embargo Deni tenía algo que llamaba la atención y eso era su sencillez; era estatura mediana, un poco más alta que Nami, piel pálida, pelo color violeta tomado en una cola. Mirándola más hacia abajo: su busto no era tan exagerado como el de las demás, más bien normal; cintura chica y caderas anchas. Eran cualidades que jamás se le notaban ya que la ropa que usaba no se lo permitía, pero en ese momento que iba saliendo del agua la llevaba pegada al cuerpo, resaltándole mas como en realidad era.

Al caer en la cuenta de aquellos pensamientos un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Zoro, recalcándose mentalmente que aquello no le interesaba. Él no era igual que el ero-cook, por lo que ese tipo de pensamientos no iban con él.

—¡Oh, una fogata que genial! —exclamó la chica alegremente, mientras se sentaba en la arena y estiraba sus manos hacia el fuego para recibir algo de calor—. Ya me estaba dando pereza tener que ir al barco.

Zoro le ofreció sake por si quería seguir bebiendo, a lo que ella aceptó.

—Que irónico —soltó recibiendo la botella, para luego bajarse un cuarto de esta.

—¿Eh? —. Miró Zoro confuso— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto: el estar aquí bebiendo y compartiendo contigo. Pensar que días atrás casi nos matamos y todo este tiempo desde que llegue lo único que hacíamos era pelear; me es raro estar así ahora —. Ante esas palabras Zoro no dijo nada, Deni solo le dirigió una rápida mirada imaginándose que él también pensaba lo mismo—. Pero no me desagrada para nada —continuó—, de echo es raro, me siento tranquila en estos momentos, no me molesta. Es como estar compartiendo con alguien que conozco hace mucho, no sé por qué.

El espadachín la escuchaba atentamente. Lo extraño era que en sus palabras veía reflejado lo que a él también le pasaba, cosa que lo mantenía algo confuso.

—Al menos me llevaré un buen recuerdo del ultimo día —confesó Deni esbozando una sonrisa sincera—: dormí todo el día como me gustaba tanto hacer, observe el anochecer de un nuevo mundo para mí, nade en el mar, estoy sentada aquí en la arena al lado de una fogata y compartiendo unas copas con alguien; como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía. —. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se le quebró la voz levemente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el espadachín— Yo, lo he pasado demasiado bien hoy… de hecho uno de los mejores días… gracias… Zoro.

Zoro se quedó sin habla ante aquel gesto, Deni le estaba sonriendo de manera sincera y agradeciéndole por algo que ni siquiera él había planificado ¿Realmente era lo que sentía? Después de todo lo que él había echo y la manera en que la trató, pareciera que ella no le guardaba rencor alguno. Por un momento se le apretó el estómago, sin saber que decir.

—No tienes por qué —fue lo único que pudo articular, a la vez que intentaba disimular abriendo otra botella de licor.

Pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales no pararon de conversar; a veces algunas tonteras, y en otras oportunidades Deni le preguntaba cosas como qué aventuras tenía con la banda, a lo que él le contaba y ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

Y así transcurrió el resto de la noche hasta que se habían acabado todas las botellas. Bastaba más que eso para tumbar al gran espadachín, pero de igual manera se sentía algo mareado. Deni por su parte tenía menos aguante, y aunque tomó menos que Zoro se sentía peor que él.

Ya era bastante tarde y ambos tenían que ir a dormir. Sin embargo, a Zoro aún le quedaba una interrogante y ya que había más confianza no dudó en preguntar.

—Oye, hay una cosa que aun no entiendo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Deni intentado pararse inútilmente.

—Bueno…—A Zoro se le asomó una gota por la frente y por un momento dudó en seguir al ver el estado de Deni. Sin embargo sabía que no iba a haber otra oportunidad—, si dices que no te importa morir y que es lo que más quieres, ¿por qué le succionaste la sangre a Kazushi? —. Al decir eso último notó el asombro en el rostro de su acompañante, así que aprovechó para continuar con el interrogatorio—. Estabas a punto de morir y lo sabias, si te salvaste fue por eso, pero si tanto quieres morir pudiste haber aprovechado esa oportunidad ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Deni no dijo nada, de hecho sacó fuerzas como pudo para pararse y dar la media vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, Zoro también se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca frenándola, no se iba a ir de ahí sin tener una respuesta.

—Hice una pregunta, podrías responder por lo menos —soltó a secas.

—No tengo por qué —respondió Deni intentando forcejear.

—¿Es que acaso…? —. El espadachín entre forcejeo y gracias a que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos perdió el equilibrio, cayendo completamente al suelo. No obstante no cayó solo, pues como tenía tomada a Deni, se la llevó al suelo con él.

Y ahí se encontraba el espadachín: tirado en la arena, quedó sentado y apoyado en una roca con las piernas flexionadas. Entre medio de estas fue a parar Deni: hincada y quedando apoyada sobre el torso de Zoro. Antes de que este último hiciese algún intento por deshacer el agarre, Deni lo agarró del abrigo como si algo quisiese decirle.

—Yo si hice eso, fue porque… ¡Porque quiero seguir viviendo! —descargó en un fuerte llanto que si no hubiese sido porque no estaban en el barco habría despertado a todos los demás— ¿Pero cómo? Me lo he preguntado tantas veces ¡Nadie me aceptaría en este mundo sabiendo lo que soy! —siguió haciendo más fuerte el agarre. Zoro estaba perplejo por la manera en que ella le estaba haciendo saber sus sentimientos, pues de alguna manera sentía la desesperación que acompañaba sus palabras— ¡Solo haría daño! Por eso este día fue especial para mí, porque hice tantas cosas, las que me hicieron sentir que seguía viva ¿Pero que pasara mañana? ¿Y pasado? ¿Y el resto de los días? ¿Cómo lidio con todo esto?

Zoro la miró boquiabierto, no sabía que sintiera todo eso. Por primera vez se estaba desahogando con alguien, lo que hizo que el espadachín se sintiera un poco culpable por como la había tratado. Deni seguía llorando y apoyada en su pecho intentando calmarse un poco, parecía que quería decir algo más.

—Zoro…—intentó contener el llanto para seguir— ¿Te molestaría si me quedo así?, yo hace mucho que no tenía esta cercanía con alguien —. Pero el intento fue en vano, ya que empezó a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza. Lo último que dejó paralizado a Zoro fue que Deni deshizo el agarre de su ropa para luego abrazarlo—. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no me desahogaba! ¡Que no abrazaba a alguien, ni sentía la calidez de otra persona! Déjame quedarme así por un momento, ¡por favor!

El espadachín intentaba procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle; si calmarla o dejarla que se desahogara todo lo que necesitara. Finalmente se limitó a quedarse así, accediendo a su petición. Y como si fuese un acto reflejo, el que jamás se había visto en él, le respondió el abrazo.

Horas más tardes los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a darles en la cara a aquella pareja. Zoro quien fue el primero en despertar, percatándose rápidamente de la forma en que se había quedado dormido. Estaba sentado en la arena, apoyado en la misma roca; entre sus piernas y apoyada en el torso dándole la espalda estaba ella durmiendo. El manto los cubría y él la tenía abrazada mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Se quedó un minuto así, recordando todo lo de anoche. Del momento en que ella lo abrazó, estuvieron un largo rato así, quedándose dormidos de la misma forma.

Al recordar con detalle sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo, pues se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Le costaba entender cómo fue que habían llegado hasta aquel punto. Intentó moverse lo más calmado posible para que Deni no despertara, ya que le daba vergüenza pensar en la posibilidad de que se diese cuenta de lo que paso. Pues Zoro supuso que como estaban de ebrios, probablemente ella no recordaría nada.

Finalmente la tomó en brazos, implorando mentalmente para que no despertara. Haciendo esfuerzos subió al barco dirigiéndose al dormitorio que compartían para dejarla acostada. Y ya que a esa hora terminaba la guardia del espadachín, aprovechó para acostarse también.

Antes de dormir pensó en todo lo ocurrido: fue extremadamente raro, pero a la vez divertido. Y con ese pensamiento termino por quedarse dormido.


	9. Un Capitulo Cerrado

**Nota:** en este capitulo se cierra parte de la vida de Deni, explicando el porqué de muchas cosas, por eso lo largo, ojala no se aburran xD y por fin se concluye si se queda con la banda o no :D

Lo que se explica de los 9 meses antes esta relatado en primera persona por Deni.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

9 meses antes

Mundo real

Había llegado por fin el día sábado, día en el cual estaba descansando después de una dura semana de pruebas y controles en la universidad. Esa tarde me vería con mi novio: Franco, con quien también éramos compañeros en la misma carrera, llevábamos siete meses saliendo, tiempo en el cual las cosas iban bastante bien.

Sin embargo, aquel día llegó a mi casa sin previo aviso.

Una vez escuché sus palabras sentí un frío inmenso recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Franco estaba dando por finalizada nuestra relación, diciéndome que no se sentía preparado para algo tan duradero. Entre disculpas y sollozos terminé por aceptarlo. Sin embargo no lo entendía ¿Por qué? ¿En qué había fallado?

Luego de eso abandonó mi casa, me sentía morir, lo quería demasiado. Pensé que las cosas iban bien.

Por mucho tiempo tuve que lidiar con toda esta pena yo sola. Después de eso manteníamos poco contacto y a veces me lo topaba en la universidad.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces; aquella mañana me disponía como siempre a ir a clases. Tomé el tren rumbo a mi universidad y, como todos los días estaba repleto por lo que me fui al fondo del vagón. En eso, sin querer pase a llevar a una persona que estaba sentada en el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho —me disculpé sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Cuando dije eso toda la gente me quedó mirando como si algo me pasara. No les tomé atención, pero sentí que alguien más me miraba también y era la persona que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Finalmente me di vuelta a mirarla, cuando me encontré con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

_**Mundo One Piece**_

Ya era un nuevo día, aunque exactamente tan solo habían pasado tres horas desde la larga noche que tuvieron Deni y Zoro.

El espadachín despertó gracias a los golpes en la puerta que propinaba alguien para entrar. Miró hacia el frente y ahí se encontraba su nueva compañera de copas, ¿cómo fue que llegó a tal extremo?

Entre su confusión prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento. Se levantó de mala gana para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el típico rostro indiferente de Sanji dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Qué quieres cejas rizadas? —preguntó de la manera más perezosa, cualquiera adivinaría que no logró dormir ni un solo minuto.

—Uf marimo, esa cara será mejor que la cambies.

—Vete al diablo —dijo lo más calmado posible antes de que empezaran una pelea, ya que no estaba de ánimos después de la resaca—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Queremos saber —continuó mientras encendía un cigarro dándole una leve calada—, si Deni-san ya despertó. Estamos a un par de horas de zarpar y aún no hemos hablado con ella.

—No, sigue durmiendo.

—Vaya, al parecer el estar cerca de ti hizo que se le pegara lo buena para dormir.

—¿Algo más? —terminó diciendo Zoro mosqueado—. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Avísanos si llega a despertar.

El espadachín volvió a la cama con un sueño de los mil demonios, pero a los treinta minutos volvieron a golpear la puerta.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Ya déjame dormir! —protestó dando por anticipado que nuevamente se trataba de Sanji—. Ah, eres tú. —dijo más calmadamente una vez abrió, encontrándose con la navegante.

—Como siempre sigues siendo un mal genio —respondió Nami con cara de pocos amigos por aquel recibimiento—, despierta a Deni. Hay alguien del pueblo que la busca, al parecer es urgente.

—¿Y por qué a ella? —preguntó Zoro extrañado enarcando una ceja, a lo que recibió como respuesta una encogida de hombros por parte de Nami.

—Ni siquiera sabemos cómo es que sabe quién es, pero dice que necesita hablar con ella ya.

Definitivamente no era la mejor instancia para recuperar el sueño; una vez Nami se retiró a Zoro no le quedó de otra que despertar a Deni.

—Oye —El primer intento fue en vano, la peli violeta no despertó. Acto seguido la tomó de los hombros para sacudirla levemente—. Despierta, alguien te está buscando.

—¿Ah? —Deni entreabrió un ojo algo confundida, aún estaba media dormida y notó que sorpresivamente se encontraba en el cuarto del Sunny— ¿Qué paso? ¿por qué estoy aquí nuevamente? —preguntó sentándose en la cama y sobándose la cabeza por la resaca.

Al parecer no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, lo que hizo que Zoro se sintiese aliviado. Lo último que quería era que recordase que estuvo con él y, ni pensar en la forma en que se durmieron.

—Alguien te está buscando —dijo intentando ignorar la pregunta—, quiere hablar urgente.

¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó Deni una vez Zoro la dejó sola en el dormitorio. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba sentada en las rocas bebiendo como condenada —¿Me habrán encontrado ellos? ¿Qué habré hecho?— Parecía que no tenía sentido escaparse, pues siempre despertaba en el mismo lugar.

Se levantó rápidamente para salir a cubierta, lugar en el que estaban todos reunidos con cara de no entender nada. Deni al no comprender que pasaba se asomó por la baranda del barco, viendo como una mujer junto a un señor la estaban esperando abajo.

—¡Señorita, qué bueno que la encuentro! —exclamó aliviada la señora, que aparentaba ser de bastante edad—. Tengo un mensaje, o mejor dicho, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.

Deni miró extrañada y con miedo, sentía una sensación rara en su interior ¿Qué alguien quería hablar con ella? ¿para qué?

Bajó del barco con un poco de desconfianza hasta donde se encontraba la señora, mientras los demás se asomaban para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

—Mire —comenzó a hablar un señor que acompañaba a la desconocida una vez tuvo a Deni en frente—, quizás usted no nos crea, pero esta señora es vidente reconocida en el pueblo. Puede tener contacto con gente del más allá.

—Precisamente por eso la estábamos buscando —continuó la anciana—, porque alguien me contactó y quiere hacerse presente ante usted.

—¿Qué? —Deni no entendía nada y los demás menos ¿Alguien del mas allá?

Los demás finalmente optaron por bajar hasta donde se encontraba. Al cabo de un rato la señora empezó a hacer unos movimientos y decir palabras extrañas, las cuales por arte de magia comenzaron a hacer efecto. Luego de unos segundos delante de ella un gran destello se produjo, encandilando a todos y obligándolos a cubrirse los ojos.

En el momento en que la luz dejo de brillar una silueta comenzó a formarse. Deni cuando miró no podía creer que fuese él.

Se trataba de una persona: un hombre que representaba veinte años, tez clara y de cabellos oscuros que le llegaban hasta el hombro. Vestía ropa común y aparentaba ser alguien normal.

Excepto por un detalle: que no parecía ser de aquella dimensión.

—¿Fra - nco? —logró decir Deni sin poder ocultar su inmenso asombro.

—¡Sugoi! ¡Como mola! —gritó Luffy con sus ojos convertidos en destellos, entusiasmado al ver a una persona fuera de lo común.

—Luce distinto —Robin comenzó a analizar la situación—, como si no fuese de este mundo ¿Podría ser que…?

—¡Es alguien de su mundo! —concluyó Nami— ¡Era verdad que…! —No pudo continuar, ya que Luffy comenzó a gritarle a aquel extraño que fuese su nakama, a la vez que movía las manos de arriba hacia abajo alucinando porque estas traspasaban el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Zoro estaba atónito, sin palabras, no podía creer que lo que siempre pensó que era una mentira finalmente era verdad.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi niña. —se dirigió aquel desconocido a Deni con una sonrisa cargada de cariño, feliz de volverle a ver una vez más.

—Franco —La nombrada se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el llanto. Sentía una emoción inmensa por darse cuenta que aun no estaba sola, realmente era su ex novio el que estaba frente a ella.—, ¿eres tú?

Un alivio enorme le recorrió todo su ser, se le vino a la mente que Franco le traía buenas noticias o que quizás apareció para llevársela. Corrió hacia él con la intensión de abrazarlo, pero este le hizo una seña con la mano de que no podía. Al mirarlo bien logró percatarse de que era un espíritu. Era cierto, esa señora le había ayudado para llegar hasta allí.

—Franco, dime que viniste a buscarme, ¿no es así? —preguntó con la vaga esperanza de que volverían a su mundo y todo sería como antes.

—No, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? ¿Y mis padres, dónde están?

—Mi niña lo siento —comenzó a decir con pesar—, pero tú misma fuiste testigo, nosotros ya no pertenecemos a ningún mundo. Del momento en que se generó esa catástrofe en la tierra, todos nosotros excepto tu… bueno ya sabes —continuó soltando un suspiro—. Si vine hasta acá es porque parte de la energía que desprendió mi cuerpo tomó esta forma, pero no por mucho, así que quería aprovechar de despedirme y contarte algunas cosas.

A Deni se le apretó el corazón como si se lo estuviesen estrangulando, y es que realmente las palabras desoladoras de Franco estaban haciendo ese efecto. Finalmente, toda esperanza que guardó alguna vez en aquel momento desapareció.

—¿Qué vienes a despedirte? —preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia— ¿Es que me vas a dejar aquí sin más?

—Te dije que no puedo hacer nada más, además, ¡alégrate! —respondió sonriente intentando darle ánimos— ¡Estás viva! La vida te dio una oportunidad y te trajo a un nuevo mundo.

—¿Una oportunidad? —continuó Deni ocultando su rostro lleno de ira y apretando los puños— ¿Acaso a esto le llamas oportunidad? —protestó finalmente mostrándole la transformación a Franco, para dejarle en claro en lo que se había convertido.

—Lo siento —contestó el chico apenado por la situación—, si me entere de eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Crees que me siento muy a gusto con esta oportunidad? ¡Me convertí en una bestia! —continuó la peli violeta con el alegato, desesperada y llorando desconsoladamente— ¡Ataqué a Zoro! ¡Necesito sangre hasta tal punto de dejar casi muriendo a alguien! ¡Perdí a toda mi familia y amigos! —Necesitaba decirle todo aquello, estaba perdiendo la calma, aunque él no tenía culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Los demás estaban asombrados y sin saber que hacer ni decir— ¡Yo no pedí esta vida! ¡Si hubiese sabido que iba a ser así entonces prefiero morir!

—¡No digas eso mi niña, por favor! —intentó calmarla haciéndole ver lo bueno de esa nueva vida—. Sé que has pasado por duros momentos, mas malos que buenos, pero te aseguro que de ahora en adelante serás inmensamente feliz. Te espera una vida llena de aventuras, obstáculos, pero a la vez alegría, amigos ¿Acaso no te gustaría eso?

—Pero ustedes, mi familia, mis amigos.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos viéndote desde algún lugar, cuidándote, estaremos contigo siempre. Además, mira atrás de ti —Deni se giró quedando cara a cara con todos los mugiwaras—; ellos están contigo y aunque tú creas lo contrario, realmente se preocupan por ti, ya no estás sola.

Pero si ellos zarparían aquel día; eso es lo que rondaba por la mente de Deni. Al fin y al cabo, ella en realidad se quedaría sola en esa isla y sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir.

No quería separarse de ellos, ya que en el fondo le había tomado cariño a cada uno. Le invadió una pena inmensa, realmente los extrañaría mucho. Si fuese por ella recorrería todo el mundo junto a ellos.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Franco cambiando el tema y dirigiéndose al peli verde—, Zoro ¿se te quitaron esas pesadillas?

—¿Eh? —el espadachín enarcó una ceja, sorprendido de que aquel extraño supiese algo así.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntaron los demás sin quitarle la vista al espadachín.

Zoro les contó con lujo y detalle cada parte de lo que vio en su sueño y las imágenes que se le venían cuando este se cruzaba con Deni.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, incluyendo a la peli violeta ¿A caso esa era la razón de su comportamiento tan altanero?

—¡¿Y por un estúpido sueño trataste así a Deni-san?! —preguntó Sanji dirigiéndole una patada directamente al rostro.

—¿Eres idiota? —continuó Zoro deteniendo el ataque con una de sus katanas— ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba relacionado con lo que paso días atrás?

—En efectivo —interrumpió Franco—, ese sueño te fue mandado para que estuvieses en contra de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Franco? —preguntó Deni ante aquella declaración.

—Bueno, llego la hora de que les cuente lo que está pasando. Deni, primero quiero que sepas que lo que pasó en nuestro mundo no fue algo natural —Se tomó un tiempo prudente para analizar bien cómo revelar algo tan delicado—, si no que ocasionado, por la misma persona que te transformo.

Deni ya no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estaba en shock después de haber que Franco dijese tal afirmación ¿Cómo es que su mundo fue destruido por alguien? ¿siendo la misma persona que la convirtió?

—El nombre de esa persona —hizo una pausa para luego comenzar la parte difícil—: es Hokusai y si fue capaz de convertirte es porque es un vampiro puro. Su objetivo es poblar el mundo con su descendencia, ese fue el motivo de hacernos desaparecer a todos. Pero para eso necesita una mujer para poder procrear y necesita alguien fuerte, por eso la mujer que aguantara la catástrofe seria la elegida —apuntó con el dedo directamente a la chica que tenía en frente—, justo fuiste tú. Te convirtió en uno de los suyos, pero para su mala suerte y, no sé por qué llegaste hasta este mundo, lo que estropeó sus planes en cierta manera. Se vio obligado a viajar hasta aquí gracias a sus poderes para buscarte, pero como aun no entiende del todo esta dimensión le tomara un buen tiempo.

Todos estaban escuchando atentamente y con asombro cada una de las palabras de aquel desconocido. Todos excepto uno.

—Lo que hizo por el momento —continuó—: fue arrojarte una especie de energía negativa, la que tomaría forma en los sueños o visiones de la persona más desconfiada que estuviese cerca de ti —hizo una pausa para desviar la vista más allá de donde se encontraba Deni, dando con cierto espadachín—: en este caso Zoro. Te preguntarás para qué: el ritual de tu transformación no había alcanzado a completarse, para eso tenías que haber bebido sangre sin importar de quien fuese, lo que desencadenaría que tuvieses esa sed debía ser una perdida fuerte de sangre, así que alguien tenía que herirte.

En ese momento Deni logró comprender todo: el corte en el brazo, si los sueños lograban hacer que Zoro se colocara agresivo la atacaría, perdería sangre. Eso desencadenaría su sed, tomando sangre de él y, así finalmente completar la transformación.

—Como te dije, le va a tomar bastante tiempo en encontrarte, por lo mismo quiero que te cuides, no intentes pelear con él por favor ya que es extremadamente fuerte. Tampoco va a hacer destrozos en este mundo porque no va a querer gastar energía innecesariamente, cuando te encuentre va a querer regresar al nuestro y ahí se completaría su plan.

Al terminar su relato el sonido de una burbuja reventándose desconcentró a los presentes. Luffy, quien se había quedado dormido durante la mayor parte del relato, por fin había despertado. Se incorporó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo colocándose de pie y luego de acomodarse su sombrero por fin habló:

—¿Entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer es patearle el trasero a Hokusai?

—¡Ni siquiera escuchaste toda la historia! —le reclamaron sus nakamas en coro.

—Me gustaría darte la razón… Pero lo mejor es evitarlo a toda costa —contestó de manera preocupada—. Bueno, se me esta acabando el tiempo, es hora de partir.

—¡Espera Franco! —interrumpió Deni— ¿No hay posibilidades que te quedes? ¡No te vayas!

—Lo siento mi niña, pero no puedo. Por favor cuídate —luego se dirigió a los demás—, chicos cuídenla, se los encargo. No estés más triste, ya todas las dudas que tenías te las respondí, ahora procura de disfrutar la nueva vida que tienes, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo. Te quiero mucho —reveló obsequiándole una última sonrisa—, lástima que las cosas no hayan resultado entre nosotros, ahora la suerte será de otro —concluyó como sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Poco a poco se podía ver como su cuerpo iba desapareciendo ya casi sin quedar nada de él, dejando una sensación de angustia en Deni. Realmente ella no quería que se fuera.

—¡Si ves a mis padres diles que los quiero mucho, por favor! ¡Nunca los olvidare, ni a ti tampoco Franco! ¡Fuiste muy especial para mí!

—Tú también para mí, mi niña, adiós.

Finalmente desapareció, mientras la chica se quedó unos minutos mirando el lugar en el que él había estado. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho, sin dudarlo se había cerrado para siempre esa etapa en su vida, lo que en parte le dejaba más tranquila, con pena sin duda, pero ya sabía todo lo que había pasado.

En ese momento decidió seguir adelante de alguna manera: haciéndose más fuerte, pues sabía que en algún momento volvería a cruzarse con aquel hombre que le destruyó su vida.

Y no dudaría ni un segundo en luchar contra él.

Por otra parte, Zoro quedó pensativo, reprochándose a sí mismo por haber caído en la trampa del imbécil que le mando esos sueños.

Se sintió en parte culpable por todo lo que le había hecho a Deni. Sin dudarlo y, aunque no le gustase del todo la idea le debía una disculpa.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos, no habiendo nada más que hacer en esa isla, por lo que los mugiwaras decidieron partir de una buena vez.

Todos estaban ya listos para elevar anclas en el barco, todos excepto una persona.

—¡Oye, Deni! —gritó Luffy desde la baranda hacia abajo— ¿Qué esperas para subir?

Rápidamente la mencionada subió al barco, repasando la mirada encima de todos con pesar.

—Yo… —comenzó a titubear—, supongo que esta es la despedida —logró decir finalmente con una sonrisa forzada—, quería agradecerles lo mucho que me ayudaron.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el capitán ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado— ¡Si te vienes con nosotros! ¡quiero que seas mi nakama! —terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué-qué… —empezó a tartamudear Deni shockeada por aquellas palabras.

—Ya no tienes nada que hacer en esta isla —siguió diciendo Franky—, además eres súper fuerte.

—Otra señorita más a bordo le vendría bien a la banda —continuó Brook seriamente antes de largar una payasada—, ya hay mucho olor a testículo en el barco… Ah lo olvidaba, ¡Si yo no tengo testículos! ¡Yohohoho!

—¡Nadie quiere saber eso, esqueleto idiota! —interrumpió Sanji propinándole una patada en la frente para después bailar en círculos alrededor de Deni— ¡Deni-san vente con nosotros, eres la última pieza que faltaría para hacer mi vida 100% feliz!

Sabía que debía unas disculpas, sin embargo a Zoro Roronoa lo que menos se le daba en la vida era disculparse con alguien. ¡Demonios! No sabía cómo, definitivamente era muy orgulloso para esas cosas.

—Debo preparar ajos y cruces en caso de problemas.

—¡Usopp! —exclamó Chopper con los ojos casi afuera— ¡no digas eso!

—Estuviste dispuesta a dar tu vida por uno de nosotros —siguió Nami en el intento de convencerle—, eres una buena persona, no hace falta más motivos.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo también —terminó diciendo Robin.

—Chicos… —respondió Deni con la cabeza gacha para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir— Yo de verdad se los agradezco mucho, pero no tienen por qué hacerlo. Ya les he causado muchos problemas, además las peleas con Zoro y…

Finalmente no pudo terminar de hablar. Sintió un tirón en la muñeca y en un segundo que la dejó perpleja, se vio rodeada de unos brazos provenientes de quien menos se lo esperaba.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritaron todos en coro al ver aquella escena— ¿Acaso ese es Zoro?

—¡Oye, marimo imbécil! ¡¿Qué crees que estas…?!

Con su habilidad Robin no dejo que Sanji siguiera, para no interrumpir lo que tenía que decir Zoro.

El espadachín estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

¿Y por qué lo estaba haciendo de esa manera que no era propia de él? ¿Habría sido por lo de la noche anterior? ¿O algún motivo oculto?

Aunque ni él mismo se lo explicaba, no tuvo intención de detenerse.

—Lo siento —dejó salir finalmente—, te juzgué por hacerle caso a un estúpido sueño, cuando en verdad tú no nos estabas mintiendo… —Todos estaban callados, ella tampoco decía nada—, hazle caso a Luffy y haz lo que deseas —dijo recordando las palabras que ella misma confesó la noche anterior—: solo… vive.

Se sintió ridículamente avergonzado, pues jamás se imaginó diciendo esas palabras, las cuales para él eran cursilería. Sin embargo aunque haya sido cursi, fue lo que le nació decir sin pensarlo.

Todos miraron la escena con una sonrisa, como aprobando lo que el peli verde había hecho.

El espadachín finalmente comenzó a sentir su hombro mojado. Al parecer esas palabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su nueva nakama, quien finalmente, soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro en un fuerte llanto.

—¡AH!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero se haya entendido todo lo que intente explicar, ahora que ya Zoro se enteró de todo ¿que podría pasar mas adelante con esa relación? :O


	10. Fiesta

Pensar que estoy subiendo capítulo nuevo cada dos días y cuando ya llegue al tope de lo que llevo escrito quizás cuanto tarde xD

Pero tengo 29 capítulos casi listos, así que aun falta mucho xD

Espero les guste este, que es de transición y para darle la bienvenida a la nueva nakama.

Sus opiniones me harán muy feliz y gracias a quienes siempre me comentan :3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

8 meses antes

Mundo Real

Había pasado más de un mes desde que rompimos con Franco y rara vez me lo encontraba en la universidad, ya que no éramos compañeros del mismo curso. Poco a poco, fui superando todo: entre que no lo veía y otras cosas hicieron que el cariño de pareja que le tenía se esfumara por completo.

Era un día sábado, en el que me disponía a salir a dar una vuelta, pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

—¿Fran-co? —dije asombrada quizás con qué cara— ¿qué-qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó un poco avergonzado. No sabía qué decirle, su presencia me colocaba nerviosa. Finalmente acepté. —. Deni —comenzó a decir una vez nos situamos en la sala de estar—, sé que ha pasado el tiempo, pero…vengo a pedirte una oportunidad —soltó finalmente ante mi cara de asombro—. Sé que cometí un error y quiero remediarlo.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso Franco? ¿el mismo que rompió conmigo ahora quiere volver?

—Por favor, Deni, vuelve conmigo —volvió a repetir al ver que no obtuvo respuesta por parte mía.

—¿Qué pasó con tu soltería Franco? —espeté finalmente molesta— ¿es que no te fue bien, que no te quedo otra que volver a mi? Olvídalo, yo no estoy dispuesta a volver —finalicé cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacía otro lado. Realmente me había molestado la situación.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero, por qué? —Al parecer le sorprendió mi respuesta tan decidida— ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

—Te quiero y mucho —respondí dirigiéndole nuevamente la mirada—, pero ya no como pareja.

—¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible! —comenzó a alegar un poco fastidiado—. Si terminamos hace un mes recién ¿Cómo es posible que tan luego te hayas olvidado? ¿Conociste a alguien mas cierto?

—No… —Aquellas palabras hicieron que me ruborizara, ya que tenía miedo de que él escuchara esta conversación—, para nada. Es solo que el no verte, la desilusión que tuve cuando me dejaste hicieron que mis sentimientos ya no fuesen lo mismo —continué con algo de dificultad, a pesar de que lo que dije también traía bastante verdad—. Lo siento.

—Vaya —suspiró resignado—, por tu reacción veo que si conociste a alguien. En fin, creo que llegué muy tarde, fue mi culpa lo asumo.

—No creas cosas que no son, Franco, lo nuestro simplemente no resultó.

—Esta bien —concluyó, levantándose de su puesto para dirigirse a la puerta—, bueno me retiro. De igual forma, espero nunca perder el contacto contigo mi niña, tú has sido muy importante para mí.

Dicho esto me sonrió y se fue. Por mi parte sentía que estaba ruborizada y con mucha vergüenza. Efectivamente Franco no estaba equivocado, había conocido a alguien más.

Me quedé pensando mientras cerraba la puerta y cuando mire para el lado caí en la cuenta que él estaba ahí, viendo y escuchando todo: mi invitado, al cual me traje para mi casa luego de encontrármelo en el tren hace un mes atrás. Y quien era la razón también por la cual ya no quería volver con Franco.

Dentro de mí había crecido un sentimiento demasiado fuerte por esa persona. Teniéndolo un mes en mi casa ya no estaba sola: compartía con el todo el día, me escuchaba y aunque fuese malo para los consejos siempre hacia lo posible por hacerme entrar en razón. Me gustaba estar con él y ojala nunca tuviese que separarme, aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

En ese momento me quedé mirándolo: estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una presencia imponente, haciéndome una seña con el pulgar queriéndome decir que estuvo bien lo que hice. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle.

Mundo One Piece.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo el techo que yacía sobre ella como su dormitorio, al fin definitivo.

Comenzaba un nuevo día y Deni acababa de despertar.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, preguntándose a la vez si todo aquello era verdad. Le resultaba difícil creer que pertenecía a la banda de Luffy, que ya le habían aceptado y confiaban en ella; más aun, que Zoro también la aceptaba.

Hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese sentimiento de tanta felicidad. Ya no estaba sola, tenía nakamas y un lugar genial donde vivir.

Se levantó rápidamente, pues quería disfrutar minuto a minuto de aquella oportunidad que le había dado la vida. Se cambió de ropa y se arregló por primera vez; ya no podía seguir descuidándose de si misma.

Al salir de la habitación los rayos del sol pegaron directamente en su rostro como dándole los buenos días. El día estaba hermoso, podía sentir el olor a océano, la brisa, el viento: fresco y apaciguado que recorría por completo el Sunny. Enarcó una enorme sonrisa, para luego dirigirse corriendo y trepando por todos lados hasta llegar a lo más alto del barco.

—¡Buenos días, mundo! —alzó la voz energéticamente mientras extendía los brazos hacía los lados, encontrándose arriba del puesto de vigía.

—Parece que alguien despertó súper el día de hoy —comentó Franky, quien se encontraba en cubierta.

—¡Deni-san! —exclamó Sanji bailando alrededor del mástil— ¿Eres tú, mi preciosa dama?

Deni miró sorprendida hacía abajo, ya que no se imaginó que todos estaban en pie a esa hora para comenzar el nuevo día.

_Todos sus nakamas_: que genial sonaba aquella frase.

—Has despertado de muy buen humor, Deni —agregó Nami desde su huerto de mandarinas.

—¡Si! —enfatizó alegre la nueva tripulante una vez bajó de un salto a cubierta— ¡todo esto es demasiado genial!

—¡Wow, Deni-san! —A Sanji se le convirtió su ojo visible en corazón al ver a su nakama tan alegre— ¡Sabia que eras hermosa, pero nunca imaginé que tanto! ¡Hoy te ves maravillosa y mas sonriendo!

Y en una esquina del barco, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el césped y apoyado en la baranda, había alguien que también observaba la escena.

—Que sorpresa —interrumpió sus pensamientos Robin, quien se encontraba cerca del espadachín—, nunca te imaginé mirando así a una mujer —dijo luego de soltar una leve risa—. Deni es muy linda, ¿no?

—¡¿Ah?! —Al peli verde se le subieron todos los colores posibles a la cabeza, mientras que en su frente se podía ver una vena levemente hinchada— ¡Metete en tus asuntos! —vociferó, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, para dormir una siesta y parecer natural ante la situación— ¡y no la estaba mirando!

—¡Entonces ahora que tenemos nueva nakama! —Se logró oír la voz de Luffy dentro de todo el barco— ¡hay que hacer una fiesta!

—¡Si!

Toda la tripulación gozaba de buen ánimo aquel día, así que al cabo de unos minutos en el Sunny se armó una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de una nueva tripulante.

A la celebración no le hacía falta nada, había de todo: la música agradable que brindaba Brook, acompañado de los bailes chistosos de Luffy, Chopper y, como no, de Franky en tangas.

Nami y Robin miraban la escena divertidas, mientras eran atendidas caballerosamente por Sanji, quien traía toneladas y toneladas de buena comida para todos sus nakamas.

Mientras tanto, Usopp aprovechaba la instancia para contarle a Deni sus "aventuras" antes de conocer a la banda, las cuales, muchas de ellas eran inventos. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar bastante entretenida, sin darse cuenta que a veces Zoro observaba la escena mientras tomaba su preciado sake.

—¡Deni-san! —Se acercó Sanji con voz cantarina mientras le ofrecía una copa vacía— ¿Qué se te ofrece para tomar?

—¡Sake, Sanji! —respondió Deni, recibiéndole el objeto—. Muchas gracias.

—Aquí tienes madame. No sabía que le gustaba beber —comentó, al tiempo que le llenaba aquel vaso.

—Mas que comer pan —murmuró Zoro luego de bajarse media botella de licor; el espadachín se encontraba sentado tan solo a unos metros de Deni.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Sanji con cara pocos amigos— ¿dijiste algo marimo?

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo, cejas rizadas —respondió a secas Zoro.

—Bueno entonces —interrumpió Luffy alzando su vaso—, ¡Kampai!

—¡Kampai! —gritaron todos a la vez que chocaban sus copas, brindando por la llegada de Deni.

—¿Qué tal un poco de música, Deni-san? —dijo Brook, a la vez que tomaba un violín para cargarlo en su hombro— ¿conoces el sake de blink?

—¡Por supuesto, Brook!

—¡Yohohoho! eso es bueno. Y dime, ¿me mostrarías tus panties?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te las mostraría? —interceptó Zoro de forma repentina ante el asombro de Deni y Brook, quienes no esperaban algo así.

—No se, supongo que hay uno que las ve todas las noches —comentó con total naturalidad el esqueleto, haciendo que Zoro soltara de una el sake que recién había tomado.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, montón de huesos?! —ladró el espadachín a punto de asestarle un golpe.

Sin embargo, Sanji se le adelantó propinándole una patada a Brook que lo dejó con un chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Esqueleto pervertido! —vociferó, apuntándolo con la mano que sostenía su cigarro— ¡No insinúes cosas que no son! Deni-san jamás le daría ese privilegio a este estúpido marimo.

—De seguro a ti si —increpó Zoro irónicamente con sonrisa burlona.

—¡Oigan, ya paren! —interrumpió Deni enojada y con un tono fuerte en sus mejillas por la conversación—. Además, quiero escuchar la canción.

Todos comenzaron a cantar mientras Brook tocaba el violín, y a la vez, otros seguían bailando.

La peli violeta no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, le encantaba aquel ambiente: la fiesta, la música, ellos. Se imaginaba que desde ese entonces siempre seria así, lo que le hacía sentir mas feliz aun.

Una vez terminaron de cantar, no se dio ni cuenta que se había quedado sentada de lado en la baranda, mirando como atardecía. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse, ofreciendo una maravillosa vista, que la nueva nakama se dio el tiempo suficiente de disfrutar.

—Oye —la interrumpió una voz inesperada para ella—, ¿no deberías estar allá celebrando?

—¿Ah? —Era Zoro quien le estaba hablando. Que increíble, nunca se imaginó que el espadachín le dirigiría la palabra—. Si, hace mucho que no me detenía a ver el atardecer y menos en medio del océano, ¿no es hermoso?

—Supongo —respondió el acompañante sin tomar mucha importancia—, pero como sigas bebiendo de esa manera terminaras en el fondo del hermoso océano.

—Bueno en ese caso —continuó ella bajándose de la baranda y quedando al lado de Zoro—, ¡prefiero seguir bebiendo y otro día sigo mirando! —terminó sonriendo para luego estirar su mano que sostenía una copa— ¿Kampai?

Eso había tomado por sorpresa al espadachín, que por un momento breve no alcanzó a reaccionar. No es que fuese primera vez que bebían juntos, si ya lo habían echo hace un par de noches atrás. Era el hecho de que después de lo mal que se había portado al principio, ella actuaba como si nunca hubiese pasado algo.

—Kampai —soltó finalmente, chocando su botella con el vaso de Deni.

Pero ese acto de un momento a otro, hizo que a Zoro le diese la impresión de que el tiempo se detenía lentamente. Se sentía incómodamente extraño, pero a la vez tranquilo; un sensación que iba más allá de tan solo un par de copas con su mueva nakama. Parecía que no fuese la primera vez que estaba así con ella, bueno la otra noche, pero en algún otro momento o lugar…

—¡Oye, marimo imbécil! —interrumpió Sanji de sopetón— ¿Se podría saber por qué faltan diez botellas de sake en la bodega?

—Me las tomé la otra noche —respondió Zoro con total naturalidad—. ¿Algún problema, ero-cook?

—¡¿Diez botellas tú solo?! —siguió preguntando el cocinero con cara de fastidio y a punto de llevarse su cigarro a la boca— ¿es que no te cansas? ¡Deni-san! —exclamó tomando a la chica de la mano—, ven con nosotros, estar aquí con el marimo debe ser muy aburrido.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto mirando como el cocinero se llevaba a Deni al centro de la fiesta. Pero según él, molesto por el insulto del cejas rizadas, no porque le haya quitado aquella compañía. Aunque no lograba sacarse de su mente que esa chica tenía algo raro; no era que le siguiese causando desconfianza como al principio, pero si que había algo más.

Mientras tanto, Deni, permanecía nerviosa y preocupada desde que sus nuevos nakamas habían sacado el tema de las botellas. ¡Pero si ella había sido la que sacó todo ese sake!, y después de que se tomó la tercera botella esa noche no recordaba absolutamente nada.

¿Y por qué Zoro habría dicho eso? Mientras el espadachín se incorporaba nuevamente al grupo Deni estaba buscando la oportunidad para preguntarle, así que luego de unos minutos se sentó al lado de él.

—¿Por qué dijiste que tú habías sacado las botellas? —preguntó sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sabía que el espadachín la había escuchado al notarlo un poco raro; este solo se limitó a tomar un sorbo de sake.

—¿Acaso tú? —insistió, a la vez que pestañeaba varias veces al tener una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido—¡¿Eh?! —se dejó caer hacia atrás con los ojos extremadamente abiertos— ¿Fuiste tú, el que me encontró?

—Alguien tuvo que hacerlo, ¿no crees? —respondió de manera tajante para no seguir con aquella conversación.

—Pero-Pero… —comenzó a titubear la peli violeta, pues se le caía la cara de vergüenza al pensar quizás en qué estado la encontró— ¿Cómo estaba? ¿hice alguna estupidez? ¿dije algo?

—¡No! —bufó mirando hacía otro lado ya cabreado— nada…

—¡¿Eh?! —a Deni no le convencía aquella respuesta, ¿por qué esa expresión tan rara en él? —. No me convences, vamos dice Zoro.

Al espadachín ya se le estaba hinchando una vena en la frente ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no quería seguir con el tema?

Si no salía de allí estaba seguro que Deni le insistiría, hasta que le sacase por cansancio todo lo que habían hecho.

—Si te digo que nada: es porque así fue —terminó diciendo molesto y retirándose para buscar otra botella de sake—, quédate con eso.

—Está bien —dejó escapar Deni en un susurro algo triste; quizás estaba interpretando todo mal, pensando que ya le caía bien al espadachín. Pero al parecer, aun le quedaba algo de desconfianza según ella.

—Maldito ero-cook, tenía que preguntar…—murmuró Zoro una vez estuvo solo en la cocina—. Aunque no hicimos nada para que yo esté actuando de forma tan estúpida —Se sonrojó al recordar como había despertado—. Tsk —Rápidamente tomó una botella de la despensa y se dirigió a cubierta.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Al salir de la cocina, repasó la mirada sobre sus compañeros, quienes estaban disfrutando sin parar de la fiesta.

Pero reparó la vista inconscientemente en Deni, que aún permanecía en el mismo puesto en donde la había dejado minutos atrás. Durante toda la celebración se notó alegre, demasiado a su parecer, casi tan híper activa como Luffy. Pero en ese momento estaba sentada mirando a la nada y con un deje de tristeza.

¿Habría sido porque él fue cortante?, no creía, ¿por qué tendría que afectarle?

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, en parte se estaba sintiendo culpable por haberla tratado así. Aunque no debería sorprenderle, si Roronoa Zoro siempre trataba así a sus nakamas cuando lo sacaban de quicio, ya fuese hombre o mujer.

Se acercó y tomó asiento nuevamente al lado de quien ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese minuto y abrió la botella mientras ella aun no se percataba de su presencia, solo hasta que este puso el sake frente a sus ojos.

—Ayer… —comenzó a hablar para romper el silencio, mientras Deni le aceptaba el licor—, ¿ese tipo era tu novio?

Se golpeó la frente instintivamente, desaprobando la estupidez que había dicho ¡Mierda! ¡De todas las preguntas que pudo haberle hecho! ¿Se le tenía que ocurrir la más estúpida?

—Olvídalo —dijo intentando cortar el tema, ya bastante extraño estaba actuando ese día como para seguir metiendo la pata. Pero si había algo que no podía negarse a si mismo —y que quizás por eso la pregunta—, es que Franco también le había causado una sensación extraña cuando lo vio.

—¡Oye, Zoro! —interrumpió Nami al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero, propinándole un leve coscorrón en la cabeza—,no deberías ser tan desubicado.

—Deni-san, ¿es cierto? —Sanji también se unió a la conversación— ¿Ese hombre era tu novio?

—¿Deni, de ibas a cadar? —preguntó Luffy con un pedazo de carne atravesado.

—¡No, no nada de eso! —respondió rápidamente la peli violeta ante el bombardeo de preguntas—. No era mi novio, o al menos ya no. Lo fuimos pero el dio por terminada la relación.

—Así que era eso —comentó Nami—, lo sentimos Deni, no queríamos hacerte hablar de esos temas, ¿no es así?

Eso último lo había dicho lanzándole una mirada asesina a Zoro por lo desubicado, a lo que él no le tomó importancia, ¿y por qué ellos estaban metidos en la conversación?, allí el único que preguntó había sido él.

—Nadie te pidió que escucharas —rezongó molesto.

—Ah, no se preocupen, para mí eso ya es tema pasado —intentó decir Deni para calmar los ánimos.

La fiesta siguió hasta que ya ni uno dio más. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo así que los ánimos en el Sunny se apaciguaron, yéndose todos a dormir.

Y en un dormitorio muy particular: cuando el espadachín se acostó se quedó pensando en lo extraño que había estado aquel día: ridículamente estúpido. Pero prefirió no darle más importancia al asunto.

—¡Buenas noches, Zoro!

Miró hacia un lado y ahí estaba su compañera de cuarto, ¿por qué lo seguía siendo?, se supone que era hasta que se llevasen mejor y eso ya se estaba dando. Sin embargo nadie mencionaba nada; quizás a Luffy se le había olvidado o quería esperar un poco más.

De todas maneras, al espadachín no le importaba, ni me molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Buenas noches —respondió, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y caía rendido ante el sueño.


	11. Entrenamiento

Gracias a todos y cada uno por dejarme sus reviews, espero que esta historia nunca les aburra o desilusione.

Sobre este capítulo por fin ya se descubrirá cierta verdad que tiene que ver con Deni y Zoro, quedará como incógnita para el próximo capítulo. Espero les guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Casi eran las dos de la tarde y en el Sunny se podía gozar de una paz enorme puesto que todos los tripulantes aun estaban durmiendo.

Deni fue la primera en despertar, después de todo el revoloteo del día anterior era obvio que dormiría hasta ya no dar más. Miró hacia un lado y ahí estaba Zoro, su compañero de cuarto aun durmiendo. Mientras lo miraba se le pasaba por la mente lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos dos: hace una semana atrás se odiaban, en realidad él a ella, luego Deni lo atacó inconscientemente y el espadachín intentó matarla en respuesta.

Al menos, desde hace un par de días ya habían comenzado a dirigirse la palabra. Las peleas constantes cesaron y al parecer se llevaban bien, lo cual tenía bastante alegre a la nueva chica a bordo.

Sin embargo, sentía una sensación extraña en los vagos momentos que estaba cerca de él, cosa que no sabía cómo explicarlo, ¿quizás le estaba comenzando a gustar el espadachín? No, descartaba aquella posibilidad como si casi fuese prohibición. Por supuesto, no podía negar que Zoro estaba más guapo de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado y siempre lo había admirado por su forma de luchar, pero no era ese el punto, iba más allá.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas a ese asunto hasta que reaccionó, ya era tarde y su intención para ese día era comenzar a entrenar. Desde que Franco le hizo consciente de la situación se había prometido a si misma hacerse más fuerte, pues sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que ese maldito la encontraría. Algún día tendría que luchar con aquel sujeto que fue capaz de destruir todo un mundo.

Si no empezaba desde ya con el entrenamiento, sería una misión cien por ciento imposible.

Luego de tomar desayuno lo más rápido posible se dirigió al gimnasio para entrenar. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba pero nunca antes había entrado, por lo que al estar finalmente adentro le produjo una gran emoción. Había de todo en aquel lugar: barras, pesas y un espacio amplio para cualquier tipo de entrenamiento.

¡Ya era hora!, comenzaría por fin a hacerse fuerte.

Pero ¿Cómo empezar? Se preguntó ¡No sabía qué hacer!

¿Cómo iba a saber, si de la noche a la mañana le aparecieron poderes? Ella no era como los demás, jamás había peleado. Los poderes sobre naturales no existían ni para ella ni para nadie en su mundo y, ya que por fin poseía algo de ellos no sabía cómo explotarlos.

Se sentó en una esquina del lugar mientras miraba por la ventana el infinito cielo, como si de este fuese a caer alguna respuesta.

De repente, el ruido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos; Zoro había entrado al gimnasio para comenzar su rutina diaria y ya que Deni estaba al otro extremo del lugar no la divisó. Se fue directo a las pesas cogiendo una de las más grandes y así comenzar a levantarlas —no sin antes sacarse la camisa, como de costumbre— ¿es que quería matar a su nueva nakama de un infarto? Deni no podía evitar quedar embobada al ver semejante escena, pero tendría que acostumbrarse porque siempre el espadachín hacía lo mismo.

Quedó contemplando cómo entrenaba por un buen rato, hasta que Zoro finalmente se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba.

—Ah —murmuró al ver a Deni—, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—¿Eh? —La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo, al parecer aun no se acostumbraba a que el espadachín le dirigiese la palabra—. Si, yo quiero entrenar, quiero ser tan fuerte como ustedes —terminó diciendo, a lo que Zoro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado y algo burlesca.

—¿Crees que lo lograrás?

Dicho eso siguió entrenando, como era de esperarse de él, un tipo arrogante y de pocas palabras. A Deni no se le ocurrió que contestar, pues en parte tenía razón.

Y así el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía sin saber qué hacer.

—Ve primero a calentar —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz pausada de Zoro mientras seguía levantando el objeto de gran peso—, dale la vuelta al Sunny trotando, que sean doscientas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida al escuchar aquello casi como una orden—¿Doscientas vueltas? ¿Por qué me estás dando órdenes?

—Si no te hubiese dicho que hacer seguirías sin saberlo —respondió Zoro, al tiempo que dejaba su pesa de lado y apoyándose en un dedo contra el suelo comenzó a flexionar.

—Si, pero —continuó protestando Deni mientras lo observaba, pensando que ella no tenía tanto aguante como él—, ¿no crees que es mucho?

—¿Quieres un entrenamiento mediocre? —contestó con otra pregunta el espadachín a la vez que detenía sus movimientos para mirarla hacia arriba—. Estamos hablando del hombre que destruyó tu mundo, ¿no? —. Luego de decir aquello continuó con las flexiones.

—…si.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera cada uno de sus pensamientos?, sabía perfectamente lo que quería haciéndoselo saber, que a pesar de decírselo de forma fría y tajante tenía toda la razón.

—Tienes un poder considerable —continuó—, pero no sabes cómo utilizarlo, para eso lo primero que tienes que hacer es fortalecerte físicamente, y eso tomará tiempo.

—Entiendo —murmuró Deni aun pensativa—, ¿pero después de las vueltas que hago?

—Eso se verá después —contestó Zoro sin saber aun la respuesta—, primero haz lo que te digo.

Al haberle dicho eso último a Deni se le dibujo una inmensa sonrisa. Era cierto, ¿cómo no lo había pensado?

—Entonces —comenzó a decir con un brillo especial en los ojos—, ¿eso significa que serás algo así como mi sensei?

Con esa pregunta, Zoro terminó de costado en el suelo por lo desconcertado que lo habían dejado aquellas palabras.

—¡Jamás dije eso!

—¡Es cierto! —siguió insistiendo Deni, sin tomar atención al rotundo no que había recibido—. Zoro, eres demasiado fuerte, y sé que eres uno de los que ha recibido un entrenamiento más duro en toda su vida ¡Por favor, entréname!

—¡Estas loca! —protestó el espadachín con los dientes afilados— ¡Solo te diré por hoy lo que tienes que hacer! No dije que te entrenaría.

—Vamos Zoro —continuó Deni tomándolo sorpresivamente de ambos brazos—. Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor: sé mi entrenador.

¿Por qué las palabras de aquella mujer le estaban ganando al gran Roronoa?, chasqueó la lengua molesto, realmente lo estaba desesperando.

—Tsk, déjame en paz —dijo desviando la mirada finalmente rendido—, después veré eso.

—¡Eres genial! ¡Gracias, Zoro sensei! —agradeció Deni abalanzándose sobre su compañero y dándole un abrazo, para luego retirarse feliz a hacer lo que le había dicho— ¡veras que en poco tiempo tendré las doscientas vueltas hechas!

Tsk, esa mujer —pensó el espadachín, mientras maldecía entre dientes. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Tenía que terminar por descolocarlo de esa manera? Continuó con su entrenamiento intentando no darle importancia al asunto, aunque era casi imposible con el alboroto de afuera.

—¡Buenos días, mis bellezas! —gritó una voz cantarina desde la cocina hacia el exterior, para luego ver a un feliz Sanji corriendo por la cubierta con una bandeja—, les traje el desayuno ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin- chawn! ¿eh? ¿y Deni-san?

—¡Buenos días, Sanji! —gritó la nombrada desde un costado del barco—. Yo ya desayune, así que ahora estoy entrenando.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Luffy desde la cabeza del Sunny— ¿entrenando?

—¡Si! Quiero ser tan fuerte como ustedes, si no, no me consideraría digna de ser parte de esta tripulación.

—Shishishi —rió el capitán—, no esperaba menos de una nakama.

—Pero has estado bastante tiempo dando vueltas, Deni-san —comentó Brook—. ¿Cuántas piensas hacer?

—¡Llevo cincuenta vueltas! Me faltan ciento cincuenta más, así que seguiré.

Intentó dar por finalizada la conversación mientras comenzaba a trotar nuevamente. Eran solo doscientas vueltas, ¿qué tan terrible podía ser? Lo cierto, es que apenas llevaba cincuenta y ya se estaba cansando.

—¡Oye! ¿ya terminaste? —gritó Zoro mientras salía del gimnasio—. Ah… no sabía que estaban ustedes.

—¿Tu le dijiste que diera doscientas vueltas? —preguntó Sanji con tono desconfiado— ¿te volviste loco, marino idiota?

—Si quiere estar a nuestra altura es lo mínimo y aun es poco —contestó tajante el espadachín.

—¡Es verdad!, creo que la mejor manera de aprender rápido es que Zoro me entrene, ¿no es así, sensei? —preguntó con tono burlesco mirando al espadachín.

—¿Sensei? —preguntaron todos al unísono con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

—¡Ya te dije que no era tu sensei! —protestó cabreado ante la situación— ¡solo te dije lo que tenias que hacer!

—¿Y eso no te convierte en su sensei? —preguntó Luffy algo confundido, mientras se sacaba "algo" de su nariz con un dedo.

—Vaya que curioso, Zoro-san intentando guiar a alguien… —comentó Brook a la vez que se servía su habitual taza de té.

—…si no se puede guiar ni el mismo —continuó con la idea Sanji.

—Eligio al peor —dijeron en coro Usopp, Chopper y Luffy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¡¿Qué están queriendo decir?! —vociferó Zoro quien ya había perdido la paciencia— ¡y no me llames de esa manera! —continuó dirigiéndose a su discípula—, deberías dar cien vueltas mas por estar perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces.

—¿Cien vueltas más? —preguntó con pesar— ¡Está bien, Zoro sensei! ¡nos vemos chicos!

Dicho esto hizo un gesto de despedida mientras continuaba con su trote, dejando a un Zoro totalmente desconcertado.

El espadachín se retiró cabreado ante la mirada de los que estaban presentes, dirigiéndose al gimnasio mientras maldecía entre dientes.

—Deni-san definitivamente es de otro mundo, no pensé que existiese alguien que pudiese con el genio del marimo —comentó Sanji llevándose instintivamente un segundo cigarro a la boca; el cocinero no salía de su asombro al ver la actitud del espadachín.

Pasada una hora exacta, Deni terminó al fin y para su felicidad con el calentamiento, que a pesar de ser agotador, no lo fue tanto como ella pensó en un principio.

—¡Zoro, ya termine! —exclamó animada cuando volvió al gimnasio. —. Por cierto, ¿qué viene ahora?

—Intenta pegarme —respondió el espadachín una vez dejó sus ejercicios de lado.

—¿Eh? —Deni no entendía a que iba eso. Pestañeo varías veces antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que había oído— ¿Pegarte?

—Quiero ver que tanta fuerza tienes —continuó Zoro colocándose en posición de lucha—, dependiendo de eso será el entrenamiento.

Aquello había confundido a Deni, ¿pegarle? ¿Ella, al espadachín que desde su infancia venía entrenando? Sentía que quedaría en ridículo en tan solo unos segundos, ya que ella no poseía la suficiente fuerza ni para hacerle un rasguño.

Después de pensarlo se armó de valor y le lanzó un puñetazo, a lo que él lo bloqueo rápidamente con el brazo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Zoro con tono serio—. Pensé que podrías dar más, en la pelea con Kazushi no demostraste lo mismo.

—Pero es que aquella vez, no sé como lo hice.

—Comienza por concentrarte, solo imagina que estas peleando por tu vida.

Con algo de desconfianza en si misma —pero al fin y al cabo— se concentró y siguió golpeando. Aun así Zoro le detenía todos los ataques solo con los brazos; era bastante ágil y ningún golpe le hizo un rasguño. Al finalizar, el espadachín concluyó que no estaba nada de mal, pero que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y para eso tenía que controlar el poder que tenia. Entonces por ahí partiría el entrenamiento.

Después de ese día todos los demás fueron así: Deni se levantaba temprano, comenzaba a trotar y una vez terminaba de dar las vueltas Zoro ya se encontraba en pie entrenando. Y así lo acompañaba en el entrenamiento gran parte de la mañana, a la vez que se fortalecía ella también. Luego llegaba la hora de almuerzo y compartía con los demás, la comida era deliciosa y se mataba de la risa con las payasadas que a veces hacían Luffy, Franky y Chopper arriba de la mesa. Una vez terminada la comida Deni se iba a la cubierta a descansar un poco y charlar con Nami y Robin, o a veces simplemente a tirarse en el pasto a dormir.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando? —. A veces, interrumpía inesperadamente Zoro su descanso.

—Hey, miren quien lo dice —respondía Deni con pereza—, tú te la pasas durmiendo y yo no te digo nada.

—¡Pero yo no soy el que está recién empezando en esto! —exclamaba cabreado por aquellas respuestas para luego volver al gimnasio de malas.

—Vaya "sensei" mal genio que elegiste —comentaba Nami mientras miraba a Zoro con desaprobación.

—Si —respondía Deni luego de soltar una carcajada—, pero tiene razón: aun me falta mucho. Seguiré entrenando.

Y así había pasado un mes, en el que Deni a veces pensaba que Franco tenía razón cuando se lo dijo: que sería muy feliz. Comprendió finalmente que sus palabras se estaban haciendo realidad, pues para ella era todo perfecto: ser pirata y más que eso, estar en la banda de Luffy fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en esos momentos. Se llevaba genial con cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo con Zoro. Casualmente era con el que mejor se llevaba a pesar de haber tenido sus diferencias en el pasado, incluso al extremo de que se cuestionaba si quizás le gustaba. Eso era algo que no sabía, pero lo que si tenía claro era que Zoro se había convertido en la persona que más sentía cercana dentro del barco.

Uno de los días, en que se levantó —como muchas veces— antes que él, comenzó a dar las vueltas por el barco hasta que la voz de Franky le interrumpió. Al parecer el cyborg necesitaba hablar algo importante con ella.

—Dime, Franky, ¿qué ocurre?

—Hoy le eche un vistazo al barco para ver que todo estuviese perfecto y en un rincón encontré esto —El cyborg extendió su mano para mostrarle un objeto.

—¿Una gargantilla?

—Debe ser una súper gargantilla, estaba cerca del lugar en donde tú caíste al llegar a este mundo, pero recordé que antes de eso a Zoro le había caído algo en la cabeza y ahora que lo pienso quizás era esto —terminó ofreciéndole el objeto a Deni para que lo observara—. Me preguntaba si es tuya, y no la quise mostrar antes —confesó viniéndosele a la mente la imagen de Nami obligándole a que le entregase aquel objeto.

—Que yo recuerde no poseía algo como esto —contestó algo extrañada, para luego notar algo raro— ¡oye!, parece que guarda algo dentro. Quizás si intento abrirla…

Efectivamente logró abrirla con bastante facilidad y, finalmente cuando vio lo que había dentro, las respuestas al último misterio que había en su vida se hicieron presentes.


	12. Universo paralelo

¡Bien! aquí toda la explicación del porqué entre Zoro y Deni pasaban cosas extrañas, el porqué de la nada congeniaban tan bien, como si se conociesen desde siempre xD esto es algo parecido, espero les guste.

Es una de las partes del fic que más me gusta, pues lo encuentro romántico y triste )= 3

**Nota:** desde que empiezan los recuerdos, que la historia esta narrada en primera persona por Deni.

Notas del fic: Creo que no lo había mencionado, ¿o si? Que si a alguien le interesa ver imágenes del fic pueden visitar mi deviantart: : / / - z .

Estoy recién empezando en esto del dibujo, pero ahora entré a un curso de manga, así que cuando aprenda a dibujar mejor, subiré más xD

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mundo One Piece

Deni abrió la gargantilla que Franky le había entregado. Dentro de ella se encontraba una foto; en ese momento todos los recuerdos perdidos con aquella persona llegaron a su mente.

"Meses antes

Mundo real

Había pasado una semana desde que Franco terminó conmigo. Luego de esos largos siete días era de mañana y tenia clases, así que fui a tomar el tren rumbo a mi universidad. Como siempre, estaba repleto de gente por lo que me fui al fondo del vagón, pero sin querer pase a llevar a una persona que estaba sentada en el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho —dije con un tono descortés, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurría sentarse en el suelo cuando faltaba espacio para viajar tranquilo?

Cuando dije esto toda la gente me quedó mirando como si algo me pasara, pero no les tome atención. Sin embargo, sentí que alguien más me miraba también y esa mirada provenía de la persona que estaba sentada en el suelo. Me di vuelta devolviéndole inconscientemente la vista; cuando me encontré con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

Z…Zo… ¿Zoro? —pensé. No, no podía ser posible— ¿Por qué de la nada empiezo a ver personas que no existen? ¿Por qué veo a Zoro? ¿un personaje ficticio frente a mí?—. No —volvía a repetirme a mi misma—, no podía ser, ¡me estaba volviendo loca! ¡estaba empezando a alucinar!

Rápidamente me fui rumbo al próximo vagón, una vez ahí solo me quede mirando un punto fijo, no quería ver nada más.

—Oye, ¿es que acaso me ves?

—¡Ah! —grité asustada al escuchar su voz tan cerca de mí.

—Señorita —Se me acercó un pasajero preocupado por mi grito—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Eh, eh…—no podía decirle nada, pues lo que yo precisamente estaba viendo el caballero no lo veía—, no mucho señor —respondí aun con pánico—, pero no se preocupe, solo estoy un poco ahogada, se me pasará al bajarme.

Felizmente llegamos en un segundo a la estación donde quedaba mi universidad, así que salí corriendo del vagón aunque empujase a los demás. Quería alejarme, huir de lo que estaba viendo, pues dentro de mí sabía que era imposible que algo así fuese real.

—¡Oye, no te arranques! —Seguía persiguiéndome esa voz de cerca, que parecía tan real— ¡sé que me oyes y me ves!

Ya no hallaba que hacer, estaba desesperada, ¿en qué minuto perdí la cordura? Comencé a llorar desesperadamente e intentar ignorar lo que veía y escuchaba. Al salir de la estación me dirigí a un callejón que estaba cerca, pero desgraciadamente él me había seguido.

—¡Aléjate de mi! —grité, mientras me dejaba caer por la pared rendida para luego esconder el rostro entre mis rodillas— ¡solo eres una ilusión! ¡Sal de mi mente!

—¿Qué? —su voz parecía desconcertada— ¿Crees que soy una ilusión? ¿Es que no me estás viendo? ¿No me oyes?

—¡No, no, no! —seguía gritando entre sollozos; si hasta me estaba imaginando su personalidad tan descortés— ¡Debo haberme vuelto loca! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Que soy real! —continuó insistiendo y su tono sonaba más grave— ¡Tú eres la única que me ve! ¡no se donde estoy! ¿qué es todo esto?

—¡No me interesa! —insistí yo también, pues no me iba a dejar ganar por mi locura— ¡sal de mi mente, maldición!

—Tsk, por ahora tu ganas —lentamente sus pasos se oyeron más lejanos— ¡pero no te dejaré en paz hasta que me creas!

Finalmente no lo vi mas; intente calmarme un poco y fui al teléfono más cercano. Ese día no iría a clases, no, tenía que ir a ver un especialista. Llamé y felizmente encontré hora ese mismo día. Fui al centro médico y cuando por fin el psiquiatra me atendió le conté todo lo que había visto, a lo cual este me hizo exámenes, los que al cabo de tres horas recién tendrían los resultados.

—Bueno, Srta. —comentó una vez tuvo los papeles en sus manos— todo indica que su estado mental se encuentra perfecto, probablemente solo fue una mala jugada de su cerebro debido al estrés por los estudios.

Dicho esto me dio unos medicamentos, por lo que intenté hacerle caso y me dirigí a mi casa a descansar.

Pero en el camino me sentía perseguida, y aunque mirara hacía atrás no veía nada extraño, hasta que llegue a una esquina, él estaba nuevamente el frente a mi.

—¿Sigues sin creerme después de todo?

Intente ignorarlo, seguir adelante, pero me impidió el paso tomándome bruscamente de los brazos.

—¡Esta vez no te dejare ir hasta que me creas!

Me quede paralizada, ¿por qué también lo podía sentir? ¡no podía seguir caminando! ¡realmente me bloqueaba el paso!

No quería decir ni una palabra, tampoco pretendía que la gente me tomara por loca.

—Te lo demostraré —dijo con aura asesina, lo que hizo que se me paralizara todo—, si eso es lo que quieres.

Se acercó a una banca en la cual no había nadie sentado, mientras desenfundaba con delicadeza sus katanas

—¡Santoryu!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la banca quedó hecha pedazos, la había partido prácticamente en diez partes.

Las personas de alrededor rápidamente se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

—¿Qué-que fue eso? —preguntó alguien asustado— ¿tú viste que le paso a esta banca?

—¡Yo no vi nada! —respondió el que se encontraba al lado—. Estaba frente a ella cuando de repente quedo en mil pedazos ¡Oye tú, chica! —Se dirigió a mí ya que aun miraba de cerca la escena—, tú también estabas mirando, ¿viste que pasó?

—No… —respondí nerviosa— Yo, no vi nada. —dicho esto, me di media vuelta y me fui para que no me siguiesen preguntando.

—¿Ahora me crees? —me preguntó Zoro que apareció al segundo a mi lado. Que increíble, ¡realmente no estaba alucinando!

—Lleguemos a mi casa primero —dejé escapar en un susurro para que nadie más me escuchara.

Al parecer entendió la indirecta, pues sabía que nadie más lo veía. Una vez en mi casa, entré y la recorrí completamente para asegurarme que mis padres no estuviesen; felizmente no había nadie.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú esté en este mundo?

—Y yo que sé —bufó molesto—. Estaba en una isla junto a los demás, me puse a dormir por unas horas y cuando desperté estaba en este lugar. No sé que paso y aun no entiendo que es esto; estuve una semana intentando hablar con alguien pero nadie me veía hasta que tú me hablaste en ese tren.

Se me hacía difícil digerir toda esa información, mas aun no podía asimilar que lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —pregunté con algo de desconfianza, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Que me ayudes por su puesto —me respondió mirando hacía otro lado, pues el jamás pedía ayuda—, si me ves es por algo, ¿no? Quiero volver a mi mundo.

—Pero yo no sé cómo podría hacer eso, si te veo no se por qué es —continué mientras pensaba en la forma de ayudarle aunque fuese en algo—. De todas maneras se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero ya es tarde; mañana después de mis clases.

—Como quieras —respondió a secas para luego abrir la puerta que daba hacía la calle.

—¿Y a dónde vas? —pregunté al ver que estaba a punto de marcharse.

—A dar una vuelta —me contestó de manera tajante—, no me quedaría en la casa de alguien que no conozco y menos en un mundo diferente.

—Serás mal agradecido —le recriminé intentando ocultar el deje de tristeza que quizás se veía en mi rostro—, ¿acaso no tienes hambre, sueño?

—Me la aguanto.

—¡Como quieras! —espeté finalmente molesta, pues si había algo en la vida que me molestaba, eso era la arrogancia—, pero te digo desde ya, que mañana temprano te quiero aquí para ver qué hacemos.

Salió por la puerta, la cual me quede parada mirando probablemente un par de horas. Sentía que lo que estaba pasando no era cierto, no lo asimilaba de ninguna manera, por lo que me fui a dormir tranquilamente pensando en que quizás para el otro día todo volvería a la normalidad.

Efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente nada volvió a ser normal. Me levanté como todos los días y, cuando abrí la puerta para salir me encuentro con la escena de que él estaba ahí: durmiendo en el suelo a un lado de la entrada con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca. Me senté en frente de él a mirarlo mientras dormía, hasta intenté tocarlo; quería cerciorarme una vez más que lo que estaba viendo era cierto, pero rápidamente me tomó el brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó con un tono que hasta miedo me dio.

—¿Ah? ¡serás bruto! —alegué por el fuerte agarre, soltándome rápidamente—, solo quería corroborar si eras de verdad, entiéndeme que me es difícil entender todo esto.

—Como sea, vamos a averiguar.

—No tan rápido —interrumpí—, tendrás que esperarme un poco. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes; después de eso iremos donde una persona y como todo esta lejos necesito que me acompañes en este momento.

Zoro intentó poner objeción, pero no lo dejé, de hecho le dejé muy en claro que se encontró conmigo justamente en el tiempo que estaba con tareas y un montón de cosas más, las cuales no dejaría de lado, por lo que accedió a acompañarme. Mientras resolvía un examen en el instituto, él se quedó durmiendo al lado del pizarrón, lo que hacía difícil concentrarme sabiendo que estaba el ahí. Intenté terminar lo más rápido posible para salir de esa incómoda situación e ir a investigar.

Ese día recurrí a dos tarotistas y dos videntes, a pesar de que nunca he creído en esas cosas, sin embargo no encontraba otra solución al problema de Zoro. Lamentablemente no lo veían, al extremo de tomarme por loca y expulsarme del lugar.

La búsqueda había terminado por ese día; seguiríamos al siguiente y así hasta encontrar alguna respuesta, por lo que regresamos a casa. Estaba muerta de hambre y supongo que él también, a pesar de que nuevamente me lo negó y se quedó sentado al lado de la puerta.

Cociné algo y me fui a sentar al lado de él llevándole comida.

—Supongo que no me negaras que coma al lado tuyo, ¿no? —pregunté sentándome a su lado y dejando el plato que le correspondía a él en frente suyo.

—Tsk, que obstinada, ya te dije que no comeré de la comida de este mundo.

—Allá tu —respondí haciéndome la indiferente y como si no me importara, pero a los segundos una enorme melodía proveniente de unas tripas se hizo presente: era el estómago de Zoro—. Jajá, si quieres te dejo solo para no ver como cedes.

—…está bien —dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y cara de cabreado—, por ahora ganas.

Así que se dispuso a comer, devorándose el plato en menos de cinco segundos. Tuve que llevarle tres más y recién ahí quedo satisfecho. Después lo invite a que pasara para mostrarle mi colección de mangas, quedando impresionado por lo que estaba viendo. Se preguntaba cómo toda su vida podía estar plasmada en esos libros, al menos eso le hizo entrar más en confianza conmigo.

—Bueno ya es bastante tarde —comenté horas después estirándome por la pereza—, te diré de ante mano que no hay otro dormitorio en esta casa y la única forma que puedas dormir cómodo será compartiendo cuarto conmigo, en la otra cama que hay —finalizé sin darle la cara, pues se me hacía raro compartir dormitorio con un hombre y más si era él.

—No pienso compartir cuarto contigo —soltó, de manera simple, tajante. Eso ya me había colmado la paciencia.

—¡Bueno, entonces tienes la sala de estar en donde hay un sillón que es un verdadero palo! —recriminé molesta, para luego entrar a mi cuarto y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Solo dos noches duró durmiendo ahí, hasta que una mañana desperté con la sorpresa de que estaba roncando en la cama de al frente. Me quede observándolo: no me había detenido a pensar bien antes, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que aquello era como un sueño; tener en mi casa al personaje que más he admirado, supongo que debía ser la misma sensación cuando alguien conoce a su cantante o actor favorito. Esa misma experiencia estaba viviendo yo y mucho mejor porque lo tenía todos los días y, a pesar de que es más desagradable de lo que creía, no quería que llegase el día en que tenga que partir. De hecho los días pasaban y no encontrábamos solución; nadie podía ayudarnos.

Dentro de esa misma semana, un día iba saliendo del instituto, cuando en la salida vi a Franco. Mi sorpresa fue que una chica de su misma clase corrió a abrazarlo y a pesar de que el vio que yo estaba ahí, no se inmutó ni siquiera un segundo.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Zoro extrañado al ver que yo permanecía parada en el mismo lugar sin moverme.

No podía decirle nada ya que estábamos en público, solo me limite a seguir caminando. Me sentía mal, solo quería llegar a mi casa y no saber del mundo.

—Oye, ¿por qué estamos hiendo a tu casa? —continuó insistiendo y no lo culpaba ¿Qué iba a saber él? — ¿no se supone que iríamos a ver a uno de esos idiotas que ven espíritus?

Tomamos el tren rumbo a mi casa y una vez llegamos seguí caminando por las calles. Estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿es que Franco ya tenía otra mujer? ¿no signifiqué nada para el?

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Sin darme cuenta, había cruzado una calle sin mirar si venían vehículos o no, hasta que Zoro me gritó. Ya era tarde, un auto a toda velocidad venia directo a mí no dándome tiempo para escapar, ni para que el frenara. Me paralicé de manera inconsciente, hasta que Zoro me cogió rápidamente cayendo juntos hacia un costado.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —me preguntó casi crucificándome por lo que había hecho.

Estaba en shock, solo pensaba en Franco y que casi estuve a punto de morir. La gente se me acercaba para preguntarme si estaba bien a lo que les dije que si, dándome a la fuga rápidamente hasta llegar a mi hogar.

—Será mejor que mires por donde caminas para la próxima —siguió con el alegato mi acompañante una vez entramos a la casa.

—¡Deja de cuestionarme lo que hago! —finalmente había explotado en llanto— ¡hoy ya no quiero saber de nada, ni de nadie!

Corrí a mi dormitorio y me eche a la cama a llorar. Sin embargo no quería estar así por alguien y, como si hubiese sido poco: afuera se encontraba alguien a quien había tratado mal segundos atrás.

—El hombre que estaba fuera del instituto —intenté excusarme contándole la verdad, a pesar de que esos temas a él no le interesaban—, abrazado a una mujer es mi ex novio. Recién hace un par de semanas término conmigo —continué secándome las lágrimas— y ahora por lo que veo está con otra.

No me dijo nada, sabía que no lo haría, supongo que no debe saber mucho de novias y amoríos.

—Gracias por salvarme hoy —dije de manera sincera, pues si no hubiese sido por él habría perdido la vida—, bueno aunque supongo que mas lo hiciste porque si me pasaba algo, ya no habría alguien que te ayudase.

—Me parecía ridículo que alguien perdiera la vida por culpa de un imbécil —respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cruzaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca para luego echarse a dormir un rato—, eso es todo.

El asombro que había tenido al ver a Franco, no había sido nada comparado al que sentí al escuchar esas palabras. No podía creer que en ese minuto Zoro entendía aunque fuese un poco lo que sentí cuando vi a Franco. Al menos eso me levantó el ánimo y me sacó una sonrisa.

—Gracias nuevamente —finalicé mirándolo por primera vez directo a los ojos— y disculpa por no haberte ayudado hoy.

A partir de ese día algo nuevo comencé a sentir, no solo era la felicidad de tener a alguien que idolatraba conmigo, sino que también, cada vez me podía acercar más a él de una manera distinta. Se podría decir como amigo, quizás; lo cierto es que me daba mucha confianza y tranquilidad. Me di cuenta que Zoro no era tan desagradable, si que le costaba darse con las personas y más en la situación en que se encontraba, pero aun así me gustaba su compañía. Estábamos todo el día juntos, ya que me acompañaba a mis últimos días de clases y solemnes, luego intentábamos averiguar algo y después nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

Rápidamente mi pena por Franco iba desapareciendo conforme pasaron los días, lo vi saliendo de un bar con sus compañeros y compañeras de clases, no en muy buen estado que digamos. Lo quedé mirando hasta que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro: era Zoro haciéndome un gesto de que no valía la pena y nos fuésemos, a lo que le hice caso sin dudarlo.

Realmente ya no cabía duda, estaba empezando a sentir por Zoro algo más que amistad, me gustaba mucho y quizás hasta lo estaba comenzando a querer. Pero eso era algo que solo podía guardármelo para mí, ya que él no era del tipo de personas que alguien se le pudiese declarar. De todas maneras me parecía bastante enloquecedor llegar a casi enamorarse de una persona que nadie mas podía ver, pero me era inevitable.

—¿Zoro, alguna vez te has enamorado? —dejé escapar esa pregunta una vez disimulando total indiferencia.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no y no me interesan esas cosas.

—No esperaba otra respuesta de ti —concluí aquel tema sonriéndole.

Con mayor razón, sabía que jamás podría declararle mis sentimientos y de verdad a veces no me importaba mucho, ya que al tener a Zoro viviendo en mi casa y estar todo el día con él mi felicidad era completa.

A tal punto, que un día le dio pereza acompañarme a clases, según él esa mañana quería descansar.

Tuve clases hasta tarde y lo extrañé todo el día. Solo quería llegar a mi casa para verlo una vez más, pero cuando llegué me encontré con la mala sorpresa de que no estaba por ningún lado.

—¡Oye Zoro, ya llegue! —. Silencio absoluto, no contestaba— ¿Zoro, estás aquí? —pregunté aun más asustada, ¿y si había pasado algo y volvió a su mundo? ¡y yo ni siquiera pude estar ahí para despedirme!— ¡Zoro! —comencé a gritar con tristeza y buscando por toda la casa; en las cercanías de mi barrio pero nada.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al darme por vencida y aceptar que Zoro se había marchado, ¿finalmente había llegado el día en que lo perdería para siempre?

De repente sonó el chasquido de la puerta, fui a mirar y ahí estaba él. Sentí un alivio tan enorme, incluso me sentía egoísta, pero me alegró mucho el saber que no se había ido. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a abrazarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendido ante mi reacción.

—¡Zoro! —No podía dejar de llorar y menos podía hacerme el ánimo de soltarlo— ¡que alivio, pensé que te habías ido para siempre!

—¿Eh? —Enarcó una ceja al escuchar mi declaración—. Claro que no, solo fui a dar una vuelta.

Me solté rápidamente al caer en la cuenta que lo tenía abrazado y me sequé las lágrimas.

—¡No me asustes mas de esa manera! —Volví a acercarme a él para recriminarle, pues realmente me había llevado un gran susto—. Zoro, si alguna vez te vas, que no sea sin despedirte, por favor.

—No…—contestó sorprendido, a tal punto que enrojeció un poco—, claro que no."

—Tú-tú —comenzó a titubear Deni al haber recuperado todos esos maravillosos recuerdos—, siempre estuviste ahí conmigo —Rápidamente comenzó a llorar con desenfreno mientras sostenía la gargantilla con fuerza—. Cómo pude haberte olvidado.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Franky desconcertado por la reacción de su compañera— ¿qué había dentro de la gargantilla? A ver —se acercó un poco para mirar su interior—. ¡Oh, súper! una foto tuya con Zoro, ¿cuando se la tomaron?

—Hace mucho tiempo...

_"¡Vamos Zoro, quiero que cada uno se quede con un recuerdo del otro! ¡Saquémonos una foto!"_

—... en un universo paralelo.

Continuará…


	13. Universo paralelo II

**Notas del cap:** Esta es la segunda parte y final de la mini historia que transcurrió en el mundo real. Finalmente se sabe que pasó con Deni y Zoro todo el tiempo en que el espadachín estuvo en aquel mundo.

Sigue narrado en primera persona por Deni.

Les pido miles y miles y millones de disculpas, por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Lamentablemente tuve algunos problemas que me impidieron tener tiempo para darle los últimos retoques, pero al fin lo terminé.

Que lo disfruten… y que les de pena ¡porque a mi si me dio! D: xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había pasado más de un mes desde que rompimos con Franco, mes en el que prácticamente ya había superado todo; sumando al hecho de que hace veintiún días Zoro comenzó a quedarse en mi casa, por lo que era obvio que ya había olvidado a mi antigua pareja.

Era un día sábado en el que me disponía salir a dar una vuelta, se supone que ese día sería norma, solo que cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una gran sorpresa, estaba él ahí: Franco. No sabía a qué venía después de tanto tiempo; al parecer quería hablar algo importante, así que me vi obligada a dejarlo entrar, pero muy nerviosa ya que sabía que Zoro estaría por ahí cerca.

Luego de un momento me pidió una oportunidad, me dijo que quería volver conmigo y si yo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo nuevamente. Por supuesto no acepté, tratando de inventar miles de escusas al verme limitada en no poder decirle que conocí a alguien más.

—¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible! —comenzó a alegar un poco fastidiado—. Si terminamos hace un mes recién ¿Cómo es que tan luego te has olvidado? ¿Conociste a alguien mas cierto?

—No… —Aquellas palabras me descolocaron, provocando que me ruborizara. Tenía miedo de que Zoro escuchara esta conversación—, para nada. Es solo que el no verte, sumando a la desilusión que tuve cuando me dejaste hicieron que mis sentimientos ya no fuesen lo mismo —continué con algo de dificultad, a pesar de que lo que dije también traía bastante verdad—. Lo siento.

—Vaya —suspiró resignado—, por tu reacción veo que sí conociste a alguien. En fin, creo que llegué muy tarde, fue mi culpa y lo asumo.

—No creas cosas que no son Franco, lo nuestro no resultó, eso fue todo.

—Está bien —concluyó, levantándose de su puesto para dirigirse a la puerta—, bueno me retiro. De igual forma, espero nunca perder el contacto contigo mi niña, tú has sido muy importante para mí.

Dicho esto me sonrió y se fue. Por mi parte sentía que estaba ruborizada y con mucha vergüenza. Efectivamente Franco no estaba equivocado, había conocido a alguien más y ese alguien era justamente Zoro.

Me quede pensando mientras cerraba la puerta para luego mirar hacia un costado, cayendo en la cuenta que él estaba ahí: viendo y escuchando todo.

Dentro de mí había crecido un sentimiento demasiado fuerte por Zoro. Teniéndolo un mes en mi casa ya no estaba sola; compartía con él todo el día; me escuchaba y aunque fuese malo para los consejos siempre hacia lo posible por hacerme entrar en razón. Me gustaba estar con él y ojala nunca tuviese que separarme, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

En ese momento me quedé mirándolo: estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una presencia imponente y haciéndome una seña con el pulgar me quiso decir que estuvo bien lo que hice. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle, pero mayor eran mis ganas de decirle que realmente fue por él.

Al día veinte y tres de la llegada de Zoro calzó con el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y compañero de clases, por lo que quería celebrarlo en un bar que estaba cerca de la universidad. Intenté desistir un poco, pues también andaba con mi acompañante y no quería que se aburriese por no poder hacer nada, pero finalmente me terminaron convenciendo.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué al final terminaremos yendo?

—Vamos Zoro —supliqué mirándolo directamente—, es solo por un par de horas.

—En ese caso, me voy solo a tu casa.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —. Al levantar un poco la voz en medio de la muchedumbre algunas personas me quedaron mirando, por lo que lo tomé del brazo acorralándolo en el callejón más cercano—, terminarías perdiéndote —concluí con tono amenazante—, mmm… lastima, yo que pensaba darte cerveza a escondidas.

—Entonces vamos —accedió cambiando completamente el tono de voz.

—Eres el peor —comenté sorprendida al ver como ese hombre podía ser tan bueno para beber.

—Y tú, manipuladora.

Finalmente entramos todos al bar, no sin antes explicarle a Zoro cuál sería el plan: ya que iba yo delante de los demás me aseguré con una mesa que estuviese en el último rincón y me senté en la silla pegada a la pared, por lo que él se sentó al lado mío pero en el suelo. Felizmente el lugar era bastante estratégico para que nadie sospechara.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los vasos con cerveza y así comenzó una conversación entre todos los presentes. En ese momento aproveché de darle un sorbo a mi copa y disimuladamente bajar mi mano con esta. Al primer intento Zoro me lo recibió, pero cuando me lo devolvió estaba vacía, ¿acaso no podía ser más disimulado? Lo miré con cara de querer aplastarlo ahí mismo.

—Tenía sed —respondió a mi mirada con total naturalidad y encogiéndose de hombros—, ten en cuenta que no bebo desde hace un mes.

—Oye Deni, ¿tan pronto te acabaste el vaso? —preguntó mi mejor amigo y cumpleañero.

—Una que parece que trae mucha sed —comentó mi compañera de al lado.

—Eh, —reí nerviosamente llevándome una mano a la nuca—, si. Es que hace mucho calor, ¿no creen? De todas maneras puedo comprar más, ya que hoy traigo muchas ganas de beber.

Pasaban las horas: dos para ser exacto entre que conversábamos y bebíamos. Cuando tenía oportunidad le daba cerveza a Zoro por debajo de la mesa, lo que al principio se me hacia divertido, pero después ya no. Más que nada porque me era incomodo que el estuviese ahí aburrido y porque también extrañaba estar hablando y compartiendo con él. No quería ser mala persona con mi amigo, pero a él lo podía ver siempre, a Zoro: ¿hasta cuándo?

Ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más, se me había ocurrido una maravillosa idea, así que inventé una escusa para retirarme del lugar sin que nadie me cuestionase.

—¿Por qué de un momento a otro nos fuimos? —preguntó Zoro mientras caminábamos rumbo a la estación de trenes—, las cervezas estaban buenas.

Solo sonreí y esperé a que no hubiese alguien cerca para hablarle.

—Oye, Zoro —comencé a decir con un leve tono de picardía—, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa y así nos tomamos unas cervezas tranquilos? Estar en un bar con mis compañeros y que estés tú ahí sin que puedas hacer nada me aburre, prefiero que vayamos a casa. Además debes tener sed, ¿o no?

—Ah, y tú al parecer sigues con sed —respondió mirándome con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado—. Es bastante tentativa la idea, vamos.

Llegamos al supermercado que estaba a diez minutos de mi casa, felizmente no mas, ya que sabiendo todo lo que bebía él tuve que comprar aproximadamente diez botellas de cerveza. Y así, camino a mi casa ya iba apenas con las bolsas.

—Oye —me comentó tan pronto como avanzamos media cuadra—, dame algunas —dijo haciendo hincapié a los paquetes que llevaba en las manos—, que apenas te la puedes.

—Claro y dejar que la demás gente vea un par de bolsas flotando en la calle. Olvídalo, además queda poco.

Seguí caminando, pero en verdad ya me dolían las manos.

—Al menos déjame alivianarte el peso.

Sentí un enorme alivio en las manos como si ya no cargase nada, ¿por qué? Miré y la razón era que Zoro también había tomado del mango de las bolsas. Como era bastante angosto nuestras manos quedaron casi superpuestas; lo quede mirando algo impresionada y parecía que él estaba un poco ¿ruborizado? El corazón se me aceleró en cosa de segundos y rápidamente seguí mirando fijamente hacia delante sin decir ni una palabra.

Al llegar a mi casa nos dirigimos directamente al comedor a sentarnos; afortunadamente mis padres no llegarían ese día por lo que no tenía de que preocuparme.

—No quiero tomar de nuevo en vaso —interrumpió cuando yo estaba abriendo una botella para servir—, es muy lento.

—Serás insaciable, toma —. Simplemente no tenía remedio y eso me encantaba. Le hice entrega de una para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiese—. Bueno en ese caso, yo también tomaré así —. Así que abrí la otra botella para mí, al tiempo que extendía mi mano con esta hacía la de él—. ¿Kampai?

—Kampai —respondió regalándome una sonrisa, definitivamente se estaba mejor así: compartiendo en casa y solos.

Lamentablemente la tarde se me hizo demasiado corta, pero fue porque jamás en la vida me había sentido tan feliz compartiendo unos tragos con alguien. A pesar de que no pasó nada; solo conversamos y nos reímos. Pero para mí era lo máximo.

Zoro me contaba de sus aventuras en el Grand Line, junto a las locuras que hacía con sus nakamas, cómo derrotaban a los enemigos y vencían cada obstáculo. El escucharlo hacía que me diese envidia sana, me gustaría estar alguna vez en ese mundo. Yo solo le tomaba atención a lo que él me hablaba a la vez que lo miraba sin parar; me encantaba su voz, sus expresiones, su cara. Absolutamente todo de él me tenía en las nubes, era increíble la manera en que había llegado a querer a ese hombre, pero ni siquiera con unas copas encima me atrevía a confesarle mis sentimientos.

—Zoro… —no sabía cómo decirle, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no veíamos resultados—, ¿qué crees que va a pasar? —Carraspeé la garganta ligeramente para ganar tiempo y así encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, hemos estado por casi un mes tratando de encontrar la forma en que regreses a tu mundo, pero ni siquiera una pista tenemos,

—Lo sé —me respondió casi indiferente, como si no estuviese preocupado—, pero no me preocupo, Luffy y los demás estarán bien. Algún día, de alguna forma volveré.

—Vaya veo que tienes bastante confianza —dije sonriéndole—. Supongo que este mundo se te ha hecho aburrido, ¿no?

Ante esa pregunta volvió a sonreír; ese día estaba muy sonriente, lo que me mantenía más feliz de lo normal. Debe haber sido porque a esas alturas, él ya había notado que con todo el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos, había sido suficiente para conocerlo: las cosas que le gustaban, sus mañas, incluso notar si estaba aburrido o no.

—Si es aburrido —respondió para luego bajarse media botella de un solo sorbo—, no hay aventuras, enemigos. Demasiado tranquilo para mí gusto.

—Ya veo —Me dio un poco de pena el escucharlo, —aunque lo esperaba— pues eso quería decir que todo este tiempo estuvo aburrido.

—Pero no lo ha sido del todo —continuó para mi sorpresa y mirando hacia un lado, lo que me hizo notarle un pequeño rubor—, al menos caí en el lugar apropiado y con la persona indicada. Gracias por soportarme todo este tiempo.

Al oír eso me devolvió la alegría, me emocionaba escuchar esas palabras y más si eran de Zoro, quien no era una persona que se la pase diciendo esas cosas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, de hecho yo soy la que debería estar agradecida —contesté feliz sin poder ocultar lo que sentía—, me has ayudado mucho ¡Gracias, Zoro!

Entre mi emoción y un poco de borrachera me lancé sobre él a darle un abrazo, pero al parecer fue tanto el impulso que provoqué que nos cayésemos de la silla. Y así quedamos en el suelo, con nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.

Nunca fue mi intención el llevarlo a esa situación, estaba nerviosa y el solo me miraba ¿Por qué no se movía ni decía nada?

No sabía cuál era mi expresión, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se me debe haber desfigurado el rostro. Era primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca; sus ojos, me perdía en esa mirada, y sus labios… ¿y si lo intentaba? ¿y si le daba un beso? Era la instancia en que se creó la oportunidad, la que quizás nunca más iba a tener.

Me arrepentí, ¡mierda! ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?

— ¡Vamos, Zoro, quiero que cada uno se quede con un recuerdo del otro! —dije desviando la conversación, para luego pararme e ir a buscar mi cámara— ¡Saquémonos una foto! ¿Te parece?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras aun seguía sentado en el suelo— ¿Una foto?

—¡Si! —rápidamente programé la cámara para que fuese automático. Me posicioné detrás del apoyándome en su hombro pasando un brazo por encima; Zoro sonrió y finalmente la imagen se tomó.

A los siete días después fui a comprar una gargantilla, en la que dentro colocaría la foto de aquella vez. Como era un poco alto el precio por el momento solo compre una, la cual se la daría a Zoro de recuerdo; ojala le guste y la lleve siempre con él.

Llegué a mi casa y cuando entré sentí que algo raro estaba pasando, pues de mi dormitorio salía una luz extraña ¿Qué se le ocurrió hacer ahora a Zoro?

Entré y ahí estaba él con una expresión de asombro, parado frente a una inmensa luz que parecía flotar en mi cuarto. Cuando me vio intento decirme algo, pero al parecer no podía.

Con la curiosidad me posicioné al lado de él para ver que era esa luz.

Había llegado el momento...

Me quede totalmente en blanco con lo que vi: era una especie de portal a otro mundo, precisamente el mundo de Zoro, ya que se alcanzaba a ver algo a lo lejos.

—Cre - creo que llego la hora —logró decir con algo de dificultad sin dejar de mirar lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Lentamente se fue acercando al portal que lo llevaría de vuelta por fin con los suyos.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Esos serian mis últimos segundos con él?

¡No, no quería!, sabía que era por su bien pero por mí que no se fuese nunca, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Nunca más lo volvería a ver? ¿nunca más estaríamos juntos?

La persona que había estado un mes viviendo en mi casa, se estaba yendo en frente de mis ojos de un minuto a otro ¿Por qué la vida me lo quita justo ahora?

Quería decirle tantas cosas: como que no se fuese, ¡que lo quería con toda mi alma! ¡que mi vida ya no sería lo mismo! Pero no lo hice, otra vez fui cobarde y no quería de ninguna manera forzarlo a nada, no era lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo éramos de mundos distintos.

Estando a escasos centímetros del portal se dio vuelta y me miró y, por primera vez pude notar un pequeño semblante de tristeza en él, ¿no debería estar feliz? En vez de tener una expresión de felicidad, era todo lo contrario, me miraba con tristeza ¿Por qué estaba triste?

Agaché la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable y si lo seguía mirando perdería la cordura, pues la pena me invadía el alma.

—Ven conmigo —escuché de repente esas palabras salir de su boca—. Estoy seguro que Luffy te recibirá.

¿Qué? ¿Irme con él? ¿Significa que podría irme con Zoro y navegar para toda la vida junto a él?

Nunca esperé que me dijera eso; significaba que realmente le importaba. Quería ir, ¡era lo que más quería en el mundo!, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía ¿Qué pasaría con mis padres, cuando se dieran cuenta que me perdí para siempre?, les causaría un inmenso dolor.

Empecé a llorar como si me hubiesen estado quitando la vida de a poco y corrí para abrazarlo. Eran nuestros últimos momentos, por lo que no dudé en hacerlo y acto seguido escondí mi rostro en su pecho; no quería que me viese llorando, no quería que se diese cuenta lo mucho que me dolía esta separación. Él también me respondió —para mi gran sorpresa—, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas apoyando su rostro entre mis cabellos.

Era la primera vez que Zoro me abrazaba, pero creo que ese abrazo valió por miles de veces. Estar entre sus brazos no tenia comparación con nada y, saber que tenía la misma pena que yo me hizo entender que al menos me había tomado cariño.

Y bastó ese momento para armarme de fuerzas: en un arranque finalmente lo besé.

Por fin me había armado de valor y creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer, los labios de Zoro eran suaves, cálidos, de un sabor algo dulce, en definitiva no había comparación con nada ni con nadie.

Entre la emoción no me di cuenta si me lo respondió, pero el portal cada vez se hacía más pequeño por lo que deshice el beso, y basto con darle un pequeño empujón para que cayese en el volviendo a su mundo. Mientras caía nuestros ojos jamás dejaron de cruzar miradas, luego saqué de mi bolsillo la gargantilla y la arrojé también para que se llevase un recuerdo de mí.

Al segundo después el portal se cerró, liberando energía que hizo que me azotara contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

Dos horas más tarde desperté ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?

No recordaba nada; todo lo que había vivido con Zoro fue borrado de mi memoria. Aquel día: hace un mes atrás cuando entré al tren veía a las mismas personas de siempre, fui a clases como todos los días y en mi mente solo quedo la idea de que mi vida nunca sufrió ningún cambio.

El hombre a quien más había aprendido a querer en tan poco tiempo, desapareció de mi mente como si nunca lo hubiese conocido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estoy a poco de soltar una lágrima, realmente me dio pena escribir eso último )= xD

**Nota:** si mas lo recuerdan: en el capitulo "fiesta" Zoro y Deni chocaron sus copas, haciendo que el espadachín se sintiese algo extraño. Pues justamente fue por esos momentos :P


	14. Reencuentro

El capítulo se llama Reencuentro, ya se imaginaran por qué xD

Ay que me gustan los reencuentros *.* Espero les guste a ustedes también :3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cómo había sido posible que olvidara aquel recuerdo?, momentos tan importantes llenos de felicidad y pena a la vez, sin dudarlo esa fue la vivencia más maravillosa que tuvo en su mundo. Independiente si Zoro no le correspondió, Deni siempre fue feliz porque él estaba a su lado.

Seguía llorando, todo se le había venido a la mente en solo cosa de segundos. Por fin entendía todo: el porqué de esa cercanía con Zoro de la nada, la razón por la cual nunca lo odió cuando él desconfiaba fuertemente en ella, el porqué de cuestionarse si le gustaba o no.

Y es que solo había bastado un mes para tener aquel lazo tan fuerte, que a pesar de haberlo olvidado por un tiempo jamás desapareció, incluso dejando huellas. Lo quería, lo quería con locura, incluso hasta después de olvidar lo que pasó sin darse cuenta. Y claro, pues después de esa fecha jamás volvió a salir con un chico, ni citas, ni besos, absolutamente nada. Sentía que le faltaba algo.

Finalmente todas esas interrogantes ya estaban resueltas gracias a esa gargantilla que aquella vez lanzó por el portal.

—Oye, Deni —Franky le sacó de sus pensamientos, pues el cyborg estaba sumamente intrigado por la reacción de su compañera—. ¿Por qué sigues llorando? ¿Qué tiene de súper esa foto?

—Esta foto —respondió apenas Deni, intentando calmar el llanto por la emoción—, no fue tomada ni en este tiempo, ni en este mundo. Pero ya les contaré —continuó secándose las lágrimas—, primero tengo que encontrar a Zoro ¿Dónde está?

—¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto —dijo sin caer en la cuenta su compañero.

—Vale, primero lo buscaré —tomó aire para dejarlo escapar en un grito—. ¡Zoro!

Y mientras Deni buscaba impacientemente a su nakama, algunos tripulantes iban saliendo del cuarto de los chicos.

—¡Sanji! —gritó exhaustivamente Luffy— ¡Desayuno!

—¡Yohohoho! —rió Brook quien venía detrás del capitán— ¡Yo también quiero comer, tengo el estómago vacío!... Es verdad, yo no tengo estómago, ¡yohohoho!

—¡Cállense de una puta vez! —Vociferó el cocinero con los dientes afilados y dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina— ¡Tendrán que esperar, primero les serviré a mis damiselas! ¡Deni-san, solo faltas tú!

—¡Buenos días, Sanji! —saludó Deni con la mano—. Gracias, pero por el momento aun no desayunaré —Era obvio que después de recordar todo, lo último que quería era comer.

—¿Eh? Un momento, ¿estás llorando? ¡Deni-san! —gritó corriendo hacia ella— ¡No puedo soportar ver una dama derramando lágrimas! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Fuiste tú, cyborg del demonio!

—¡Oye, a mí no me mires!

—¡¿Quieren parar de gritar?! —Nami salió a cubierta para regañarlos ya que los gritos no la dejaban en paz. Luego al dirigirle la mirada a Deni alcanzó a divisar la gargantilla— ¡Wow! ¡onee-chan, que bonita esa gargantilla! —exclamó corriendo hacia ella con los ojos convertidos en berryes.

—¡Sus ojos se convirtieron en berryes! —exclamaron todos los presentes.

—Eh, si Nami —contestó Deni intentando esconder el objeto de las manos de su compañera—, pero luego se las mostraré, primero quiero encontrar a Zoro, ¿lo han visto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el cocinero fastidiado por el hecho de que una de sus damas siempre preguntase por el cabeza de alga— ¿Ese marimo idiota ya te hizo algo?

—¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con Zoro? —preguntó Luffy quien estaba sentado en la cabeza del Sunny y que no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que había escuchado.

—No... no piensen mal —contestó la chica ya impaciente porque no encontraba al espadachín—, al contrario. Pero primero debo encontrarlo, luego les contaré todo ¡Iré a buscarlo al cuarto!

Mientras Deni se dirigía al cuarto los demás quedaron mirando atónitos la escena, pues la nueva nakama de un momento para otro estaba extraña y ni siquiera dijo el por qué.

—¿Por qué Deni-san tiene ese apego tan grande con el marimo? —se preguntaba Sanji sin poder evitar hacer un puchero— ¡Nami-swan —exclamó dirigiéndose a la navegante—, ellos se conocen hace tan poco y nosotros hace mucho! ¿Por qué no eres así conmigo?

—¡No seas idiota! —le respondió— ¿No ves que probablemente a Deni le guste Zoro?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al unísono ante la afirmación que sin ni un pelo en la lengua soltó Nami.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —comentó Robin riéndose mientras salía de la cocina—. Deni es una persona demasiado transparente que le cuesta ocultar sus sentimientos, demuestra mucho que siente una atracción por él.

Los demás seguían boqui abiertos al escuchar tan reveladoras palabras, incluso Sanji en un segundo se puso blanco de pies a cabeza y se desmayó producto del shock.

—¿Sanji, estás bien? —preguntó desesperado Chopper corriendo de un lado hacia otro— ¡Necesitamos un médico!

—¡Déjalo ya Chopper, solo fue la impresión! —Le detuvo Nami, ya que sabía que solo era un arrebato del cocinero.

—Además Chopper, tu eres médico —comentó Usopp que luego se quedó pensando—. Aun así, me cuesta creer que alguien sienta atracción por Zoro.

—Partiendo por la base que viene de otro mundo, eso explicaría todo —aclaró Robin soltando una leve risa, para ella la situación era bastante divertida y nueva dentro del barco.

—¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Luffy! —Sanji había recuperado la conciencia para luego apuntar a su capitán con cara de pocos amigos— ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberlos mandado a la misma habitación?! ¡Mira la desgracia en que la has metido!

—¿Desgracia? —preguntó el nombrado introduciendo su meñique en la nariz de manera inocente—. A mí me gusta la comida y no es malo ¿Cuál es el problema que a Deni le guste Zoro?

A todos les corrió una gota por la frente ante la respuesta que había dado su capitán. De repente se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los hombres, dejando ver a Deni que aun no encontraba a su compañero.

—¡Chicos! —dijo mientras asomaba el rostro por la entrada-—. No está en la habitación, ¿lo han visto pasar?

—No, Deni-san —respondió Brook mientras se servía su habitual taza de té—. Quizás esté en el puesto de vigía durmiendo. Por cierto, ¿mientras subes, puedo ver tus bragas?

—Lo que quieras.

Deni respondió inconscientemente pues no le estaba prestando atención a su nakama, si al fin y al cabo, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a Zoro para saber si él también recordaba lo mismo.

Ante tal afirmación Brook y Sanji cayeron desangrados, mientras la chica subía rápidamente al puesto de vigía.

—¡Sanji! ¡Brook! —gritó Chopper con los ojos a punto de salirse— ¡Necesitamos un médico!

Mientras subía, Franky y Usopp se asomaron para mirar aprovechando que Deni supuestamente les había dado permiso, hasta que les llego un puñetazo de parte de Nami dejándolos de rodillas en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el acuario se encontraba Zoro analizando lo ocurrido últimamente, necesitaba estar a solas para pensar, por lo que no fue a entrenar al menos en lo que quedaba de mañana.

Estaba confundido, ¿por qué sentía esa cercanía con aquella mujer? Hace días lo estaba pensando: no sabía que pasaba con él, pero por más que lo intentara no podía verla de la misma manera que a los demás. A veces pensaba que quizás era una cercanía como la que tenía con Kuina, pero eso era por la rivalidad y el querer alcanzarla, entonces, ¿qué tenía ella? Él no era alguien que se apegaba mucho a la gente, pero con Deni pasó todo lo contrario rápidamente. Quizás podría ser el cargo de conciencia por haberla tratado mal antes.

—Ese Luffy —masculló entre dientes—, ¡sabia que algo raro pasaría con su idea de compartir habitación!

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, al fin y al cabo no conseguiría nada. Solo debía comportarse de manera normal y asunto arreglado, según él.

Salió a cubierta para entrenar el resto del día y así no darle más vuelta al asunto.

—Si en verdad nuestras sospechas son correctas sería una pena por Deni —seguía murmurando Usopp sosteniéndose la barbilla con su mano.

—Es verdad, no me imagino a Zoro-san sintiendo algo por una mujer, aunque este buena y me deje ver sus bragas —acompañaba Brook en la deducción de sus compañeros—. Ah… —soltó en voz baja para dar el aviso de que Zoro se acercaba—, ahí viene él.

—¿Eh, tengo algo en la cara acaso? —preguntó el espadachín al fijarse en que la mayoría tenía la vista puesta en él.

—Una cara de estúpido impresionante —comentó Sanji con fastidio—. ¡Me rehúso a que esto haya sucedido!

—¡Zoro! —interrumpió Luffy que había vuelto a sentarse en la cabeza del Sunny—. Deni te está buscando ¡Oye, Deni! —gritó a todo pulmón hacia el puesto de vigía— ¡Zoro está aquí!

Cuando escuchó esas palabras de Luffy, Deni rápidamente se asomó para mirar hacia cubierta. Al ver a Zoro que la miraba se quedó sin habla, el corazón le latía a mil. Era un rencuentro: así lo veía ella, un rencuentro con el hombre que vivió un mes entero en su hogar y a quien quería más que a nadie.

¿Cómo le contaría todo? ¿Recordaría lo mismo que ella?, como sea debía decirle la verdad.

—Zo…—intentó decir su nombre, pero el llanto se apoderó de ella dejándola sin habla.

—¿Por qué esta llorando? —preguntó el espadachín enarcando una ceja extrañado y sin quitarle la vista a Deni.

—¡Eso mismo queremos saber, marimo! —vociferó Sanji plantándole cara— ¿Qué le hiciste a Deni-san?

—¡Zoro!

Sin pensarlo Deni se lanzó desde donde estaba hacia abajo con los brazos abiertos, en dirección recta hacia Zoro.

—¡¿Ah, qué haces?! —gritó su nakama sorprendido, antes de que el choque de ambas cabezas lo dejase tumbado en el suelo.

Deni cayó junto a él, haciendo que ambos se golpearan en la frente con la del otro, quedando estirados en el piso bajo la mirada atónita de los demás.

—¿Te volviste loca —alegó a la vez que se sentaba para sobarse la sien—, es que acaso…?

No pudo continuar su frase, Deni seguía llorando sin parar con la cabeza gacha, mientras intentaba ponerse de rodillas. Cuando por fin se incorporó, Zoro vio que en sus manos llevaba algo lo cual apretaba con fuerza. Luego su compañera lo miró a los ojos enseñándole la gargantilla.

—¿Qué es esto?

Tomó el objeto para luego abrirlo de manera casi refleja. Cuando vio que en ella estaba plasmada una foto suya con Deni le vinieron todos los recuerdos a la mente: desde aquel día que se encontró en un nuevo mundo, sus vivencias con ella, hasta que llego la hora de partir. Todo eso y mucho más recordaba con absoluta claridad, después de tanto tiempo.

—Tú —intentó decir con dificultad ante el asombro causado por los recuerdos—, ¿acaso tú…?

—Era… un regalo para ti Zoro —respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas algo rosadas—, ¿lo recuerdas?

Se puso rápidamente de pie y acto seguido Zoro le imitó, quedando frente a frente uno del otro. Deni se lanzó directamente a abrazarlo mientras le empapaba la vestimenta en lagrimas, mientras que el espadachín aun no podía creer todo lo que habían vivido, y más aun, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Se sentía desconcertado pero a la vez feliz, pues había vivido tanto tiempo con ella que le tomo un cariño casi inexplicable viniendo de parte de él.

Recordó la tristeza que sintió al separarse y a la vez lo divertido que había sido conocerla, ¿en qué momento y por qué motivo lo había olvidado todo?

Deni levantó el rostro para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa y aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro. Y absolutamente nadie más entendía qué estaba pasando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro con la inexplicable emoción que llevaba dentro le respondió el abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de su nakama, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando se despidieron aquella vez.

Ambos estaban emocionados, no hacían falta palabras, ese abrazo acompañado del silencio lo decía todo. Estaban tan felices que no tomaron importancia si había alguien alrededor o no.

La reacción de los demás presentes era como para tomarles una foto y enmarcarla: miraban atónitos la escena blancos como papel, brazos estirados hacia arriba y boquiabierta. Sanji nuevamente se encontraba en el suelo desmayado por la impresión.

Nadie entendía, ¿desde cuándo ese cambio en Zoro?, vale que era el mismo de siempre, un buen nakama pero mal genio como ninguno, sumando a que era el más frío de la banda, al menos así era con los demás. Con Deni tenía un comportamiento algo diferente y nadie sabía por qué, bueno en realidad ni el mismo Zoro antes se lo explicaba, hasta que en ese momento recordó la razón.

Minutos después, en la cocina ambos les contaron la historia a los demás, logrando que por fin entendieran todo el asunto.

—¡Wow, Sugoi! ¡Viajaste a otro mundo, Zoro! —exclamó inmensamente sorprendido Luffy, mientras sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de Chopper.

—¡Súper! —continuó Franky quien se sumaba al grupo de emocionados— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Usaste alguna máquina?

—Les digo que no sé —contestó Zoro ya cabreado de tanta pregunta—, me quedé dormido en esa isla que estuvimos meses atrás, después desperté en otro mundo.

—Serás cabeza de lechuga —comentó Sanji con tono burlesco—, tienes tan mal sentido de la orientación que esta vez sí que te perdiste.

—Lo que me parece raro —pensó en voz alta Robin—: es que aquella vez Zoro estuvo perdido tan solo dos días, y en el mundo de Deni permaneció un mes.

—¡Deni, eres genial! —siguió con la emoción Luffy que estaba a punto de subirse encima de toda la mesa— ¡Gracias por cuidar a Zoro todo ese tiempo!

—Creo que esto se merece un banquete especial, después de todo no cualquier persona aguantaría tanto tiempo como Deni-san.

—Oye, oye —interrumpió Zoro al ver que Sanji ya le estaba tocando los huevos.

La nombrada ya no daba más de la vergüenza, estaba a punto de colocarse roja como un tomate ante todos los comentarios. Y es que era obvio, ¿cómo no lo iba a cuidar?, si lo que menos quería era que el espadachín se alejara de su lado.

—¡Si más comida, Sanji! —cortó el momento tenso para ella el grito de Luffy que alzaba los tenedores feliz de tener un banquete.

—¡Y sake, por favor! —aprovechó de pedir ella.

—Oye —cortó la ilusión el espadachín—, no queda tanto sake como para que quedes tranquila antes de llegar la próxima isla.

—Miren quien lo dice —Le reprochó Nami a Zoro—. De todas maneras no queda mucho para llegar a otra isla para poder abastecernos.

—¿Ves? No me molestes —alegó Deni inflando los mofletes—, que si no contaré la manera en que tomaste cerveza en mi mundo.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó levantándose inconscientemente de su puesto, avergonzado al recordar esa situación.

—Entonces no seas molesto y déjame beber tranquila, que tú también tienes ganas.

Deni se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscar las botellas, mientras tanto los demás suspiraban, imaginándose al mismo tiempo todas las borracheras que se tienen que haber mandado aquel par en el otro mundo; con lo bueno que eran para beber ambos.

—Apuesto a que fue todos los días —comentó Usopp con cara pensativa.

—No, Deni-san no tiene tanto aguante como el marimo —refutó Sanji—. Tres veces por semana.

—¡Solo tomamos una vez, par de idiotas! —aclaró Zoro con cara asesina por todas las tonterías que se estaban diciendo en la mesa en ese momento.

—¡Yosh! —gritó para sorpresa de los demás Luffy con desplante serio, golpeando la mesa ligeramente con la mano empuñada—. Yo gané la apuesta, ¡la comida de toda una semana en este instante!

—¡Nunca hiciste la apuesta! —le dijeron todos al unísono a Luffy.

—De todas maneras, debe haber resultado bastante difícil haberse separado, ¿no? —Lanzó aquel comentario Robin con la clara intención de fastidiarlos un poco, pues se imaginaba que quizás algo había pasado entre ellos— ¿Cómo fue la despedida?

Deni al escucharla se quedó perpleja y sin saber que decir ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer precisamente esa pregunta? y es que recordaba cada detalle de cómo fue el último momento: el abrazo, el beso, ¡más que nada había sido el beso!

Besó a Zoro porque lo quería, de eso no le cabía duda; pero si ella recordaba eso, ¿él también lo recordaría? Le daba una vergüenza enorme el llegar a pensar que el espadachín había descubierto sus sentimientos, ¿cómo volvería a mirarlo a la cara?

Lentamente sin decir nada se asomó por la nevera de donde estaba sacando el sake para ver a Zoro, quería ver su expresión. Lo conocía tan bien que se daría cuenta en un instante si el recordaba aquel momento o no.

¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Recordará realmente lo que pasó?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si Zoro recuerda todo cambiará la forma de comportarse con Deni. Pero si solo Deni es la que recuerda puede que todo siga normal.

¿Que seria mejor? Bueno ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo así que ahí se verá x)


	15. A punto de perder el control

Bueno, después de una semana de vacaciones, relajación y despeje de mente vengo con este nuevo capítulo :D el cual dejará en claro si Zoro recuerda lo del beso o no.

Y si lo recuerda habrá una tención… ayayay xD

Mejor no sigo contando el cap, que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a quienes siempre me comentan :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lentamente y sin decir ni una palabra Deni se asomó por la nevera de donde estaba sacando el sake para ver a Zoro, quería ver su expresión. Lo conocía tan bien que se daría cuenta en un instante si él igualmente recordaba aquel momento o no.

¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Recordaría lo que pasó?

Pasó justamente lo que no quería que pasara: con solo verle el rostro a su nakama se había dado cuenta que él también lo recordó todo; estaba rojo como un tomate y mirándola fijamente sin poder decir ni una palabra. El espadachín quería contestar lo que había preguntado Robin, decirle que solo fue una despedida normal y que no preguntara tonteras, pero las palabras estaban atascadas, por lo que no podía decir nada aunque quisiera.

—Eh… verán —Deni siguió buscando sake en la nevera mientras contestaba, no quería que nadie le viese la cara ya que ella también se había enrojecido hasta los codos—, no fue nada. Zoro me dijo que quizás podía venir a este mundo —continuó a la vez que dejaba lentamente el lugar para atrasar su llegada a la mesa—, pero no pude y lo único que hice fue empujarlo para que entrase en el portal, creí que así evitaría el momento de la pena, ¿no?

—Si, así fue —afirmó Zoro desviando la mirada al salir del trance.

Estaba bastante confundido, claro que recordaba el momento del beso, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Si quedó atónito cuando Deni juntó sus labios con los de él, más aún, impresionado estaba que se lo había respondido sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Se preguntaba por qué se lo respondió, ¿acaso fue por la tristeza del momento? ¿o realmente se había encariñado con ella más de la cuenta?

Estaba claro que algo sentía por Deni y lo sabía, quizás atracción, más allá de eso no quería pensarlo. Ya bastante tenía con la incomodidad del momento y probablemente de las demás instancias en que estaría cerca de ella. Aun así no quería sentirse de esa manera, si ya se habían alejado una vez lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese momento era estar feliz y aprovechar de que estaban juntos nuevamente como amigos, porque eso es lo que eran, ¿no?

—¿Lo ves, Nami-san? —murmuró Sanji en voz baja—. No creo que le guste el marimo, solo debe ser el cariño por haberlo aguantado tanto tiempo.

—Aun tengo mis dudas —dijo para sus adentros la navegante riendo disimuladamente.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de ir a dormir. A Zoro le tocaría guardia esa noche, por lo que ambos sintieron un alivio de no quedar a solas en el cuarto.

Y no es que pasaría algo entre ellos que ese fuese el motivo de que no se quisieran ver, si no que no sabían cómo mirarse el uno al otro, o quizás simplemente deberían hacer vista ciega de lo que alguna vez pasó.

Esa noche no estuvieron tranquilos; por un lado Zoro se debatía en su confusión y por el otro Deni estaba nerviosa de que alguna vez este le preguntase el por qué lo hizo, aun ignorando por completo que el espadachín le había respondido el beso.

A la mañana siguiente Deni se levantó temprano y como siempre salió a cubierta para llevar a cabo su rutina de ejercicios, dando las infinitas vueltas al barco para luego irse al gimnasio a entrenar. Por el momento iba tranquila, pues se esperaba que Zoro estuviese en el puesto de vigía durmiendo por el turno que le tocó, pero al entrar, mala fue su sorpresa al verlo entrenar como todos los días.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y la piel se le erizó. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle; pensó en salir de ahí, ya que él supuestamente aun no la había visto. Pero tampoco quería escapar, al fin y al cabo eran sus sentimientos, los cuales le hacían querer estar ahí siempre con él de la forma en que fuese. No quería perder ese apego tan grande que tenía con el espadachín y que tanto tiempo tardó en dar a lugar.

—Buenos días, Zoro.

—Hola.

Aquel buenos días que le había dado el espadachín sonó totalmente diferente, entre nerviosismo y tajante; ni siquiera la miró, solo siguió haciendo sus pesas. En ese mismo momento Deni se reprochó por haber sido tan impulsiva y darle aquel beso. Pero si se suponía que era la última vez que lo veía, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Si hubiese sabido que lo volvería a ver todos los días probablemente se hubiese aguantado un poco más, pero eso era algo que no sabía en el momento de la despedida.

Le entró una pena enorme ante la reacción de su nakama pero prefirió disimularlo y comenzó a entrenar como siempre. Quizás ya llegaría la instancia en que tendría que hablar con él, aunque aún no se sentía preparada.

Pasaron largos minutos de tensión, hasta que Deni terminó con la rutina de pesas. Así que fue a dejarlas en su lugar para luego salir y relajarse en cubierta junto con pensar las cosas de mejor manera.  
Pero justo en ese instante Zoro se dio vuelta quedando frente a ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron quedando sumido uno en el otro por segundos interminables, cosa que para él se le hizo más incomodo de lo que ya estaba. Por su mente pasaron una y mil cosas, pues tenía en frente a la persona que le causaba sensaciones extrañas, como querer estar cerca de ella; hablarle; tocarle y quizás hasta besarla de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando se despidieron. Pero a la vez, tampoco quería hacer nada de eso, pues dentro del estaba ese prejuicio de que era su nakama y que desde que decidió ser el mejor espadachín se planteó no perder el tiempo en cosas sentimentales, pues por algo se dijo a si mismo que dejaba su vida de lado para cumplir su meta.

—¡Deni-san! ¡Cabeza de alga!, el almuerzo está listo.

Zoro por primera vez le agradeció mentalmente a su compañero por haber interrumpido el momento, ya que en unos minutos más su voluntad se le hubiese acabado. Sin decir nada se dirigieron la cocina donde estaban los demás, por lo menos la presencia de sus nakamas les hacia estar menos incomodo que estando solos.

Estaba claro que producto de la vergüenza o lo que sintiesen intentaban esquivarse y cruzar palabras lo menos posible, pero conviviendo en el mismo barco les sería imposible no volverse a hablar como antes. Y todo volvió a ser así, porque mientras estaban terminando de almorzar Deni recayó en algo que estuvo evitando durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Sanji, quiero más carne! —pidió Luffy golpeando la mesa con los cubiertos.

—¡Olvídalo, ya casi nos estamos quedando sin comida! —contestó interceptando con unas de sus piernas las manos de Luffy antes de que se robara la comida de otro plato, haciendo hincapié a que eso era culpa de él— ¡Tendrás que aguantarte hasta la isla que viene!

—Luffy… toma —Le dijo Deni arrastrando el plato por la mesa hasta el pelinegro—. No tengo hambre.

—Pero Deni-san, apenas comiste —comentó Sanji deshaciendo el agarre, extrañado por la rara actitud de su nakama.

—Discúlpame Sanji, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero no me siento muy bien.

—¡Gracias, Deni! —exclamó Luffy, sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban para comenzar a devorarse el plato.

Realmente Deni no se sentía bien, algo la estaba incomodando por dentro, era un olor extraño que había llegado hasta ella ¿Qué podría ser?: olor a sangre. Hace algunos minutos atrás Zoro comenzó a lavar los platos y cubiertos que se habían desocupado, pero por lo tenso que se encontraba aun, se pasó a llevar con un cuchillo el dedo dejándole una herida medianamente profunda. Obviamente eso no pasaría desapercibido para el olfato de ella, que por cierto hace mucho tiempo no le había vuelto esa incomoda sensación.

—Luffy, ¿y si intentamos pescar un pez enorme? —propuso Usopp una vez acabó su almuerzo.

—¡Sugoi! —respondió el nombrado alzando los brazos—. Pescaré el pez más gigante y así no moriré de hambre antes de llegar a la próxima isla.

—De eso nada, ¡yo seré el que pesque el más súper! —se apuntó a sí mismo Franky sumándose al entusiasmo.

—¡Pues somos tres! ¡El gran capitán Usopp será quien pesque el mejor! —exclamó el tirador apoyando un pie en la mesa— ¿Quién mas se apunta? ¿Deni, tù…? —al dirigirse a su nakama y ver en el estado que se encontraba se levantó de su puesto inconscientemente— ¡Ah, un vampiro!

Todos dieron un salto hacia atrás por instinto ante lo que estaban viendo. La verdad es que aun no se acostumbraban a ver esa faceta en Deni, que verla de repente les hizo descolocarse. Pero luego poco a poco adoptaron una actitud seria y de arrepentimiento por haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

—¡Usopp, no digas eso! —Le regañó Nami, aunque en el fondo ella también sentía miedo— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apoyando una mano en el hombro de su compañera con algo de desconfianza.

—Vaya esto no es algo que se vea muy seguido —comentó Brook que fue uno de los pocos que no se inmutó, siguiendo con su habitual costumbre de tomar té.

—¡Huelo sangre! —Chopper se percató de ese detalle a la vez que dilataba la abertura de su nariz para oler mejor— ¿de quién es?

—Fui yo —respondió Zoro desde el lavaplatos—, me corté sin querer.

—¡Pues deberías tener más cuidado, idiota! —reprochó Sanji— ¡Mira como está Deni-san por tu culpa!

—Lo…lo siento, chicos —dijo Deni con mucha dificultad—, mejor voy para fuera.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Zoro se la cerró de repente, Deni le quedó mirando de reojo para saber que se traía de ante mano el espadachín, hasta que tuvo frente a sus ojos un vaso que tenía al menos un cuarto de líquido rojo en su interior.

Le quedó mirando de manera desconcertada ¿acaso le estaba ofreciendo su sangre? No cabía duda, su olfato no le fallaba: esa era la sangre del espadachín.

—¡Ni loca me tomaré eso! —gritó alejándose bruscamente al notar las intenciones de su nakama— ¡Puedo controlarlo, no necesito de tu sangre! ¡No quiero que me vean en este estado tan deplorable!

—Como si me lo fuese a creer —respondió Zoro a secas aunque fuese hiriente. Acto seguido colocó el vaso encima de la mesa y se encogió de hombros como si la situación fuese totalmente normal—. Era sangre que inevitablemente me salió de la herida, solo aproveché de acumularla en un vaso.

—Deni —dijo Luffy con su habitual postura de despistado pero que inconscientemente dijo algo serio, a pesar de estar con un trozo de carne atravesado—, domos dakamas, no dientes que dentir vergüenda por lo que te pada.

—Es cierto —agregó Robin apareciendo por detrás para posar una mano sobre su hombro—, siento decirlo de esta manera pero es algo que ya no puedes evitar.

—Si —continuó Usopp con algo de vergüenza por su primera reacción—. Deni, disculpa por el susto de antes, ya sabes que soy miedoso.

—Bueno ya está —interrumpió Zoro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la pose indecisa de esta— ¿lo tomas?, se está enfriando, no creo que te guste así.

Deni recibió el vaso mirando el contenido fijamente. Claramente no quería bebérsela; sentía vergüenza, rabia y pena de tener que depender de ese líquido para vivir tranquilamente. Pero no podía aguantarse las ganas.

Comenzó a beber la poca sangre que había lentamente reteniéndola sobre la lengua y el paladar para saborear cada gota, pues la sangre de Zoro le resultaba exquisita, diferente de cualquier otra.

—Maldito Hokusai —murmuró con ira y apretando el vaso vacío hasta romperlo en mil pedazos—, algún día me las pagarás.

La noche finalmente se dejó caer y el turno de vigilar lo tomó Sanji, mientras todos se iban a acostar incluyendo Zoro. Sin embargo el espadachín aun no podía dormir ya que faltaba alguien que rellenaba el espacio vacío del cuarto: Deni, quien aun no aparecía. Se levantó chasqueando la lengua, fastidiado por tener que admitir que se había preocupado por lo ocurrido en el almuerzo y le buscó por todos lados hasta llegar al gimnasio. No hizo más que entrar cuando divisó un bulto en un rincón; era ella quien estaba sentada en el piso abrazándose las piernas con su cabeza escondida entre ellas. En definitiva, algo le estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —dejó escapar a secas una vez estuvo al frente de la chica.

Deni se sorprendió al escucharlo, dando un pequeño respingón que dejó su rostro descubierto por unos segundos, los cuales Zoro aprovechó de observarla detenidamente antes de que esta volviese a bajar la cabeza.

—No es necesario que estés aquí —dijo ella intentando disimular el hilo tiritón de su voz—, por favor sal.

—Ya veo que no te fue suficiente ese vaso —comentó Zoro haciendo caso omiso a su petición.

—¡No, es mentira! ¡no estoy así por eso!

El espadachín se situó en frente de ella y con una mano le tomó el rostro de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, quería ver su rostro para corroborar que lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente fuese cierto.

—Muéstrame tu otra forma —pidió de repente casi como una orden. No la iba a dejar tranquila hasta que le demostrase lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? —vociferó Deni en modo defensivo y alejándose del tacto del espadachín que tanto le descontrolaba. Intentó alejarse un poco más pero la cercanía de Zoro y la pared le estaban aprisionando— ¿Para qué quieres verla?

—Solo quiero ver como es, eso es todo.

Le insistió tanto que Deni cedió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo debido a que aun no controlaba bien esa transformación. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color gris y los colmillos finalmente aparecieron. Zoro quedó estupefacto ante esa escena, clavó su vista en ella intentando no transmitir nada de lo que sintiese su interior. Y es que a diferencia de lo que quizás otros pudiesen pensar, para él la apariencia de Deni como vampiro no era tétrica, al contrario, seguía siendo la misma persona pero con una belleza diferente, quizás más seductora, algo que le gustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para diluir esos pensamientos ya que no era precisamente por aquel motivo que la quería ver así.

Chasqueó la lengua inconsciente al darse cuenta de que llevaba minutos observando descaradamente a su compañera, mientras esta mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego se tomó la libertad de sentarse al lado de ella, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared y acto seguido la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

Para Deni fue algo totalmente inesperado, ahora era ella quien estaba frente a Zoro de rodillas entre el espacio que dejaban las piernas extendidas del espadachín, el cual repentinamente se tocó el cuello para luego extenderlo.

—Hazlo —ordenó su compañero, mientras dirigía la vista hacia el techo, como si quisiese enfocar un punto que le hiciese olvidar el hecho de encontrarse en aquella situación.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡No hare algo así! —comenzó a reclamar Deni al ver que Zoro se tomaba con tanta calma algo que a ella le agobiaba día a día, incluso al extremo de ofrecerle su sangre. Quería salir de ahí, pero él no la dejaba, la tenía tomada fuertemente del brazo haciendo mayor presión para quedar más cerca el uno del otro.

—Los demás se darán cuenta si sigues gritando —reclamó en tono bajo ya que sabía que Sanji andaba por ahí cumpliendo con el turno de vigilancia, cosa que lo mantenía alerta en todo momento, pues no tenía intenciones de que el ero-cook se enterase de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos—. Y si te digo que lo hagas es porque soy lo bastante fuerte, algo así no me afectará en nada.

—¡Pero si ya me diste en el almuerzo! ¡No quiero más!

—¡Esos colmillos te desmienten! —vociferó Zoro al fin perdiendo la paciencia, por si fuese poco el tener esa cercanía ya le estaba encrispando los nervios, sumando al hecho de que le estaba ofreciendo su cuello en bandeja, algo que jamás Roronoa Zoro imaginó hacer— ¡Si te fuese tan fácil como para tomar en vaso no los tendrías!

Deni sabía que el espadachín no se equivocaba, realmente no fue la misma sensación haber tomado de esa manera al placer de enterrar los colmillos en su cuello y succionar su sangre 100% fresca.

—Por favor Zoro, no quiero —soltó en un hilo de voz que ya dejaba en evidencia que no podía resistir ni un segundo más.

—Suenas cada vez menos convincente, si no lo haces, eso que tienes no se te pasará nunca. ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Ya no se podía aguantar, acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos y rodeó a su nakama con los brazos pasándolos sobre sus hombros, así se aseguraba de que su presa no se moviese ni un centímetro mientras se daba el gusto de succionarle la sangre. Se acerco rápidamente a su cuello y abriendo su boca comenzó a enterrar los colmillos con la mayor lentitud posible. Zoro tensó la mandíbula en un acto reflejo y soltó un leve quejido producto del dolor, el cual por inercia demostró posando una mano sobre la cintura de su nakama apretándole levemente la piel que aprisionaba entre sus dedos, cosa que le hizo más provocadora la situación aun.

La molestia se hizo menos intensa una vez Deni terminó de enterrar los colmillos para comenzar a succionarle el líquido, es más, no le molestaba para nada.

Por su parte, ella intentaba ser moderada y colocarse un límite aunque le doliese, sabía que no era mucho lo que podía obtener, ya que no quería dejar a Zoro débil y tenía claro que lo que hacía estaba horriblemente mal. Pero sus instintos le impedían controlarlo, su sabor para ella era lo mejor del mundo, sumando al hecho de estar casi encima de él lo hacía todo más agradable y con ganas de más.

Una vez tomado el 80% que necesitaba paró, eso era suficiente para ella, saco sus colmillos quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuello, mirando como la sangre de Zoro aun se deslizaba por la provocadora piel.

—Zoro tu sangre… es lo más exquisito que he probado —comenzó a decir en un suave susurro, haciendo que su respiración entre cortada chocase con el cuello del espadachín provocando que se le erizase la piel rápidamente. Deni sin ser consciente de eso lamió las gotas que aun asomaban desde los orificios que le había dejado—. Podría estar todo un día aquí en tu cuello sin cansarme.

Zoro estuvo a punto de perder el control y no era para menos, de partida tenia a la mujer que lo confundía cerca, lamiéndole el cuello como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, lo que le producía espasmos por todo el cuerpo y por si fuera poco hablándole de una forma jodidamente sexy. Se reprocho a sí mismo, por sentirse de esa forma en aquella situación ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Se preguntaba, no entendía como llego al extremo de que le resultara excitante lo que Deni estaba haciendo y si no paraba de una vez no respondería de sus actos.

Al hacerse consciente de lo que estaba diciendo Deni, se separó con brusquedad de él manteniendo una distancia relativamente prudente, al menos lo suficiente para auto controlarse.

—Yo… perdóname —intentó decir y sin poder aguantar el llanto—, no sabía lo que decía… no debí haber hecho esto, ¡Perdón!

—Fui yo quien te obligó que lo hicieras —excusó Zoro pasando una mano sobre su cuello para situarla en frente del y cerciorarse de que ya no escurría tanta sangre.

—¡Pero no quiero seguir sintiendo esto! ¡No quiero tener que atacarte de nuevo! —siguió Deni intentando ahogar el llanto, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, y más si le hacía daño a quien más quería— ¡No quiero que llegue el día en que pierda el control totalmente!

—Eso no pasará —respondió Zoro a sus quejas. Luego con un poco de mareo logró ponerse de pie y estiró la mano para que Deni le siguiese—, haremos lo que sea para que no pase.

Luego de aquel incidente se retiraron al dormitorio para dormir, necesitaban descansar y pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente cada uno decidió por su cuenta no evitar al otro, ya que era imposible, tenían un apego tan fuerte que si no estaban cerca comenzaban a extrañarse, además el actuar como si nada hubiese pasado quizás les resultaría mejor para seguir como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Zoro se levantó de los primeros, el hambre que sentía por la poca fuerza con la que había quedado la noche anterior no lo dejó seguir durmiendo.

Necesitaba comer algo, por lo que se fue directamente a la cocina.

Al entrar se encontró a Sanji preparando el desayuno.

—Vaya, que sorpresa —comentó el cocinero mientras apagaba el mechero en el momento que el ruido de la tetera comenzó a molestar—, ¿te caíste del catre marimo?

Zoro no devolvió el insulto como siempre lo hacía, solo se dirigió a la despensa para sacar algo de comer y retirarse a entrenar todo el resto de mañana que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a darse cuenta que Sanji le arrancó el parche del cuello que cubría la marca de los colmillos de Deni. Parece que la falta de sangre lo estaba volviendo más lento con los reflejos.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?! —vociferó enfurecido con la clara intención de darle con una de sus katanas, pero al querer tomar una de estas se dio cuenta que las había dejado en el dormitorio.

—Cálmate, cabeza de lechuga —detuvo Sanji con voz pausada y levantando las manos en son de paz—, no he venido a pelear contigo, solo quiero hablar de algo que precisamente esta relacionado con esto —terminó ladeando de un lado a otro el parche que le había quitado.

—No tengo nada que decir, no molestes —refunfuñó Zoro que estaba dispuesto a retirarse sin tener que dar ninguna explicación.

—Yo no sé que sientes por ella —con esa frase logró captar la atención de él—, pero esto me demuestra que Deni-san te importa y bastante.

—No pienses estupideces —intentó excusarse el espadachín antes de que el ero-cook sacase conclusiones "erróneas" —, solo…

—Deberías dejar de entrenarla —interrumpió mientras prendía un cigarro—, digo, si tanto te importa.

—Explícate bien cejas rizadas —cuestionó Zoro enarcando una ceja—, no entiendo a lo que vas.

—Marimo idiota —gruñó Sanji por la lentitud mental de su compañero—, te lo pondré de una manera más fácil, ¿acaso crees que tiene alguna posibilidad de ganarle al imbécil que destruyo su mundo?

—Tú…tú sabías.

—¡Idiota crees que soy imbécil! —gritó el cocinero agarrando a Zoro de la camisa para atraerlo hacia él y encararlo— ¿Que no me daría cuenta de lo que trama?, y tu entrenándola lo único que consigues es que más segura se sienta de pelear con él, ¿pero crees que llegara a su altura? ¡Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos cargarnos un mundo entero!

Zoro quedó atónito por la postura de Sanji ante la situación. Se deshizo del agarre como pudo maldiciendo entre dientes. En el fondo no sabía que decir, era primera vez que el ero-cook lo dejaba en jake. No quería reconocerlo, pero Sanji tenía toda la razón.

—Solo es un consejo, marimo —siguió más calmadamente mientras descansaba los codos en el borde del lava platos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar la bocanada de humo que contenía en sus pulmones—. Si quieres protegerla, haciendo que pelee con ese tipo no es la mejor manera —continuó mientras apagaba su cigarro—. De todas formas te lo advierto: no permitiré que pelee contra él, está demás decir que Luffy tampoco. Tú verás que haces.

Dicho esto Sanji abandonó la cocina para dejar que su nakama pensara bien lo que le había dicho. Zoro mientras desayunaba intentaba procesar todo, no podía creer que su compañero estuviese al tanto de todo con solo mirarlos.

Decidió que hablaría con Deni cuando tuviese la oportunidad y así fue como se presentó horas más tarde.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida en el momento en que Zoro le arrebató las pesas y acto seguido le dijo que no le volvería entrenar— ¿Es que acaso no me quieres entrenar más?

—¡Nada de eso! —respondió el espadachín intentando ocultar el motivo porque lo hacía, aunque le resultase casi imposible—. Solo que no quiero que pelees contra ese idiota.

Deni se sintió frustrada y con pena ¿acaso no fue el mismo Zoro quien se ofreció a entrenarla para defenderse de Hokusai? ¿por qué de un día para otro le estaba dando la espalda? ¿Es que no confiaba en ella?

Sabía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza aun, ni siquiera estaba a la altura de los más fuertes a bordo, pero tenía la esperanza de que esforzándose lograría de alguna manera llegar hasta ese nivel.

—Pero Zoro, ¿qué hay de malo? —volvió a insistir con tono suplicante— ¡Ese día tarde o temprano llegará!

—¡Nosotros fácilmente podremos cargárnoslo! ¡No es necesario que tú pelees!

—¡¿Como que ustedes?! ¡Es algo de lo que yo me tengo que encargar! ¿Qué pasaría si ese maldito abre un portal y me lleva con el de vuelta? ¿Cómo me defiendo yo si no están ustedes?

A Zoro se le apretó el estomago al escuchar eso, el solo imaginar que Hokusai podría llevársela al otro mundo sin poder hacer nada le daba una impotencia enorme. Estaba confundido, era obvio que se preocupara por una de sus nakamas, tal como lo hubiese hecho con Robin o Nami si la situación fuese la misma, pero, ¿y esos celos que no paraban de asechar en su mente?

Ciertamente no se había puesto en el lugar de que el enemigo se la llevaría para hacer de las suyas con ella y eso era algo que provocaba que la sangre le hirviese con solo pensarlo.

Y no iba a permitir que ese maldito se saliese con la suya, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que Deni pelease con él.

—Además no solo quiero hacerme más fuerte por él —siguió su compañera más calmada, sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos—, también porque soy nakama del próximo rey de los piratas ¡no puedo ser tan debilucha mientras ustedes son tan fuertes! ¡No puedo aceptar eso!

—¡Entiende que no quiero que te…! —Zoro la tomó fuertemente de los hombros en su intento de hacerle entender, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir se interrumpió a sí mismo para no admitir que se preocupaba por ella— ¡Está bien! ¡Seguiremos el entrenamiento, pero no pelearás con Hokusai!

—Pero…

—¡O eso o nada! —terminó amenazando de tal manera que a Deni le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, nunca lo había visto ponerse así desde que comenzaron a llevarse bien.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.

—Bueno eso será suficiente, mañana seguiremos.

Zoro se estaba retirando del gimnasio, pero Deni lo sorprendió por detrás apegándose a su espalda en donde hundió su rostro y rodeándole con los brazos el abdomen. El espadachín podía sentir el movimiento de su nakama al respirar y el roce del aire exhalado en su columna hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese de pies a cabezas.

—Zoro, gracias —dejó escapar en un susurro mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí—. Te debo tanto, no sé qué haría si no te hubiese conocido.

—No tienes porque agradecer —respondió con dificultad sintiéndose vulnerable ante la situación—, yo fui injusto contigo al principio, es lo mínimo.

—Eso ya lo olvidé desde hace mucho.

Zoro como siempre no sabía qué hacer: si darse vuelta y corresponderle el abrazo terminaría por perder la poca voluntad que le quedaba; o si deshacerlo y seguir adelante. Lo que realmente él quería era la primera alternativa, pero su conciencia se lo impedía.

Entonces, ¿qué haría? ¿Quedarse ahí quieto hasta que Deni lo soltara? Para su buena suerte algo remeció el barco haciendo que cada uno cayese en cualquier parte del gimnasio.

—¡Tierra! —gritó Usopp con entusiasmo desde el puesto de vigía— ¡Estamos llegando a una isla!

—¡Necesito la ayuda de todos! —pidió Nami— ¡Esto no será fácil!

—¡Lo que tu digas Nami-san! —se logró escuchar el canturreo de Sanji que luego se asomó hacia el gimnasio para llamar a Zoro— ¡Marimo, deja de sacar músculo en la cabeza y ven a ayudar!

Luego de hacer lo posible por mantener estable el barco, finalmente llegaron a tierra. La isla en si no era muy grande; en donde comenzaba solo tenía pinta de ser una selva gigante, pero al parecer mas allá se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, por lo que al día siguiente bajarían a recorrer, buscar información y abastecimientos.

El día termino, y los mugiwaras fueron a dormir para reunir fuerzas por si había alguna nueva aventura o enemigos que afrontar.

Lo que no sabían Zoro ni Deni, es que para ellos el destino les tenía preparado una nueva aventura en aquel lugar...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota final:** En el próximo se viene algo muuuy bueno, jeje o al menos para mí xD es uno de mis favoritos :P


	16. Rendición

No tengo palabras para este capítulo, es uno de los que mas empeño le puse y me esmeré en que quedase decente xD Espero de verdad que les guste.

**Advertencias:** Lemon

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó el amanecer, anunciando un día alegre y relajado. Los mugiwaras se habían despertado y ya estaban listos para adentrarse a la nueva isla, que por lo que daba a entender a simple vista era un lugar considerablemente tranquilo y sin esperanzas de alguna aventura, para algunos.

Según el objetivo de cada integrante, unos irían a incursionar en grupo y otros solos.

—Chopper y yo nos quedaremos cuidando el barco —se adelantó a decir Usopp, con la escusa de que el Sunny estaría en buenas manos si ambos se quedaban a vigilar.

—Comenzaré por explorar parte de la selva que está al lado oeste —continuó Robin que acto seguido se encaminó hacia su destino.

—¡Y yo por el lado este! —dijo esta vez Deni con bastante entusiasmo por haber llegado a una nueva isla luego de tanto tiempo. "Nueva isla" para ellos era una nueva y deliciosa hazaña y por supuesto la última integrante era uno de los más felices en ese momento, pues sería la primera incursión en que participaba oficialmente como nakama.

—Yo iré de compras —anunció Nami luego de dar un salto para bajar del barco—, Zoro tú me ayudarás a cargar las cosas —ordenó con tono autoritario al espadachín que aun descansaba sobre la baranda y sin intenciones de bajar.

—¿A quién le preguntaste? —preguntó con tono apático, abriendo su único ojo para dirigirle la mirada hacia abajo.

—Si no lo haces le agregaré un 100% más de interés a lo que me debes.

—Tsk, maldita arpía —bufó derrotado mientras bajaba del barco, colocando los pies en tierra firme—, será solo por esta vez.

—¡No se a quien acompañar! —se cuestionaba Sanji que con su ojo convertido en corazón miraba en diferentes direcciones, según donde se encontrase cada chica— ¡Deni-san y Robin- chawn estarán solas perdidas en la selva! Pero Nami-san andará con el marimo que es como ir con nadie ¿Qué hago?

—Puedes venir con nosotros —respondió Nami indiferente—. Pero que no se te olvide que tienes que ir a comprar la comida de todo un mes.

—¡Comida! ¡Yo voy contigo, Sanji! —exclamó Luffy, que no tardó en correr detrás del cocinero en busca de alimento.

—¡Hey, yo también iré con ustedes!, necesito abastecerme de cola.

—¡Yohohoho! —rio Brook feliz—. Ver unas cuantas bragas en esta isla no vendría mal para mis ojos. Ah, pero si yo no tengo ojos ¡Yohohoho!

Entonces se separaron quedando de volver apenas anocheciera, pues no sabían con qué inconvenientes se podrían encontrar en aquella isla.

Por su lado, Deni fue camino a la selva, decidió recorrerla porque le encantaba la naturaleza, los animales y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la vida salvaje. Así, aprovechando que estaba en un nuevo mundo podría conocer nuevas especies, que jamás había visto y estudiarlas a la vez.

Después de caminar durante una hora se encontró con un lago en medio de la naturaleza; era considerablemente grande, estando rodeado de arboles y rocas. Sus aguas eran muy tranquilas y, los rayos del sol que pegaban en ellas hacia que estuviese ligeramente tibia.

Claramente el lugar estaba de ensueño, por lo que no dudo ni un momento en echarse a nadar. A pesar que no tenía ropa para la ocasión, los pantalones cortos que llevaba puesto junto con la camisa le era suficiente para nadar cómodamente.

Así estuvo disfrutando del agua y la tranquilidad aproximadamente veinte minutos, hasta que de repente, sin saber por qué le vino un dolor en la pierna bloqueándole por completo el movimiento. Estaba sufriendo un calambre de los mil demonios, ¿por qué?, simplemente porque diez minutos antes se había dado un banquete en el camino sin dejar tiempo para descansar. Y debido a que se adentró en la parte profunda del lago, sumando a que no se podía mover, comenzó a desesperarse y hundirse, sin poder mantenerse estable en la superficie.

—¡Maldición! —gritaba mientras intentaba nadar sin obtener resultados— ¡me ahogo!

El calambre no cesaba y poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas hundiéndose cada vez más. A pocos segundos de perder la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno, sentía como se alejaba de la superficie sin poder hacer nada, pensando en que quizás si no contenía lo poco y nada de aire que le quedaba, esos serían los últimos momentos de su vida.

Entre que estaba consiente y no, escuchó un ruido en el agua como si alguien se hubiese lanzado. De repente sintió que la tomaban en brazos y en un intento de supervivencia Deni se aferró al cuello de aquella persona, mientras esta nadaba hacia la superficie. Apenas su rostro sintió el aire inhaló fuertemente, deseando respirar todo lo que más podía.

—¡Ah! —gritó intentando liberar sus pulmones.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te estabas ahogando?

No se había dado cuenta de quien era la persona que la había salvado, solo hasta que escucho su voz. Al hacerse consiente de la situación reparó en que era nada mas ni menos que Zoro. El espadachín la tenia tomada de la cintura y Deni a él del cuello, en medio del lago aun, sin nadie más a su alrededor…

—Solo - fue un calambre —respondió entrecortado, ruborizándose completamente por la situación. No podía soltarse de él, pues aun le dolía mucho la pierna— ¿Y tú, por qué estas aquí? —preguntó en un intento de bajarle el perfil al tema.

—Tsk, iba camino con los demás al pueblo hasta que me perdí —contestó algo mosqueado, no le gustaba tener que recalcarle a alguien su mal sentido de la orientación.

—Muy oportuno de tu parte, ¿no?

—Gracias a eso no te hundiste estúpidamente en este lago… ¿eh?

Le fue imposible seguir protestando al sentir algo en el cuello que le produjo escalofríos, Deni con la yema de los dedos, inesperadamente le estaba acariciando alrededor de su herida.

—Zoro, tu herida… ¿por qué esta descubierta?

Ese tono de voz, él sabía que no era normal, se parecía mucho al de aquella noche en que le dio de su sangre, era la voz de alguien que estaba sediento de algo. Tomó su rostro para mirarla y comprobó que estaba totalmente transformada.

—Llévame a la orilla por favor… —bufó molesta y avergonzada por la situación, desviando el rostro—. Lo siento.

—¿Acaso de nuevo…?

—¡Es el olor que desprende tu herida! ¡No me hagas caso!

—No tengo problema en que lo vuelvas a hacer —Zoro estaba dispuesto a darle nuevamente de su sangre, demostrándolo con el simple echo de extender su cuello—. Solo hazlo de una vez.

Esta vez Deni no puso oposición, la demasiada cercanía que había le hizo perder todos los sentidos. Enterró nuevamente sus colmillos en aquella herida y comenzó a succionar, aunque en menor cantidad, pues ya había tomado bastante hace dos días atrás como para aprovecharse de la buena voluntad del espadachín.

Una vez tomado lo que necesitaba se separó de su cuello unos pocos centímetros sin querer alzar el rostro como si quisiese ocultar algo. Pero Zoro ante esa postura nuevamente le tomó el rostro, quedando frente a frente a él. Y no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarla; sus ojos estaban grises, pero vidriosos producto de las lágrimas que no tardaron en salir, sus colmillos aun estaban ahí intactos y por sus labios escurría un poco de sangre que le había sacado. Para él era una imagen perfecta, tanto que ya no le quedó nada de voluntad que guardaba.

—Oye, no estés así.

Se acercó lentamente quedando a escasos milímetros e inesperadamente comenzó a lamer las gotas que escurrían por su comisura, probando de su propia sangre. Deni estaba paralizada y a la vez nerviosa ¿Por qué Zoro estaba haciendo eso? Una vez ya no había rastro de nada Zoro no lo dudo más, ya no tenía la fuerza para decirse que no a sí mismo. Rompió la poca distancia que había entre ellos, juntando finalmente y en medio de la nada sus labios con los de ella, dando lugar al beso tan esperado por ambos.

Todo estaba tranquilo; ni siquiera el viento soplaba, ni las aguas del lago se movían, no había nada ni nadie que interrumpiese lo que ocurría en ese momento. Deni y Zoro por fin estaban dando rienda suelta a sus deseos; necesitaban cortar esa distancia, necesitaban la cercanía del otro. Ya no bastaba con las palabras, ni los abrazos casuales; anhelaban demostrarse lo que sentían de una manera más intensa.

_No…_—se repetía una y otra vez Deni en su mente al tiempo que no paraba de corresponderle los besos al espadachín—, _no puedo dar crédito a lo que está pasando, no sé si esto es verdad o un sueño. Zoro acaba de besarme, ese beso que por tanto tiempo desee, que una sola vez le di pero no pude aprovecharlo al máximo. Esta vez ha sido él quien dio aquel paso ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Me corresponderá a mis sentimientos? Es algo que desconozco completamente, pero por ahora lo que me importa es disfrutar este momento que tanto anhelé._

Después de unos minutos dieron final a aquel beso para mirarse mutuamente, esa mirada probablemente era la última oportunidad de echar pie atrás, pero no fue así, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar de hacer lo que tanto deseaban.

Nuevamente se besaron y con mayor intensidad. Zoro aprovechó el agarre para tomarla y así llevarla hasta la orilla, a lo que ella no puso oposición. Una vez se encontraron en tierra firme, el espadachín la dejó en una de las rocas quedando de rodillas uno frente al otro.

Se volvieron a besar, se volvieron a abrazar, querían sentirse el uno al otro la mayor cantidad posible. Mucho tiempo se habían aguantado, ahora ese aguante estaba haciendo explosión en sus cuerpos, lo que les pedía cada vez más del otro.

¿Había algo más exquisito para Deni que la sangre del espadachín? claro que sí: su boca, que no paraba de saborear la de ella; sus caricias, lentamente fue bajando sus manos por los brazos de su compañera hasta llegar a su cintura y así aferrarla fuertemente a su cuerpo, a la vez que los besos se hacían más profundos.

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire, sus respiraciones cada vez eran más agitadas…

_Al separarnos, aproveché esa instancia para mirarlo mientras lo acariciaba; primero su cuello, bajando hasta la parte visible de su torso mientras tocaba su cicatriz y sus músculos tan bien formados. Él solo me miraba. Me sentí plenamente feliz, porque jamás Zoro mostraba una faceta de esa manera y en ese momento solo la estaba viendo yo._

Ya no eran suficientes los besos, ni las caricias, querían más…

_Su mano que me tenía tomada por la cintura, la sacó de ahí para adentrarse en mi camisa, recorriéndome cada centímetro de mi espalda húmeda, pasando incluso por debajo de mi ropa interior. Creo que había llegado el momento… yo también quería lo mismo que él._

Sus mentes terminaron por nublarse hasta que a ninguno de los dos les quedaba rastro de noción, solo hacían lo que sus cuerpos le dictaban.

_Siguió tomado de mi cintura para hacerme hacia atrás y acostarme sobre la roca, quedando el encima mío. Nos seguíamos besando, mientras con sus manos empezó a recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo, primero ascendía lentamente por mis piernas, pasando por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi cintura nuevamente._

_Creo que por la emoción mi cuerpo no podía ser controlado, por cada toque que me daba me provocaba un cosquilleo raro, haciendo que tuviese espasmos de vez en cuando, mientras emitía largos suspiros los cuales terminaban cortados por sus labios al besarme._

_Me aferré a su espalda abrazándolo, apretando con mis manos la tela de su prenda, como queriendo en ese intento traspasar su ropa para sentir su piel intacta._

La única barrera entre sus cuerpos debía romperse, las telas estaban estorbando.

Zoro se dio cuenta del deseo de su compañera y acto seguido se incorporó, quedando nuevamente de rodillas frente a ella. Deni al no entender que es lo que pretendía se inclinó levemente para llevarse el espectáculo de su vida: con sus manos, el mismo espadachín comenzó a deslizar su abrigo hasta abajo, quedando su torso y brazos al descubierto. Ella solo me quedó mirando atónita la escena que tenía en frente, hasta que Zoro la sacó de sus pensamientos bajando su mano hasta su faja roja, insinuando que dependía de su nakama si la quitaba o no.

Por su puesto Deni ya no quería echar marcha atrás y con su reacción se lo dejó bien claro; posó su mano sobre la del, para hacer un movimiento que le desamarrara la prenda, cayendo al suelo y así, quedar su abrigo suelto para en cualquier momento terminar por quitárselo.

Todo eso ya era demasiada provocación para Zoro, quien ya no podía aguantar el no ver más allá, mientras a él no le quedaba mucho para quedar totalmente descubierto.

Nuevamente colocó sus manos en la espalda de Deni, quedando entre su piel y su camisa. Rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de poner objeción le arrancó aquella prenda, dejándola solo en pantalones cortos y hacia arriba la ropa interior que le cubría sus senos.

Ella no hizo nada contra aquello, solo seguía besándolo e intentando ocultar su cuerpo en abrazos.

_Ya comenzó a desnudarme, después de sacarme la camisa con un poco de dificultad desabrochó mi sostén, yo no podía hacer nada, no quería, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo producto del roce de nuestras pieles y más aun cuando mis senos quedaron descubiertos presionando su torso producto del fuerte abrazo que me dio, para después con su boca empezar a recorrer mi cuello, aquellos besos me hicieron sentir una corriente por todo mi cuerpo. _

_Llegar a tener esta oportunidad junto a Zoro había superado todas mis expectativas de lo que podría ser, estaba sintiendo sensaciones inimaginables. Mi cuerpo se le estaba entregando y él lo manejaba de manera tal, que lo único que provocaba es que mayor fueran mis deseos de estar YA con él._

_Mis manos se dirigieron hasta su abrigo para quitárselo completamente, dejándolo solamente en ropa interior, al hacer esto él se separo un poco para extenderlo detrás mío en la roca, para volverse nuevamente hacia mí. Me quedó mirando ¿Qué estará pensando?_

Zoro a media que la miraba se preguntaba cómo fue posible que se contuviese tanto tiempo, la escena que tenia en frente a él era algo que jamás pensó ver en su vida; Deni estaba de rodillas, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, sus brazos alrededor de su pecho como si intentara cubrírselos por la vergüenza y abajo, en sus caderas no le quedaba más que su pantalón, el que ya estaba dispuesto a quitarle de una buena vez.

Una vez se lo quitó los dos quedaron a la par, tan solo con una prenda que les cubría la última parte de su cuerpo que les faltaba por explorar. Antes de esto, Zoro la inclinó hacia atrás para dejarla recostada encima de su abrigo, mientras Deni separaba un poco las piernas para que él quedase entre medio de estas.

Fue así, como finalmente quedaron uno encima del otro, a la vez que Zoro quitó las últimas prendas que quedaban, provocando que ambos emitieran un leve quejido al sentir el primer roce entre ambas intimidades.

Ya era hora, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más aquella espera, necesitaban sentirse lo más que pudiesen, querían dar a lugar a la última etapa: que era la unión de ambos.

Finalmente, el espadachín se separó un poco para posicionar su miembro en la entrada de Deni, ella solo cerró los ojos para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor que le iba a causar esa intromisión en su cuerpo. Quería pensar en cualquier cosa ajena a eso, pero Zoro no la dejó, ya que una vez logró encontrar el lugar volvió a colocarse encima de ella, pasando su brazo por debajo de su espalda para abrazarla, lo que hacía que en su mente no hubiese cabida a nada más que aquel momento.

Comenzó a adentrarse suavemente, pero le era difícil por la tensión que tenía Deni producto del nerviosismo y del dolor que estaba sintiendo, le tomó por detrás de su cabeza para seguir besándola y así consiguió distraerla, dando al fin una fuerte embestida que le permitió entrar rápidamente, haciendo que el dolor fuese el menor posible.

Ambos lanzaron un quejido al unísono, Zoro debido a la estrechez que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y Deni por el dolor causado. Luego se miraron como queriendo decirse "Qué estamos haciendo". Aquel fue el único segundo de lucidez que tuvieron, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; solos, unidos en una roca que estaba a la orilla del lago, en medio de la naturaleza, en donde cualquier persona y en cualquier momento los podría ver. Más aun, ¿en qué momento habían llegado tan lejos?

Pero ninguno de los dos quiso pensar en nada, el espadachín comenzó a dar las primeras embestidas, primero suavemente mientras el cuerpo de Deni se acostumbraba a esa invasión.

_No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni que esto se fuese a sentir así. Me habían dicho que no era la gran cosa, pero para mí es la mejor experiencia del mundo. Zoro estaba en mí, tomando mi cuerpo, haciéndole sentir miles de sensaciones, el dolor se estaba pasando, ahora lo único que sentía era un placer incontrolable apoderándose de todo mi ser._

En medio de la nada, no se oía nada más que los gemidos mezclados, tanto por la falta de aire como por el inmenso goce que se producía entre ambos.

_Mi cuerpo tiritaba, una y otra vez producto del placer que terminó por apoderarse del dolor que tenia, no sabía qué hacer, lo abrazaba, lo besaba, recorría su cuerpo con mis manos mientras que con mis piernas me abrazaba a sus caderas, lo que hacía que sus embestidas fuesen cada vez más profundas provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara más por el cosquilleo que emanaba en mi interior._

Zoro no se quedaba atrás ante estas sensaciones, la entrada de su amante estaba aun tan estrecha que podía sentir cada milímetro de su ser entrando, por lo que estaba cegado de placer. Quería más de ella, más de aquella mujer que le hizo sacar su lado más escondido, lado que jamás había sentido ni mostrado por nadie. De ella quería más y a su vez él quería darle todo.

Tomó las manos de su amante entrelazándolas con las suyas, dejándolas a cada lado de sus cuerpos. Su cabeza bajó hasta la altura del hombro de Deni para comenzar a dar besos en su oreja y cuello, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel, que para él tenía el mejor sabor del mundo; más que las comidas de Sanji, más que el buen sabor que le dejaba cada lucha ganada. A cambio de esto, Deni le propinaba múltiples gemidos y suspiros en su oído, a la vez que como pudiese acariciaba en un dulce jugueteo parte de su oreja, ella también quería propinarle placer al espadachín.

_Las embestidas de Zoro cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas, cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo de mi, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago inexplicable, como si me faltase el aire. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de mí; jamás pensé ser tan feliz, estaba viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida, era incomparable, tan único que ya no me importaba nada más. Podían matarme, podían hacerme lo que quisieran, incluso Zoro podía dejar este encuentro como el único que podríamos tener en nuestras vidas. Nada de eso me importaba, pues ya había conocido el máximo éxtasis en mi existencia y eso nada ni nadie me lo podía quitar._

_Quería reír, quería llorar, demostrar de mil maneras lo que estaba sintiendo. Gracias a esta entrega pude darme cuenta de algo; lo amaba… lo amaba con toda mi alma, quizás nunca se lo confiese, o quizás más adelante. Pero era algo que en esos momentos no quería pensar. Independiente si el me correspondiese o no, el amor que le tenía me hacia sentir la persona mas dichosa de este mundo._

Se estaba acercando ya el final, después de varios minutos disfrutando el uno del otro; tocándose, rozando sus cuerpos húmedos ya por el sudor de tanto movimiento emitido, los besos interminables. Todo eso desencadenó un temblor electrizante, que nació desde las piernas de Deni hasta concentrarse en aquel lugar donde estaba recibiendo a Zoro. Enterró las uñas en su espalda, a la vez que arqueó su cuerpo, dejando oírse un inmenso grito haciendo eco en medio del lago.

Varios segundos le duró aquel orgasmo a Deni, mientras que Zoro la miraba con cara de que jamás imaginó que una mujer fuese capaz de demostrar tan maravillosamente su punto máximo de éxtasis. Fue tal escena; tales movimientos que venían de dentro de ella que finalmente Zoro no pudo más, dando la ultima embestida, la más profunda, la más sensible que lo hizo estallar en un oleaje de placer incontrolable. Cerró sus ojos a la vez que emitía varios gemidos, roncos y entrecortados por la falta de aire, que le hicieron saber a Deni, que el espadachín también había acabado.

Y una vez finalizaron aquel acto, en donde hubiesen sobrado las palabras para demostrarse lo que albergaban en su interior se quedaron mirando, intentando de alguna manera recuperar todo el aire que necesitaban. No querían decir nada sobre lo que había pasado, ni darle vueltas, ni analizar el por qué. Sus mentes aún estaban nubladas por lo acontecido, no dando lugar a pensamientos que fuesen más allá. Tanto así que finalizaron el encuentro con un cálido beso que duró bastantes segundos. Luego de eso Zoro muy a su pesar, deshizo el contacto, acostándose al lado de su compañera, mientras ella aprovechó la posición para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Finalmente se abrazaron y como si hubiese sido algo de cada día se quedaron dormidos...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas del autor:** Por cierto, en un día más se cumple un año desde que llevo escribiendo el fic. Así que: estará de cumpleaños! xDD Espero recibir muchos comentarios de regalo jaja


	17. Hay cosas que no cambian

¡Hola a todos! Rápidamente he traído un nuevo capítulo ya que lo tenía casi listo.

Ahora se verá la reacción de la parejita ante el suceso ajajaj

¡Que lo disfruten! A mí personalmente me gustó el final 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deni entreabrió los ojos muy a su pesar, la caída del atardecer en el lago hizo que los vientos comenzaran a actuar, despertándola finalmente con un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. No fue hasta que despertó completamente que se dio cuenta de cómo y dónde estaba; su cabeza yacía apoyada en el torso de alguien y en su cintura podía ver la imagen de unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

Estaba en los brazos del espadachín; la persona que más quería y con quien había hecho el amor un par de horas atrás. No podía creer que lo que había pasado fuese cierto, ya que jamás pensó que llegarían a tal punto. Menos tratándose de Zoro, lo veía tan lejano que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza besarlo alguna vez, más que cuando se despidieron en el otro mundo.

Sin embargo el característico aroma parecido al acero que desprendía el cuerpo del espadachín, sentirle la respiración pausada mientras dormía chocando con su pelo y su pecho subir y bajar al mismo ritmo le hicieron corroborar que lo que había vivido era real.

Al hacerse consiente de la situación sintió un calor enorme en sus mejillas, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza por el nerviosismo. No sabía que pasaría cuando él despertase, aunque pasase lo que pasase, el haber vivido esa hermosa experiencia la llenaba de felicidad que no se le quitaría por nada en el mundo.

Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y tenían que volver al barco, pensó en vestirse para luego despertar a su acompañante, pero cuando trató de incorporarse este se despertó…  
Como si para él hubiese sido un acto prohibido se incorporó rápidamente sentándose; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y en su cara se podía ver la expresión casi como si hubiese hecho algo totalmente descabellado.  
Miraba la escena frente de él, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. Deni estaba tan cerca, mirándolo con un ligero rubor, su cara tenía una expresión de asombro por la reacción de Zoro, a la vez que por el mismo nerviosismo intentaba cubrirse con sus manos cuanto más podía de su cuerpo aun desnudo. Intentó recobrar la calma, no quería demostrar debilidad, ya bastante lo había hecho al no haberse contenido antes que todo eso ocurriese.

—Regresemos al barco —soltó con voz ronca.

Solo esa frase salió de su boca, de manera tajante y seria, pero Deni entendió completamente la indirecta, no era el momento para hablar. Sabía que Zoro estaba confundido sin saber que decir, por lo que intentar hablar del tema en ese momento sería caso perdido.

Rápidamente le dio la espalda para buscar con la mirada donde habían quedado sus prendas, todo estaba apilado cerca excepto para su suerte. Una vez vestida miró de reojo hacia atrás dándose cuenta que Zoro ya estaba vestido y sentado en otra roca un poco más lejana, dispuesto a irse cuando ella estuviese lista.

Una vez Deni se encontraba con todas sus prendas puestas se puso de pie, miró a su alrededor asegurándose que no hubiese rastro de que alguien los haya visto.

Luego se topó con la mirada de Zoro, era una situación incómoda, estaban frente a frente los dos, separados por algunas rocas. Deni desvió su vista hacia abajo observando el lugar donde ocurrió todo, trayéndole algunos recuerdos a la mente, había sido una tarde maravillosa y llena de emociones, lástima que se terminara tan pronto.

Comenzaron con la marcha rumbo al Sunny, adentrándose en la selva nuevamente. Durante el camino no articularon palabra alguna, Zoro mantenía su mente en blanco, no quería pensar nada pues ya bastante confusión llevaba hasta el momento. Caminaba con la vista nada más que al frente. Solo una vez sintió la curiosidad de mirar a Deni, encontrándose con la chica a su lado, con la vista en cualquier dirección menos adelante, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y en sus labios esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa. Si bien Zoro estaba confuso, ella tenía bastante claros sus sentimientos y eso de alguna manera le hacía sentir tranquila a diferencia de él.

Ya encontrándose a la orilla del mar, a unos metros del barco Deni se dio cuenta que hace algunos minutos venia caminando sola; Zoro no estaba por ningún lado. Llegó a la conclusión de que si no se perdió quiso desviarse un poco para que no los viesen llegar juntos, pues con el comportamiento que traía cada uno levantaría sospechas ante los demás.

—¡Yohohoho! —pudo divisar a su compañero Brook desde la cubierta mientras tocaba una hermosa melodía con su violín—. Deni-san nos tenias preocupados, que bueno que volviste.

—Gracias por la preocupación Brook, solo me distraje un poco —respondió mientras subía a bordo.

—¡Genial! ¡Solo falta Zoro para cenar! —dijo Luffy alzando los brazos. Al decir eso se escuchó un fuerte portazo desde la cocina.

—¿Qué solo falta el marimo? Quiere decir que… ¡Deni-san, estás aquí! —Era Sanji que comenzó a bailar en círculos alrededor de su nakama para luego tomar una actitud seria—. Por cierto, mi preciosa dama, ¿has visto al cabeza de alga? Dejó sola a mi Nami-san con sus compras el muy idiota.

—¿Me extrañabas, cocinerucho de pacotilla?

Zoro finalmente había llegado casi un minuto después que ella. De un salto quedó de pie en cubierta pasando su mirada por los presentes incluyendo a Deni, quien desvió la vista apenas sintió la de Zoro en ella. Aun estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que prefería evitar por el momento algo que pareciese extraño.

—Oye Zoro, ¿se puede saber por qué me dejaste sola con las compras? —Nami, quien apareció al instante comenzó a llamarle la atención—. Por tu culpa Sanji me tuvo que ayudar, no pudiendo comprar provisiones para el resto del viaje. Como si fuese poco dejando a Luffy haciéndose con todo lo que encontró —se quedó pensando hasta que lo decidió—, tendrás que ir mañana con Sanji a por lo que falte.

—No tengo intenciones de ser el acompañante del cejas rizadas —dijo de brazos cruzados y enarcando una ceja—, además nadie lo obligó a que se distrajese hoy.

—El único que se distrajo hoy fuiste tú, idiota —le reprochó Sanji mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de sus cigarros—. Por mi iría solo, pero son ordenes de Nami-san, además entre las provisiones que faltan viene tu preciado sake.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, lo único que quería era llegar al Sunny para relajarse y descansar en paz, pero se le olvidaba que era parte de una tripulación que precisamente tenia la particularidad de que nunca vivían en paz y armonía.

—Mejor me voy a dormir, espero que nadie me moleste.

Dicho esto se retiró al dormitorio, dejando a su compañera casi con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Oye, Zoro! —gritó Luffy— ¿Me dejas el plato de tu cena?

Zoro mientras se alejaba levantó la mano en señal de que le daba permiso para tomar su plato.

—¡Sugoi! ¡Sanji, vamos a comer!

Deni lo quedó mirando con un poco de preocupación en su rostro, no pensó que Zoro llegaría a comportarse tan raro. Probablemente era porque todo estaba muy fresco y quizás al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad. Prefirió no preocuparse por el momento así que se fue a cenar con sus demás nakamas, de todas maneras ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

Al otro día sin embargo nada era como antes, Deni se levantó para ir a entrenar, suponiendo que daría las vueltas al barco y después como siempre Zoro la guiaría según su avance. Pero el espadachín no se encontraba en el gimnasio; dejó de lado las pesas que hacía cada mañana para comenzar de lleno el entrenamiento con sus espadas. Y así estaba en cubierta; con sus tres katanas, moviéndolas de tal manera que simulaba la pelea de su vida.

Deni se quedó mirándolo desde fuera de la cocina donde se disponía a entrar antes, ya que pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera. Ver los agiles movimientos que Zoro hacia con sus katanas, sumando a la tensión que se fijaba en sus músculos le proporcionaban la mejor vista del mundo.

—¡Oye, marimo! —en ese momento Sanji salió de la cocina—, deja tu entrenamiento de lado, tenemos que hacer las compras.

Zoro gruñó para sus adentros mientras se sacaba a Wadō Ichimonji de la boca. Pocas cosas le molestaban, pero una de esas era que interrumpiesen su entrenamiento. Sin decir ni una palabra tomó sus tres katanas mientras se dirigía a guardarlas.

—Vaya, que dócil anda el marimo hoy —pensó sin darse cuenta que Deni estaba al lado suyo— ¡Deni-san! —exclamó con su ojo convertido en corazón al ver a su compañera de improvisto—. El desayuno está servido ¿Te importaría si te quito al sensei de pacotilla por algunas horas?

—¿Eh?... —al decirle eso la tomó por sorpresa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara— no… no Sanji.

—Deni-san —El cocinero se llevó parte de su camisa a su boca como en gesto de pucheros—, como me gustaría que a mí también me dedicaras uno de esos sonrojos tuyos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No nada, perdona lo dicho —al ver que Zoro estaba ya en cubierta dispuesto a acompañarlo se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, luego tomándolo por la parte de atrás de su abrigo lo fue arrastrando desde el barco hacia abajo y después por tierra firme— ¡Diles a Nami-san y Robin-chan que también preparé el desayuno para ellas y que las quiero!¡a ti también Deni-san! —dicho esto se alejó acelerando el paso mientras aún llevaba corazones en los ojos.

Deni le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida a la vez que una gota de sudor corría por su frente. Al parecer ese día tampoco sería la oportunidad de hablar con Zoro. Resignada se fue a desayunar para luego comenzar el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, Sanji y Zoro ya se habían adentrado en el pueblo para comprar la comida y bebestibles. A medida que iban avanzando algunas chicas de la zona saludaban a Sanji, por supuesto este corría hacia ellas de lo más feliz a charlarles y ocupar sus técnicas de seducción.  
Zoro enarcó una ceja al mirar la escena, imaginándose todo lo que el rubio había coqueteado el día anterior. Se preguntaba cómo Sanji era capaz de tener a tantas mujeres en su mente y aun así nunca estaba satisfecho. Por primera vez lo admiró de alguna manera, ya que a diferencia de su compañero, él tenía solo a una en sus pensamientos y ya tenía todo un lío.

Ya habían terminado con las compras por lo que se dirigían directo al barco, pero antes de llegar, en el camino un señor de mediana edad les entregó un boletín.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Zoro.

—Bueno es una invitación seño —respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa—. Queremos invitarlos a ustedes y compañía a una fiesta en grande que se celebrará en el pueblo en dos semanas más. El motivo es celebrar nuestro segundo año de paz en esta isla, no muchas en este inmenso mar tienen la suerte de estar así.

—Muchas gracias, amable caballero —finalizó Sanji para seguir su camino—. No es mala idea ¿no, marimo?

—Me da igual —respondió Zoro con indiferencia.

—¡Por cierto, señores! —volvió a dirigirse a ellos el habitante— ¡las primeras rondas de comida y sake serán gratis!

—¿Lo ves, cabeza de alga? —dijo Sanji riéndose y dándole algunas palmadas a Zoro por la espalda—, supongo que ahora si vendrás, además hace tiempo que no desembarcamos en una isla donde no hayan peleas. No vendría nada mal distraernos un poco.

Al llegar al barco Sanji le comentó a los demás sobre la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en el pueblo y ya que faltaba mucho aun para que el log pose apuntase a la próxima isla, no tuvieron problema en aceptar la propuesta. Sobre todo Luffy, si se trataba de comida y gratis.

Ya había pasado una semana y media, pero nada volvía a la normalidad. Zoro y Deni seguían sin hablarse, aunque ella tuviese la disposición, el espadachín siempre hacia algo por evadir la situación. Entrenaba todo el día con sus katanas, no queriendo que nadie lo molestase, pues solo al entrenar se olvidaba de todo, no dejando cabida a nada más en su mente que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Otras veces en que tenía que hacer él guardia o ella, por lo que tampoco se topaban mucho en el dormitorio y si ninguno tenía guardia Zoro se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche entrenando.

Pero Deni ya no soportaba más la situación, no le gustaba estar así y no podía creer que el espadachín estuviese tan tranquilo después que todo había cambiado ¿Cómo era posible que le diese lo mismo el no hablarle más? Sabía que Zoro era alguien bastante frío, pero no así con ella. Estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara y si este le dejaba en claro que no le importaba no lo molestaría más.

Esperó el momento adecuado después de almuerzo. Una vez terminaron, cada uno se fue incorporando de a poco para salir de la cocina, incluso ella, dejando a Zoro lavando los cubiertos ya que era su turno.  
Comenzó por lavar los platos mientras los dejaba a un lado para después secar y guardarlos. Llevaba unos cinco minutos en eso cuando sintió que alguien entraba a la cocina, supuso que sería Sanji que iba a colocarle llave a la despensa. Cuando iba el quinto plato limpio, lo iba a dejar junto con los demás, pero alguien se lo sostuvo con la mano.

—No necesito que me ayudes cocineru… ¿eh?

Al mirar quien le estaba ayudando se dio cuenta que no era precisamente Sanji, si no que Deni quien había entrado interrumpiendo por el momento su labor. Quiso decir algo o deshacer el contacto, pero ella se le adelanto quitándole suavemente el plato para dejarlo a un lado. Acto seguido procedió a extender su mano, la cual estaba empuñada llevando algo en ella. Cuando quedó a la vista del espadachín la abrió, para finalmente mostrarle la gargantilla en que estaba su foto y que gracias a ella habían recobrado sus recuerdos pasados.

—No hace falta decir nada, ¿no crees? —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. Si no estamos preparados para hablar de lo que pasó, entonces no es necesario hacerlo aún, pero eso no quita que seguimos siendo compañeros, ¿no?

Zoro dejó de hacer su labor quedándose quieto, para cerrar los ojos mientras meditaba cada una de las palabras de su compañera. Después de una semana y media de indiferencia, se dio cuenta que no estaba bien lo que había hecho.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Entendía perfectamente a lo que Deni iba, tanto ella como él extrañaban la forma en que se llevaban el uno con el otro, por lo que intentar alejarse lo único que les provocaba era un gran vacío. Finalmente comprendieron que era mejor seguir como antes, tan amigos como siempre y cuando llegase el momento adecuado podrían hablar como dos personas maduras sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Deni sintió un alivio en el pecho al darse cuenta que Zoro también quería arreglar las cosas, sonrió ampliamente, mientras que con su mano derecha le tomó la muñeca y con la que tenia la gargantilla le tomó la mano en son de amigos.

—Entonces, ¿nakamas?

—Claro que si —respondió Zoro esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Bien! —dijo Deni con una leve risa por la felicidad que tenía—. Esto es tuyo, se me había olvidado dártelo.

—¿Tengo que colocármelo?

—Como tu prefieras, pero se te vería bien puesta —se la quito de las manos y posicionándose detrás de él se la amarró alrededor del cuello—. Es lo único tangible que quedó de mi mundo, tu lo cuidarías mejor que yo.

Zoro sintió una felicidad inexplicable por dentro, probablemente se sentía feliz de que Deni le confiase algo tan preciado para ella y que a la vez fue un recuerdo importante para él de cuando estuvo en su mundo. Le hubiese encantado darse vuelta para abrazarla, mucho la había extrañado por su idea de hacerse el indiferente, pero contuvo sus ganas de darle aquel abrazo pues no quería caer en lo mismo que antes.

Finalmente llegó la noche y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, en el cuarto de ambos aun se podían ver luces y en su interior se encontraba Zoro acostado con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras miraba al techo. Del baño salió Deni con su pijama lista para acostarse, así que dé un salto bastante energético quedo sentada en la cama, mientras que con una gran sonrisa le quedó mirando.

—¡Buenas noches, Zoro!

—Buenas noches.

Deni apagó la lámpara para luego darse vuelta hacia la pared y rendirse ante el sueño.  
Zoro solo sonrió, cuánto había echado de menos ese buenas noches que todos los días le daba ella, siempre tan alegre, mostrando una sonrisa, que para él simplemente era la mejor imagen para dormir tranquilamente. Mucho tiempo había pasado según él desde que no veía eso. Se dio cuenta que habían cosas que no cambiarían pasase lo que pasase y una de esas era la alegría extra que le había traído aquella mujer cuando la conoció, el cariño inmenso que poco a poco nacía y que ahora sentía hacia ella, junto a las ganas de siempre protegerla. Eran sentimientos que siempre iban a estar ahí y que no tenía caso intentar esquivarlos, solo le quedaba controlarlos. Pero si había algo que él no sabía; es que esos sentimientos iban en aumento.

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, hace días que no dormía tan bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que tonto y orgulloso es Zoro xD


	18. Noche de repetición

Este capítulo es un poco de transición, para mostrar como va la relación entre Zoro y Deni, algo importante que mencionará Robin y el final que tanto adoré escribir *.*

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y sobre a todo a TazusaInverse y a Lychee8 por comentar, me hacen muy feliz *.*

¡Que disfruten el cap!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente y todo iba normal en el Sunny. Las típicas peleas como siempre entre uno que otro nakama: Sanji con Zoro por cualquier motivo, Nami con Luffy por lo despistado y poco cuidadoso que podía ser su capitán, Sanji con Luffy porque este se roba siempre la comida. En fin nada nuevo ni de qué preocuparse.

La relación entre Zoro y Deni por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, desde aquel día en que ella decidió arreglar las cosas nunca más se tocó el tema. Y es que al parecer —o más bien según ellos— las cosas estaban mejor así: reprimiendo sus sentimientos y ocultándolo en lo más profundo de sus interiores ¿Habrá sido la mejor decisión?

Como todos los días, se despertaban juntos para comenzar con el entrenamiento, el cual duraba aproximadamente tres horas. Después de eso se reunían todos para almorzar, dejando de vez en cuando la tarea de lavar los platos a Zoro y a Deni. Una vez finalizado, cada uno seguía en lo suyo hasta reencontrarse en aquel cuarto para darse las buenas noches y dormir.

Esa era la rutina que ambos llevaban la mayoría de los días en el barco. Ninguno de los dos demostraba algo raro que diese pie para recordar aquel suceso en el lago. Zoro era el que con mayor facilidad podía ocultar sus emociones, de hecho quien estuviese al tanto de lo que pasó, pensaría que al espadachín no le importase en lo más mínimo.

Deni por su parte, le era un poco más difícil, pero sin embargo no le quedaba otra. Al fin y al cabo, prefería seguir manteniendo aquella cercanía con el espadachín a que todo se fuese por la borda.

La noche se hizo presente, iluminando todo el pueblo con luces de colores y música. Toda la gente del pueblo estaba reunida en un solo lugar: la calle principal. Esta estaba siendo ocupada aquella noche por variadas tiendas; algunas de comida, otras de bebidas y concursos.

La banda de los sombreros de paja caminaba libremente por aquella calle. Ya bastantes semanas llevaban en esa isla, por lo que la gente los ubicaba más o menos bien. No eran juzgados por ser piratas ni a ellos ni a nadie. En general la vida era bastante tranquila en aquel lugar.

—¡Sanji-kun!

Por supuesto el cocinero no estaba ajeno en aquel asunto. Un grupo de muchachas —aproximadamente tres— con quienes había compartido de vez en cuando, comenzaron a llamarlo.

—¡Wow! ¡Mis preciosas damas, cuanto las extrañe! —gritó dirigiéndose a ellas con corazones en la vista— ¡Mis amores! —se detuvo un momento para hablarles a Nami y las demás de su banda— ¿les importa que las deje solo con estos idiotas un momento? Les prometo que mañana tendrán el mejor desayuno.

Nami hizo un gesto como si no le importaba, Robin y Deni solo sonrieron.

—Bueno, yo me ausentaré por algunos minutos —dijo Robin después de que el cocinero se marchara—. Luego nos veremos.

La arqueóloga que durante todas esas semanas había estado investigando la isla, se dio cuenta que contenía datos que aportaban en gran manera a la historia perdida. Sin embargo aún le faltaba una pieza clave para descubrir lo más importante, por lo que decidió dejar la fiesta de lado por unos momentos.

Sobre los demás, cada uno en lo suyo: Franky y Chopper se quedaron en una tienda bailando. Chopper con los típicos palitos atravesados entre la boca y la nariz, mientras que Franky hacia uno de sus bailes en tangas. Ambos al compas de la música, la cual estaba siendo dirigida por quien más que el rey del soul: Brook.

Usopp, quien ya tenía su pequeño grupo de seguidores, debido a que les creían las historias que el inventaba, se reunieron alrededor de él para pedirles que siguiese contando sus aventuras.

Zoro por su parte se encontraba solitario bebiendo en un bar, totalmente ajeno a la fiesta. Era obvio que al espadachín no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese tipo de eventos, mientras hubiese algún lugar donde beber, le bastaba para estar tranquilo.

Solo quedaban Luffy, Nami y Deni, quienes ya exhaustos de caminar y con el capitán pidiendo a gritos comida, entraron a un local donde había mucho ruido. Al parecer era el bar más popular del pueblo.

—¡Ah! Ahí está Zoro —dijo Deni, feliz al darse cuenta que el espadachín se encontraba en la barra de aquel lugar.

—No sé por qué no me extrañaba que estuviese en uno de estos lugares —agregó Nami, dirigiendo su mirada al lado opuesto, producto que algo le había llamado la atención.

Había un gran alboroto en medio del local. Al acercarse notó que había una mesa rectangular ocupada por tres personas, teniendo cada uno en frente suyo una cierta cantidad de platos vacios. Frente de esta escena se encontraba un señor con un micrófono, que al parecer era el animador. Lo más llamativo fue que este tenía su brazo extendido hacia arriba, mientras con su mano mostraba algunos billetes.

A Nami se le iluminaron los ojos, tenía una idea de lo que se podía tratar, solo era cuestión de confirmarlo.

—Disculpe señor —se dirigió al anfitrión de aquel local—, ¿esto es un concurso?

—Algo así, madame —respondió muy alegre el animador—: es una apuesta entre los que quieran participar. Quien aguante comer más obtendrá una gran cantidad de berryes. Le explico las reglas del juego… ¿eh?

No se había dado cuenta pero la pelirroja ya no se encontraba tomándole atención, pues rápidamente tomo a Luffy del brazo dirigiéndolo a la mesa. Sabía que aquella era una batalla ganada.

Mientras tanto, Zoro ya se había percatado de la presencia de sus compañeros en aquel lugar.

—Hey —se dirigió al cantinero al ver que Deni venía acercándose—, dos botellas más de cerveza.

Una vez el señor le entrego ambas botellas, arrastró una de estas por la barra hacia donde se estaba sentando Deni.

—Vaya que hospitalario —dijo ella aceptando el licor, mientras se sentaba cruzando una pierna—, ¿me está haciendo una invitación, Sr. Espadachín? —preguntó con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Deni le sacó un sonrojo a Zoro en frente suyo. Aquella pregunta y de esa manera tan audaz pero a la vez en broma le había dado en lo profundo al peliverde. No quería admitirlo, pero en verdad la estaba invitando para acompañarle.

—No preguntes tonterías, tan solo bebe —respondió desviando la mirada para que Deni no notase el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La fiesta estaba casi llegando a su término y algunos mugiwaras ya estaban agotados por lo que la mayoría comenzaron con el regreso hacia el barco.

Había llegado la mayoría de ellos. Mientras que en el camino venía Robin quien se había encontrado con Chopper. El renito le mostró un libro que había comprado en el pueblo.

—Un vendedor ambulante que ni siquiera es de esta isla, dijo que encontró este libro en el fondo del mar —extendió su mano para entregarle aquel objeto a su compañera.

Parecía ser un libro bastante antiguo; su portada estaba totalmente borrada e indescifrable por el paso de los años: café con hojas casi quebradizas. Dentro su contenido era bastante extraño, hablaba de un ser con un poder especial, capaz de absorber la vida de los demás para su propio beneficio y que a su vez tenía el poder de convertir a otros.

—Vampiros— concluyó Robin luego de repasar algunas hojas.

—Así es —afirmó el renito— señala muchas cosas sobre la fisiología y forma de actuar de ellos, creo que podría servirle de mucho a Deni, se pondrá feliz cuando se lo dé.

Robin siguió echando un vistazo al libro reparando en una de las últimas páginas, comenzó a leer detalladamente, al cabo de un rato se podía ver un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

—Chopper… no deberíamos mostrarle este libro a Deni-san, podría ser peligroso —dijo cerrando lentamente el libro— mantengamos esto en secreto. Después te explicaré.

—¿Eh? —miró Chopper extrañado— está bien.

Robin le entregó el libro al reno, ya tendría oportunidad de leerlo más a fondo. Chopper comenzó a subir por el barco, mientras la arqueóloga miró hacia atrás, viendo que el espadachín venía llegando recién.

—Espadachín-san ¿no deberías ir a ver cómo está Deni? Vi que fue camino al lago, podría ser peligroso.

—Si tanto te preocupa podrías ir tu— respondió un poco mosqueado.

—Puede ser— dijo con una sonrisa— pero conmigo no tiene tanta afinidad que como la que tiene contigo— finalizó para luego darse la vuelta y subir.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, la arqueóloga lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y como si para ella no hubiese sido suficiente, terminó de astearlo con aquella indirecta. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta de todo? ¿O acaso ellos dos eran muy evidentes? El caso es que no le preocupaba del todo, había aprendido a tenerle confianza, sabía perfectamente que su compañera no sería capaz de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que se traía con Deni.

"_Pero si no me traigo nada con ella" _

Con paso lento y sigiloso se dirigió hacia donde le había señalado Robin, el lugar no estaba muy lejos. De hecho se podía ver parte del lago desde el punto donde ellos se encontraban, por lo que el riesgo de perderse no era mucho.

Finalmente la encontró; sentada en una roca que daba hacia la orilla del lago.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Deni al escuchar la voz de quien más le importaba, se paró nerviosa y un poco tambaleante, para quedar en frente de él.

—Hace días que no venía al lago desde la última vez que…— Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir se le vino un color rojo al rostro— ¡o sea! Nunca lo había visto de noche —continuó con bastante nerviosismo— ¡Se ve precioso!

Zoro miró la escena que estaba viendo su compañera, realmente el lugar lucia muy diferente a como lo había visto la última vez. La vista era maravillosa; el lago resplandecía gracias a la luz que le brindaban la luna y las estrellas. Por si fuese poco algunas luciérnagas iluminaban aun más la escena bailando alrededor. Todo esto hacía el lugar, tranquilo y acogedor.

No se había dado cuenta, pero llevaban un buen rato en silencio, lo que lo hizo sentir algo incómodo.

—Sobre aquella vez —Zoro rompió el silencio con una inquietud que llevaba hace tiempo— que hiciste que apareciese en mi mente las imágenes de tu vida y de lo que sentías…

—¿Eh? —Deni lo miró extrañado— si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Siempre tuve la duda de cómo es que hiciste eso.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —respondió soltando una pequeña risa— mi cuerpo sólo reaccionó, de hecho nunca más lo volví a hacer.

—Pero podrías…

Zoro no quiso seguir con lo que iba a decir, se dijo para sus adentros que era totalmente ridículo lo que iba a hablar. Al parecer había tomado un poco más de la cuenta. Un leve sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú dices que lo haga de nuevo? —preguntó Deni sin darse cuenta de la vergüenza del espadachín— pero no sé si pueda. Además esa vez te mordí, y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo ahora —no recibió comentario alguno— ¡De igual forma lo intentaré!

—¿Eh?

Sin esperarse que hiciese eso, Zoro quedó impactado, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Deni había tomado la mano izquierda del espadachín, llevándosela directamente a su pecho para dejarla apoyada en el. Zoro se quedó mirándola estático sin poder hacer nada —su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando— mientras ella tenía fija la vista en sus ojos.

—Mírame Zoro —dijo casi en un murmullo— quizás puedas ver algo en mi interior.

Y así pasaron algunos segundos en el intento.

—¡Que tonta soy! —exclamó rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre al darse cuenta que fue un intento fallido— pensé que podría volver a hacerlo.

Nuevamente volvió a reír, claramente ella estaba en estado de ebriedad más que Zoro. Dejo la risa de lado una vez se dio cuenta que la mano del espadachín aún seguía apoyada en su pecho. Hizo más fuerte el agarre colocando su otra mano libre, como aprisionando la mano de él.

Zoro estaba asombrado ante tal acto, pero tampoco quería deshacer el agarre. Lo único que hacía era mirarla; Deni tenía la vista hacia abajo pero se podía notar el brillo en sus ojos de cómo quien estuviese enamorado, sus mejillas con un tono rosado y esbozando una sonrisa tan pura que tenía al espadachín vuelto loco mirando aquella escena. Cuantas veces —desde aquella vez en el lago— que anhelo volver a tener un encuentro de esa manera. Quería tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente, poseerla y no soltarla hasta el amanecer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de la cintura, y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, finalizó el acercamiento con un apasionado beso como si ya no quedara más vida después de aquel encuentro.

Zoro no quitaba aquella mano que estaba apoyada en su pecho, quería seguir sintiendo aquellos latidos, como iban en aumento a medida que el beso se hacía más y más duradero. No quería perder aquel contacto.

Sin embargo la falta de aire en ambos se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse por algunos minutos. El espadachín aprovecho ese momento para llevarla a algún lugar más intimo, más apartado pero en el mismo lago. Sin dudarlo aquella noche se llevaría a cabo, el reencuentro tan esperado por ambos.


	19. ¿La felicidad dura tan poco?

La tenía encima de él haciéndole el amor una vez más. Deni estaba sentada en el espadachín, quien se hallaba de espalda en aquella roca. Sus caderas hacían un vaivén lento pero profundo, a la vez que se apoyaba con sus manos en el torso de su amante. Aquel rostro que tantos días veía sereno y puro, en ese momento estaba totalmente transformado, demostrando en cada facción el placer en el que estaba inmersa. Ambos ojos entre cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no dejar escapar algún quejido que alguien escuchase. Su pelo, no muy largo pero tampoco tan corto, al menos alcanzaban a cubrirle los senos, los cuales parecía que iban al mismo compas que marcaban sus coxales.

Toda una imagen perfecta para Zoro, quien la tenía tomada de sus caderas, sintiendo como su amante marcaba el ritmo de la manera que ella quisiese.

Se preguntaba cómo es que por tercera vez habían caído en la misma situación.

Dentro de lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior —producto del alto grado de alcohol que corría por su cuerpo— es que había besado a Deni en la orilla del lago. Posterior a eso y sin pensarlo la llevó a un lugar más apartado y una vez más después de tantas semanas volvió a hacerle el amor, hasta que sin darse cuenta, cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

Y así fue como en aquella mañana, después de la noche de fiesta ambos despertaron. En el mismo lago que aquella vez, durmiendo uno apegado del otro y de la misma forma. De hecho al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba, Zoro volvió a adoptar la misma actitud que la vez anterior. Se separó bruscamente de ella y la miró como si hubiese cometido nuevamente una locura. Deni ante esta repetida reacción quedó un poco desconcertada, se preguntaba si cada vez que pasase eso el espadachín tendría esa reacción.

—Tsk, ya es tarde —solo eso dijo el peli verde antes de tomar sus ropas, para vestirse y emprender la marcha de vuelta al barco.

—¡No tan rápido!

Antes que Zoro pudiese incorporarse Deni le tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, este se giró sin entender que quería su compañera. Ella le estaba mirándolo fijamente y se podía ver como poco a poco un tono carmesí se asomaba por sus mejillas.

—¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo! —logró decirle con mucha seguridad, aunque en su cara tenía una expresión de miedo pensando en que obviamente el espadachín la mandaría por un tubo ante su petición.

—¡¿Pero qué…? —Zoro jamás pensó que le diría algo así, ante esas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a adquirir un color rojo producto de lo que le estaban pidiendo. Más aún porque aun permanecían desnudos, pero parece que a ella no le importaba, estaba ahí de rodillas frente a él sin hacer ningún intento por cubrirse.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir? —preguntó Deni haciendo más fuerte el agarre.

Estaba dispuesta a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. No dejaría ir a Zoro nuevamente así como así.

Zoro por su parte la miraba con asombro, no podía creer que pidiese con tanta seguridad una repetición, a la vez que se preguntaba por qué ese deje de molestia en ella.

—¿Es que siempre vas a tener esa reacción cada vez que lo hagamos? Me tomas y luego te haces el tonto como si no supieses que pasó —De repente y sin avisar las lágrimas comenzaron a salir—. ¿Cómo mierda crees que me siento? ¡No te estoy pidiendo gran cosa! ¡Solo que después no hagas como si cometiste una estupidez sin pensarlo!

Y por primera vez al espadachín lo dejaron en jaque. No sabía qué responder ante esas acusaciones, pues Deni tenía razón. Más aun, le daba una punzada en el estómago al saber que la estaba haciendo llorar, ya lo había hecho varias veces cuando desconfiaba de ella y la odiaba, en ese momento no quería volver a hacerle sufrir.

—Yo…no sabía que te sentías así…

Solo esa frase fue capaz de decir Zoro, antes de que la tomara por la cintura para atraerla hacia él. Aquel gesto era el aviso de lo que se venía, quería darle en el gusto a Deni y por supuesto darse el gusto a él también.

Y así fue como terminó de esa manera una vez más con su compañera. Minutos ya llevaban desde que habían empezado. Nada se los impedía, pues el lugar estaba bastante apartado como para que alguien los viese.

Por su parte Deni, era la primera vez que Zoro le permitía que estuviese encima de él, por lo que intentaba moverse de la mejor forma posible, pues quería brindarle el máximo placer al espadachín y así mismo dárselo a ella también.

Zoro decidió dejar sus otros pensamientos de lado para solo dedicarse de lleno a aquel acto. Le tomaba ambas manos que yacían apoyadas en su torso para atraerla hacia él. Luego entrelazando sus dedos con sus cabellos le acercaba su rostro para besarla, mientras ella seguía el vaivén sin parar.

Después de un largo momento, Deni ya veía venir el orgasmo. Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo para intensificar aquella sensación. Zoro se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que con sus manos levantó levemente las caderas de su amante y así sumarse al sube y baja junto con ella, pues él quería llegar al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo cuando estaban en mitad del pleno éxtasis, Zoro tuvo que callar a Deni tapándole la boca con una mano. A la vez que con su mano libre se tapaba la de él para no dejar escapar ni un solo quejido. Había escuchado un ruido, no cabía duda, alguien había llegado al mismo lugar y se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

Era nada más ni menos que Luffy, quien aun no regresaba al barco. La noche anterior después de comer tanto quedó como una bola, imposibilitándole el paso hasta llegar al Sunny. Así que no le quedó otra opción que quedarse dormido en el bar donde se había llevado a cabo la apuesta.

Como hacía poco que despertaba, sintió ganas de ir al baño a orinar a mitad de camino, por lo que se desvió del sendero hasta llegar al lago. Apenas estuvo en la orilla no dudó ni un segundo en hacer sus necesidades ahí.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró aliviado— ¡Que gusto! —terminó para luego subirse la cremallera.

—¡Oye, Luffy! —Gritó Nami al ver que se habían desviado del camino— ¿se puede saber por qué te desviaste? No quiero que tengamos este día problemas por tu culpa —le recordó, haciendo énfasis en que aquel sería el último día que estarían en la isla.

—Vamos, Nami —rio divertido—, es que el barco estaba muy lejos.

—Está bien, lo dejaré pasar —dijo abrazando un saco gigante que llevaban—. Solo porque conseguiste una gran cantidad de dinero en el concurso de comida —finalizó con sus ojos convertidos en berryes.

Dicho esto emprendieron la marcha hacia el barco dejando a los amantes nuevamente solos. Zoro al no escuchar más ruido, dejo de lado ambas manos que cubrían ambas bocas. Los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, entremezclado con el jadeo contenido desde que habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

Se quedaron mirando mientras intentaban recuperar el aire y en la misma posición: con Deni encima de él. No quería salir de ahí, imaginaba que si se hacía un lado todo lo mágico que había vivido con Zoro, él lo echaría por la borda. Finalizó aquella unión rodeando al espadachín por la nuca para luego darle el último beso.

Después de aquel acto se hizo a un lado, quedando sentada a pocos centímetros de él.

—Zoro, sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotros… —dejó escapar casi en un susurro.

Quería preguntarle qué pasaría de ese momento en adelante, pues ya a esas alturas era casi imposible hacer caso omiso al tema. Zoro quería responder, pero le era difícil. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado intentando esquivar su mirada.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir entre cortado—, jamás he tenido una… ¡Bueno da igual! —exclamó un poco mosqueado, de todas maneras Deni imaginaba a lo que se refería— ¡nunca fue de mi interés! Pero siento algo por… —hizo un silencio al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir—, pero tengo otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

A Deni se le aceleró el corazón al oír esas palabras, las que jamás pensó que saldrían de él ¿Acaso era un tipo de declaración? Se sentía llena de felicidad, aun tenía una oportunidad de tener algo más con su nakama, no la iba a desaprovechar en aquel momento.

Se inclinó frente a él y le quedo mirando, lo que lo colocó algo nervioso.

—¿Y no te gustaría intentar algo como lo que hemos tenido todo este tiempo? —le preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos—. No tienes por qué dejar de lado tus sueños. Yo no interrumpiré nada, solo cuando ambos queramos.

—¿Y por qué yo? Para amoríos esta el ero-cook en el barco, yo no sirvo para esas cosas.

Esa frase le había dado fuertemente en lo más profundo. Se sintió como una completa idiota al haberse imaginado algo distinto, más aun, haberle preguntado algo que tenía una respuesta tan obvia viniendo de parte del espadachín.

Lo único que quería en ese momento es que se la tragara la tierra y que no la devolviese más.

—¡Nadie está pidiendo amoríos, idiota! ¡Escucha primero lo que te digo! Y por último podrías ser más sutil con lo que dices.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la sacaba de sus casillas, se sentía realmente molesta ¿Le había dicho que para amoríos estaba otra persona? Ella no quería eso con otro, ¡lo quería con él!

Se levantó de la roca en que estaban, sin decir más con sus ropas en la mano. Una vez estuvo totalmente vestida, iba a dar el primer paso para irse.

De repente la mano de Zoro la agarró por la muñeca, impidiendo que siguiese su camino. Ella lo miró hacia atrás, mientras él aún estaba sentado en el suelo y sin vestirse.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche? —preguntó seriamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos, a lo que Deni lo miró extrañada.

—Mmm, solamente dormir al frente de un espadachín de pacotilla y desagradable.

—Entonces, ahí concluiremos esta conversación —finalizó con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Está bien —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, para luego retirarse—. Llegaré al barco primero, no vaya ser que alguien esté despierto y sospeche.

Y así fue como rápidamente y sin que nadie se diese cuenta —pues aun estaban todos durmiendo—, llegó al barco para entrar al dormitorio. Se sentía realmente cansada y con un poco de mal estar producto del alto consumo de alcohol la noche anterior. Por lo que apenas entró se dejó caer en la cama para quedarse dormida.

Zoro llegó a los minutos después, aunque a diferencia de ella un poco más repuesto. Así que en vez de irse a dormir se dirigió directamente al gimnasio para entrenar un poco.

Cayó el mediodía y ya algunos estaban de pie para echar a andar el Sunny hacia una nueva aventura en el mar. Como el clima estaba lo suficiente tranquilo no se necesitó más que lo que estaban presentes para hacer las maniobras y zarpar, entre ellos: Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Robin y Nami, pues los demás aun seguían durmiendo.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente y tranquilo. Comentando que ya tenían una idea de lo que sería la próxima isla, pues algunos habitantes del pueblo les dijeron que últimamente estaban pasando sucesos extraños. A quien más le encantaba la idea por supuesto era a Luffy, los ojos le brillaron al instante al saber que podrían haber aventuras. Por otro lado, los más descontentos con la idea eran Nami, Usopp y Chopper, quienes estaban planeando algo para mantener a su capitán ocupado sin que los metiese en problemas.

Cuando la noche cayó, en el dormitorio de Zoro y Deni se encontraba solo ella después de haberse levantado de una larga siesta. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, sintiéndose horriblemente asquerosa por no haber hecho nada más que dormir y almorzar en todo el día. Aún se sentía impregnada por el olor a tabaco y alcohol de la noche de fiesta. Por lo que aprovechó de entrar al baño y darse una ducha.

Varios minutos llevaba bajo el agua, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Zoro me dará alguna respuesta? Probablemente ya se le olvidó._

Estaba tan distraída, sumando al ruido del agua que caía entre sus cabellos, que no sintió cuando alguien entró al baño. Solo se percató cuando escuchó el ruido de la cortina y se dio vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose a un Zoro totalmente desnudo.

—¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con asombro, intentándose tapar inconscientemente.

Zoro no contestó a primeras, por el contrario, se acercó con desplante serio hasta acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Una vez la tuvo arrinconada en la pared la levantó de las caderas, haciendo que las piernas quedaran abrazadas a su cintura.

—Yo también quería darme una ducha, pero no sabía que estabas aquí —soltó irónicamente una vez la tuvo en aquella posición.

Parecía un Zoro diferente, aquel tono de voz tan bajo casi susurrándole al oído, hicieron que a Deni se le erizara la piel cayendo rendida y entregándose completamente ante las insinuaciones físicas del espadachín.

Finalmente —después de comenzar en la ducha— terminaron su lucha pasional en la cama de Zoro. Una vez ambos llegaron al clímax él se colocó a un costado, así Deni aprovechó la posición de él para colocarse encima y quedar con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Se sentía tranquila, pues algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

—Creo que esto dejo en claro mi respuesta —soltó a secas el espadachín.

Deni lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca ¿Acaso ese era un sí? ¿Zoro le estaba diciendo que podrían tener algo?

Su mente aun no procesaba las palabras, pero la dicha que sentía en su interior le daba a entender que lo que estaba viviendo era real. Por fin lo que tanto anhelaba desde que estuvo en su mundo se estaba cumpliendo.

Al despegar el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos inconscientemente abrió los labios para dejar escapar un _Te amo. _Pero alcanzó a reprimirlo antes que se le saliese de la boca. Sabía que era muy pronto, que probablemente el espadachín quería por el momento tan solo una aventura.

Sin embargo, aun tenían mucho tiempo por delante, por lo que guardaba la esperanza de que algún día pudiera decírselo sin ningún tapujo.

Se acercó a su rostro para finalizar aquella maravillosa noche con un cálido beso, el espadachín le rodeó la espalda con sus fuertes brazos, hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La mañana siguiente llegó tranquilamente, despertando a Deni antes que a su acompañante. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no amanecía con tanta felicidad: por fin estaba en los brazos de su amado. Y es que aunque el espadachín fuese más orgulloso de la cuenta y frío, ella se había enamorado así tal y como lo conocía. Sabía que en el fondo Zoro demostraba las cosas a su manera y no podía pedir más, pues ya tenía en gran parte lo que anhelaba.

Lentamente y con mucha cautela se levantó para cambiarse a su cama. No descartaba la posibilidad de que alguien entrara sin golpear la puerta. En ese momento recriminó mentalmente a Franky, por no haberle confeccionado un pestillo al dormitorio. Así hubiese tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar más al espadachín.

Una vez en su cama volvió a quedarse dormida, sentía que aún no recuperaba del todo el sueño.

Un poco más tarde le llegó el turno a Zoro de despertar. Abrió los ojos extrañado, pues se había dado cuenta que le faltaba su nueva compañía en la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta que Deni se había pasado para el frente.

La quedó mirando con una leve sonrisa, mientras pensaba en la locura que se estaba metiendo. Tantas veces intentó ignorar sus sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo él también deseaba tenerla de aquella manera.

Se retiró del dormitorio para tomar desayuno y luego dirigirse al gimnasio. No quería tampoco distraerse mucho por esas cosas y dejar de lado el entrenamiento.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo estaban todos listos esperando la comida en el comedor, todos excepto uno.

—Ode Zodo —preguntó Luffy con un trozo de carne atragantado— ¿Deni zigue endenando?

—Oye, oye, no hables con la boca llena —interrumpió Sanji mientras servía los platos—. Y es verdad marimo ¿Qué pasa con Deni-san?

—No fue a entrenar hoy —respondió un poco extrañado. Era el segundo día en que Deni no se levantaba, si bien era lo bastante buena para dormir, esta vez estaba exagerando. Y ni siquiera se podía echar la culpa a él, pues la noche anterior no habían estado despiertos hasta más allá de las 2 am.

—Es entendible —comentó Brook—, compartir tanto tiempo con Zoro-san le contagió su gusto por dormir. Aunque debió haberle contagiado otras… —finalmente fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza, proporcionado por Nami.

Y como si la hubiesen estado llamando, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una Deni somnolienta. Casi como si en cualquier minuto se cayese del sueño.

—Buenos días, chicos —dijo sentándose a un costado de la mesa para luego soltar un largo bostezo.

—Oye, Deni, te ves algo cansada. Si quieres te puedo convidar algo de mi cola, te hará sentir mejor.

—No… gracias Franky —respondió ella divertida al ver que el cyborg se estaba sacando una botella de su cuerpo.

—¿Está bien que duermas tanto? —interrumpió Robin—, podrías tener anemia.

—Deni, cuando terminemos de almorzar quisiera hacerte un chequeo —pidió el renito—. No es normal duermas todo el día. Podría ser un virus quizás.

—No es para tanto, Chopper —respondió mientras intentaba servirse el almuerzo con desgano—. Debe ser aún la resaca de antenoche.

—Déjala, parece que ya ni siquiera aguanta una noche de fiesta —soltó Zoro con tono burlesco.

—¡Yo no estoy acostumbrada! ¡No soy tan alcohólica como tú! —Le iba a seguir recriminando, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, se encontró con una sonrisa cómplice que le dirigía el espadachín. Ella solo pudo devolvérsela, a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de alegría y el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido.

Una vez terminó su almuerzo —dejando casi la mitad del plato— se fue con Chopper a la enfermería. Este le hizo un chequeo completo, revisándole las mucosas, midiendo temperatura y presión.

Afortunadamente no le encontró ningún parámetro alterado, por lo que decidió sacarle una muestra de sangre. Tan solo en un día tendría el resultado, así que Deni hizo el esfuerzo de por lo menos tener más actividad aquel día. Tampoco era gracioso para ella pasar todo el día acostada sin ser de ninguna utilidad.

Finalmente, al otro día en la enfermería se encontraba a primera hora Chopper para ver los resultados.

—Veamos —murmuraba mientras sostenía el papel de los resultados—. Que extraño no tiene anemia y ningún otro valor esta fuera del rango. Quizás el perfil hormonal haya arrojado algo más.

Dejó el primer papel de lado para repasar el segundo, hasta que llegó casi a la última línea de los resultados.

Por un minuto el renito quedo estático, con aquel papel resbalándose de las manos hacia el suelo. Estaba boqui abierta, con los ojos tan abiertos como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Al parecer el resultado no era muy bueno.

—E… E… —al caer en la cuenta de lo que era obvio se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza, para dejar salir en un leve grito— ¡¿Embarazada?!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Chan, chan!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido esta gran revelación? xD**

**Al principio quería colocarle al capítulo "Felicidad" no más, pero tomando en cuenta el final y lo que se viene mmmm no se si durará poco o quizás mucho ¿que opinan? xD**

**¿Y sobre el estado de Deni? yo creo que es lo más lógico si ninguno de los dos se cuidó. Que irresponsables xD**

**En el próximo capitulo se verá la reacción de ambos, ¿como se lo tomará Zoro? ¿y cuando el resto se entere?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y si tienen alguna crítica que hacer o dar una opinión no lo duden ni un segundo :D**


	20. Confesiones

Creo que tardé un poquito más de la cuenta en actualizar, perdón u.u

Este cap se basa en cómo Chopper le da la noticia a Deni, y luego como ella se la da a Zoro.

También incluí más momentos entre la pareja, no sé si salieron bonitos, ahí ustedes denme sus opiniones xD

Gracias a los que me comentan siempre: TazusaInverse y a Lychee8 y también a las nuevas lectoras como: Gol D. Enma y Cana Lawliet-san, infinitas gracias por sus reviews :3

Bueno sin más rodeos aquí el capitulo x) que lo disfruten!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había llegado un nuevo día, el tercero para ser más exacto desde que se formó una nueva pareja en el Sunny.

Deni al igual que las mañanas anteriores despertó abrazada a Zoro, el espadachín seguía en un profundo sueño y roncando plácidamente que ella no hacía más que mirarle. No quería despertarlo aún, sin embargo ella si se iría a entrenar en esos momentos, por lo que se levantó para ir a vestirse, no sin antes darle un fugaz beso en la boca a su amante.

Una vez en el gimnasio comenzó practicando con golpes a un saco de arena que había colgado. Sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lado: quien más que en Zoro. Era la primera mañana en que se encontraría con él sin que hubiese alguien alrededor. Por lo que se preguntaba cómo saludarlo, ¿un simple hola? ¿un beso? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él?

Sentía un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, sin dudarlo se sentía nerviosa, atada a esa sensación de no saber qué hacer.

Pero era un nerviosismo diferente, de esos que vienen mezclados con felicidad.

A los minutos sintió los pasos de alguien y al darse vuelta notó que era Zoro, quien estaba listo para entrenar también.

—Buenos días, Zoro —después de tanto pensarlo, solo eso se atrevió a decir.

No obstante no tuvo respuesta del espadachín. Este solo dejó de lado una toalla que llevaba colgada en el cuello y que cubría su torso descubierto, para después situarse frente a ella. Luego, extrañamente se acomodó adoptando una posición al estilo de ataque.

—Quiero ver qué tanto has avanzado, intenta golpearme.

Deni lo miró enarcando una ceja, a la vez que una punzada atravesó su estomago. El espadachín estaba actuando algo diferente, pero no quiso preguntarle nada por el momento y solo hizo caso a lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Comenzó intentando lanzar golpes, los que —a diferencia de antes— esta vez le era mucho más difícil a Zoro esquivarlos.

—Has progresado bastante, pero te falta aún —concluyó este mientras hacía forcejeo con ambas manos.

Finalmente Zoro ganó esa pequeña batalla con un leve empujón, que sin darse cuenta la lanzó hacía el suelo. Sin darse cuenta se le había pasado la mano.

—Lo siento.

Extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse a lo que Deni aceptó. Al ceder su mano Zoro la atrajo hacia su cuerpo apegándola lo más posible hacia él y en cuestión de segundos le propinó un beso, el cual se dio todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo.

—Ahora sí, buenos días.

Y así fue como la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente en el gimnasio; con la pareja feñiz entrenando y de vez en cuando una que otra insinuación. Sin embargo, había un lugar en el Sunny en el cual precisamente en ese momento no estaba reinando la tranquilidad.

—Esto… esto no puede ser —Intentaba convencerse Chopper, quien aun estaba en la enfermería con el resultado frente a sus ojos—. ¿Y ahora qué pasará con Deni? ¿Qué hará Luffy cuando se entere?

Si había algo que le preocupaba al renito y que no dejaba de ser, es que qué pasaría con Deni en ese estado. Inminentemente navegar en el Nuevo Mundo era muy peligroso para alguien embarazada, más aun que les quedaba ya apenas la mitad del viaje.

Decidió por el momento no decírselo a nadie, hasta encontrar la instancia adecuada y darle primero a Deni la noticia.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y los mugiwaras se encontraban ya en el comedor. Todos sin excepciones, pues Deni había amanecido mejor, y parece que su estómago también.

Mientras Chopper era el último en tomar su puesto en la mesa, Sanji servía los platos a las chicas.

—Chopper, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Nami al ver al renito algo extraño—. Luces distinto.

—¿Qué? No nada —respondió algo nervioso—, solo tengo sueño aun.

—¿Eh? Hablando de sueño, Chopper, ¿ya están los resultados? —preguntó Deni por sus exámenes.

—Sí, te encuentras bien de salud, nada de qué preocuparse —mintió apenado.

—¡Ah pues, qué bien! —reaccionó Deni con mucha alegría—. Solo debe haber sido una resaca ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! —.De repente su estómago comenzó a sonar haciendo que se ruborizara un poco—. De hecho me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—¡Yohohoho! Parece que el entrenamiento te despertó bastante el apetito, Deni-san

—¡Si! Zoro hoy midió mi fuerza mediante un combate, me dijo que había mejorado bastante.

—¿Un combate? —preguntó Sanji mientras le servía un segundo trozo de carne a Luffy—. He de suponer que el marimo no se atrevió a golpear tu delicado cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—A diferencia de cierto cocinero yo no discriminó aunque sea mujer —se adelantó a responder Zoro mientras terminaba su plato, solo para fastidiar un poco al cocinero.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Sanji no te lo tomes en serio —interrumpió Deni antes de que esos dos comenzaran sus habituales peleas—, y claro que no me pegó.

—Bueno viniendo de Zoro eso es un gran paso —comentó Usopp—, aunque yo pienso que… ¡Esperen! —se detuvo al ver que faltaba una porción de su comida.

Miró hacia el frente en donde se encontraba el primer sospechoso: Luffy. El capitán tenía la vista hacia cualquier otro lado, masticando nerviosamente como si nada, lo que terminó de acusarlo. Su plato además ya estaba vacío hace rato.

Usopp enfadado decidió darle una lección como siempre y bañando un trozo de salchicha en salsa picante la dejó en su plato esperando a que Luffy volviese a robar.

—¡AH! ¡Quema! —gritó el capitán una vez tomó el botín y se lo echó a la boca.

Salió corriendo hasta el lava platos colocando la boca directamente en la llave y comenzó a tomar y a tomar agua hasta quedar hecho una bola gigante que cubría más de la mitad de la cocina.

—¡Te he dicho que no hagas destrozos mientras almorzamos, Luffy! —protestó Sanji enfadado y propinándole una patada en el estómago que hizo que botara toda el agua de golpe.

—¡Que chistoso! —dijo Deni sin poder parar de reír ante tal escena.

—No sé por qué te causa tanta gracia —comentó Nami—, esta tripulación cada vez está más loca.

Chopper mientras observaba el ambiente aún estaba revolviéndose mentalmente sobre lo que había descubierto, incluso contempló por un momento a Deni; la veía riéndose tan feliz. Recordaba los primeros momentos, cuando pasó por tantas penas y lo mucho que le costó comenzar a sonreír. En ese momento lo estaba haciendo, veía toda esa dicha reflejada en aquel rostro. Sintió pena, más que nada lastima por ella, pues lo más probable es que no se tomaría bien la noticia y quizás, qué pasaría cuando los demás se enterasen de su estado.

—Si el ero-cook hiciese comida de mejor calidad, Luffy no estaría robando del plato de otros —murmuró Zoro con clara intenciones de fastidiar al cocinero.

—¡Pues con tu sangre podría preparar un condimento de mayor calidad, marimo imbécil!

Y así fue como nuevamente una pelea entre ellos dos dio lugar. Algunos miraban la escena fastidiados, otros como Luffy y Usopp aprovechaban de robarse las últimas porciones. Brook comenzó a tocar una melodía con su violín, mientras que Franky bailaba en tangas.

Chopper seguía pensando en cómo decirle la noticia a Deni, observando como ella miraba la pelea. Tenía un brillo especial en la mirada y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Parecía como si estuviese dirigiéndole la vista a su enamorado.

—¿Eh? Un momento —pensó en voz baja al darse cuenta que Deni no paraba de mirar a Zoro, quien con sus katanas detenía las patadas del cocinero—. ¿Podría ser que…?

Volvió a repasar la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos; miraba a Zoro, miraba a Deni. Luego volvía a mirar al espadachín, quien de vez en cuando le devolvía aquella sonrisa cómplice a su compañera.

Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que involucraban a ellos dos, el cambio de comportamiento que tenía Zoro cuando estaba con ella y el cariño que ambos se tenían.

Recordó aquella vez que Nami comentó que posiblemente Deni sentía una atracción por el espadachín.

No podía creerlo, ¿podría ser posible?

_El padre de ese niño… _

_El padre del bebe que está esperando Deni…_

_Es… es_

—¡Zoro! —Sin aguantar más, aquel nombre que formaba parte de su deducción lo había dicho en voz alta, a la vez que se paraba de su asiento apoyándose fuertemente en la mesa con las manos.

Todos centraron su atención en el renito, incluso Zoro y Sanji habían dado por finalizada la pelea.

—¿Qué ocurre Chopper? —preguntó el espadachín mientras devolvía las katanas a su lugar, extrañado por el grito del médico, quien se colocó nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—No… no es nada…—respondió nervioso y avergonzado—, pensé que tenías una picadura grave en el cuello, pero mi vista me falló al parecer.

Una vez terminada la sobre mesa algunos se retiraron de la cocina. Chopper por su parte le pidió a Deni un nuevo chequeo más tarde, dejando como escusa que era para cerciorarse de que todo anduviese bien.

Zoro luego de la comida se fue a descansar al puesto de vigía. Al llegar se recostó en uno de los sillones boca arriba y colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca soltó un gran bostezo para luego echarse a dormir.

Deni por su parte después de quedarse unos momentos más asaltando la cocina, también se dirigió a aquel puesto imaginando que ahí se encontraría Zoro durmiendo. Al llegar lo confirmó. No quería molestarlo, pues ella también deseaba tomarse una siesta, no sin antes sentarse en el sillón del frente mientras se devoraba un trozo de pastel que se había quedado.

El espadachín al sentir su presencia abrió un ojo para observar en donde estaba sentada. Se preguntó por qué estaba al frente y no al lado suyo.

—No siempre muerdo como para que te tengas que sentar tan lejos —soltó irónicamente mientras miraba el plato que traía en mano—. Veo que quedaste con hambre.

—Si este pastel esta exquisito —se detuvo mientras por su mente paso una genial idea, con una sonrisa picara miró al espadachín—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Se paró de su puesto para sentarse a su lado, mientras el espadachín enarcaba una ceja en señal de no entender que se proponía. Pasó un dedo sobre el pastel sacándole un poco de crema y así mismo deslizarlo sobre los labios del, dejándole un poco alrededor. Luego se acercó a su rostro, saboreando sus labios sin dejar ni un resto de aquel manjar.

Suficiente insinuación para Zoro, quien en cosa de segundos se incorporó para dejarla acostada de espaldas mientras él se situaba encima.

—Oye, oye —interrumpió Deni al ver que Zoro quería algo más, ya que estaba empezando a abrirle la camisa—, no era para que te entusiasmaras tanto, recuerda que alguien puede subir.

—Tsk, está bien —respondió un poco mosqueado, pero sabía que siempre alguno de sus compañeros subían en la tarde al puesto de vigía—, pero me gustó la idea del pastel, así que podríamos guardar el postre de la cena.

—Está bien —asintió Deni con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro se quitó de encima, dejando que Deni se acomodará nuevamente en el sofá, quedando sentada mientras que él se recostó de espaldas apoyando la cabeza entre las piernas de su acompañante, quien comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo con una mano.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó al ver que el espadachín no decía nada.

—Al contrario —soltó relajadamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

De esa manera Zoro se quedó dormido profundamente, seguido por Deni, quien a los minutos también cayó rendida ante el sueño. Para ambos era una posición cómoda y con una compañía más que agradable, tanto que cada uno por separado deseaba que todas las tardes fuesen de igual manera.

Al caer la noche, Deni fue a la enfermería como le había pedido Chopper. El renito llegó un poco atrasado al encuentro, ya que tuvo que hacer lo imposible para que nadie escuchara, pues ya una tripulante estaba sospechando algo al ver el comportamiento raro en el almuerzo y esa precisamente era Robin

Una vez ambos se encontraban en el cuarto, Deni le preguntó a Chopper que sucedía. Este al no saber cómo darle la noticia le entregó el papel con el resultado.

Deni al entender de lo que se trataba se echó a reír.

—Chopper, esto es imposible, debe haber algo mal —dijo calmadamente ante la mirada extraña del renito.

—No cabe duda, el examen es casi un 100% confiable…

—Siento decirlo, pero yo no puedo tener hijos —interrumpió con algo de melancolía dejando asombrado al médico—, eso fue lo que me dijeron en mi mundo.

Se quedaron pensando, ¿podría ser posible que al caer en aquella dimensión haya cambiado en algo su condición?

—Pero quizás exista alguna posibilidad de que el resultado haya arrojado un error —comentó Chopper sosteniéndose la barbilla un poco más tranquilo—, si te parece repetirlo, en una hora más puedo tener los resultados.

Volvieron a repetir todo el proceso y con mayor cautela. A la hora —la cual se hizo eterna por ambos— los resultados ya estaban listos. No cabía duda, no había ningún error: era un embarazo de 2 semanas y media. 100% confirmado.

—No —la voz de Deni comenzó a quebrarse—, no tiene sentido ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así?

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear; se deslizó por la pared hasta dejarse caer en el suelo donde se quedó sentada y con aquel papel en la mano. Su mente no lograba entender cómo podía estar pasando eso. Con su mano libre se tomó el rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

No es que le desagradara del todo la noticia, al contrario de lo que le dijeron en su mundo ahora si podía quedar embarazada. Pero para ella no era esa la instancia correcta.

Por fin había encontrado la máxima felicidad después de todo lo que sufrió por su pasado. Encontró personas maravillosas con quien seguir viviendo, un mundo lleno de aventuras y libertad.

Al fin estaba con la persona que tanto amaba.

"_Un momento… Zoro"_

¿Cuál sería la reacción del espadachín al enterarse?

Recién estaban empezando, llevaban tres días viviendo los momentos más hermosos de su vida y aun les quedaba tanto, como para que aquel suceso ocurriese justo en ese momento.

Lo más que le había recalcado era que él tenía otras cosas en mente, su sueño estaba ante todo ¿Qué diría al saber que se le vendría tal carga?

Claramente la mandaría por la borda sin pensarlo.

Rompió en llanto ¿Qué sería de su vida en ese momento?

Sus sueños.

Sus aventuras.

Su relación…

Tenía dos semanas y media gestando. Claramente ese bebé había sido concebido en el primer encuentro en el lago. Cómo olvidarlo, si ese fue el momento en que el espadachín mostro su lado más humano, lo que permitió a ella darse cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Después de un largo momento y ya un poco más calmada gracias a los tranquilizantes que Chopper le dio, se retiró de la enfermería. Necesitaba descansar y despejar su mente. Al otro día vería la manera de decirle a Zoro y los demás.

—Gracias por todo, Chopper. Por favor mantén esto en secreto, lo más probable es que yo mañana les diga al resto —terminó diciendo con un aire de preocupación.

—Está bien, Deni, puedo preguntar…

Deni se quedó parada bajo el marco de la puerta, tenía una idea de lo que el renito le iba a decir.

—¿El padre de ese bebe es…? —continuó con un leve sonrojo.

—Si, Chopper, el padre de mi bebe es Zoro. Por eso por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, yo primero hablaré con él.

Terminada la conversación Deni se fue a su dormitorio, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse para que Zoro no lo notase. Aún no quería hablar con él, deseaba aunque fuese unas horas más disfrutar al espadachín.

Zoro ya se encontraba acostado esperando a que su compañera llegase. Le parecía raro lo mucho que se tardaba, lo que ya lo estaba preocupando. Finalmente Deni entró lo más calmada que pudo.

—¿Te dijo algo Chopper? Te demoraste un poco.

—No… nada —intentó decir con tranquilidad, aunque su voz sonaba de otra manera—, estoy bien. Era obvio si ya me estaba sintiendo mejor.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a interrogar algo desconfiado al ver el extraño semblante de su compañera—. Tienes los ojos como si hubieses llorado.

—No es nada, solo me bajo la tristeza al recordar lo que pasó con mi mundo.

Se sentó a un costado de la cama del espadachín, intentando aparentar tranquilidad y así aprovechar aquella noche de su compañía sin preocupaciones. Pero le era difícil, no podía sacarse de la mente aquella posibilidad: de perder a Zoro para siempre.

Apoyó los codos en sus piernas y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos volvió a llorar desesperadamente. Zoro le quedó mirando extrañado y sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué le estaban viniendo aquellos recuerdos?

Le dirigió la vista al espadachín con un rostro suplicante y este pudo notar como su mirada cargaba un sentimiento lleno de dolor y angustia. Sintió una gran preocupación por dentro, pero no quería seguir preguntando. Él nunca fue bueno para abordar aquellas situaciones, por lo que solo se limitó en atender a su petición.

—Zoro, ¿podrías abrazarme?

Se posicionó en la cama sentado detrás de ella y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos mientras el llanto no cesaba. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de su compañera, a la vez que hacía más fuerte el abrazo intentando darle tranquilidad.

Aquella noche fue distinta, quizás la más especial. No hubo sexo, ni insinuaciones, solo sentimientos; de complicidad, de protección, comprensión por parte de Zoro hacia su amante. Finalmente, una vez más tranquila, se metió a la cama con el espadachín, abrazándolo fuertemente para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Al día siguiente, Deni decidió darle la noticia a mediodía a Zoro, luego a sus demás compañeros. Pero primero esperó a que su acompañante despertara, para tenerlo una vez más antes de que todo se derrumbase. Por lo que se hizo de ánimos y al abrir los ojos Zoro, no dudó ni un segundo en insinuarse, hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor una vez más.

Cayendo el medio día, Zoro ya se encontraba en el gimnasio entrenando, aunque extrañamente solo, pues Deni le dijo que más tarde iría.

Hasta que se apareció por la entrada del lugar.

—¿No vas a entrenar hoy? —preguntó al ver que la chica no estaba vestida para la ocasión.

—Yo… —intentaba decir entre dientes— no puedo… seguir entrenando…

Zoro enarcó una ceja sin entender por qué ese cambio tan repentino. Deni ya no aguantaba más, si seguía dándose vueltas mentalmente no terminaría nunca por decirle la verdad.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —soltó de una sola vez, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón apretado, esperando lo que se venía.

Para el espadachín fue como si se le hubiese detenido el tiempo. Esas dos palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía la punzada de aquella frase, atravesando sus oídos con gran dolor.

Palideció completamente ante la noticia, con la mandíbula suelta intentando no quedar con la boca abierta, pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos a más no poder.

En su rostro se podía ver la expresión de alguien que hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

Y sentía una punzada y luego otra, como si miles de alfileres le clavasen en todo el cuerpo.

Aquel corte que le había hecho Mihawk en el torso no tenía comparación con la sensación de cortes que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo en ese momento.

Se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la ventana, quizás llegándole aire a la cabeza le ayudaría a procesar mejor esas palabras.

—La isla que viene probablemente sea peligrosa para que te quedes —comentó de la manera más fría—. Regresaremos a la anterior para dejarte, te vendremos a buscar una vez finalice el viaje.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**No me maten por favor. Yo misma encuentro que fui la peor al dejar este desenlace, después de los momentos bonitos para la pareja, dejo este acto tan cruel por parte de Zoro xD**

**Pero en el próximo capitulo se explicará con más claridad el por qué de su decisión y todo lo que siente.**

**Nota: he notado que muchos lectores aun van como en el capítulo 300 del anime de Op, por lo que quería preguntarles a ustedes ¿en qué saga van? ¿anime al día? ¿manga también?**

**Pregunto porque más adelante incorporaré un personaje que ha aparecido después de la saga de Brook. También un suceso lo relacionaré con algo que se ha explicado desde hace tiempo pero últimamente han tocado un poco más el tema. Espero respuestas :D**


	21. Dolor y debilidad

Sabía que el espadachín se iba a tomar la noticia de mala manera, de hecho eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando Chopper le dio la noticia. Lo que jamás se imaginó es que tomaría esa decisión tan drástica en cosa de segundos. En pocas palabras la estaba abandonando, queriendo dejarla a la deriva, sola y sin ningún apoyo.

Se quedó shockeada, intentando procesar aquella determinación por parte de Zoro. No podía comprender cómo tanta frialdad podía haber de parte de él y más aun después de todo lo que habían vivido ¿Acaso nada de eso importaba?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo desubicado que había sido este, le invadió por dentro un coraje que nunca antes había sentido hacia él. Sentía como la sangre le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

—¡Pero qué mierda! —protestó llena de ira— ¡¿Es que ni siquiera te interesa saber cuánto tengo?! ¿Si estoy bien? ¿Nada más que eso? —insistió al ver que el espadachín no daba respuesta alguna.

—¡¿Importa eso ahora?! —respondió rápidamente Zoro, quien también estaba enfurecido— ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Ser pirata no es de críos!

—¿Y crees que botándome en una isla sería lo mejor? —volvió a insistir, intentando comprender el porqué de su comportamiento.

—¿Acaso hay otra alternativa? —devolvió la pregunta con sequedad y un tono más cargado de rabia por la terquedad de su compañera.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no solo no se iba a hacer cargo, sino que también estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, sin importarle nada más.

—¡Por supuesto que la debe haber! —respondió sin dar su brazo a torcer— ¡No te pienso hacer caso!

Se dio media vuelta para salir del gimnasio y dirigirse a cubierta, pero en eso Zoro le impidió seguir tomándola de la muñeca.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó con cierto tono amenazante.

—¡Lo que se me pegue la gana! —dijo deshaciendo el agarre bruscamente— ¡No dependo de ti!

Una vez bajó y, dejando a un Zoro totalmente descolocado y sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a caminar por el césped en dirección donde se encontraban los demás. Pasó una mirada alrededor para saber quiénes estaban presentes. Nami se encontraba ocupada en sus mandarinos, Robin leyendo un libro en la mesita de siempre, mientras Sanji le servía un pastel. Franky, revisaba el timón a la vez que Brook lo acompañaba. Finalmente, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban en la baranda de la cubierta, cada uno con una caña intentando pescar.

—¡Deni, mira! ¡Con Usopp atrapamos un pez enorme! —señaló Luffy al notar su presencia, esbozando una sonrisa gigante.

Deni quedó mirando la escena, sintiendo como se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos al ver a sus nakamas. Sentía miedo, miedo de que la abandonaran para siempre. No quería volver a perder a las personas que más quería. Ya había pasado por eso una vez, por lo que vivirlo nuevamente sería un completo infierno para ella.

—Luffy… no creo que esté de ánimos para verlo —notó Usopp algo asustadizo al ver el aura depresiva que llevaba su compañera.

Chopper solo bajó la cabeza serio y lleno de temor, imaginándose lo que pasó para que se presentara en ese estado.

—¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el capitán ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado al no entender las palabras de Ussop.

Deni no aguantó más, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y colocando las manos a un costado sobre el piso como en acto de imploración. Al mismo tiempo las lágrimas salieron una tras otra sin esperar. Intentó ahogar el llanto, tomando aire lo suficiente para dejarlo escapar en un leve grito.

—Luffy, chicos, ¡lo siento! —dijo entre llantos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Nami corriendo hacia donde estaba la escena—. Luffy ¿Qué le pasó a Deni?

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente.

—¡Escuché el grito de una de mis hermosas damas…! —gritó Sanji en modo caballeroso, pero al ver a su nakama en ese estado se le cayó la mandíbula de la expresión— ¡Deni-san!

Luffy, quien quedó asombrado por el comportamiento de su nakama, se levantó bruscamente de la baranda para quedar de pie frente a ella.

Ya no había forma de dar pie atrás. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la afectada. Todos excepto Zoro, quien aun se encontraba en el gimnasio.

—Cometí un grave error, pero jamás pensé que esto iba a pasar —intentó continuar con gran dificultad.

Era realmente difícil confesarles algo tan delicado ¿Cómo sería capaz de explicarles que mantenía una relación con uno de ellos? Y más grave aún ¿Cómo les diría que esa relación tuvo consecuencias?

—Por favor, les pido me dejen seguir navegando con ustedes —imploraba con el corazón casi encogido por la angustia—. ¡Les prometo que no seré ninguna molestia! ¡Pero por lo que más quieran, no quiero volver a estar sola! ¡No otra vez!

¿Pero qué ocurría? —se preguntaban los demás, petrificados por el comportamiento de Deni. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veían así, tan desesperada. Sintieron pena inconscientemente, pues la voz cargada de dolor de su compañera la notaron cada uno de ellos.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —dejó salir bruscamente sin darle más vuelta al asunto.

Para todos, esas dos palabras hicieron que el tiempo se les detuviese en un instante. Nami se llevó una mano a la boca en gesto de asombro, pues nadie se esperaba una confesión de tal magnitud. Luffy no decía nada, el único cambio que se podía ver en él es que había adoptado un desplante más serio ante aquella noticia. Brook y Franky solo observaron con pesar, sintiendo lastima por Deni, pues ya se hacían la idea de la decisión que tomaría Luffy con respecto a eso.

Usopp quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos en blanco, al igual que Sanji. Sin embargo este último fue el primero en reaccionar ante la noticia. Su coraje no se hizo esperar, e inconscientemente rompió el cigarro que estaba fumando con el apretón de dientes por la rabia.

—¡¿Quién fue el infeliz que te hizo esto, Deni-san?! ¡Debemos volver a la isla anterior a que nos la pague!

Robin solo bajó la vista para mirar de reojo a Chopper, quien ya se encontraba sollozando. Sinceramente había algo que no le encajaba, pues esa hipótesis de que alguien en la isla anterior le había hecho eso le resultaba bastante vana. Conocía bien a Deni y no le cabía en la cabeza que se pudiese meter con algún tipo desconocido tan fácilmente.

No, ahí había algo o alguien más, lo cual ya se hacía una idea de quién podría ser.

—Deni —comenzó a decir Nami, intentando encontrar las palabras más suaves para lo que iba a soltar—, no es que queramos dejarte pero… ¿Te das cuenta del riesgo al que te verías sometida si sigues con nosotros?

La afectada levantó la cabeza para mirarlos fijamente, imaginaba de ante mano que ese sería el tipo de respuesta que recibiría. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, haría lo que fuese para seguir con ellos, aun si eso involucraba encerrarse cuando se presentara una aventura.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo —continuó alguien antes de que ella pudiese protestar—. ¡Pero es terca, al igual que todos nosotros!

Todos miraron más allá de donde estaba Deni, por donde provenía aquella voz. Finalmente se hizo presente el último miembro que faltaba: Zoro, quien escuchó la conversación y decidió por fin unirse. También quiso ser partícipe, pues él también tenía que ver en el asunto.

Deni reaccionó rápidamente al escuchar algo tan distinto de lo que le había dicho en el gimnasio. Se paró en un par de segundos para mirarlo a la cara ¿Acaso la estaba apoyando?

Por alguna razón sintió un deje de alegría y tranquilidad, sin embargo Zoro ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

—Luffy, deja que se quede —siguió diciendo con la vista puesta en su capitán—. Además soy igual de culpable, ese niño también es mío.

Todos cayeron sentados en el piso de la impresión, todos excepto Robin, Chopper y Luffy quien aun yacía parado pero esta vez boquiabierto.

—¡Que amable es Zoro! —dijo Luffy conmovido— ¡Se encariñó tanto con Deni que se hará cargo del hijo de otro!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos ante la respuesta del capitán. Aunque esta vez no con tanto asombro, pues no les parecía tan descabellada la idea. Ya que la mayoría de ellos no imaginaba a Zoro cediendo ante una mujer. Tal como dijo Sanji una vez; más bien parecía asexuado.

—No chicos —continuó Deni, agachando la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo—, lo que dice Zoro es verdad: él es el verdadero padre de mi bebé.

Todos los que estaban tirados en el suelo mecánicamente en un par de segundos se encontraban de pie. La única excepción fue Sanji, quien terminó desmayándose.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos— ¡¿Eso significa que ese hijo es de los dos?! —terminaron en coro, haciendo que los aludidos se sonrojaran hasta las orejas.

—Eso quiere decir que Zoro-san y tú hicieron…

—¡Idiota, no tienes por qué decir eso! —interrumpió Nami a Brook con un golpe en el cráneo antes de que soltara aquella confesión de forma tan imprudente.

—¿Es que acaso no tomaron en cuenta la posibilidad de cuidarse? —preguntó Robin con tono serio y cortante.

—Se suponía que yo no puedo tener hijos, desde muy temprana edad me habían diagnosticado aquel problema. Por eso estaba tranquila, jamás pensé que el trasladarme a otra dimensión ocurriría algo así.

Hubo silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni a culpar a alguien. Efectivamente no se les podía culpar del todo, sabiendo que Deni desconocía ese cambio en ella. Sin embargo no hallaban qué hacer y menos sabían lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Luffy, había estado en todo momento callado, excepto cuando soltó el disparate anterior.

—Está bien —finalmente había hablado el capitán para dar el veredicto—, se queda —Lo que dejó aun mas asombrados a los presentes.

—Oye, Luffy… —interrumpió Nami con mucha preocupación, pues ella más que nadie sabía que se encontraba en una banda llena de locos, en donde no les importaba los peligros ni las consecuencias—, ¿no crees que es muy apresurada esa decisión?

—Podría incluso correr riesgo la vida de ese bebe —dejaron escapar algunos entre murmullos.

—Por el motivo que sea, ¡jamás abandonaré a un nakama!

—Luffy… —dejo escapar Deni en un susurro, con una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento.

—Además, ese niño no solo es de uno —siguió diciendo con una sonrisa calmando la situación—, si no que de dos integrantes de mi tripulación. Será un legítimo futuro nakama del rey de los piratas, ¿no?

Pocas veces habían visto hablar a Luffy con tanta determinación, tanto así que nadie más siguió objetando. Era la decisión del capitán y sabían que a pesar de todo él por todos los medios impediría que le pasase algo a sus nakamas, dejándolos más tranquilos en ese aspecto.

—Luffy —Deni dejó escapar las últimas lágrimas para luego secárselas, que mas eran de felicidad por la respuesta—, muchas gracias.

La última palabra ya estaba dicha, solo quedaba alguien con quien hablar.

Deni se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Zoro, quien al fin le dirigió la mirada. Sin embargo, no era una mirada de buenos amigos ni de tranquilidad, más bien de indiferencia hacía ella y de estar cabreado.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿no? —preguntó con tono serio, esperando una respuesta decente por parte de su compañero.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, ya obtuviste lo que querías. —Dejo escapar fríamente Zoro, quitándole en un segundo la alegría a Deni por la respuesta de Luffy—. Eso es todo.

Esas últimas palabras le habían pegado con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener todos los insultos que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza. No solo estaba terminando la supuesta relación que llevaban, sino que también le había dejado en claro que no quería hablar nada más con ella. Apretó los puños que estaban al costado de sus piernas con fuerza, sintiendo como la adrenalina le subía de pies a cabeza. No es que se esperase una reacción diferente por parte del espadachín, pero anticiparla no la hacía menos dolorosa.

Le propinó un fuerte puñetazo cuando este estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para retirarse. A pesar de la diferencias de fuerza, el golpe inesperado fue lo suficiente para estrellarlo en el suelo. Acto seguido Deni se retiró rápidamente hacía la parte trasera del Sunny sin decir ni una sola palabra, quería estar sola y que nadie la molestase.

—¡Maldito, le pusiste las manos encima a Deni! —Protestó con coraje el cocinero, quien segundos atrás se había despertado— ¡Y encima la haces sufrir! —terminó preparándose para asestarle una patada que de seguro jamás olvidaría.

—¡Espera, Sanji!

Antes que Sanji se acercara a Zoro un brazo pasó por su lado, dejándolo paralizado al ver el objetivo que tenía este. Si el espadachín merecía un castigo, el encargado de dárselo entonces sería Luffy, quien le encestó un golpe en donde mismo lo había hecho Deni, dejándolo incrustado en el suelo. Todo esto bajo la mirada atónita de los demás mugiwaras.

Zoro sabía que se había ganado aquello y mucho más, por lo que al incorporarse solamente acertó a dirigirle una mirada de aceptación a su capitán. Contempló cómo este luego de mirarlo seriamente emprendió pasó a la cocina, dando a entender que la discusión había terminado.

—Sanji, quiero comida —Al ver que el nombrado aun seguía en su puesto con claras intenciones de vérselas con el espadachín volvió a hablarle—. ¡Sanji! —dijo con un tono autoritario que jamás se había escuchado en él.

El cocinero chasqueó la lengua molesto, sabía que eso no era nada con lo que el marimo merecía. Lo que realmente quería hacer es que se arrepintiese de las estupideces que había hecho, ya que si había algo que Sanji no toleraba era ver a una de sus preciadas damas en mal estado. Sin embargo el espadachín logró dejar a una de ellas en la peor situación.

Resignado no le quedó otra que retirarse y obedecerle a Luffy.

—Ve tranquilo, Sanji —dijo Robin posando una mano en su hombro en un intento por calmarlo—. Iré a ver cómo está Deni, los demás no se preocupen —terminó dejando en claro que quería ir sola, pues si tenía suerte Deni la recibía a ella.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera del barco yacía la chica sentada en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared. Tenía la vista perdida hacía el horizonte, en su rostro no se veía expresión alguna, no habían lagrimas, incluso parecía una estatua. Pero claramente desprendía un aura de dolor interior inimaginable.

De repente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro lo que la sacó de su transe. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento y hace cuanto Robin esta hincada en frente de ella. Cuando levanto su vista se encontró con la de la arqueóloga, quien la miraba fijamente y sin decir nada. No eran necesarias las palabras, pues con aquel gesto le estaba dejando en claro que tenía todo el apoyo por parte de ella y que al igual que sus compañeros tampoco la iba abandonar.

Deni comprendió aquello y rompió a llorar con desesperación, echando de una vez por todas todo el dolor contenido hacia afuera. Le dolía, no había nada más en su mente que aquel sentimiento de dolor y frustración.

Llevaba en su vientre un hijo de Zoro, consecuencia de haberse enamorado de aquel espadachín.

Y lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, que incluso le hubiese gustado volver a atrás para que nunca hubiese ocurrido aquello en el lago. Pues había perdido a Zoro para siempre, peor aún: había conocido la peor faceta de él.

El momento en el lago, lo que compartieron en su mundo, las noches en el cuarto; incontables eran los momentos de felicidad que había vivido con el espadachín. Tanto así, que no soportaba la idea de que en ese momento sí se estaba hiendo todo a la basura sin vuelta atrás.

Pero aunque le fuese casi imposible debía dar vuelta la página, ya que tenía un nuevo motivo por el que luchar y eso era la nueva vida que se estaba formando dentro de ella. No le debía importar nada más que ese niño o niña que estaba gestando, motivo suficiente para mantenerse de pie y firme desde ese entonces en adelante. Aunque su interior estuviese roto en mil pedazos.

Seguía llorando sin parar, sin darse cuenta que Robin —en un impulso que rara vez se veía en la arqueóloga—, la había envuelto en sus brazos para consolarla.

Y en otro lugar del barco había un tripulante que tampoco lo estaba pasando de maravilla. En el puesto de vigía se encontraba Zoro. Quería estar por un buen rato solo sin que nadie lo molestase, así que se llevo una pesa desde el gimnasio, la más pesada que pudo encontrar. Si había algo que le despejaría la mente, eso sería el entrenamiento.

Sentía el dolor, eso era innegable, pero estaba dispuesto a guardarlo en lo más profundo de su interior. Estaba dispuesto a meterse en la cabeza que ya no importaba si necesitaba a aquella mujer cerca, no debía importarle si la extrañaba o si quería tomarla y no soltarle más. Esos precisamente eran los sentimientos del espadachín, pero tenía tanto orgullo y rabia consigo mismo que no dejaría que estos lo consumieran.

Jamás había estado en sus planes tener aquella vida. Recordaba firmemente el momento en que prometió ante el padre de Kuina ser el mejor espadachín, sin importarle nada más que aquella ambición.

Se reprochaba una y otra vez, sintiendo que había retrocedido en su entrenamiento interior: aquel que cultivó para dejar su vida personal completamente de lado y dedicarse solo a realizar su sueño.

"Cuando decidí ser el mejor espadachín, ya había descartado mi vida" fueron las palabras que alguna vez le dijo a Sanji.

—Fui débil —repetía una y otra vez, mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro producto del intenso ejercicio—. Si hubiese tenido más autocontrol esto no hubiese pasado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Siento haber tardado un poco pero esta semana estuve llena de pruebas.**

**¡No me odien por favor por este capítulo!**

**Siento poner a Zoro como el malo de la película, pero es que es mi percepción si es que le pasase algo así. Pero aclarar que no es de malo xD si no que de confundido u.u**

**Gracias a TazusaInverse, Lychee8, SarayZoro, Cana Lawliet-san y Gol D. Enma por dejar siempre reviews y responder a mi pregunta, me alegro mucho que vayan al día en el anime, así podré explayarme de mejor manera sobre lo que vendrá más adelante, wiiiii xD**

**También decirle a Gol D. Enma (ya que no puedo por mensaje x)), sobre su petición, que puede que si como puede que no, jejeje aun queda artos capítulos así que ahí veremos jaja**


	22. Compañerismo

Desde aquel día algo había cambiado en el Sunny; de ciertos tripulantes, había unos que ya no desprendían la misma alegría que siempre. No desde que decidieron no volver a dirigirse la palabra, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Deni por su parte intentaba ocultar la pena y rabia que le invadía por dentro, pues sabía que no estaba bien ni para ella; para sus nakamas y mucho menos para su bebé deprimirse y echarse a morir. Aun así le dolía el hecho de haberse alejado de Zoro, aunque más bien, que él se haya alejado de ella, y aunque se llevó una terrible desilusión del espadachín, en el fondo lo seguía amando.

Pero quien menos ocultaba su rabia y desconcierto era el espadachín. Ya casi no compartía con sus nakamas y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba entrenando, incluso doblegando sus exigencias.

Sin embargo seguían compartiendo cuarto, pues antes de que cada uno pensase en la vana idea de cambiarse los demás ya les habían advertido que la orden de Luffy es que siguiesen así como estaban. Esa sería la única manera de presionar en cierta forma a Zoro, para que comenzara a hacerse cargo de lo que ocurría con Deni y su embarazo.

Pero al parecer, aquella estrategia no servía de mucho, pues ellos dos rara vez se topaban en el cuarto. Cuando Deni se iba a acostar, Zoro aun no aparecía por el dormitorio y cuando se levantaba al amanecer, este ya se encontraba en el gimnasio.

Y así habían pasado dos semanas en donde la situación no cambiaba. Para Deni el cuarto cada vez se le hacía más solitario, desde aquel cambio brusco en Zoro.

No podía dejar de recordar cada vez que intentaba dormir, las noches compartidas con él. Los momentos en que se entregaba por completo al espadachín, aquella lucha pasional que a veces terminaba en una explosión de risa por parte de la chica.

—¿A qué viene tanta risa? —preguntó una vez Zoro, quien aun no se quitaba de encima de ella.

—No puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz ¡Me gustas mucho, Zoro! —reveló regalándole una gran sonrisa.

En esos momentos el espadachín sintió un inexplicable calor recorrer por todo su cuerpo, una sensación cálida en el pecho que jamás le había tocado experimentar.

Desvió la vista un poco nervioso, aunque a los segundos le propinó el último beso de la noche a su compañera, para luego posar su cabeza en el pecho de ella y dormir plácidamente.

No obstante, ellos dos no eran los únicos atormentados con la situación, pues todos sus compañeros estaban preocupados al verlos tan distantes y distraídos.

Un día en la cocina se encontraba Robin, quien estaba sentada disfrutando de un café, mientras observaba por la ventana que daba a cubierta cómo Zoro entrenaba una y otra vez.

—¿No crees que Zoro se está alimentando mal para todo lo que entrena? —Le comentó a Sanji, pues le estaba haciendo compañía al cocinero mientras este preparaba la comida para el almuerzo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado el marimo idiota —refunfuñó fingiendo indiferencia, mientras cortaba ágilmente con uno de sus cuchillos los trozos de carne—, eso es poco para el castigo que se merece.

—Sanji, puede que tengas razón, aun así nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarlo. Zoro es fuerte pero eso no quita que se pueda enfermar, podría ser grave.

Sanji soltó un leve suspiro en señal de que su nakama tenía razón. Hace días que venía viendo al espadachín con apariencia más agotadora, incluso ojeroso y más flaco a pesar del entrenamiento. Si seguía sobre exigiéndose podría ocurrirle algo más terrible.

Y como él era el cocinero del barco, su deber consistía en mantener alimentado a cada uno de sus compañeros sin importar las diferencias. Mientras él estuviese con ellos nadie se moriría de hambre.

Ya que era pasado el medio día aprovechó de preparar el plato para su nakama, agregándole mayor cantidad y a la vez más ingredientes que se adaptaran a las necesidades de él.

—Supongo que como todos los días no vendrá a almorzar, el muy idiota —soltó algo irritado.

Y así era la rutina que empezó a llevar a cabo Zoro desde la pelea; no llegaba a la hora de almuerzo para compartir con sus nakamas, estaba tan sumido en su entrenamiento y en dejar sus pensamientos de lado, que no se daba cuenta de la hora, muchas veces llegando a la cocina una vez todos se habían retirado.

—Déjamelo a mí —ofreció la arqueóloga poniéndose de pie—, yo iré a entregárselo.

—¡Robin-chawn! —exclamó con su ojo visible convertido en un corazón—, eres tan servicial, es uno de los motivos por lo que mi corazón late por ti.

La morena le devolvió una sonrisa para luego salir a cubierta, y al ver que Zoro ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio se dirigió al gimnasio. Al llegar al lugar se quedó en un costado de la puerta para no interrumpir al espadachín, quien levantaba una pesa gigante con las manos.

Le quedó observando, dándose cuenta que se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y ágil comparado con la última vez que lo vio entrenar, antes de la noticia de Deni. No así, su cuerpo estaba pagando las consecuencias; estaba más delgado. Definitivamente Zoro estaba perdiendo peso y eso no le haría nada bien.

Con delicadeza dejó el plato a un lado de la puerta, con la esperanza de que comiese algo. Se retiró para nuevamente dirigirse a la cocina, pues ya casi era la hora de almuerzo.

El espadachín al percatarse de que no había nadie cerca —pues notó fácilmente la presencia de la arqueóloga— dejó la pesa de lado para ir a buscar aquel plato que emanaba un buen olor.

En lo que fue menos de un minuto solo se podían ver los cubiertos descansando en el plato, el cual ya no presentaba ni una migaja de comida. O era Sanji, que cada vez tenía mejor mano para la cocina o simplemente él tenía más hambre de lo normal. Lo cierto era que aquella comida le había resultado la más deliciosa en mucho tiempo.

Luego de seguir el entrenamiento quiso parar para descansar un momento, así que aprovechó de ir a dejar el plato a la cocina. Pero cuando iba en el pasillo y antes de abrir la puerta, fue pasado a llevar por Deni, que corría como si su vida dependiese de ello al cuarto. Llevaba la boca tapada y con el rostro pálido, el cual delataba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Claramente no le había tocado un embarazo tranquilo, ya que al menos una vez a la semana le venían las nauseas, terminando la mayoría de las veces por devolver la comida.

Chopper le había hecho la advertencia de que sería así, pero que no implicaba nada grave ya que su embarazo estaba marchando bien y saludable.

El problema era la molestia, pues se sentía casi morir cuando le venían aquellos episodios.

Y lo peor de todo para ella, es que el espadachín no estaba ahí para apoyarla o preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Por su parte, Zoro por el impacto llegó a parar al suelo sentado, sin ni siquiera tener tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Deni se encerrara en el cuarto. Hace muchos días que no la veía, incluso desde que había roto su relación con ella, por lo que verla de frentón fue desconcertante. La notó algo diferente, ¿sería por el embarazo? ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido que salió corriendo de esa forma?

Sacudió la cabeza para diluir aquellos pensamientos y acto seguido se colocó de pie.

Al entrar a la cocina notó que solo se encontraba Sanji lavando los platos del almuerzo. Lentamente se acercó para dejar el servicio en la pila de platos sucios que había amontonado.

—¿Se te hizo un hoyo en el estómago, marimo? —preguntó Sanji al notar que el plato había quedado totalmente vacío.

Podría haberle devuelto el ataque verbal o iniciar una pelea como siempre lo hacía cada vez que el cocinero lo sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo, su boca originó una frase totalmente inesperada.

—Estaba bueno.

No le devolvió el insulto, tampoco se oyó un deje de molestia en sus palabras, incluso hasta había usado un acento amable.

Apenas dijo aquella frase, que iba cargada con cierto tono de agradecimiento abandonó la cocina.

Al escuchar el chasquido de la puerta encajando con el marco, Sanji se dio vuelta para quedar apoyado en el lava platos. Extrajo del bolsillo su cajetilla de cigarros, llevándose uno a la boca y luego de prenderlo darle una fuerte calada ¿Estaría bien el marimo idiota? pensó, pero claramente en su actuar saltaba la respuesta a la vista ¿Estaba bien que se encerrara en su burbuja? Ya casi no hablaba con nadie por pasársela todo el día en el gimnasio, si hasta extrañaba las peleas infantiles que mantenía siempre con él.

No podía negar que en parte comprendía la frustración de Zoro por el giro inesperado que estaba teniendo su vida, pero lo que no compartía era la manera en que este reaccionó frente a Deni. Ella era la persona que más estaba sufriendo y le dolía ver a una de sus chicas en ese estado, pues por más que intentasen animarla parece que no había ninguna progresión.

—Tsk, marimo idiota. Si al menos fuese menos testarudo —susurró para sí mismo cabreado, mientras intentaba girar la ruedita de su encendedor al ver que su cigarro se había apagado.

—¿A quién llamas testarudo, Sanji-kun?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien había entrado a la cocina, hasta que tuvo a esa persona cerca, mirándolo totalmente extrañada al no ver la típica reacción del cocinero ante una chica.

—¡Nami-swan! —comenzó a canturrear algo nervioso al darse cuenta que la navegante podía haberlo escuchado— ¿Dime qué te trae por aquí, mi hermosa dama?

—Solo vine a buscar más jugo.

—Permítame madame, yo seré el caballero que la atienda —dijo dirigiéndose a la nevera para sacar el jugo de mandarinas que tanto le gustaba a Nami—. Por cierto Nami-san —comenzó a decir con tono serio, cosa que le pareció raro a la navegante—, no creo que las provisiones que tenemos sean las suficientes para aguantar hasta la próxima isla. Por un lado Deni-san ya tiene más de un mes y… tenemos un capitán con un estómago interminable.

Alcanzó en última instancias a cambiar la frase, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo no le dejaría en claro a Nami que se estaba preocupando por Zoro. Intentó darle con calma una calada a su cigarro, para disimular la casi metida de pata, mientras que con su otra mano llevaba el jarro de jugo para su nakama.

Nami le sonrió de manera sincera a Sanji, pues se imaginaba cual era la segunda preocupación del cocinero. Al igual que Robin, ella también había notado últimamente la mala condición en que se encontraba Zoro y si Sanji estaba dispuesto a darle una mejor alimentación, ella no se lo iba a impedir.

—Está bien, Sanji-kun. Los aldeanos de la isla anterior dijeron que hay otra isla por este rumbo. Le diré a Luffy que nos desviaremos un poco.

—¡Nami-swan! Te ves tan hermosa cuando me dices que sí —respondió agradecido a la vez que corrió hacia su compañera con la pervertida intensión de abrazarla, pero se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de un golpe, debido a que esta ya había abandonado la cocina.

Nuevamente pasaron los días; tres para ser más exactos y claramente se podía ver una gran mejoría en Zoro: había subido de peso y recuperado aquel mal aspecto que llevaba hace días. Todo gracias a Sanji, que disimuladamente metía más ingredientes a su plato y a Robin que le dejaba la comida en la puerta del gimnasio para no interrumpirlo. Sumado al hecho de que Chopper a veces lograba obligarlo a que se tomara algunas vitaminas para recuperarse, aunque la idea de tomar cosas no le agradaba en nada al afectado.

Aquel día el espadachín decidió de una vez por todas ir a almorzar con sus compañeros, era bastante orgulloso y no permitiría que después Sanji difamara que era un inútil al que tenían que llevar almuerzo. Aunque en el fondo, lo hacía más que nada porque extrañaba la compañía de sus nakamas.

—¡Zodo, que dueno que degaste a almordar! —dijo Luffy con la comida atravesada, pero feliz cuando vio a su nakama entrar en la cocina— ¡Edte pulpo edta edquidito!

—Es verdad, Zoro-san, este pulpo dejaría feliz a cualquier estómago —agregó Brook quien también estaba degustando el plato—. Excepto por el mío que no lo tengo ¡Yohohoho!

Zoro miró la escena divertido, habían pasado tantos días y sus nakamas seguían siendo los mismos payasos de siempre. Más aun, le confortaba ver que se comportaban con él como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tomó asiento en una esquina sin decir nada y automáticamente desvió la mirada hacia el lava platos, donde se encontraba Deni dándole la espalda. Estaba conversando con Sanji antes de que entrase el espadachín, y solo cuando Luffy corroboró su presencia al hablarle, quedó paralizada y sin palabras.

Tragó saliva, mucho tiempo había pasado que no compartía el mismo lugar con él, a excepción del dormitorio, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando Zoro se acostaba y a la mañana se levantaba.

Jamás pensó que aparecería de pronto para almorzar con ellos como antes y sinceramente no estaba preparada para afrontar una situación de ese tipo.

—Sanji- yo - no creo que pueda… —balbuceó mirando al cocinero de reojo.

—Tranquilidad ante todo, Deni-san —comenzó a decir seriamente Sanji, para luego ver su ojo convertido en corazón—. ¡Yo me encargaré de distraerte con el poder de mi amor! —Y con paso bailarín llevó a la chica a la mesa para luego ofrecerle una silla—. Permítame servirle este plato que he hecho especialmente para usted, mi hermosa dama.

Se sentó y recibió el plato que le entregó el cocinero con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego de eso no despegó la vista de la comida. No quería mirar al frente y encontrarse con la mirada del espadachín, aunque más dudaba que este tuviese la sutileza de dirigírsela aunque fuese un segundo.

Zoro por su parte también se encontraba incómodo por la situación, pero a la vez sentía las ganas de dirigirle la mirada a Deni. Sabía perfectamente que su nakama llevaba más de un mes de embarazo, ¿se le notaría? Quería mirarle el vientre a ver si había crecido, las ganas le comían la mente, pero la chica estaba sentada en la otra esquina, por lo que la perspectiva no lo favorecía mucho.

El almuerzo continuó de manera normal y sin mucha tensión en el ambiente. Nami les dio el aviso a todos que se desviarían de la ruta para hacer una parada intermedia antes de continuar a la misteriosa isla. Al único que le había desanimado la idea era a Luffy, quien no hallaba la hora de tener aventuras, pues la última isla le había parecido bastante aburrida en ese sentido. Sin embargo, Nami en privado le hizo saber que el motivo era para asegurarse que Deni y Zoro se alimentaran bien, por lo que en ese momento aceptó sin problemas.

Todos terminaron de almorzar, asignándole la tarea de lavar los platos a Zoro en castigo por no haber compartido con ellos por tanto tiempo. Molesto el espadachín, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, quedándose en la cocina acompañado por Robin. La morena se había quedado en la mesa sirviéndose un café, a la vez que leía un libro.

—No le ha crecido lo suficiente —soltó de repente sin quitar la vista del escrito, mientras Zoro lavaba los servicios.

—¿Eh? —el espadachín se dio la media vuelta, dudando si la arqueóloga se dirigía a él o no.

—Que aun es muy pronto para que se le note a simple vista —continuó a la vez que se paraba y daba finalizada su lectura—. Pero si miras un poco más de cerca y con otros ojos lo notaras.

Si lo hubiese pillado con la guardia en alto lo más seguro es que se habría dado vuelta para seguir lavando a la vez que soltara un: "Eso no es algo que te interese" Pero al contrario, Zoro quedó pensativo sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Solo miraba un punto fijo, mientras las palabras de la morena rondaban en su mente.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Zoro —siguió Robin mientras abría la puerta para retirarse y dirigirle una última mirada acompañada de una sonrisa sincera—. Se ve que tienes personas muy importantes por quienes luchar.

* * *

**¿Lo ven? Yo les dije que a partir de ahora se iba a ver una mejoría en el inquebrantable orgullo de Zoro x)**

**Y eso no es todo, aun queda más, pero eso para los próximos capítulos. Que por cierto, ya no queda mucho para que se venga la acción.**

**Me di cuenta que en este capitulo le di arto protagonismo a Sanji xd es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y que creo que en un tipo de situación así sería el mas cercano a Zoro a pesar de sus diferencias.**

**Y Robin que no se le escapa ni el mas mínimo detalle xD**

**Gracias una vez más a quienes me comentan, me hacen feliz 8)**


	23. Instinto

_El titulo en vez de llamarse así debería ser: mil disculpa a los lectores._

_Mil disculpas, mil disculpas y mil disculpas =(_

_No sé qué me pasó, si este capítulo lo subí y se borró, o realmente se me pasó y nunca lo subí._

_De verdad me da rabia conmigo misma, porque ahora que lo subiré no se si cree más confusiones, o ya estaban confundidos de por qué el capítulo 24 continuaba de esa manera así como así._

_Y es que este capítulo se supone que sería el 23, el que venía después del que se llama "compañerismo". En ese último capítulo, Robin le dijo a Zoro que se notaba que tenía personas a quien proteger, por lo que en este capítulo se explica la repercusión que tuvieron esas palabras en el espadachín. Que quede sobre todo claro que este suceso ocurre antes de que empiezan los días con cada nakama. No despues del capítulo que pasó Deni con Zoro.  
_

_Espero se entienda y nuevamente les pido mil disculpas, no se sí es porque estoy en el último año de mi carrera y ando full estresada, o simplemente porque soy una olvidadiza Dx._

_A quienes me han dejado reviews ya les he avisado, pero para quienes no lo hacen y no queden confundidos dejaré este capítulo un par de días en esta posición y luego lo cambiaré de lugar, para que quede como el n°23._

_Espero les guste, no quería dejarlo pasar de largo aunque no se hubiese notado, porque es uno de los que más me gusta y me esmeré en hacer )=_

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya se encontraban en aquella isla intermedia para comprar provisiones. La visita sería bastante breve, pues apenas tuviesen lo suficiente para estar seguros de que no faltase nada, emprenderían marcha a la siguiente isla.

El primero en desaparecer del barco sin duda había sido Luffy, quien esperanzado por encontrar alguna aventura se dirigió directamente al pueblo y sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Nami.

—Que alguien se encargue de ir a buscarlo —pidió Nami cabreada por lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser su capitán—. Tenemos pensado zarpar hoy mismo y las compras con Sanji tomarán tan solo unas horas.

—Iré a buscarlo —Los presentes se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, al ver que Zoro se había ofrecido por su propia cuenta, ya que de por sí Nami tenía que amenazarlo, recibiendo de vuelta el alegato del espadachín por tener que ser la niñera del capitán.

—¡Nami-swan! —comenzó a canturrear Sanji una vez el espadachín había dejado el barco— ¡Nada me hará más dichoso que vayas conmigo! ¡Será la cita de mis sueños!

Nami soltó un suspiro de resignación, jamás terminaría por comprender al cien por ciento a sus compañeros. Definitivamente no había nadie normal en aquella tripulación.

—Esta bien, Sanji-kun, vamos.

Y así los nombrados se dirigieron al pueblo, dejando al resto cuidando el Sunny en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina se encontraba Deni terminándose un pastel que le había pedido a Sanji, todo debido a que la chica ya estaba presentando signos de antojo. Al frente de ella se encontraba Robin, quien luego de terminarse un café como siempre continuó con una lectura.

—¿Ocurre algo, Deni? —preguntó al ver a su compañera mirando el plato sin probar aun nada—. Estas más pensativa de lo normal.

—Me preguntaba si quizás —respondió con un tono de preocupación— mi condición de… ya sabes, vampiro —dijo con algo de vergüenza—, ¿eso podría influirle en algo a mi bebé?

—Si no eres un vampiro legítimo supongo que no debería ser así —contestó con mucha seguridad—. No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora, no le haría bien a tu bebé —finalizó con una sonrisa para seguir leyendo.

Como siempre, las explicaciones de Robin de alguna manera la dejaban mucho más tranquila. Pero le pareció extraño que la arqueóloga le respondiese como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio ¿Cómo podía saber eso? No quiso darle vueltas, solo le devolvió la sonrisa para luego tranquilamente comenzar a comer.

Pasaron dos largas horas y el sol había bajado un poco llevándose con ello el inmenso calor que había.

Deni aprovechó de salir a tomar un poco de aire, al llegar a cubierta se apoyó en la baranda del barco, dirigiéndole la vista hacia el pueblo. A los minutos pudo divisar a Luffy llegar, milagrosamente fue el primero.

—Vaya, Luffy —le dijo mientras el capitán subía a cubierta—, parece que no te fue bien buscando aventuras —terminó soltando una carcajada al ver que este infló los mofletes en señal de que fue aburrida la incursión.

—¡Hey! —comentó con una gran sonrisa y dándole unas leves palmaditas al vientre de Deni— ¿Cómo se encuentra el nuevo nakama del futuro rey pirata?

Aquel gesto le dio en lo más profundo a su nakama, no sabía si de emoción porque era primera vez que alguien hacía algo tan lindo, o de tristeza porque Zoro jamás lo habría echo ni lo haría nunca. Sintió pena e impotencia de que el espadachín no se preocupase en lo más mínimo por ella, por lo que bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos, en los cuales se estaban asomando algunas lagrimas.

—Lo siento, Luffy —dejo escapar casi en un susurro y sin decir más se retiró a algún lugar del barco para calmar ese sentimiento de rabia y pena.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó con inocencia ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No es lo que tú hagas, Luffy —respondió Robin con pesar al escuchar la conversación—, si no lo que otros no hacen.

Después de Luffy, la siguiente en llegar al barco fue Nami, acompañada de Sanji y Zoro que venían discutiendo como era de costumbre.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan idiota y perderte?

Zoro hizo caso omiso de ese insulto al divisar a Deni, quien estaba sentada y apoyada en la baranda con los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba de la melodía que Brook tocaba con su violín.

Se acercó sigilosamente, sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa que al parecer llevaba monedas, para luego dejarla al lado de la chica.

Deni al sentir el chasquido de la bolsa contra el suelo abrió los ojos, quedando atónita al ver a Zoro cerca de ella.

—Supongo que algún día hará falta para… sus cosas —dijo el espadachín algo entrecortado, intentando ocultar su vergüenza y luego retirarse rápidamente.

—Si tanto le preocupa podría ir él —susurró para si misma con algo de enojo. Agarró la bolsa y estuvo a punto de caminar hacia donde se había ido Zoro, con la clara intención de tirarle el dinero por la cabeza.

De repente una mano la detuvo. Miró hacia atrás dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a quien no le dejaba seguir.

—¿Por qué me detienes, Brook? —preguntó con molestia.

—Deni-san, no pretendo meterme en tus asuntos con Zoro-san —dijo con suma tranquilidad—, pero si me permites un consejo, no creo que sea lo mejor que respondas de esa manera.

—Pero…

—Podrías aprovechar que estamos en una isla tranquila ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? —preguntó el esqueleto buscando alguna forma de que yendo de compras le levantaría los ánimos a Deni y por supuesto también a él, al pensar en la oportunidad de que alguna chica linda le mostrase sus bragas en el pueblo.

—¿De verdad, Brook? —A Deni le cambió al instante el rostro por uno de ilusión— ¿De verdad me acompañarías? Pero —continuó con tono amenazante—, no me harás mostrarte mis bragas ¿Cierto?

—¡Yohohoho! La verdad es que lo había pensado, pero no lo haré.

—Esta bien ¡Vamos!

Y así fue como partieron rumbo al pueblo, en donde Deni compraría todo lo que hiciera falta para su hijo. Ya casi llevaban media hora, y entre tienda y tienda no encontraban lo que estaban buscando.

Encima de todo, a veces a Deni se le extraviaba Brook.

—Señoritas, ¿serían tan amables de mostrarme sus bragas? —De esa forma lograba encontrarlo cuando se perdía, observando como el esqueleto se dirigía a un grupo de muchachas.

—¡Kya! —gritaron todas al verlo— ¡Un esqueleto!

—¡Brook, no tenemos tiempo para eso! —gritó Deni con enojo a la vez que le lanzaba una moneda por la cabeza.

Siguieron y siguieron buscando, hasta que por fin Deni encontró la tienda que tanto quería.

—¡Ven, Brook! Mira esta tienda —llamó sin quitar la vista de aquella ventana del local, en donde se podía ver hacia dentro toda clase de ropa para recién nacidos.

—Vaya si que tienen bastante ropa de bebé —comentó el esqueleto una vez se acercó.

—Se verá hermoso —continuó Deni con un brillo de felicidad en su mirada, a la vez que se tocaba el vientre—, será el bebé mas lindo que cruce por estos mares.

Por la mente de Brook pasaron imágenes como de un bebe hombre con el color de pelo de Deni, luego otra imagen de una mujercita con el pelo de Zoro. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente que no era más que esqueleto, esperando que ninguno de esos dos casos se diese.

De todas maneras, sabía que sería un bebé muy lindo, y más que eso, que sería querido y protegido por todos en la banda.

—Sin duda será alguien muy especial dentro del barco, Deni-san.

El sol finalmente se escondió y los mugiwaras ya se encontraban nuevamente en medio del océano rumbo a aquella isla, que prometía traerles una aventura interesante según los habitantes de la isla anterior.

Dentro de la cocina se encontraban todos listos para cenar y el último en llegar como siempre fue Zoro. Se sentó —como ya era habitual— en la esquina opuesta a Deni, sin embargo no era tan lejos como para no escuchar la conversación que llevaba con sus compañeros.

—Así que te fue bien en las compras, Deni —comentó Nami quien estaba sentada al lado de su nakama.

—¡Sí! —respondió con mucha alegría—. Brook me acompañó y terminé por comprar todo. Le compré ocho vestimentas completas color neutral, también —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—: dos biberones, dos baberos, tres cajas de pañales…

—¡Wow! —interrumpió Luffy luego de tragarse el último trozo de carne que le quedaba e intentar erróneamente quitarle el plato a Usopp— ¿Tantas cosas? ¿Es que ya va a nacer?

—¿Eres tonto, Luffy? —Recriminó Nami ante la payasada de su capitán— ¿Acaso no sabes que un embarazo dura nueve meses?

Deni se echó a reír por las tonteras con las que a veces podía sacar Luffy de la nada. Definitivamente, a pesar de la lejanía con Zoro, era casi imposible pasar penas en aquella tripulación, siempre alguien tenía algo bajo la manga para alegrar el momento.

—Si falta mucho, tanto que ya no aguanto más la espera. Quiero tenerlo de una vez por todas entre mis brazos —Todos le miraron con ternura al decir esas palabras cargadas de amor a su bebé.

Zoro por su parte hacía como que no escuchaba mientras seguía comiendo, sin embargo, escuchar aquella conversación le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago.

—¿Y el padre del año que dirá? —murmuró Sanji entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo, cejas diana? —preguntó el espadachín con seriedad ante la insinuación del cocinero.

Al preguntarle esto Zoro, Nami le propinó disimuladamente un golpe con el codo en el estómago a Sanji, dejando a este fuera del round que se hubiese mandado con el espadachín.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo, cabeza de alga —respondió con dificultad mientras se retorcía por la falta de aire.

A los pocos minutos de continuar la cena nadie hablaba, pues con las compras del día la mayoría quedaron exhaustos y con fatiga.

Sobre todo Deni, quien era la que más disfrutaba de la comida que hacia Sanji, y era más que obvio, porque estaba comiendo por dos.

Pero de un momento a otro sintió una sensación extraña, como si alguien la estuviese mirando fijamente. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Zoro, que estaban posados en ella desde que en la mesa habían quedado en silencio. Deni intentó enfocar otro punto disimuladamente, ya que la mirada del espadachín estaba siendo demasiado penetrante y extraña ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? ¿Qué le había pasado que estaba actuando tan extraño ese día?

Nada, Zoro no cedía a pesar de que ella también dejó fija la vista en él.

Aquello ya parecía una competencia entre quien quemaba la vista del otro, pero Deni desde el primer momento estaba echa un mar de nervios.

¡Que la dejara de mirar de una vez por todas! Era lo único que pedía en esos momentos. El corazón poco a poco se le aceleraba y las piernas la acompañaban con un leve temblor.

Se reprimía una y otra vez mentalmente por ser tan débil, que a pesar de lo frío que fue Zoro con ella, aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él.

Aun le seguía causando esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la miraba.

Pero esas mariposas rápidamente se transformaron en nauseas y el nerviosismo hizo que se le revolviese el estómago.

Se sintió mareada, palideciendo ante el malestar que sentía, hasta que ya no aguantó más.

Se levantó rápidamente, incluso votando al suelo su silla, se tapó la boca intentando no devolver la comida delante de los presentes. Y ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros se largó corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Lo más inesperado fue que Zoro imitó el acto de su compañera y salto de su puesto para seguirla una vez salió de la cocina, dejando aún más perplejos a los demás.

—¡Deni! —exclamó Chopper, con claras intenciones de ir a revisarla, pues él era el encargado de que el embarazo marchase bien.

—¡Espera, Chopper! —dijo Nami tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo—. No es necesario que vayas aun, ¿no crees? —finalizó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al renito.

—De seguro Zoro sabrá perfectamente que hacer —continuó Robin con una leve risa.

—¿Robin-chwan? —preguntó Sanji a la vez que retiraba algunos platos de la mesa y aprisionaba con una de sus piernas las manos de Luffy para que no se robase la comida de Zoro y Deni— ¿Le dijiste algo al cabeza de alga? Está actuando mas extraño de lo normal.

—Solo le hice saber sus sentimientos, que él ya sabía pero que no era capaz de asumir.

Mientras tanto, en el baño del dormitorio de Deni y Zoro, se encontraba Deni de rodillas abrazando el inodoro. Había devuelto la comida de la cena y probablemente del almuerzo, pues se sentía morir, tanto que lo único que quería era acostarse y dormir hasta el otro día.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme logró ponerse de pie, para luego apoyarse en el lava manos y posteriormente lavarse los dientes.

Al terminar se dio vuelta para irse a la cama, pero se sentía tan mal que se desvaneció, hiendo directamente hacia el suelo sin alcanzar a afirmarse de algo.

Sin embargo, algo impidió la caída y esos fueron los fuertes brazos de Zoro, quien hace algunos minutos la estaba observando pero no sabía como actuar. Con su brazo derecho la rodeó por la cintura, mientras que con el izquierdo pasó el brazo de ella sobre su cuello para tomarle la mano y así afirmarla. Al sentir aquel contacto con la chica un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se sintió vulnerable ante la situación.

—¿Zo - ro? —murmuró entrecortado Deni al recobrar levemente el conocimiento y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el espadachín le estaba ayudando.

Zoro la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, pues Deni nuevamente se había desmayado. La llevó con cuidado a la cama para recostarla y luego taparla con todos los mantos que había.

Se iba a retirar por unos momentos para ir a buscar a Chopper, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el renito, quien ya estaba ansioso por revisarla.

Le hizo un gesto de que ya podía entrar, el renito pasó rápidamente para revisarla mientras Deni dormía profundamente. Tan solo se demoró cinco minutos, terminando con una sonrisa en señal de que todo iba bien.

—Está todo bien, es normal.

—¿Normal? —preguntó Zoro sin poder ocultar su asombro. Estaba sentado en la cama de al frente, observando todo lo que Chopper hacía.

—Si, a muchas mujeres les pasa y Deni fue una de las desafortunadas —continuó mientras le tocaba por última vez la frente para asegurarse que estuviese bien—. Solo debe cuidarse, le dejaré esta pastilla en caso de que se vuelva a sentir mal —luego miró a Zoro para ofrecerle una sonrisa en agradecimiento—. Gracias por ayudarla, Zoro, hiciste bien.

Dicho esto se retiró del cuarto para dejar a un Zoro totalmente pensativo. Estaba exhausto, bastantes cosas habían pasado por su mente en todo aquel día y lo único que quería era echarse a dormir para despejarse y no pensar más.

Se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa, no sin antes posar su mirada en Deni, quien tenía un rostro totalmente angelical mientras dormía, incluso le pareció que estaba sonriendo.

Luego desvió la mirada a los pies de la cama en donde se encontraban amontonadas unas bolsas, al parecer eran las compras que la chica había mencionado en la mesa.

Se acercó para echarles un vistazo, y a pesar de que dudó en hacerlo, sintió que si no afrontaba de una vez por todas no podría dejar en claro jamás sus sentimientos.

Finalmente tomó aquellas bolsas y acto seguido se sentó en el suelo para revisarlas una a una.

Lo primero que sacó de una de ellas fue un pijama de bebé, el cual era sin separación, de manos y pies cerrados, de un color rojo y con un babero blanco con vuelitos en la parte del cuello.

Si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento qué estaba sintiendo, le hubiese sido imposible describirlo. Por un momento se imaginó a su hijo ya nacido usando ese atuendo, con Deni sosteniéndolo para que se durmiese o incluso en sus mismos brazos. Imaginó al bebe llorando por comida, mientras él lo sostenía sin saber que hacer, hasta que su madre le pasara el biberón mirándolo con cara de "no sabes hacer nada". Pero al terminar de darle de comer quizás este le regalaría una sonrisa en agradecimiento, como si supiese quien era él.

Sintió un fuerte ardor que nació de su estomago para luego subir hasta su pecho y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que quería salirse de su cuerpo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, como si en esa mano quisiese descansar su mente y ordenarla de una vez por todas. No podía creer que a pesar de que estuvo semanas luchando para controlar sus sentimientos, intentando por todos los medios desecharlos de su cabeza, estos cada vez le ganaban la batalla.

Terminó de ver las demás cosas y luego las guardó para dejar las bolsas en su lugar.

Acto seguido se colocó de pie, acercándose a Deni que dormía profundamente y quedar frente a ella.

No supo por qué, pero posó su mano en la frente de la chica a la vez que sentía como la respiración rosaba su piel. Bajó lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su torso que estaba cubierto por los mantos, los cuales de un tirón los sacó, dejándole descubierto desde las caderas hacia arriba.

_"Aun es muy pronto para que se le note a simple vista. Pero si miras un poco más de cerca y con otros ojos lo notarás."_

Recordó las palabras de Robin y tragó saliva. No sabía si estaba bien o mal lo que iba a hacer, solo tenía en claro que lo deseaba y que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta sentirlo.

Intentó con mucha delicadeza para que Deni no despertara; colocar su mano por debajo de su camisa a la altura de su vientre y nuevamente, esa sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo le invadió por completo.

Si que había crecido, quizás tan solo unos milímetros, pero lo suficiente para que él lo notase. Se sentía diferente esa zona, algo indescriptible, quizás emanaba un calor poco común. Algo que le hacía sentir totalmente diferente al espadachín, relajado, en paz ¿Acaso a eso le llamaban el instinto paterno?

Finalmente sacó su mano para no despertar a Deni y echarse a dormir de una vez por todas. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar y sacarse esa molesta confusión, de lo que estaba bien o no en su vida.

Terminó por cerrar los ojos lentamente y caer rendido ante el sueño. Esa noche durmió con tanta tranquilidad, como nunca antes le había pasado.

Pero la noche aun era larga...

"_Dos semanas y media mi reina. Dos semanas y media"_

Esas fueron las palabras que se apoderaron del sueño de Deni aquella noche, acompañadas por un tono de maldad, lo cual hizo despertar a la peli violeta de un brinco en la cama, sintiendo angustia y desesperación.


	24. Un dia, un nakama

Después de aquella vez, en la que un sueño extraño había interrumpido la noche tranquila de Deni, el suceso se volvió a repetir en los siguientes días que pasaron.

Dos para ser exacto, en donde despertaba bruscamente y con una sensación dolorosa en el pecho. Aun así no sabía si contarles a los demás; estaba confundida por no saber si se trataba de su subconsciente, que le estaba jugando una mala pasada o realmente esos sueños querían decirle algo.

Y si había algo que la dejaba mucho más tranquila, es que al despertar y mirar hacia un lado se daba cuenta que no estaba sola, pues Zoro siempre estaba en la cama de al frente durmiendo. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veía al espadachín en el mismo cuarto, por lo general se quedaba en el gimnasio hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando finalmente decidía acostarse, Deni se encontraba durmiendo.

Definitivamente estaba extraño últimamente y eso ella lo notaba, su comportamiento ya no era tan frío como hace días atrás.

Podría hacerle saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo y los sueños que no la dejaban dormir tranquila. Sin embargo aun estaba muy dolida con el espadachín, del momento en que este la rechazó cuando se enteró de la noticia del bebé, demostrando cero interés por lo que le pasara.

Y aunque ella fuese una persona débil, sensible y quizás hasta llorona, en el fondo tenía el suficiente orgullo para no dar su brazo a torcer.

Pero a la tercera noche, esta se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que el típico malestar de estomago acompañado por las nauseas se hicieron presente despertándola.

Somnolienta se dirigió al baño, devolviendo toda la cena apenas alcanzó el inodoro. Cuando se incorporó, intentó apoyarse en el lava manos para no perder el equilibrio, pero la luz del baño se apagó repentinamente.

Tan solo había sido un apagón de luz, pero inexplicablemente Deni comenzó a sentirse extraña, ya que la respiración cada vez se tornó más agitada, sintiendo un miedo indescifrable.

Decidió no darle mas vuelta al asunto y aprovechando la leve luz que entraba por una ventanilla proporcionada por la luna se dispuso a retirarse. Pero cuando levantó la vista, quedando frente a frente al espejo; una silueta negra por detrás apareció.

—¿Zoro? —preguntó Deni insegura, pero antes de darse la vuelta aquel hombre la aprisionó por detrás, a la vez que con una mano le tapaba la boca impidiéndole el habla.

—Te dije que te vendría a buscar, ¿o no, mi amada reina?

El terror en persona se apoderó de Deni apenas escuchó aquella voz ronca y llena de maldad.

Hokusai al fin había aparecido para llevársela de aquel mundo; a ella y a su bebé.

Intentó forcejear lo más que pudo para deshacerse del agarre, resultándole totalmente imposible, debido a la devastadora fuerza que poseía aquel monstruo.

Entre risas cargadas de maldad y triunfante, Hokusai la arrastró al dormitorio sin ningún problema a pesar de la resistencia que oponía Deni.

Una vez en el cuarto, la chica ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, fijando la vista en el espadachín. Zoro se encontraba sentado en la cama y apoyado en la pared mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo esa mirada ya no poseía vida, pues su pecho había sido atravesado por una de sus katanas; su abdomen estaba repleto de sangre y de su comisura se asomaba un hilo de aquel liquido rojo.

El espadachín había muerto, en manos del mismo hombre que se había encargado de matar a su familia y a todos en su planeta.

Finalmente, entre forcejeos por deshacerse de aquel sueño, Deni logró despojarse de esa pesadilla.

Despertó con un miedo devastador y sin aguantar más se lanzó a la cama de Zoro de un salto, quedando debajo de las tapas y aferrándose al espadachín.

—¿Pero qué demo...?

Zoro despertó bruscamente sentándose en la cama y a punto de tomar una de sus katanas que estaba cerca, pensando que se trataba de algún enemigo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Deni junto a él, abrazándolo, debajo de los mantos y llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡Es Hokusai! —al oír nuevamente aquel nombre hizo que se le helara la sangre a Zoro — ¡Algo me dice en mis sueños! —continuó sollozando y aferrándose más al pecho del espadachín— ¡Me va a llevar junto con él! ¡A mí y a nuestro hijo, Zoro!

—¡¿Qué!?

Esas últimas afirmaciones hicieron que toda la sangre que se le había helado, le subiese en cosa de segundos a la cabeza. No podía creer que se haya dado el lujo de relajarse, sabiendo que aun existía una amenaza tan grande como Hokusai. Aquel maldito hombre que había destruido el mundo de Deni y que no conforme con eso quería llevársela, quitándola de su vida para siempre junto al niño que llevaba en el vientre.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para ordenarse, había perdido bastante tiempo con volver a la rutina normal de dormir lo que se le pegara la gana. Separó delicadamente a Deni y de un salto quedó en pie, con sus prendas en un segundo puestas en su lugar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó la chica secándose las lágrimas.

—No puedes quedarte sola aquí —respondió mientras tomaba un par de mantos y luego dirigirse a la salida del dormitorio—. Vamos.

Deni asintió sin entender a que iba ese comportamiento en Zoro y se levantó.

Al abrir la puerta el viento les dio fuertemente en el rostro. El clima estaba bastante cambiante y no era para menos encontrándose en el Nuevo Mundo. Afortunadamente, el Sunny aguantaba bastante bien aquellos cambios repentinos, manteniendo fijo su rumbo.

Zoro alzó ambos mantos que llevaba en la mano, posándolos alrededor de Deni por la espalda y cubriéndola por completo para protegerla del frío. Acto seguido la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo, para luego emprender marcha a lo que parecía ser camino al gimnasio.

Todo esto dejando a una Deni petrificada y sin saber que decir por el actuar del espadachín, si hasta parecía que su cuerpo por sí solo se movía hacia donde Zoro la llevaba.

Efectivamente el destino era el gimnasio y, una vez dentro Zoro la llevó hacia los sillones.

—¿Podrás dormir bien aquí? —preguntó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a dirigirse a ella.

—Si… —respondió inconscientemente, aun envuelta por el asombro.

—Bien.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Zoro deslizó la parte superior de su abrigo amarrándolo a sus caderas, dejando su musculoso torso libre, para luego darse la vuelta y tomar la pesa más gigante que había en el gimnasio.

La posó sobre sus hombros para comenzar a hacer flexiones, había decidido agregar por lo menos cuatro horas más de entrenamiento. Y Deni tendría que acompañarlo todas las noches en el gimnasio, ya que guardaba por dentro la intranquilidad de que ese maldito hombre apareciese en cualquier momento y llevársela.

Por eso Zoro dejó estipulado mentalmente que no la dejaría sola y que al menos se prepararía lo mejor posible para plantarle cara a Hokusai. Debía hacerse más fuerte, pagase el precio que pagase, ya que tenía pleno conocimiento que el enemigo sería un desafío bastante difícil.

Deni aun seguía con la mente en blanco, mirando cada una de las acciones del espadachín. Finalmente comprendió las intensiones de Zoro, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y segura al ver que este estaba dispuesto a protegerla junto a su bebé. Tanto así que incluso quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, ya que las cosas eran muy diferentes desde que le dio la noticia del embarazo, por lo que no esperaría un buen recibimiento por parte de él.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, para luego estirarse sobre el sillón, tapándose con los mantos y luego dormir tranquilamente, ya que sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Y así transcurrieron cuatro noches en la cual siguieron con aquella rutina. No obstante las pesadillas no cesaron.

Deni cada vez estaba más aterrada y con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pues si tomaba en cuenta el primer sueño que decía dos semanas y media, eso quería decir que ya solo faltaban nueve días.

Tan solo nueve días para que probablemente se desatara la batalla definitiva, batalla en la cual podía pasar cualquier cosa ¿Podría ganarle a la persona que destruyó todo un mundo? ¿Y si mataba a todos y se la llevaba? ¿Y si moría ella junto a su hijo?

Eran pensamientos que cada vez acechaban más su mente y lo peor de todo es que no había forma de evadir el encuentro; Hokusai se lo había dejado bastante claro mediante los repetitivos sueños. Una vez ya la había divisado, no podría escapar jamás de él.

Sentía angustia del solo hecho de pensar que podría ocurrirle algo aterrador, y no solo a ella, también a su hijo, a sus nakamas, a Zoro. Todos, todos sus seres queridos; Hokusai tenía el suficiente poder de volvérselos a arrebatar.

Estaba apoyada en la baranda mirando hacia el horizonte mientras tenía esos pensamientos en mente. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros, quienes estaban en cubierta y cada uno en sus asuntos.

Repasó la mirada en ellos, sintiendo una angustiante melancolía. Los quería a todos, se había encariñado inmensamente con ellos, a tal extremo que daría la vida si fuese necesario para salvarlos y quizás esa era la mejor opción.

Solo que había algo que lo impedía y eso era la nueva vida que se formaba dentro de ella.

Mientras los miraba, pensó que quizás no estaría mal que aprovechase esos últimos días de tranquilidad para compartir con ellos al máximo.

Eso justamente, era lo que iba a hacer.

Día 1

Era pasado medio día, y en la cocina se podía ver a Sanji, quien ya estaba preparando los ingredientes para el almuerzo. Todo estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el leve ruido del cuchillo cortar la carne. Hasta que de repente Deni entró.

—¡Deni-san! —comenzó a correr alegremente hacia ella con su ojo visible convertido en corazón—. Dime qué te trae por aquí.

—Sanji —contestó Deni con timidez—, me preguntaba si, ¿tú sabes hacer pasteles de yogurt?

—¿Pastel de yogurt? —preguntó el cocinero mientras apagaba el cigarro para que no le molestase el humo a su compañera—. Es muy fácil, ¡y si me lo pide una de mis hermosas damiselas lo haré con gusto! —terminó con un canturreo típico de él.

—Gracias, Sanji, pero verás, no quiero que lo prepares, si no que me enseñes. Ese pastel es uno de mis vicios y me gustaría prepararlo con mis propias manos.

Finalmente Sanji accedió a ayudarle y, en menos de una hora del horno salió un gran y apetecible postre de yogurt.

—¡Quedó maravilloso! —exclamó Deni levantándolo alegremente— ¡Quien entre por esa puerta será el primer afortunado de probar mi pastel!

En eso se oye el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse, dando paso al primer afortunado.

—¡Oye, ero-cook! ¿A que hora está el almuerzo?

Deni se dio vuelta para ocultar su nerviosismo y tragó saliva ¿Por qué de los siete nakamas que se encontraban afuera tenía que entrar justo él?

—Mejor para el segundo que entre, ¿no? —le murmuró a Sanji sin que Zoro escuchase.

—Hey, cabeza de alga —Sanji hizo caso omiso y partió un pedazo de pastel, dejándolo en un plato sobre la mesa—, toma asiento y sírvete esto.

—¿Eh? —el espadachín enarcó una ceja, extrañado por lo que le estaba pidiendo el cocinero— ¿De cuando tan servicial, cejas diana?

—No es amabilidad contigo, idiota. Deni preparó por primera vez un postre y tocó la casualidad que fuiste el primero en venir a probarlo.

Tenía buena pinta, así que haciendo caso a las palabras de su nakama comenzó a degustar aquel pastel.

—¡Deni-san! ¿Ya viste? —preguntó Sanji mientras se acercaba coquetamente a la chica que aun permanecía dándole la espalda a Zoro—. Conseguí un idiota para que dé la primera opinión sobre la comida que tus dulces manos han preparado.

Zoro miró la escena con cara de pocos amigos mientras seguía comiendo. Deni y Sanji hablaban frente al lava platos dándole la espalda al espadachín, mientras el cocinero no paraba de coquetearle a quien había sido su pareja hace unos meses atrás.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle por dentro, pensando en lo descarado que podía ser el solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que había terminado su relación con su nakama y como si fuese poco, ni siquiera respetaba el hecho de que llevaba gestando un hijo de él.

Pero él no podía hacer nada, pensó, pues sabía que ya no tenía derecho alguno en reprocharle algo a Deni o a quien se le intentase acercar. Intentó recuperar la calma, pero le fue imposible cuando vio que Sanji le quitó delicadamente con el dedo restos de pastel que le había quedado en la mejilla a Deni, acto seguido se llevó el dedo elegantemente a la boca, dejándola a ella sin palabras y totalmente sonrojada.

Suficiente provocación para Zoro, el cual no dudó ni un segundo en pararse y disponerse con una de sus katanas asestarle un golpe que nunca olvidaría al cocinero.

Consiguió acercarse con aura asesina, sigilosamente y sin que Deni ni Sanji se diesen cuenta. Estaba a punto de darle por fin el golpe cuando de repente una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Sanji, comida!

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero Luffy mientras tanto había apoyado ambas manos en el marco de la puerta y tomando vuelo estirándose hacia atrás, se soltó para hacer su entrada triunfal a la cocina.

El problema es que pasó a llevar a Zoro, dejándolo estampado en la pared ante la mirada atónita de Sanji y Deni.

—Luffy, yo te mato. —espetó el espadachín con una sonrisa torcida y agarrando de la camisa a su capitán.

Pero antes de que Zoro le diese su merecido, Sanji se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¿Te das cuenta que pudo haber sido Deni-san, idiota? —protestó irritado.

—Pero es que tengo hambre —respondió Luffy apenado e inflando los mofletes.

—No tienes remedio —siguió el cocinero a la vez que deshacía el agarre—. ¿Deni-san, te importaría si le damos pastel al idiota de nuestro capitán?

—No, claro que no —repondió mientras cortaba otro trozo para dárselo a Luffy.

En eso Zoro se acercó, dejando el plato encima del lavadero vacío.

—Quedó bastante bueno —soltó dirigiéndole automáticamente la mirada a Deni.

La nombrada le devolvió la vista, asombrada de que el espadachín haya dicho aquel cumplido.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, y por su puesto no pasó desapercibido por Sanji, quien suavemente quitó el plato de Luffy que Deni tenía en la mano, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Quizás sería buena instancia para dejarlos a solas.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo a Luffy entregándole el plato para luego arrastrarlo hacia la puerta—. Pero ve a comer afuera, que aquí haces mucho escandalo —Y finalmente se retiraron ambos, dejando a Zoro y Deni solos.

Deni no podía quitar la mirada de los ojos de Zoro, le encantaba mirarlo cada vez que podía y asombrosamente aquellas situaciones le hacían sentir un nerviosismo especial. Aunque supiese que ya todo había acabado con el espadachín, el que Zoro se comportase de esa manera le hacía sentir una felicidad inexplicable.

Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento el espadachín había acortado la cercanía entre ellos dos. Ni el mismo Zoro se podía explicar el por qué se estaba dejando llevar de esa manera. Incluso deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de su compañera, en el mismo lugar que la había tocado Sanji. De esa manera estaba queriendo decir que si alguien dejaba algún rastro en su cuerpo, seria absolutamente él y nadie más.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que desencadenara un mar de nervios dentro de ella, los cuales causaron el mismo efecto que la vez anterior cuando se encontraban almorzando.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y pálida como un moribundo emprendió marcha rápidamente fuera de la cocina.

—¿Pero por qué...? —se preguntó mentalmente Zoro, llevándose una mano a la nunca y reprochándose mentalmente por bajar la guardia y casi cometer una estupidez.

Por su parte, Deni al no alcanzar a llegar hasta el dormitorio, se vio obligada a apoyarse en la baranda de la cubierta para aliviar su malestar.

—Parece que a Deni no le gustó el pastel —comentó Luffy inocentemente quien acompañaba a Sanji en una esquina del barco.

—¡Deni-san! —A Sanji se le salieron los ojos al verla en mal estado, así que acto seguido fue corriendo directamente hacia ella— ¿Algo te hizo ese marimo idiota?

—¿Tendría que haber echo algo, cejas diana? —respondió Zoro, que también había seguido a Deni para saber cómo se encontraba.

—¡Eso dilo tú! —reprochó apuntando al espadachín con la mano que sostenía el cigarro— ¡Estabas con ella en la cocina! ¿No?

Esa pregunta le había dado en lo más profundo a Zoro, al recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —respondió irritado y tomando de la mano a Deni la llevó al dormitorio.

—Tsk, que idiota —murmuró observando la escena y dándole una calada profunda a su cigarro—, pero al menos está aprendiendo.

—Iré a buscar a Chopper —ofreció Zoro una vez ya se encontraban en el cuarto.

—No es necesario, durmiendo un poco se me pasará—contestó Deni mientras se recostaba en la cama. El espadachín estaba a punto de retirarse—. Zoro —continuó, deteniéndolo antes de que abandonara el cuarto—, a pesar de que hayas sido un idiota al principio… gracias por todo lo que has hecho este último tiempo.

Le propinó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, cosa que descolocó a su nakama un poco, pues no se esperaba algo así.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta —desvió el tema algo nervioso—, estaré entrenando.

Día 2

Después del almuerzo de aquel día, Nami se fue a la biblioteca a terminar uno de sus preciados mapas, así que Deni decidió seguirla luego de media hora, pues tenía una muy buena idea para hacerle compañía a la navegante y que a ella también le gustaría.

Llegó a la biblioteca, observando en silencio como su nakama estaba sentada en su escritorio y sumida totalmente en su trabajo. Luego repasó la mirada en algunos mapas que tenía pegados en la pared, quedando asombrada por el don que poseía Nami para dibujar.

—¡Wow! —No pudo evitar hablar al quedar maravillada con aquellos dibujos—. Nami se nota que tus sueños están puestos en todo esto, te quedan preciosos. Perdón por entrar de repente, pero me entró la curiosidad.

—No hay problema, Deni —respondió la navegante colocándose de pie—, ya terminé mi último mapa.

Le entregó aquel papel a Deni para que le diese una opinión sincera, a lo que ella lo recibió cayendo en la cuenta de que era el mapa de la isla en la que había comenzado su relación con Zoro.

—Está precioso —opinó con cierta melancolía—, aquella isla es muy linda… y especial.

Nami la quedó mirando, comprendiendo de cierta forma lo que quería transmitir sus palabras. Se imaginó que quizás Deni necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que quiso corroborar con cierta pregunta.

—¿Puedo preguntar? —Pensó que quizás iba a meter la pata, pero al ver que su compañera asintió sin problemas continuó— ¿Hace cuanto ustedes dos tenían algo?

—Esto… —a Deni le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta—, como explicarlo, digamos que si con Zoro no hubiésemos terminado, ahora llevaríamos lo mismo que llevo de embarazo. —terminó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y riendo de forma nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó Nami boqui abierta—. Si que fueron rápidos —concluyó con una sonrisa torcida mientras de su frente se asomaba una gota de sudor.

—¡No tanto, solo un poco! —respondió agitando las manos con nerviosismo—. Por cierto, aprovechando que estoy aquí, quería pedirte si me puedes ayudar a dibujar un mapa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Nami sin entender a que iba esa petición— ¿Un mapa?

—Si, me gustaría dibujar un mapa de mi mundo, pero yo no soy buena dibujando —continuó encogiéndose de hombros—. Además era muy distinto a este en donde esta repleto de islas.

—¡Cuenta conmigo ahora mismo! —respondió Nami entusiasmada—. Me encantaría saber cómo es tu planeta y más si quieres que te lo dibuje yo. Como tienes que hacerte cargo de tu hijo te cobraré el favor a largo plazo, o no, mejor se lo recargaré a la cuenta de Zoro —murmuraba mientras hacia cálculos con suma concentración ante la mirada atónita de Deni, a quien le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al ver lo temible que podía ser su nakama cuando se trataba de dinero.

Dos horas más tarde el mapa ya había sido terminado.

—¡Esta precioso! —exclamó Deni con mucha alegría—. No se como agradecértelo, Nami. Plasmaste mi mundo maravillosamente.

—No tienes por qué —dijo la navegante sacando la lengua—. Me diste la oportunidad de dibujar el lugar del que vienes y lo disfruté mucho. Deberíamos mostrárselo a los demás para que sepan como era tu mundo, ¿no crees? —terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Deni asintió feliz, el mapa realmente había quedado perfecto, quedando plasmado un lindo recuerdo de lo que había sido su planeta.

Cayó la noche, y con ello el hambre se hizo presente en todos los tripulantes, quienes se reunieron en la cocina para comer animadamente y haciendo los típicos escándalos como siempre.

—Hey —Nami interrumpió la cena del espadachín para mostrarle el mapa—. ¿Reconoces esto?

—¿Alguna isla? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. Los demás se reunieron alrededor para observar lo que Nami le estaba mostrando.

—No tienes remedio —respondió mosqueada—. ¿Ni siquiera sabes como era el mundo al que fuiste?

—Es el mundo de Deni, ¿no? —preguntó Robin quien si había entendido la idea.

—¡Esta súper! —agregó Franky— ¿Así es como es?

—Si, era hermoso —respondió Deni parándose para apuntar un lugar en el mapa— y ese es el lugar donde vivía yo.

—Marimo idiota —interrumpió Sanji—, ni siquiera sabías donde estuviste parado durante todo un mes ¿Deni-san, cómo es que no se perdió este imbécil?

Zoro ya tenía la vena de la frente inflamada, definitivamente todos se habían puesto de acuerdo ese día para cabrearlo, tocando los temas más incomodos para él y Deni.

—No lo dejé salir ni un día solo —contestó ella sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que asomaba en sus mejillas, pero hablando calmadamente para que Zoro no creyera que el tema le incomodaba—. Hubo una tarde en que fue a dar una vuelta, y pensé que se había devuelto para este mundo sin avisar, ya que volvió horas más tarde.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día el espadachín, en el cual salió a tomar aire y terminó perdido volviendo a las horas después. Al entrar a la casa de Deni, la chica extrañamente se abalanzo hacia él, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—¡Pensé que te habías ido para siempre! —le había dicho mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Zoro, si alguna vez te vas que no sea sin despedirte, por favor.

Haberla visto así: llorando porque creía que él se había ido y escucharle decir esas palabras, le hizo sentir una sensación inexplicable al espadachín. No pudo evitar colocarse rojo ante la situación, por otro lado, se sentía extrañamente feliz al saber que alguien en ese mundo se preocupaba por él.

Indiscutiblemente, extrañaba aquellos momentos con Deni, en donde todo era más fácil; salían juntos, reían, estaban todo el día sin separarse. Era una experiencia nueva para él estar así, con alguien tan especial como lo era y seguía siendo ella.

Deni era tan diferente de las demás mujeres a sus ojos; alegre, sencilla, única y con la capacidad de darle vuelta su mundo en tan solo un segundo.

Tanto así, que no se dio ni cuenta, en qué momento, ni cuando; terminó totalmente enamorado.

* * *

**¡Zoro, enamórate de mí también!**

**Ejem… a lo que iba: Larguisimooooo lo se xD creo que fue porque escribí mucho para el primer día.**

**Quizás fue porque se relacionaba con Sanji y como dije anteriormente, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y que me es el más fácil de manejar en cuanto a personalidad. No así con Nami, me fue un poco más difícil y agotador.**

**Aclarar que el coqueteo de Sanji en esta ocasión fue intencional por parte de él para hacer que Zoro sintiese celos.**

**Y pobre Deni, que se le revuelve el estomago cada vez que tiene a Zoro cerca :P**

**Espero les haya gustado :) Gracias a todos por sus reviews y decirle a Lychee8 que en mi mente también hay ZoSan ¡Me encantan! pero intento que no se vea marcado en los capítulos xD**

**Anaiss: espero ya hayas podido entrar nuevamente al foro porque regresó :D creo que cuando tienen problemas colocan esos videos. De todas maneras los capítulos de allá van a la par con los de aquí =)**


	25. Un dia, un nakama II

**Día 3**

Una nueva y apacible noche se dejó caer en medio del océano. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el Sunny, la cena ya había terminado y cada uno estaba en lo suyo para en un par de horas más retirarse a dormir.

Chopper se había ido a la enfermería con Deni, ya que su compañera le comentó durante el día que quería una revisión general para saber como iba todo. El chequeo tan solo le tomó media hora, dado que se encontraba perfectamente de salud.

—Va todo bien con el embarazo, Deni —comentó el renito quitándose el fonendoscopio de las orejas—. ¿Por qué estabas preocupada?

—Es solo que aun sigo entrenando —respondió bajándose de la camilla—, solo quería asegurarme de que no me perjudicara.

El renito se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, si el embarazo iba bien no habría problema en que entrenara, pero más valía estar prevenido.

—Esta bien que hagas ejercicios leves —continuó Chopper entregándole un frasco de vitaminas—, pero no te sobre esfuerces demasiado.

—Procuraré no hacerlo, Chopper, gracias.

Antes de pensar en retirarse, Deni comenzó a mirar el estante de medicamentos y libros de medicina que guardaba el renito. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver toda esa gama de fármacos, los cuales para ella eran nuevos en aquel mundo.

Quizás sería bueno retomar aquellos conocimientos guardados…

—¿No es genial ser médico, Chopper? —soltó de repente, dejando a su compañero con cara de extrañeza ante tal pregunta—. Atropina —comenzó a leer un frasco del estante—; así que también usan esta droga para activar el sistema simpático.

—¿Eh, también sabes de medicina? —preguntó al notar que su compañera también tenía algunos conocimientos del área.

—Yo —comenzó a decir con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras— llevaba tres años estudiando medicina: veterinaria para ser más precisa, pero no pude terminar, te imaginarás el por qué.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el ambiente, Chopper no sabía que decir ante esa confesión, pues entendía perfectamente bien el pesar de Deni, quien no pudo cumplir su sueño a causa de la destrucción de su mundo.

De repente una luz de esperanza se hizo en la mente de la chica, por lo que miró al instante a su compañero esbozando una gran sonrisa, dejando a este confundido por el cambio tan repentino de ánimo.

—¡Chopper —suplicó tomándole las manos—, enséñame medicina!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó atónito con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Nunca se imaginó en su vida que alguien depositara aquella confianza para algo tan importante; lo cual era traspasarle sus conocimientos.

—Por favor, di que si—continuó la chica haciendo más fuerte el agarre—. No sabes lo importante que sería para mí terminar mi carrera. En mi mundo veía muchos animalitos sufriendo y sufría yo también al no tener los suficientes conocimientos para ayudarlos. Sé que tú eres el indicado para alcanzar mi sueño.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —seguía dudando su compañero, si bien no tenía problema, no sabía si se le diese bien enseñar o no, sumando a que aun estaba shockeado por la petición—. Pero no se si…

—¡Vamos, Chopper! Estoy segura que serás un excelente profesor, a parte de ser el mejor médico del mundo —finalizó Deni con una sonrisa.

—¡Tonta! ¡No me digas esas cosas que no me harán feliz!

Chopper comenzó a mover el cuerpo en forma de espiral, típico de cuando lo alagan, mientras Deni solo le quedó mirando con una gota de sudor en la frente. Finalmente aceptó ayudarla, comenzando esa misma noche con un repaso general.

A la hora después, Zoro se encontraba en el gimnasio, preocupado porque su compañera aun no aparecía, ¿le habría ocurrido algo?

No quiso ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, así que comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones del barco, preocupándose cada vez más.

Hasta que al fin dio con la enfermería.

—¡Zoro! —el primero en notar su presencia fue Chopper, quien se acercó a él— ¿Vienes a buscar a Deni? —preguntó haciendo que el espadachín mirara hacia otro lado, no queriendo aceptar que era así—. Creo que es suficiente por hoy —continuó mientras se dirigía a la chica—, mañana seguiremos.

Deni se paró de su puesto dirigiéndose a la salida de la enfermería, no sin antes darle un abrazo de agradecimiento a Chopper, quien estaba dichoso de que alguien en el barco compartiera la misma pasión que él.

Zoro se encontraba en el pasillo esperándola, hasta que finalmente emprendieron camino al gimnasio una vez Deni apareció.

—¿Retomando? —preguntó el espadachín, mirándola de reojo. Se imaginaba perfectamente de que se trataba, pues él la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo en su mundo tuvo que acompañarla a clases. Aunque, no obstante siempre terminaba dormido apoyado en una esquina del salón.

—Si —respondió Deni, asombrada al ver que Zoro le preguntaba algo—, al fin terminaré mi carrera.

**Día 4**

A la caída del atardecer de aquel día, Robin se encontraba sentada en una silla en cubierta disfrutando del aire tibio que proporcionaba la puesta de sol y leyendo, como no, un libro inmenso.

—¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Deni? —dijo interrumpiendo su lectura al ver que su compañera se encontraba a unos metros de ella, esperando que la morena terminara su libro para no distraerla.

—Perdón, Robin, no quería interrumpirte —respondió Deni avergonzada—, si quieres después…

—Por mí no hay problema —prosiguió la arqueóloga dando por terminada la lectura—, este libro ya lo había leído una vez.

—Vaya si que lees mucho —comentó al ver que ese libro tenía por lo menos unas mil páginas—. Es por eso que quería pedirte un consejo: me gustaría leer algún libro, ya que desde que abandoné mi mundo que dejé de lado la lectura. Pero en la biblioteca hay cientos, que me mareo con tanto titulo.

—Te acompaño entonces —concluyó Robin con una sonrisa.

Al entrar en la biblioteca la arqueóloga se situó en uno de los estantes repasando con un dedo cada uno de los títulos. Efectivamente existían cientos de libros apilados en aquellos muebles, pero la morena conocía cada título de ellos y ya se formaba una idea de lo que a Deni le podría gustar.

—¿De que tipo te gustan?

—Bueno —Deni se llevó una mano al mentón pensando que podría ser—: de ficción, acción, y sobre todo romanticismo, pero —continuó soltando un suspiro— no estoy de ánimo para leer finales felices, cuando mi historia es todo lo contrario.

Robin le dirigió la mirada, viendo como Deni desprendía un aura de tristeza. Volvió a mirar el estante, sonriendo al encontrar el libro indicado.

—Yo no creo que sea así. Tu historia va por buen camino.

—¿Eh? —Deni volvió a levantar la vista, asombrándose por las palabras de su nakama, las cuales para ella reflejaban un rayito de esperanza al saber que alguien tenía esa opinión— ¿De verdad lo crees así?

—Zoro es hombre, y extremadamente orgulloso, pero se ve que tiene sus sentimientos bastante claros —continuó haciéndole entrega de un libro—. Solo dale tiempo.

— "Tiempo" —dejó salir en un leve susurro Deni. Eso era probablemente lo que menos tenía.

Comenzó a ojear el ejemplar que Robin le había entregado, interesándose bastante en él. Definitivamente su compañera había hecho una buena elección.

—¡Esta genial! —agradeció alegremente— ¿Cuándo lo termine me recomendarías otro?

—Por su puesto que sí —respondió Robin ofreciéndole una última sonrisa antes de buscar uno para ella también.

En la biblioteca cada mugiwara, a excepción de Luffy, tenía algún libro favorito almacenado ahí.

Y Deni no se dio cuenta, pues tampoco lo sabía: Robin le hizo entrega del libro que pertenecía a Zoro. Dicen que a veces la personalidad de alguien se ve reflejado en lo que lee, y quizás le podría servir a ella para llegar a comprender y conocer mejor el comportamiento del espadachín.

**Día 5**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana dando directamente en el rostro de Deni, quien terminó por despertarse luego de una noche extrañamente tranquila.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente; se encontraba en el sillón del gimnasio, el cual se había convertido en su nueva cama desde que Zoro comenzó a entrenar por las noches.

Escuchó unos leves ronquidos los cuales provenían del espadachín, quien estaba roncando escandalosamente de espaldas y brazos abiertos en el suelo con una pesa al lado, lo que indicaba que se había quedado dormido en pleno entrenamiento esa noche.

Se acercó sigilosamente para extender los mantos encima cubriéndolo por completo, pues este yacía en el suelo sin nada que lo abrigase. No pudo evitar sentir en parte pena por todo el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Zoro para protegerla a ella y a su hijo. Más aun, le daba impotencia y rabia el hecho de que se tenga que ver involucrado en algo tan complicado, por un asunto que tenía que ver exclusivamente con ella y Hokusai.

Por aquel motivo, también ella seguía entrenando, porque no quería ser un estorbo a la hora de dar la cara y no permitiría por nada en el mundo que ese monstruo le hiciese daño a unos de los suyos, no otra vez.

En un impulso Deni acercó su rostro hasta quedar a un centímetro de Zoro, cerrando los ojos para sentir la cercanía del su nakama junto con su respiración tan pausada e inhalando el embriagador olor a acero que desprendía aquel cuerpo. Y sintió la necesidad de rozar sus labios, aunque fuese una vez, pero como este despertara la mandaría por la borda, por lo que se contuvo. Ya tendría su día con el espadachín.

Luego de tomar desayuno y de ir a dejarle algo de comer a Zoro antes que despertara, se dirigió a la sala de armas de Franky. Al entrar, encontró a su nakama ensimismado en un nuevo invento de arma.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Franky al ver a Deni—, veo que tenemos espectadores para mi súper nueva creación.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Deni sin poder ocultar su asombro— ¡Franky, ese nuevo experimento tuyo esta quedando de maravilla!

—¿A que si, eh? Tú si que sabes apreciar la buena calidad —alardeó el cyborg levantándose las gafas para posarlas en su frente.

—Bueno, precisamente de experimentos quería hablarte.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó para luego estirar sus inmensos brazos y juntarlos formando la estrella que lo identificaba— ¡Tú solo dime y yo te hare uno súper!

—¿De verdad, Franky? ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno —comenzó a decir llevándose una mano a la nuca, mientras pensaba de que forma transmitirle a su nakama la idea—, ya sabes que navegando por el Grand line corre peligro mi bebé y dentro de mi embarazo necesito algo que lo proteja, no se si me entiendes.

—Déjame decirte que has hablado con el indicado —respondió dejando su creación de lado por el momento—. Lo que necesitas es un cinturón que abarque todo el vientre y resista cualquier golpe, ¿no?

—¡Si! —exclamó Deni sorprendida al ver que Franky captó perfectamente su objetivo—. Sería algo genial, algo que proteja de todo a mi bebé y así nunca le ocurra nada… ¿Eh? —se extraño al ver que su nakama estaba tapándose los ojos con un brazo como si estuviese sollozando.

—¡Es solo una basura que me entró al ojo! —protestó dándose la vuelta para que Deni no lo viese llorando—. Joder, el amor de una madre es tan súper —murmuró creyendo que ella no lo escucharía.

—No era para tanto —comentó con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Luego de tres horas de arduo trabajo mientras Deni lo acompañaba, Franky logró confeccionar un cinturón de maravilla, de un grosor considerable y duro como el acero, que ayudaría a protegerle aquella área tan sensible a su nakama.

—Pruébalo y ya me dirás.

—¿Eh? —Deni miró extrañada el objeto, pues parecía tan sencillo—. ¿De verdad crees que me ayudará? —preguntó enganchando ambos limites del cinturón.

—¿Me estas subestimando? —inquirió el cyborg con una sonrisa triunfante.

Deni no alcanzó a ver en qué momento el puño de Franky iba directamente hacía ella.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! —gritó con los pelos de punta y cerrando los ojos, pero al minuto se dio cuenta que no había pasado nada— ¿Eh?

—Lo sabía —concluyó quitando el puño de su vientre, observando como no le había echo ni siquiera un rasguño.

—¡Maravilloso! —gritó Deni con un resplandor en los ojos al ver que no le había pasado nada— ¡Franky, quedó genial!

—Ya ves, cuando necesites algo solamente me avisas —terminó el cyborg juntando con fervor sus brazos que se alzaban en forma diagonal, simplemente él era súper y lo sabía.

Deni le agradeció enormemente aquel favor tan grande que le había hecho su nakama, pues con eso se sentiría más segura en caso de que hubiese algún peligro rodeándola.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia cubierta para mostrarle su nueva adquisición a los demás, encontrándose a Luffy y Chopper sentados en la baranda del barco.

—¡Chicos! —llamó a los presentes a la vez que agitaba la mano para que estos le prestaran atención— ¡Miren lo que hizo…! ¡Ah!

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se vio de boca en el suelo, ya que con la emoción del momento no alcanzó a frenar, tropezándose con un peldaño.

—¡Deni! —gritó Chopper alarmado— ¡Doctor! ¡Necesitamos un doctor! —comenzó a correr por todo el barco en busca de un médico, pero se detuvo al ver que de un momento a otro su compañera se paró rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡No me ha pasado nada! —clamó a los cuatro vientos elevando los brazos.

Chopper y Luffy quedaron con la boca abierta, al igual que Zoro que alcanzó a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. El espadachín estuvo a punto de saltar del puesto de vigía cuando vio el accidente de Deni, hasta que se detuvo al ver la extraña reacción de esta.

Deni comenzó a explicarle a sus dos nakamas el por qué no le había ocurrido algo malo, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos al ver el objeto.

—¡Yo también quiero uno! —exclamó el capitán con un destello en los ojos.

—¡Luffy, tú no estas embarazado!

**Día 6**

Hace tan solo tres horas el sol había aparecido en el horizonte, regalando un día maravilloso para disfrutarlo en cubierta mirando el océano.

Por eso Deni aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse temprano y salir a tomar aire, encontrándose a Luffy en el camino, quien estaba sentado en la baranda con una caña de pescar.

—¡Luffy! ¿Tan temprano estas pescando? —preguntó acercándose al capitán.

—Fueron ordenes de Sanji —respondió inflando los mofletes—, dijo que si no reponía la carne que me comí anoche no almorzaría hoy.

—Ya veo ¿Y no has cogido ni uno? —al ver que Luffy giró el rostro hacia otro lado de forma sospechosa imaginó la respuesta— ¿O ya te los comiste?

—¡Ah! —gritó horrorizado intentando limpiar algún rastro que quedara en su cara— ¡Me descubrieron!

—No tienes remedio —Deni soltó un leve suspiro—. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo? Puede que entre los dos pesquemos algo enorme.

Este asintió feliz y Deni fue a buscar otra caña para ayudarle. Estuvieron una larga hora intentando atrapar algo, sin embargo tan solo se asomaban pequeños peces, que ni diez juntos podrían saciar el inmenso estómago de Luffy.

—Espérame aquí —dijo Deni dejando de lado la actividad para ir a la cocina—, tengo una idea.

Al rato después volvió con una gran sonrisa traviesa, mostrándole a Luffy un trozo de carne.

—¡Wow! ¡Deni me trajiste comida! —exclamó el capitán, echando baba por la boca.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió ella alejando el bocado—. Es la carnada perfecta para nuestro objetivo, ya veras que con este trozo obtendrás cientos y cientos de kilos más.

—Shishishi —rio convencido—. ¡Sugoi!

Deni ancló la carne, mientras Luffy le ayudaba a amarrarla a una cuerda más gruesa, pues el trozo era mucho más grande, ideal para pescar incluso un tiburón.

—¡Bien! —dijo el sombrero de paja con mucha convicción una vez estuvo todo listo— ¡Ahora si no escaparán!

Tomando vuelo con mucha energía, alzó la caña de pescar hacia arriba haciendo que la cuerda se elevara hacia lo mas alto del cielo con la carnada.

Sin embargo había un pequeño percance: Deni, quien fue la encargada de amarrar el trozo a la cuerda, no se percató en qué momento esta dio una vuelta por su pierna, quedando fuertemente enganchada.

—¡Espera, Luffy! —gritó una vez sintió el tirón en el tobillo, pero tarde fue cuando este la mandó a volar por los cielos.

Solo se alcanzó a ver una luz entre medio de las nubes, junto a la cuerda que aun tenía tomada Luffy. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la no presencia de su nakama, y menos, de que por culpa de él la chica se encontraba en algún lugar del cielo.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio se encontraba Zoro haciendo pesas, cuando de pronto miró hacia la ventana, divisando a alguien a lo lejos volando.

—Ah —comentó indiferente—, un hombre pájaro —dijo irónicamente, pero de repente se percató de que esa figura le era conocida—. ¡¿Qué?! —corrió hacia la ventana con los ojos a punto de salirse de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Luffy, que demonios hiciste?! —gritó desde la puerta del gimnasio con el rostro endiablado y unos afilados dientes.

—¡Zoro! —se dirigió el capitán hacia su compañero con una gran sonrisa—. Con Deni estábamos… —miró hacia donde debería estar su nakama, pero al no encontrarla en su lugar se percató de lo que había echo—. ¡Deni! —gritó alarmado tomándose la cabeza, para luego mirar hacia el cielo viendo como la chica iba cayendo hacia el océano— ¡Gomu gomu no!

Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo en dirección donde se encontraba ella y una vez la alcanzó le rodeo por la cintura para atraerla hacia el barco.

Al mismo tiempo Zoro bajó a cubierta y luego de que el brazo de Luffy estuvo a la altura del Sunny dejó caer a Deni en brazos del espadachín.

Apenas sintió los brazos de su compañero rodeándola, intentó deshacerse en un segundo del agarre y quedar en pie con el rostro enrojecido. Aquella atajada por supuesto también le había resultado vergonzosa al espadachín.

—¡¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando?! —alegó Zoro cabreado.

—Lo siento Deni —dijo Luffy relajadamente mientras posaba una mano en su sombrero.

—¡No lo digas como si lo tomaras a la liger,a idiota! —espetó el espadachín propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a su capitán.

—¡Fue muy divertido! —exclamó Deni luego de soltar una carcajada— ¡Pensé que estaba volando! Luffy, después que nazca mi bebé hagámoslo de nuevo ¡Por favor!

—Vale, shishishi —rio este divertido—. Por mi esta bien.

Zoro se llevó una mano al rostro resignado y sin decir nada se retiró para seguir entrenando.

Si que le había dado un gran susto el haberla visto de esa manera, y ella sin embargo, lo tomaba como un chiste. Simplemente aquella mujer a veces podía ser tan infantil como Luffy.

**Día 7**

Séptimo día, tan solo quedaban tres nakamas: Usopp, Brook y Zoro ¿Quién sería aquella tarde?

O era Usopp, si no Brook, ya que Zoro lo dejaría para el último día, pues si aun le daba el coraje después de lo que iba a hacer seguiría mirando a la cara al espadachín.

Se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un segundo postre después de almuerzo, hasta que dirigió la vista hacia cubierta por la ventana para ver si tenía la suerte de encontrar a algún nakama restante.

—El grandísimo y genial Usopp esta a punto de mostrar el último invento jamás creado —comenzó a decir el tirador mientras posaba en forma de mandatario para luego desenfundar su nueva arma, mostrando lo que parecía una cañón común y corriente— ¡Lo llamo el _Sure Kill Cañon_!

Se quedó de pie esperando la opinión de alguien, pero estaba tan ensimismado con su invento que no se dio cuenta que no había nadie en cubierta.

—¡Yo quiero verlo! —alzó la mano Deni entusiasmada, mientras salía de la cocina con su plato de postre en la mano.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó el tirador con alegría—. Entonces toma asiento y mira esa roca —Deni hizo caso observando a ver que hacía—. Imagina que es un barco lleno de piratas que viene a atacarnos, pero gracias a mi valiosa puntería —activó el cañón que lanzó una granada, la cual al chocar con la roca dio a lugar a múltiples plantas carnívoras —. Serán derrotados —Finalizó triunfante, elevando dos dedos para hacer el signo de la paz.

—¡Has estado esplendido, Usopp! —opinó Deni sorprendida—. De seguro que te cargarías una flota completa de marinos.

—¿Verdad que si? Si quieres el gran capitán Usopp puede dejar que pruebes una vez este valioso invento.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad puedo? —preguntó la chica emocionada, dejando de lado el plato que traía en mano— ¡Claro que quiero!

Caminó hacia el cañón para que su nakama le enseñara a usarlo, pero en eso no se percató de que Zoro apareció rápidamente ahí impidiéndole el paso, anteponiendo su katana en frente de ella.

—¿Quieres salir volando otra vez? —preguntó de manera seria y tajante.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? —Deni quedó extrañada ante aquella pregunta—. Si eso fue ayer.

—Ayer y el otro día cuando te lanzaste al suelo —respondió Zoro con una vena de la frente hinchada, a punto de perder la paciencia, ya que ya estaba con los nervios encrespados de todas las locuras que se había mandado Deni últimamente—. ¡Deja ya de hacer el payaso y preocúpate más por ti!

Usopp al ver que una discusión se avecinaba optó por tener la enfermedad de prefiero-no-participar-en-discusiones. No quería entrometerse en sus asuntos, además, toparse con Zoro de mal genio era cosa sería y de temer. Dicen que soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra y eso era precisamente lo que haría él.

—¡¿Que sabes tú lo que haga o deje de hacer?! —alegó Deni de malas, simplemente aquellas palabras del espadachín le habían dado en lo más profundo—. Eso es asunto mio.

—Bien —concluyó el espadachín a punto de estallar, sin embargo optó por retirarse—, entonces los esfuerzos no servirán de nada, ya que terminaras matándote sola —terminó diciendo mientras se dirigía al gimnasio nuevamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso era necesario usar esas palabras tan hirientes?

—¡Pues entonces no sigas, señor esforzado! —gritó Deni con rencor pero sin mostrar una pizca de debilidad, aunque eso implicara hacer el esfuerzo sobre humano para que la primera lágrima no se le escapase— ¡Me encargaré de demostrarte que yo sola puedo con el problema! —dicho esto se retiró, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del barco.

Media hora después, Deni aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar; mirando hacia el océano mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas. Había llevado un buen rato llorando.

De repente, escuchó los pasos de alguien, y al mirar hacia un lado, se dio cuenta que una nariz muy particular se estaba asomando de un costado de la pared.

—¿Ocurre algo, Usopp? —preguntó sonriéndole al francotirador que al verse descubierto dio un salto hacia delante.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir un poco nervioso, ya que no sabía si sería oportuno hablar con Deni luego de su discusión con Zoro—, hace un rato, por mi culpa, yo…

—No tienes de que preocuparte —interrumpió Deni regalándole nuevamente una sonrisa. Sin dudarlo la colocó de buen humor el echo de que su compañero se haya preocupado por ella—. ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas una de tus historias como el gran guerrero de los mares?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Usopp cerrando los ojos repetidas veces, sin poder creer que alguien quisiese escuchar sus "aventuras"— ¡Por supuesto! El gran Usopp dará a conocer como se cargó a tres reyes marinos en unos pocos minutos —continuó mientras se situaba en frente de su compañera, quien escuchaba atentamente sin importarle que algo fuese de mentira—. Antes de que me uniese a la tripulación de Luffy, yo tenía cien mil hombres a mi mando.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Chopper, quien se había asomado y no pudo evitar escuchar la historia— ¡¿Cien mil hombres?!

—¡Vaya, eso es genial! —dijo Deni luego de que no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la inocencia del renito—. Queremos saber más.

Y así la tarde transcurrió, con Deni y Chopper escuchando animadamente las historias que su nakama tenía para ofrecerles. Fue muy divertido, así lo sintió ella, y aunque algunas historias no fuesen 100% reales, eran lo suficientemente buenas para desconectarse por algunos minutos de aquel mundo.

Ya un poco más tarde y una vez entró al gimnasio para dormir, Deni se quedó observando a Zoro quien entrenaba. Sentía que el espadachín ni siquiera estaba inmutado por la discusión de aquella tarde, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser tan orgulloso? ¿es que ni siquiera le había importado ser tan duro?

Le dolía, dolía que aquel idiota como siempre no tomase en cuenta sus sentimientos y le hacía sentir mal de la peor manera posible: ignorándola.

Ya no aguantaba más, no quería estar cerca de él, el estar en el mismo lugar lo único que le producía era más dolor.

Dejó sus mantos a un lado, se levantó y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esa noche dormiría en su dormitorio, aunque fuese sola.

Antes de que pudiese dar un paso fuera del gimnasio, Zoro la tomó de la muñeca. Sin embargo, Deni ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo a la cara.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con tono seco el espadachín.

—A cualquier lado —recibió por respuesta—, no quiero estar aquí.

El espadachín frunció el seño y en un impulso dio vuelta a Deni para poder mirarla a la cara, encontrándose por escena con su rostro tapado en lágrimas.

Sabía perfectamente que había sido duro en sus palabras esa tarde, y que ella lo único que quería era aprovechar cualquier momento con sus nakamas antes de que se viniesen los problemas.

Sin embargo él se había sobrepasado, pero si había un motivo por el cual lo hizo: fue porque se preocupaba por la salud de ella y su bebé.

—Oye, sobre lo de esta tarde…

—Déjalo ya, Zoro —interrumpió Deni esquivando la mirada—, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

—No tienes que demostrar nada —siguió el espadachín, ya que precisamente no quería discutir—, yo decidí hacer esto por mi propia cuenta.

—Tampoco quiero que pelees, ni tú ni nadie —continuó su compañera sin poder aguantar el llanto—. ¡Solo deseo que ese maldito desaparezca! ¡Tengo miedo que algo le ocurra a nuestro…!

—¡Me encargaré personalmente de que eso no ocurra! —cortó Zoro tomándola de los hombros, ni siquiera quería imaginar que algo así podría suceder. El solo pensarlo hacía que un ardor molesto le invadiese por dentro y ya bastante tenía con tener que soportar esos oleajes de sensaciones cada día, desde que Deni le había dado el aviso que Hokusai estaba cerca.

Mas allá de sentir preocupación por el estado en que se encontraba su nakama, era obvio que el espadachín también se sentía celoso. Celoso de imaginar como a futuro ese maldito vampiro haría de las suyas con ella, teniéndola para siempre con él. No lo iba a permitir, aunque él mismo fue quien dio por finalizada la relación, no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de posesión por dentro, de sentir que Deni aun era de él y nadie más, y eso en parte, lo empujaba a desear más aún destrozar al enemigo.

Deni, por su parte se sentía tan segura al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de aquel hombre que siempre intentaba demostrar frialdad e indiferencia. Del primer día en que le dio la noticia de su embarazo, había sentido que para el espadachín no era más que un estorbo y que jamás iba a hacer algo por ella y su hijo. Sin embargo últimamente estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

—Gracias —terminó diciendo Deni emocionada, sin poder evitar abalanzarse hacia el cuerpo de Zoro dándole un abrazo, lo que dejó a este en transe—, gracias, Zoro.

**Día 8**

Por la tarde de aquel día los mugiwaras se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, cada uno haciendo algo en particular.

Todos excepto Brook, el músico del Sunny se encontraba en el acuario, solitario y tranquilo, mientras tomaba un té, observando detenidamente las especies marinas que se encontraban dentro del tanque, intentando encontrar en ello la respuesta que necesitaba para su pequeño problema.

—Brook —interrumpió el silencio Deni al asomarse por la puerta—, hoy estas un poco solitario al parecer.

—¡Yohohoho! Deni-san, que grata sorpresa —comentó el esqueleto—. Si a veces la tranquilidad es lo ideal para cuando me quedo sin ideas para mis canciones.

—Oh, siento interrumpirte, Brook —se disculpó su compañera a punto de retirarse—. Si quieres…

—No —contesto sirviéndose su habitual tasa de té—, no me molesta —continuó dejándolo sobre la mesa de centro—. Deni-san, ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

—Vaya, si que me has leído la mente —comentó mientras se sentaba en frente de él—. Sé que es muy pronto, pero quiero tenerlo todo listo para cuando él nazca.

El esqueleto le quedó observando como Deni sonreía mientras tenía una mano en su vientre. Mientras esperaba a que su compañera retomara la palabra se inclinó hacia la mesa para volver a servirse una tasa de té.

—¿Brook, tú me ayudarías a componer una canción para mi bebé? —preguntó con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas—. Ya sabes como son los niños, si me sale muy llorón estoy segura que una melodía tuya sería algo perfecto para tranquilizarlo.

—Oh —dijo Brook sorprendido—, con que de eso se trataba. Será muy emocionante Deni-san, tanto que me has dado la idea ¡Yohohoho! ¿Te parece si comenzamos ahora mismo?

—¡Me encantaría! —exclamó sonriente Deni. De seguro saldría una canción bastante hermosa para su hijo, la cual le cantaría todas las noches para que este durmiese tranquilo y en paz.

Y así el resto de la tarde se les pasó volando a ambos mientras componían aquella canción. Deni le daba la idea a Brook sobre la letra, mientras que el esqueleto transformaba esa idea en casi un poema y a la vez agregándole una dulce melodía.

—¡Muchas gracias, Brook! —le dijo Deni, una vez ya estaba finalizada la composición, siendo ya el momento de ir a dormir a esa hora—. Has sido muy bueno conmigo —sonrió mientras cruzaba la puerta para retirarse— . De seguro algún día encontraras una mujer que te enseñe sus bragas.

Esas últimas palabras le provocaron un sangramiento nasal a Brook, imaginándose el maravilloso día en que aquello ocurriese. Simplemente moriría de la emoción.

Oh, pero claro… si ya estaba muerto.

Horas después, en el nuevo "dormitorio" de Deni y Zoro, el espadachín se encontraba listo para seguir su entrenamiento, había tomado sus tres katanas para comenzar, hasta que miró hacía los sillones donde estaba Deni haciendo algo extraño.

Se acercó sigilosamente para espiar, percatándose que la chica tenía un cojín que se asemejaba al tamaño de un bebé y en el cual se encontraba practicando la forma de colocar un pañal.

Doblaba el pedazo de tela hacia arriba, luego llevaba un extremo del trozo libre hacia un lado enganchándolo con un alfiler, lo mismo repetía en el otro extremo. A los ojos de ella estaba quedando bien, pero al levantar el cojín el supuesto pañal se desarmó completamente en un segundo.

¿Tan difícil era colocar un simple pañal? Definitivamente a ella nadie le había enseñado a ser madre y jamás pensó que fuese tan complicado.

Se dejó caer en un rincón del gimnasio derrotada, con un aura depresiva como queriendo decir "Si me molestas, te mato".

Zoro la observó enarcando una ceja ¿Qué tanta dificultad podría tener?

Se acercó al sillón en donde Deni había dejado las cosas, e imitando el acto de su compañera comenzó a intentar armar el pañal también.

Tan solo unos segundos le tomó al espadachín dejarlo listo, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa triunfante mientras levantaba el cojín.

Sin embargo en menos de lo que se demoró armarlo, se desarmó.

Deni soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo ante la mirada asesina de Zoro ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Seremos los padres más desastrosos —concluyó con una sonrisa, mientras le lanzaba un biberón a Zoro para seguir con el simulacro.

—Y que lo digas —contestó esbozando su habitual sonrisa de medio lado, después de haber hecho malabares para agarrar el biberón, mientras sostenía el cojín sin soltarlo como si fuese de verdad.

Al parecer, ser padre le traería más de un dolor de cabeza, pero nada comparado con los buenos momentos que se veía venir.

* * *

_Les pido mil disculpas por la demora, se que esta vez tardé demasiado. Pero no fue porque haya querido, siempre tuve en mente que tenía que actualizar para que los lectores no se aburrieran de esperar jeje. Pasó que estamos en proceso de cambiarnos de casa y bueno, sumado a los estudios se me ha consumido la mayor parte del tiempo :S_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, para mí fue uno de los más difíciles, buscar el momento adecuado para situar a cada mugiwara e intentar mantenerlos como son ha sido todo un reto, pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado, ojala les guste a ustedes también :D_

_Con tanta cosa en la cabeza ni me acuerdo si contesté a los comentarios anteriores, pero cada una sabe lo agradecida que estoy cada vez que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus palabras, nuevamente perdón por el atraso, el próximo no tardará tanto. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que se tratará el próximo, ¿no? xD_


	26. Noveno día, tan solo esta noche

_He vuelto al fin con un nuevo capítulo, perdónenme la vida si me estoy tardando mucho últimamente, no se si había mencionado que me estoy cambiando de casa y pues, por eso me he demorado más de la cuenta u.u_

_Pero finalmente está este capítulo que tanto me gusta: el último día con el último nakama, ya saben quien es, ¿no? x)_

_Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado estos capítulos de cada día con cada uno, y la verdad es que no pensé que les gustaría el apartado de Robin, pues yo creo que fue el más corto xD_

_**Advertencias**: contiene Lemon, un poco más salido de lo normal xD no pude evitarlo, fue mi parte pervertida, pero lo mezclé con mi parte romántica y así creo que quedó en su justa medida._

_Espero les guste y gracias a todas las chicas que siempre me comentan :D_

* * *

**Día 9**

Último día, último nakama, precisamente con el que más sentimientos involucrados tenía.

Deni se encontraba apoyada en el estante de la cocina sosteniendo un plato que contenía su ya habitual pastel de yogurt, mientras se comía la cabeza pensando en cómo llegar a Zoro.

Y no es que no tuviese la idea clara, el plan ya estaba hecho. Lo que le daba miedo es el solo pensar que el espadachín se reiría en su cara y las cosas entre ellos dos quedasen peor.

Sin embargo existía una posibilidad totalmente diferente: que todo saliese a la perfección y así aunque sea esa noche, reviviera aquella felicidad que hace tiempo habían perdido como pareja. Imaginar solo eso le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, una sensación nerviosamente agradable, que la mantenía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tanto así, que no se dio cuenta que el motivo de su nerviosismo se encontraba hace unos minutos en la cocina. Zoro estaba apoyado en el estante con los brazos cruzados observándola detenidamente, a la vez que enarcaba una ceja al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

—¡Zoro! —exclamó torpemente al pillarla con la guardia baja— ¿Vienes a comer algo?

—¿Ah? —El espadachín se extrañó por la misteriosa reacción de su nakama—. Si.

—¿No quieres probar este pastel? El otro día dijiste que estaba bueno, ¿no?

Antes de que Zoro pudiese responder, Deni ya había tomado con la cuchara un pedazo de pastel de su plato, dejándolo a la altura de su rostro para que lo degustara.

El espadachín también inconscientemente aceptó el trozo que le estaba ofreciendo su compañera, acercando sus labios para rodear el cubierto y así probar el bocado, pero cuando se hicieron consiente de la situación, ambos enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

—¡Bueno, veo que te gustó! —exclamó Deni a punto de perder la cabeza si seguía en esa situación, por lo que rápidamente se dio vuelta para cortar otro trozo y servirlo en un plato a parte—. Aquí tienes —dijo entregándoselo a Zoro, acto seguido lo arrastró hacia la salida de la cocina y así lograr quedarse sola para calmarse y meditar mejor las cosas.

Una vez Zoro se retiró, la chica se llevó una mano al rostro en un gesto de desaprobación, pues no podía creer que haya actuado tan estúpidamente.

—Si sigo así de nerviosa, nada resultará.

Finalmente la anhelada noche se dejó caer, por lo que Deni procuró retirarse disimuladamente de la cena un poco antes que los demás para dejar todo listo. Sabía que el espadachín tardaría en aparecer en el gimnasio, por lo que tendría tiempo suficiente para armar todo como ella quería.

Zoro al terminar su cena se dirigió directamente al gimnasio, percatándose a lo lejos que aun mantenía las luces apagadas. "Que extraño" pensó, pues se suponía que Deni ya se encontraba en el lugar lista para dormir.

Al encontrarse en la entrada, quedó boqui abierto ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

¿Por qué el gimnasio estaba adornado de esa manera?

Las luces permanecían apagadas y el lugar tan solo estaba iluminado por unas pocas velas, había un par de mantos negros en el centro del gimnasio cubriendo el suelo y se podía divisar un aroma totalmente diferente y extrañamente agradable.

—Estaba esperándote, Zoro.

Sabía perfectamente de quien provenía esa voz, acompañada por un tono muy diferente y bastante conocido para él, anticipándole de ante mano que algo raro se traía esa persona entre manos. Se dio media vuelta, y al ver la escena que tenía en frente de sus ojos no hizo otra cosa más que quedar aturdido.

Parecía que el mismísimo demonio se había encargado de aparecer esa noche adoptando forma de mujer, incitándolo al más dulce pecado.

Tenía a Deni mirándolo fijamente, usando una bata delgada que le tapaba tan solo la mitad del muslo y que daba la sensación que al más mínimo roce podía deshacerse entre sus manos. Era de un color negro, pero que traslucía fácilmente lo que había debajo, gracias a la luz que concedía la luna y que en esos momentos entraba por las ventanas del gimnasio. Y precisamente lo que había debajo de las telas no era más que el cuerpo de la chica, cubierto tan solo por su ropa interior.

Su rostro también tenía algo diferente: sus labios estaban ligeramente rosados y sus pestañas resaltaban más de lo normal sus profundos ojos grises, brillantes…

Y de su boca sobresalían unos finos colmillos, dándole a entender que Deni estaba transformada.

Transformada y jodidamente sensual, ¿había algo más tentador esa noche para Zoro?

—Oye, vístete —dijo tajante para ocultar su asombro entre otras cosas—. Afuera hace frío.

—¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? —continuó haciendo caso omiso y acercándose peligrosamente a él—. Zoro, ¿no te gustaría tener una última noche junto a mí?

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué lo estaba torturando de esa manera tan decidida? Intentaba dar un paso atrás, pero su subconsciente le estaba jugando sucio, de manera que aquellos pasos eran tan cortos que Deni lo alcanzó en un segundo, rozándole de manera tentativa el hombro con la yema de sus dedos.

—¿Acaso no extrañabas un momento así? —siguió con la tortura, apoyando su rostro en la espalda y rodeando con sus brazos el torso de su acompañante—. Zoro, yo he extrañado todo de ti, incluyendo esto —finalizó aspirando el dulce aroma a acero que desprendía el musculoso cuello del espadachín.

—¡Ah!

En aquel puesto de vigía solo se alcanzó a escuchar el quejido que Zoro intentó ahogar, debido a la mordedura que Deni le propinó en el cuello.

Hace tanto tiempo que no probaba su exquisita sangre, que aquella noche gracias a la ansiedad de saber que lo tendría cerca le hicieron despertar sus otros deseos ocultos. Si iba a tenerlo por última vez, se encargaría de aprovechar todo lo que le gustaba de aquel hombre, incluyendo su exquisita y tentadora sangre.

Solo unos leves segundos estuvo extrayéndole aquel líquido, hasta que sacó sus colmillos de la herida para luego limpiarse la boca sin dejar rastro de sangre.

Zoro se dio vuelta para encararla, aun le quedaba un poco de voluntad, la cual estrujaría hasta la última gota para no cometer una locura.

Pero antes de que intentase hablar, Deni le tapó la boca con una mano, dejando más atónito al espadachín por el actuar tan desinhibido que estaba mostrando su nakama.

—Nadie tiene por qué enterarse —se acercó lentamente a su oído izquierdo para dejarle en un susurro—, será solo por esta noche.

Suficiente insinuación para Zoro, el espadachín ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más y menos si tenía a la tentación en persona tocando su puerta.

Con una mano rodeó la cintura de su nuevamente amante con una fuerza desmesurada, mientras que con la libre aprisionó su nuca para acercarla hacia él y darle un profundo beso, a lo que ella respondió gustosa y triunfante.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvieron un encuentro así? Suficiente para que la bomba de sentimientos que yacía en ambos cuerpos no diese más y explotase aquella noche.

Jamás se había dado por vencido alguna vez en su vida, ni siquiera en alguna pelea a muerte, tan solo había aceptado su derrota. Sin embargo, Zoro esa noche se rindió por completo ante sus sentimientos y sensaciones que afloraban de su interior por aquella mujer.

Siguió besándola, invadía y mordía sus labios y su lengua de tal manera que le dejaba en claro inconscientemente que su cuerpo pertenecía a él y nadie más, sin poder parar ni siquiera para tomar aire. Rápidamente y con un poco de torpeza por la impaciencia que ya le estaba anunciando su cuerpo, la llevó hacia una esquina en donde la acorraló contra la pared, mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella como si de esa forma lograra fundirse con su amante. Por su parte, Deni no podía salir del asombro al ver ese comportamiento en Zoro; tan salvaje y apasionado, lo que para ella significó un punto a favor, ya que eso quería decir que el espadachín también deseaba aquel momento de la misma manera.

Pasó de besar sus labios para ir directamente a su cuello, brindándole dulces y seductores besos, los cuales se hacían más desenfrenados a medida que sentía como el cuerpo de Deni sufría espasmos por el cosquilleo.

Fue bajando cada vez más, dejando un camino con sus labios, primero pasando por entre medio de sus senos, hasta llegar a su vientre, en donde se detuvo para brindarle tantos besos como fuese posible.

Ya no soportaba más, sentía aquella molestia en su pantalón que amenazaba con volverlo loco si no prestaba atención en esa parte de una vez por todas.

Pero no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente por sus deseos, no sin antes disfrutar del cuerpo de su amante y de la reacción de esta. Sentir como se tensaba cada parte, sumando a los quejidos que emitía de su boca, era suficiente retribución para el Zoro, quien se sentía victorioso por las reacciones de Deni.

Se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta que quería ir más allá, necesitaba probar todo de ella, de quien lo enloquecía hasta el extremo de nublarle sus pensamientos y no pensar en nada más. Quería saborear todo su cuerpo sin importarle nada, para eso estaba aquella noche, si era la última no dudaría en dar rienda sueltas a todos sus deseos y hacer sentir en el cielo a su compañera.

Bajó lentamente su rostro hasta quedar frente al sexo de su amante, deslizo las manos hasta sus caderas sintiendo como cada centímetro de piel se le erizaba. Fue depositando suaves besos en su parte más intima por encima de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, y al ver que Deni no puso objeción, bajó sus bragas hasta despojarlas totalmente de su cuerpo.

Acto seguido le tomó ambas piernas con sus fuertes brazos, y de un solo intento logró pasarlas por encima de sus hombros elevando a su amante, quien intentaba aferrarse de cualquier forma a la pared para no caerse.

Ahora si no había nada que se interpusiese entre el objetivo de Zoro, quien había quedado aprisionado entre las piernas y la intimidad de su nakama. Comenzó a juguetear con sus labios en cada parte de aquella zona, a la vez que intentaba inhalar el aroma femenino que desprendía y que era suficiente como para trastornarlo de la forma más placentera posible.

Deni por su parte sintió como se desligaba totalmente de aquella dimensión para dar paso a una en que solo estaba ella, Zoro y el placer que este le estaba proporcionando. No podía negar que sentía un poco de vergüenza y vulnerabilidad al dejar que su amante estuviese en una parte tan privada, sin embargo no tenía intensiones de colocarle un alto al espadachín, quien le estaba otorgando un momento inolvidable, nuevo y mágico, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Por un momento abrió los ojos para desviar su vista hacia abajo con timidez, encontrándose con las pupilas negras y dilatadas de su amante. Zoro dejó de hacer su tarea por un momento para devolverle la mirada, la cual iba de una forma diferente, envolviéndolo a él y a ella en una atmosfera de sentimientos involucrados.

Si bien la postura en la que se encontraban era bastante atrevida, no significaba que sus sentimientos cargados de amor del uno hacia el otro no afloraran en ese cruce de miradas. Ambos pares de ojos iluminados tan solo por la luz de la noche cambiaron una expresión de lujuria a una mezcla con ternura en un segundo.

Deni dejó de apoyarse con una mano, alejándola de la pared para llevarla al rostro de Zoro, depositándola en un leve y tierno roce, ante el cual, el espadachín cerró sus ojos para sentir el dulce tacto de su mano.

Sintieron una conexión especial, sintieron amor.

El espadachín volvió a su labor siguiendo con el jugueteo, pero a los pocos minutos el cuerpo de Deni reaccionó rápidamente estallando en un oleaje de placer ante el tacto suave de sus labios. Nunca se imaginó que su cuerpo llegaría a reaccionar tan exageradamente, pero es que sentir el tacto de la boca de Zoro la había llegado a enloquecer desde el primer segundo que este había comenzado con el juego. Se aferró como pudo a la pared, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar aquel grito que amenazaba por salir disparado. Tensó sus piernas, a tal extremo de casi dejar sin aire al espadachín quien tuvo que hacer mayor fuerza para sostenerla sin perder el equilibrio, y el ritmo jadeante de su respiración le avisaron a este que ella ya había terminado.

La levantó de la cintura para facilitar el desagarre de sus piernas sobre su cuello. Dejándola suavemente de pie frente a él.

Volvió a besarla; desesperado, apasionado, enloquecido, así se podría describir el estado de Zoro en esos momentos. Tanto así que despojó rápidamente las últimas prendas de Deni para contemplar su maravillosa desnudez.

La llevó al centro del lugar donde estaban los mantos en el suelo, depositándola con delicadeza, para continuar con lo que su compañera había pedido y que él le daría con gusto.

Esa noche le haría el amor hasta que el cuerpo ya no diese más. Que los dioses o lo que fuese le otorgaran la suerte de tener aguante hasta el amanecer, para disfrutar al máximo la compañía de Deni por última vez.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, mientras los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban por la ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro a Zoro. El espadachín se incorporó, sentándose rápidamente al recordar lo que había hecho hace horas atrás.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, cuando de repente Deni comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas negras hasta que finalmente despertó.

Se sentó levemente de lado, apoyándose con un brazo contra el suelo y apenas se encontró con la mirada de Zoro no hizo más que dedicarle una bella sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Zoro —dijo de lo más tranquila, descolocando de sobre manera al espadachín.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos —continuó él de manera tajante para ocultar su nerviosismo—, alguien podría entrar.

—Lo dudo —contestó Deni soltando un leve bostezo— Estoy muerta, ¿tú no? —preguntó de forma coqueta, haciendo que todos los colores posibles se le subiesen al rostro a Zoro—. Necesito dormir un poco más.

Dicho eso, se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo y cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su rostro para seguir durmiendo.

Zoro observó atónito como Deni se quedaba tranquilamente dormida, como si lo que pasó la noche anterior hubiese sido algo de todos los días y que nunca los problemas entre ellos dos estuvieron presentes.

Incluso en su rostro se veía dibujada una gran sonrisa.

No era para menos, Deni se sentía feliz, el espadachín había estado de maravilla esa noche. Tanto así, que perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se sintió tocando el cielo, pero si que sabía, que gritaba su nombre en cada orgasmo que Zoro había logrado sacarle.

Fue mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado, sus expectativas fueron sobrepasadas con creces.

No solo estaba el hecho de que su acompañante haya estallado de pasión, si no que también se comportó de una manera diferente.

¿Quién sabía? En una de esas cabía la posibilidad de que todo se arreglase.


	27. Angustia, comienza la pelea

_Una vez más tengo que pedirles que me perdonen la vida xD_

_No me había dado cuenta, cuando ya había pasado un mes desde la última actualización. Espero no les haya aburrido la espera y sigan con las mismas ganas de leer mi fic. Estuve con exámenes y cambio de casa, así que ya se imaginaran u.u._

_Pero el lunes ya salgo de vacaciones, ¡y felizmente egresada! A tan solo un paso de mi titulación :3_

_Bueno, sobre el capítulo "Instinto" ya lo moví a su correspondiente lugar, que según los sucesos viene después del capítulo "compañerismo" en donde Robin le hizo ver a Zoro lo que realmente le importaba. Luego de eso Zoro empieza a desarrollar su instinto paternal, mientras que Deni comienza a tener pesadillas en que ve al malo diciéndole que quedaban 2 semanas y media para encontrarse. Espero eso haya quedado claro._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, sobre todo a __Tazusa Inverse, Cana Lawliet-san, AkemiPiece, Lychee8, Trafalgar D. Enma (desapareció u.u), Ptry e inugami. Que sepan que sus comentarios siempre me animan mucho a seguir :3_

* * *

El viento estaba soplando más a favor del Sunny que nunca, dirigiéndolo rápidamente a su nuevo destino, o sea, aquella isla misteriosa de la cual se rumoreaba que estaban ocurriendo algunos sucesos misteriosos. Los aldeanos de la isla en donde se detuvieron a hacer las compras, les hicieron saber que solo serían tres semanas de viaje, por lo que Nami calculó que ya debería ser tiempo de llegar.

—¡Hey, chicos! —gritó la navegante desde el puesto de vigía a quienes se encontraban en cubierta—. Se acerca un mal tiempo, aunque no pinta para tormenta es mejor estar precavidos.

En el gimnasio, gracias al grito de Nami, Zoro por fin logró despertar.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento nuevamente se dejó caer rendido ante el sueño luego de haber despertado al lado de Deni. Se sentó apoyando sus manos en el suelo, y luego de dar un profundo bostezo miró hacia su derecha, notando que su compañera ya no estaba a su lado.

—Tsk, podría haberme despertado.

Se sintió extremadamente extraño, no es que no le haya gustado lo de la noche anterior, al contrario, tampoco estaba arrepentido. Él, al igual que Deni deseaba volver a tener un encuentro de aquellos. Tanto así que habría seguido un día más con ella de esa manera, si la oportunidad se hubiese presentado.

Era una cuestión de haber dejado de lado su orgullo, se había hecho casi un juramento a sí mismo de que no volvería a caer en algo así hasta conseguir su meta.

¿Y por qué había llegado a tomar esa decisión? Mientras se vestía recordaba que fue por el mero hecho de que al haberse dejado llevar había dejado embarazada a su compañera, sin antes medir las consecuencias.

Y no podía negar que en un principio le pareció molesto, un error que quizás le cambiaria la vida para mal, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Ya la idea de ser padre no le molestaba, incluso le estaba agradando la idea, y extrañamente sentía un calor en el pecho cuando imaginaba a futuro cómo podría ser.

Una vez recogió las sabanas negras, se dirigió al dormitorio para dejarlas. No hizo más que entrar y dejarlas en el armario, cuando de repente Deni apareció del baño cubierta tan solo con una toalla. Al parecer había terminado recién de bañarse.

—Ah —dijo la chica con un poco de sorpresa, pero sin inmutarse a la vez que le dirigía una mirada que parecía de alegría—. ¡Hola Zoro! Veo que ya despertaste —terminó de decir mientras se despojaba sin ningún tapujo de su toalla, dejándose ver en tan solo ropa interior, para luego tomar una blusa y comenzar a colocársela.

Zoro no fue capaz de decir nada ¿Por qué siempre intentaba torturarlo de esa manera?

Si no salía de ahí pronto su cuerpo no respondería, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, pero Deni lo detuvo con un agarre en la muñeca.

—Oye, mira —dijo dirigiéndole la mano a su vientre—, ¿notas que volvió a crecer?

El espadachín no puso oposición, y dejó que Deni libremente posará su mano en el lugar donde albergaba a su hijo. Por supuesto que lo había notado, si hace horas atrás cuando aun estaban juntos, interminables fueron las veces que pasó sus manos por aquella parte.

Enarcó una sonrisa de medio lado, pero a la vez con un deje de ternura estando a punto de afirmarle que se había dado cuenta la noche anterior, pero un grito desde afuera se lo impidió.

—¡Chicos, tenemos problemas! —la voz de Nami desde cubierta les interrumpió el momento— ¡Estamos llegando a una isla!

Deni abrió los ojos de tal manera como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio, al tiempo que hacía más fuerte el agarre de la mano de Zoro, como implorando en aquel tacto que no la dejase.

Tenía miedo, si sus sueños eran verdad, aquel día era el último que le había dado Hokusai, y el hecho de llegar a aquella isla incrementaba esa sensación que tenía en el pecho de angustia.

El espadachín notó aquella desesperación y terror en los ojos de su nakama. Sintió el estrangulamiento que le provocaban las manos de Deni en su muñeca y como el cuerpo de esta comenzó a temblar, primero suavemente, para después casi decir que parecían espasmos. Hasta que finalmente se aferró fuertemente al pecho del espadachín.

Estaban tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta que Sanji de una sola patada había derrumbado la puerta.

—¡Deja de holgazanear, marimo, y ven…! —detuvo el alegato al ver que el nombrado tenía rodeada a Deni entre sus brazos, notando que algo raro estaba ocurriendo— ¡Nami-swan! —gritó con paso bailarín al volver a cubierta— ¡Déjamelo a mí, mi hermosa flor de primavera!

Finalmente, con algunas dificultades lograron atracar en el puerto más cercano.

—¡Oye, Nami —gritó Zoro al salir de la habitación, sorprendido del repentino cambio del cielo, pues tan solo eran las cuatro de la tarde y este ya estaba oscurecido—, da la vuelta y alejémonos de esta isla!

La idea del espadachín era por lo menos que sus nakamas se llevasen a Deni a un lugar seguro, quedándose él en el lugar, obsesionado con la idea de encontrar a Hokusai y darle por fin la muerte lenta y dolorosa que el vampiro se merecía.

—Es imposible —respondió Robin dirigiendo la vista en dirección desde donde venían—. Apenas entramos en este territorio se formó una barrera —terminó cruzando los brazos para hacer aparecer un brazo gigante desde el barco, el cual golpeo en aquella barrera sin que esta sufriera ni un cambio.

—Es extraño —comentó Nami con su clima tac en la mano, dirigiéndole un rayo directo que tan solo chocó para luego desaparecer—. Parece que no saldremos tan fácilmente de aquí.

—¡Sugoi! ¡Eso quiere decir que habrá aventuras! —exclamó Luffy alzando las manos. Luego de unos segundos divisó a un par de personas en el puerto, los cuales estaban subiendo a un pequeño bote que estaba al lado del Sunny— ¡Oiga, viejo!

Se trataba de dos señores, los cuales al parecer no pasaban más de los cuarenta años. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y desgastadas, además se podía ver que ambos tenían una expresión de pesar en su rostro, aunque parecían algo extraño.

—Será mejor que dejen esta isla —comenzó a decir uno de ellos—. Ya casi no queda nadie, todo…

—¿Qué más da?—lo interrumpió su compañero, mirando a los presentes con cara de desprecio—. Son piratas, que se las arreglen solos.

—¡Solo queremos saber que ocurre en esta isla! —volvió a gritar Luffy.

—¡Ese hombre! —siguió el primero agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación, sin prestarle atención al otro— ¡Se trata de Hokusai!

—Ho-ku-sa-i.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el origen de aquella voz, la cual pronunció aquel nombre de manera dificultosa. Definitivamente se había tratado de Deni, quien había escuchado la conversación. No obstante, al mirar en donde debería encontrarse notaron que la chica rápidamente desapareció.

—¡Ah!

Volvieron a dirigir la vista hacia el hombre extraño, quien repentinamente pegó un grito desgarrador. Todos quedaron impactados al ver que Deni había sido quien le atacó, enterrando sus colmillos en el cuello de aquel extraño.

Su acompañante reaccionó rápidamente, transformándose inesperadamente en vampiro y dirigiéndose directo a devolverle el ataque a su agresora. De sus manos sobresalieron unas enormes uñas afiladas, las cuales juntó para darle de lleno en el cuello.

—¡Santoryu!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zoro tranquilamente le propinó tres cortes en el torso al vampiro, notando como este caía al suelo de rodillas y de forma inesperada para todos comenzó a desvanecerse como si de polvo en el aire se tratase.

—No correrás la misma suerte con el amo, niñaja. —dijo el que aun se mantenía con vida, luego de soltar una carcajada.

Deni abrió los ojos y sintió como la ira poco a poco invadía su interior. Se colmó de extraerle sangre a aquel tipo, despojándose de su cuello y acto seguido imitando la acción del vampiro anterior, atravesó al que tenía en frente desde la espalda hasta el pecho.

Zoro le miró de manera perpleja, jamás se hubiese imaginado algo así viniendo de parte de ella.

Enarcó una sonrisa triunfante, pues eso fue fruto del duro entrenamiento que él mismo le había dado. Y aunque aquella apariencia parecía aterradora, le encantó esa faceta fría y sin piedad de su nakama, pues él también era así al momento de luchar.

—Así que eran vampiros controlados por Hokusai —concluyó Robin, quien observó la escena desde la baranda junto a los demás.

—Tsk, ese maldito —continuó Sanji—, ya comenzó a transformar gente de este mundo.

Deni observó detenidamente como aquel vampiro que había atacado se volvía en cenizas siendo arrastrado por el viento.

Se preguntaba si al momento de su muerte también ocurriría lo mismo.

Limpio con el dorso de su mano los restos de sangre que aun quedaban en sus labios y se dio media vuelta para repasar con la mirada el comienzo de la isla.

Apretó los puños de manera tal que un hilo de sangre se dejó ver al enterrarse las uñas inconscientemente, pues la ira en su interior aun no cesaba.

Había matado a toda su familia, destruyó completamente su mundo, su gente, los animalitos que tanto amaba.

La transformó, determinando para siempre su vida, como si él fuese el dueño absoluto de su cuerpo para tomar tan horrorosa decisión.

Quería matar a Hokusai, quería matarlo con sus propias manos.

Pero no sabía si enfrentarse a él ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su hijo?

No, eso ni pensarlo, y era la única razón por la que se encontraba aun en ese lugar sin moverse, llevando aquella lucha interminable en su interior.

No satisfecho con todo lo que hizo ese hombre ya estaba en su nuevo mundo intentado buscarla. Ya no corría peligro solo ella, también sus nakamas, también Zoro.

Finalmente, toda sensación de miedo que llevó durante tantas semanas se desvaneció en un segundo.

Emprendió una carrera rápidamente en dirección al centro de la isla, tan rápido que podía perder a los demás de vista en cosa de segundos. Sin embargo sintió su cuerpo debilitarse, los parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y las piernas le flaquearon.

Sus nakamas habían sido más rápidos y cautelosos, Chopper alcanzó a inyectarle un sedante apenas comenzó a correr.

Antes de llegar al suelo inconsciente, Zoro la tomó entre sus brazos. Luego miró a Chopper, haciéndole un gesto para que volviesen al barco, a lo que el renito obedeció.

—Ese maldito no nos dejará marcharnos hasta que lo derrotemos —comentó Zoro, fastidiado, mientras atravesaba la cubierta para llevar a Deni al dormitorio.

—No queda de otra —siguió Nami mientras el espadachín entraba al cuarto—. Luffy, ¿tú qué dices?

—Por mi está bien —contestó empuñando la mano y haciendo sonar los huesos—. Le patearé el trasero en menos de un minuto.

Mientras tanto, Zoro dejó a Deni en una de las camas, repasando la mirada en su compañera una vez más.

Le había prometido que la iba a proteger a ella junto a su bebé a cualquier precio, y eso precisamente era lo que haría en ese momento. Encontraría a Hokusai para matarlo, y que así no atormentara nunca más los pensamientos ni la vida de Deni.

Además estaba el hecho de que le carcomían los celos, el solo pensar que ese maldito podía llevársela solo para aprovecharse de ella y tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se llevó una mano a las katanas que estaban amarradas a su cintura para luego salir del dormitorio. Sin embargo, la salida de este se vio bloqueada por una de las piernas de Sanji.

—Lo sentimos, cabeza de alga —dijo mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarro—, pero en esta incursión tú no estás contemplado.

Zoro enarcó una ceja extrañado, ¿qué bicho le había picado al ero-cook que se comportaba así?

—Hazte a un lado, cejas rizadas —espetó el espadachín molesto, haciendo a un lado la pierna del cocinero con la mano—. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que no iré.

—Entonces —continuó Nami, colocándose en frente de él con su Clima tact apoyado en el hombro—, ¿quien se quedará a cuidar del barco y de Deni?

—Que lo haga otro —masculló cabreado ya por la situación—. Esta pelea me concierne más que a nadie.

—Jugar la mejor carta a la primera no es buena estrategia —Esta vez había hablado Robin desde una esquina.

—Zoro-san —habló Brook calmadamente—, nosotros también entrenamos y esta pelea será para proteger todo, incluyendo a Deni-san.

—Pero si fallamos —siguió Chopper mientras se llevaba a la boca una de sus _Rumble Balls_—, serás el único capaz de protegerla.

—¡El gran Usopp ya está curado de la enfermedad no-puedo-pelear-porque-tengo-miedo! —exclamó el tirador alzando su _Kabuto_ hacia el cielo— ¡Esta vez lucharé con todas mis fuerzas!

—¡Yo también estoy súper para esta pelea! —continuó Franky, haciendo su típica pose de juntar los brazos formando una estrella.

Zoro miró sorprendido a cada uno de sus nakamas ¿Por qué hacían eso? Si sabían que Hokusai no sería un rival fácil, entonces, ¿por qué estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas de esa manera?

De repente alguien posó una mano en su hombro, y cuando se hizo consciente de aquello se encontró frente a frente con la sonrisa del futuro rey de los piratas.

—¿A caso no confías en nosotros, Zoro? —terminó diciendo Luffy con autoridad y afirmándose el sombrero.

El espadachín ya no podía decir nada ante las palabras del capitán, pues aquella voz a parte de inspirar tranquilidad como era característico de Luffy, también sonó como casi una orden de que se quedase en el barco.

—Tsk —fue lo único que se escuchó salir del peli verde, mientras dirigía la vista hacia un lado para no admitir que tenía que acatar aquella orden. Sin embargo, a la más mínima demora, él no dudaría en dirigirse al campo de batalla. —. Si escucho un solo grito me tendrás a tu lado peleando, eso no lo dudes, Luffy —terminó diciendo serio, casi con un tono amenazante de que desobedecería sus ordenes si algo extraño ocurría.

—Shishishi —rió Luffy feliz al ver que su nakama había comprendido—, eso no sucederá. Me encargaré de hacerlo pedazos.

Y así emprendieron marcha con destino hacia el centro de la isla, dejando a un Zoro totalmente desconforme.

El espadachín no se quedaría tranquilo, se dirigió al gimnasio para buscar una pesa, la cual llevó a cubierta con el claro objetivo de seguir entrenando.

Mientras tanto, los mugiwaras se alejaron lo suficientemente del Sunny, a la vez que miraban a sus alrededores. Toda la isla yacía cubierta tan solo por un manto de tierra y escombros. Estaba claro, ahí hubo una masacre, al fin Hokusai había hecho su primer acto de presencia en ese mundo.

Una vez llegaron a un lugar razonable y donde no hubiese rastro de vida humana se detuvieron.

Luffy inhaló cuanto aire pudo para llenar sus pulmones, y así soltarlo de una en tan solo un grito.

—¡Sal de donde estés, Hokusai!

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba el resto de una pared, que pintaba haber sido una casa antes de la catástrofe, detrás de esta una sombra que parecía una figura humana se dejó ver ante el grito del portador del sombrero de paja.

—Veo que mis invitados ya llegaron —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Les gusta el campo de batalla o mejor dicho el cementerio que he preparado para ustedes?

—¿Si te pateo el trasero —continuó Luffy de manera seria, a la vez que hacia elongaciones en el cuello—, dejarás tranquila a mi nakama?

—Eso está por verse, mugiwara.

* * *

_Como ven, solo fue un capitulo introductorio para lo que se viene, que es arto, pues en esta pelea pondré todo mi esfuerzo y corazón :3_

_Quizás el próximo lo tenga bastante luego, pero será cortísimo, ya que explicará algunas cosas sobre el malo, y que creo que si o si debo hacer saber._

_Pero no me miren en menos ese capítulo solo por traer información! que es necesario u.u_


	28. La cuarta arma: su nombre es Vurdalok

_Bueno y ya les había mencionado el porqué, y es que solo se trata de la historia del malo para aclarar todo lo que no he aclarado en el fic jeje_

_Así que ya sé que quizás no es un capitulo emocionante, lindo, triste etc xD pero es revelador y espero que de igual manera les guste. Luego de este por fin comenzará la pelea._

_Nota 0: toda esta explicación, es en parte lo que Robin encontró en el libro, en el phoneglyph y lo que finalmente concluyó._

_Nota 1: cuando hablo de "la última isla" no me refiero a la que se detuvieron a comprar, si no a la que los mugiwaras se quedaron por arto tiempo, en la que hubo fiesta y que incluso ahí comenzó lo de Deni y Zoro._

_Nota 2: Ya había mencionado que no era buena para los nombres xD_

_Nota 3:Si hay algo que no entiendan por favor háganmelo saber. Y si tienen algún comentario o crítica se los agradeceré el doble._

_Nota 4: Hice unos cuantos dibujos de mi fic :3 los dejo por si alguien los quiere ver y para quienes no han visto a Deni: katty-z . deviantart gallery/ (juntar los espacios)_

* * *

_**Aparece la cuarta arma: su nombre es Vurdalok**_

Antes, minutos antes de que Luffy y los demás llegaran al campo de batalla, Robin dio un paso más adelante para quedar en frente de ellos.

Todos le miraron con cara de preocupación, pues la arqueóloga siempre fue una persona de pocas palabras, sin embargo, parecía que en ese momento tenía mucho que decir.

—Antes de que lo encontremos —comenzó a hablar con tono serio—; es necesario que escuchen la historia que hay tras Hokusai.

—No es necesario —interrumpió Luffy acelerando el paso—, de cualquier forma le patearé el trasero.

Robin se anticipó a su capitán formando una malla de brazos que cortaron el único camino hacia el pueblo y así impedirle el paso al impaciente Luffy.

La morena empezó a relatarles lo que junto a Chopper descifraron en el libro de vampiros que había encontrado el renito. Todo, sumado a lo que leyó la arqueóloga en un _poneglyph_ de la última isla que habían visitado.

_Todo, desde el inicio de aquella historia._

"Hace mucho tiempo, más de 800 años, numerosos acontecimientos dieron a lugar en el mundo, de los cuales no se tienen datos de su historia; incluso el gobierno mundial impide que esta sea descifrada.

Se trata de los 100 años de vacío en la historia:

Durante este tiempo existía un reino enorme, el cual tenía un gran orgullo por su poder y resistencia. Tanto era el poder que poseían, que decidieron construir las llamadas armas ancestrales: Plutón, Urano y Poseidón.

Estas armas tenían la característica de no solo limitarse a ser un objeto inanimado como todas las armas que se conocen. También puede tratarse de alguna habilidad especial, o estar latente dentro de cualquier ser.

Lo que era aún más desconocido para el gobierno mundial es que hubo un intento de crear una cuarta arma: Vurdalok.

Y entonces crearon aquel poder abrumador: el poder de dar la vida eterna. Aquel poder capaz de transformar seres vivos en poderosas bestias, criaturas sedientas de vida, incluso algunas hasta podían ser controladas completamente por el ser que les obsequió ese poder.

Vurdalok: es el nombre del ser que es la cuarta arma, o también llamado Hokusai, quien obtuvo el poder de transformarse en el vampiro pura sangre del reino, y que a su vez puede transformar a otros seres humanos.

Hokusai tiene la capacidad de convertir un ser vivo en un vampiro al 100%, o sea un muerto viviente, así como también puede transformar a voluntad a alguien en 50% vampiro y 50% humano. Este último poder le confiere la capacidad de dejar descendencia, pues si alguien era convertido con su muerte de por medio, este perdía la capacidad de procrear.

El cuerpo de Deni solo sufrió la segunda transformación para el propósito de Hokusai; el cual consta en repoblar toda la tierra con su descendencia.

Es por esto que la peli violeta tiene la capacidad de aun tener voluntad propia, y soportar hasta cierto punto la luz del día, a diferencia de los vampiros que se encontraron en el puerto, los cuales ya estaban a merced completa de Hokusai.

Pero volviendo al tema del reino que dio a lugar a esta poderosa arma; cada arma ancestral que crearon tienen la capacidad de que si son bien manejadas, estas se pueden convertir en un buen aliado, ya sea para buenos propósitos o para crear el caos en toda la tierra.

Aunque con Hokusai fue diferente, este ser fue imposible de controlar. Creó un sin número de desastres, los cuales pudieron ser apaciguados gracias al control que el reino poseía sobre él.

Pero no era suficiente, su poder cada vez era más abrumador.

Jamás lograron domar aquella bestia sedienta de muerte y maldad.

Finalmente lograron enviarlo a una dimensión desconocida, la cual se encuentra entre la dimensión de donde proviene Deni y este mundo.

Sin embargo, si en alguno de los dos mundos hubiese algo que desencadenara un desequilibrio entre las dos dimensiones: como sucesivas catástrofes naturales, la dimensión a la que fue enviado se desestabilizaría, soltando finalmente a Hokusai de su prisión eterna.

Precisamente la mala suerte recayó en el mundo real, el cual estaba cursando con múltiples terremotos, tsunamis y tormentas solares. El portal se abrió y finalmente Hokusai se liberó a aquel mundo, destrozando todo cuanto pudo.

Al momento de liberarse el poder de esta arma; las dimensiones también sufren una desestabilización, permitiendo la apertura de portales.

El primero: concuerda con la liberación del vampiro al mundo real y la llegada de Zoro a aquella dimensión.

Por alguna razón desconocida se volvió a abrir el portal por segunda vez, permitiéndole el regreso al espadachín a su mundo.

La tercera apertura del portal se atribuiría al poder que liberó Hokusai al destruirlo todo, y a su vez, la transformación de Deni. Gracias a esa apertura, la chica que ahora es nakama de Luffy logró viajar al otro mundo.

Parte de la historia de Vurdalok fue dejada en el _poneglyph_ de la última isla visitada por los mugiwaras.

Pero el origen de esta historia y la forma de derrotarlo, está escrita en aquel libro, que dejaron las personas que dieron origen a las armas ancestrales, las mismas que lograron anular su poder.

Luego, como si se hubiesen adelantado a las intenciones del gobierno mundial escondieron el libro en lo más profundo del océano, deseando que nunca existiese la necesidad de que alguien lo leyese.

Y así fue como hace un par de meses atrás Chopper se dirigió a Robin, cuando la interceptó camino al Sunny luego de la fiesta que se había llevado a cabo en esa isla.

—Un vendedor ambulante de esta isla dijo que encontró este libro en el fondo del mar —extendió su mano para entregarle aquel objeto a su compañera.

Parecía ser un libro bastante antiguo; su portada estaba totalmente borrada e indescifrable por el paso de los años: café con hojas casi quebradizas. Dentro su contenido era bastante extraño, hablaba de un ser con un poder especial, capaz de absorber la vida de los demás para su propio beneficio y que a su vez tenía el poder de convertir a otros.

—Vampiros— concluyó Robin luego de repasar algunas hojas.

—Así es —afirmó el renito— señala muchas cosas sobre la fisiología y forma de actuar de ellos. Parece ser que también posee algo de la historia del vampiro. Creo que podría servirle de mucho a Deni.

Robin siguió echando un vistazo al libro reparando en una de las últimas páginas. Comenzó a leer detalladamente, y al cabo de un rato se podía ver un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

—Chopper, no deberíamos mostrarle este libro a Deni, podría ser peligroso —dijo cerrando lentamente el libro— mantengamos esto en secreto. Después te explicaré."

—Hay una forma de derrotarlo —continuó la arqueóloga relatando a sus nakamas, con un rostro de preocupación que incluso extrañó a los presentes—, pero es imposible. No es la más indicada.

Antes de que pudiese continuar los mugiwaras se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a un lugar razonable: el centro de la isla, en donde ya no quedaba rastro de vida humana.

Luffy inhaló cuanto aire pudo para llenar sus pulmones, y así soltarlo de una en tan solo un grito.

—¡He venido a derrotarte, Vardock!

—¡Vurdalok, idiota! —espetó Nami propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a su capitán.

—¡Entonces sal de donde estés, Hokusai! —optó por llamarlo de esa manera, haciendo que a los demás le resbalara una gota de sudor en la frente.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba el resto de una pared, que pintaba haber sido una casa antes de la catástrofe, y detrás de esta una sombra que parecía una figura humana se dejó ver ante el grito del portador del sombrero de paja.

—Veo que mis invitados ya llegaron —dijo con voz ronca— ¿Les gusta el campo de batalla o mejor dicho el cementerio que he preparado para ustedes?

—Si te pateo el trasero —continuó Luffy de manera seria, a la vez que hacia elongaciones en el cuello—, ¿dejarás tranquila a mi nakama?

—Eso está por verse, mugiwara.

Y en algún lugar del océano, próximo a llegar a la misma isla navegaba un barco pirata bastante conocido en el nuevo mundo.

—¡Capitán! —gritó una enorme silueta que se asomaba desde el interior hasta la cubierta—, según los informes falta tan solo unas horas para llegar a la próxima isla.

—Ya veo —comentó el nombrado, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la baranda, con una inmensa Nodashi cargada en su hombro y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—, dicen que han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños, puede que llegue a ser interesante.

* * *

_Bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño fragmento de historia del malo, en unos capítulos se viene con mayor detalle._

_Como ahora se que la mayoría de ustedes van al día en el anime puedo incluir al personaje que se hace alusión al final del capítulo. Creo que algunos ya se imaginaran quien es, ¿o no? ajaj Nodashi es una gran espada japonesa, antes había escrito que llevaba una gran katana, pero en la mayoría de las paginas leí que era una Nodashi.  
_

_Bueno, no podía dejar de incluirlo, es un personaje que me encanta demasiado (despues de Zoro por su puesto)  
_

_Ya había mencionado que no era buena para los nombres y aunque "Hokusai" me gusta, el nombre que le asigne como cuasi arma ancestral no me convenció, en parte porque las armas en Op tienen nombres de dioses. Después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que no seguí la misma línea xD pero en fin, "Vurdalok" se me ocurrió por los vampiros "Vurdalakas" y ya a esta altura del fic me da flojera cambiarle el nombre =(_

_Si alguno de ustedes a visto Dragon Ball entenderá la mención especial al final del capitulo, en donde Luffy llama a Hokusai por su otro nombre xD  
_

_Me pondré a trabajar pronto en el siguiente capítulo para tenerlo en pocos días. Serán tres laaaaaargos capítulos de pelea xD_

_Gracias una vez más por todos los reviews :3 A Lychee8 le respondo por aquí por no poder enviarle mensaje: no te preocupes, que jamás dejaré este fic, solo hasta el día en que esté terminado, odio a la gente que publica sus fic a medias y nunca más vuelven, por lo que dejarlo sería odiarme a mí misma jajaa_


	29. Inicio de la batalla

_¡Cuando terminé este capítulo fui la persona más feliz del mundo!_

_Y es que ni se imaginan lo mucho que me costó redactarlo, era la primera pelea en serio que escribía, ya que la que se mandaron con Kazushi fue más que nada de relleno, pero esta si va en serio. Me fue difícil, creo que incluso más que un lemon DX _

_Aclaraciones del capítulo: _

_1° El nuevo personaje: _

_-__**Hokusai**__: el malo de la película por fin aparece y causándome dolores de cabeza por decidir cómo tenía que ser y la personalidad._

_Bueno su apariencia física, o vestimenta mejor dicho está inspirada en este personaje de la maravillosa película: Drácula. Solo el pelo es diferente y es más joven que el tipo de la película._

_Y su personalidad, no sé, me dio por hacerlo un tipo caballeroso y educado, a pesar de ser malvado de adentro, Drácula también era así xD _

_Hice un pequeño boceto, fue hace tiempo y aun me da pereza mejorarlo, pero ya lo haré: http : . (juntar los espacios)_

_2° Los ataques de los mugiwaras:_

_No son inventados, excepto por uno, esto es un refresca memoria en caso de perderse con los nombres, extraído de one Piece wiki xD _

_-__**Diable Jambe**__ de Sanji: gira a gran velocidad sobre su pierna derecha al grado que llega a ponerla rojo vivo debido a la fricción. En este modo, todo lo que el golpee con su pierna recibirá al instante, aparte de la fuerza de la patada, una intensa quemadura._

_-__**Hissatsu Kiookaimizu**__ de Usopp: consiste en tirar agua bendita, este si es inventado por mi xD_

_-__**Weapons Left**__de Franky:dispara rápidas balas a su enemigo desde su brazo._

_-__**Armee de L Air Gomu Shoot**__:__ Un ataque combinado con Luffy, Luffy se estira y agarra a Sanji de la pierna, mientras Sanji le lanza de una patada para adelante, Luffy utiliza el Gomu Gomu no Roketto, propulsándose a más velocidad de lo normal._

* * *

_**Se inicia la batalla, la inquebrantable voluntad de los muwigaras**  
_

Finalmente había parecido aquel hombre que destruyó un mundo entero, con semblante serio y un aura que transmitía una maldad la cual podía sentirse tan solo con acercarse. Una bestia infernal cubierto bajo la apariencia humana; eso era Hokusai.

—¿De verdad es él? —se preguntó Nami al repasar la mirada sobre la silueta que se asomaba desde la sombra que brindaba la pared, en la que se encontraba escondido el vampiro endemoniado.

A pesar de que lo habían imaginado de una forma, aquel hombre era totalmente diferente: se alcanzaba a distinguir que era un tipo alto, uno poco más bajo que Brook, de figura tan delgada y fina que jamás alguien podría imaginar que fuese poseedor de una fuerza tan brutal.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Luffy despistadamente sin caer en la cuenta de que él era a quien buscaban— ¿Has visto al vampiro anciano? ¡Su nombre es Hokusai!

—¿Anciano? —preguntó sorprendido el peli negro ante aquel apodo que le había dado Luffy y luego de cerrar los ojos sin poder evitar soltar una leve carcajado reveló su identidad—. vVo que no pasa inadvertida mi verdadera edad, aun así no me veo tan viejo, ¿no creen?

Y era verdad, a pesar de que ese monstruo aparentaba la edad promedio de los mugiwaras, en realidad tenía más de ochocientos años. Encima vestía un atuendo totalmente formal de color gris, cubierto por una inmensa capa negra y sosteniendo en su mano derecha: un bastón de oro, o que más bien parecía un báculo.

—Veo que ya saben quién soy así que dejemos las presentaciones de lado —siguió con un tono calmado y haciendo una reverencia; extrañamente ese hombre era muy caballeroso—. Entrégamela, mugiwara —continuó haciendo alusión a Deni—, una vez la tenga en mis brazos me servirá para repoblar el mundo y ser el eterno gobernador.

Escuchó tranquilamente cada una de sus palabras, hasta que su contrincante dejó escapar esa última frase que provocó que Luffy apretara tan fuerte los puños como intentando calmar la ira en ese gesto. Nadie trataba de esa manera tan indigna a alguien de la tripulación del futuro rey de los piratas.

—¿Te servirá has dicho? —preguntó seriamente con la vista escondida bajo su sombrero, recordando cada vez que vio a su compañera llorar por la desgracia que había ocurrido en su mundo y que con tanto esfuerzo intentó superar—, que sepas que mi nakama no es un objeto. Ha llegado muy lejos para seguir viviendo y algún día derrotarte. Es por eso que te detendré aquí —finalizó dándole la cara, produciéndose así el primer choque de miradas entre ambos contrincantes.

Todos miraron la escena con aprobación, sabían que Luffy era infantil y muy despistado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de defender a los suyos cambiaba totalmente su desplante, demostrando con creces que bien puesto tenía el título de capitpán de los mugiwaras.

—¡Además —siguió Luffy cambiando a un tono burlesco—, ella esta con…!

—¡No sigas, idiota! —le detuvo Nami asestándole un golpe en la cabeza con su clima tact, antes de que este revelara que Deni se encontraba con Zoro.

—¡Luffy-san, no es necesario que digas eso! —exclamó Brook para luego acercársele y advertirle con un tono más bajo—. Si se llega a enterar puede que hasta sea capaz de matarla junto a Zoro-san.

Hokusai enarcó una ceja en señal de que estaba siendo ajeno a lo que hablaban, pero eso era algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Estás lejos de salvarle, mugiwara —continuó a la vez que se despojaba de su capa para dejarla delicadamente en una roca—, será mejor que te rindas desde ahora. Incluso te puedo ofrecer un trato: si me la entregas de forma pacífica abandonaré este mundo sin hacerles ningún rasguño ¿Qué dices?

—Que despreciable.

—Ni tanto, hermosa dama —contestó ante ese comentario de Robin, mientras se despojaba de unos elegantes guantes que traía en sus manos—. Solo velo por mi futuro y el de mi amada, es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta que su felicidad está conmigo.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Luffy haciendo sonar los nudillos una vez más, en señal de que estaba preparado para comenzar la pelea.

—Oye, Luffy —interrumpió Usopp antes de que diera paso a la batalla—, ¿no estarás pensando en pelear solo?

Luffy asintió para luego comenzar a activar el Gear Second en su brazo izquierdo. De todos los presentes él tenía un motivo más para pelear y eso era la inmensa emoción que sentía al saber que tenía en frente un enemigo tan poderoso. Razón suficiente para que los demás entendiesen que por el momento pelearía solo.

Luego de activar su técnica favorita en el brazo, lanzó un enorme puñetazo que le dio de lleno en el rostro a Hokusai, lanzándolo a metros de distancia para así estrellarlo directamente con los escombros de las casas que él mismo había destruido.

Pero Luffy no perdió su modo defensivo, ni tampoco los demás, sabían que un golpe así no les aseguraba la victoria.

—Ese golpe ha sido bastante bueno —mencionó Hokusai, incorporándose tranquilamente a la vez que se pasaba un pañuelo por la cara para limpiar alguna marca que le haya dejado el golpe—. Debo reconocer que me dejé golpear para saber a quién me enfrento, pero me gané un buen dolor en el rostro.

—Tsk, este tipo tan arrogante y hablador me impacienta —comentó Sanji histérico intentando prender un cigarro—. ¡Y encima se atreve a ser educado el muy imbécil!

—¡Permíteme presentarte mi poder ahora, mugiwara!

Mágicamente sus uñas se alargaron terminando en un potente filo capaz de cortar lo que rozara, al igual como lo habían hecho los vampiros en el puerto, al igual como lo hiso Deni cuando asesinó a uno de ellos.

Se lanzó rápidamente hacía Luffy con la clara intención de propinarle un corte en el cuello, pero este fue más rápido, dando un salto hacia arriba logró esquivar a duras penas el ataque. Sin embargo Hokusai poseía una velocidad increíble y, apareciendo por encima de su contrincante le asestó un golpe con su bastón, lanzándolo de lleno al suelo.

—¡Luffy! —gritó Chopper preocupado.

—No creo que ese golpe le haya hecho algo —comentó Nami intentando tranquilizar al renito.

—¡Eso dolió! —bufó molesto Luffy al levantarse, sobándose el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe.

—¿Cómo que dolió? ¡Se supone que eres de goma! —intentó aclarar Sanji, pero luego todos cayeron en la cuenta de que quizás ese maldito poseía Haki, lo que explicaría el porqué del dolor de Luffy, y eso precisamente hacía un poco más complicada la batalla.

Una hora aproximadamente ya llevaban de pelea aquellos dos, hora tan intensa que incluso se podía ver el cansancio acumulado en sus cuerpos. Solo por una gran diferencia: a Luffy la pelea le estaba pasando mil veces la cuenta más que a Hokusai, quien recién se le podía ver un deje de cansancio, pero que no era suficiente como para tumbarlo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo! —exclamó Chopper a quien hace rato ya le estaba desesperando el ver como su capitán poco a poco perdía.

—¡Espera, Chopper! —le detuvo Sanji— ¡No tan rápido, si no Luffy jamás nos perdonará el entrometernos en su lucha!

—¡No…interfieran! —intentó decir el nombrado jadeante por el agotamiento y poniendo los pies firmemente en el suelo para prepararse a lanzar su ataque—. Lo derrotaré.

—Has demostrado tener un poder admirable, mugiwara —comentó Hokusai quien aún se mantenía firmemente erguido, demostrando que aún le quedaba bastante fuerza para seguir luchando—, pero me temo que…

—¡_Gomu gomu no_…! —interrumpió el sombrero de paja preparado para llevar a cabo su último ataque.

Se dirigió hacia su enemigo sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar que la diferencia de poderes fuese tan grande. Lo único que le importaba a Luffy era ganar y salvar a todos sus nakamas, independiente del precio que tuviese que pagar.

Pero antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, Hokusai ya le tenía atravesado parte del torso mientras lo cargaba por el aire.

—…me temo que esta pelea llegó a su fin —siguió el enemigo la vez que dejaba bruscamente a un Luffy totalmente inconsciente y derrotado en el suelo—. No seas mal educado y deja que termine la frase.

—¡Mierda! —vociferó Sanji soltando bruscamente el cigarro— ¡Vamos!

¿Cuánto habrá durado la pelea entre el resto de los mugiwaras y Hokusai? Tan solo media hora, tiempo en el que el aterrador vampiro tenía casi tumbado a los nueves tripulantes. Si ni siquiera Luffy pudo con él, difícil sería que pudiesen ellos, pero no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados sin haberlo intentado al menos.

La primera en caer fue Nami, que con todas sus fuerzas intentó lanzarle un poderoso relámpago con su clima tact al enemigo.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no suelo golpear a las damas —dijo Hokusai tomando vuelo con el bastón para que el rayo rebotase en este—, solo te devolveré el ataque, preciosa.

Y así el rayo mismo que Nami había arrojado le fue devuelto, dándole de lleno a la navegante hasta dejarla inconsciente.

—¡Nami-san! —vociferó Sanji al ver a una de sus chicas en mal estado— ¡Esta me la pagarás, maldito! —y así comenzó a girar su pierna derecha a gran velocidad suficiente para que adquiriera un tono rojo por el calor emanado— ¡_Diable Jambe_!

Se dirigió directamente al enemigo con la pierna al rojo vivo para pegarle la patada de su vida y quemarle a la vez, pero este utilizó la punta de su báculo para propinarle un golpe en el tobillo y así fracturarle la pierna, de manera que inhabilitó al cocinero para seguir peleando.

—¡Luffy, tienes que despertar! —intentaba hacerle recuperar la conciencia Chopper al peli negro, a quien ya le había hecho las curaciones y dejado con vendas— ¡Luffy!

—No es bueno molestar a los moribundos —dijo Hokusai que apareció detrás de Chopper en un segundo, dejando al renito aterrorizado—. Déjalo que muera en paz.

Intentó ocupar una de sus transformaciones para proteger a Luffy, pero el enemigo con el borde lateral de su mano le propinó un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que volviese a su forma original y caer encima de su capitán desvanecido.

Ese era el rumbo que estaba tomando la pelea: con los mugiwaras completamente en desventaja, si no ideaban un plan de una vez era muy probable que el enemigo acabase con ellos en cosa de segundos.

—Ey, Franky —alcanzó a alzar la voz Sanji que estaba a unos metros de su nakama— ¿Aun te queda cola?

—Solo un poco, para un último ataque, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Y mientras Sanji le explicaba el plan al cyborg, Usopp era uno de los pocos que quedaban aun en pie, aunque a punto de caer si es que recibía otro golpe.

Había intentado de todas las formas darle al enemigo, pero a pesar de que tenía una puntería magnifica, Hokusai seguía siendo aún más rápido. Sin embargo en ese momento este estaba dejando inconsciente a Brook para luego lanzarlo lejos, incluso llegándole a Robin encima quien también recibió el daño. Entonces el tirador aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaba distraído para lanzarle su último ataque.

—¡_Hissatsu Kiookaimizu! _

Con su resortera logró lanzarle una bolsa con agua, que para su suerte le dio de lleno en la frente a su contrincante causándole un gran daño. Y esto se debía simplemente a que esa no era agua normal; si no que agua bendita que el mismo Usopp se había encargado de abastecerse en las islas anteriores.

—¡Ah! —gritó Hokusai tomándose el rostro al sentir como le quemaba el líquido que le habían lanzado.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Sanji a toda boca al ver que el vampiro estaba con la guardia baja.

—¡_Weapons Left_!

Franky de su brazo disparó múltiples balas hacía la zona donde estaba el enemigo, cubriendo el lugar con polvo para taparle la vista por algunos segundos que eran cruciales para ellos.

—¡Robin-chwan —siguió con el plan el cocinero—, lánzame hacia Luffy! —pidió al ver que el nombrado estaba recuperando la conciencia.

La arqueóloga que apenas se pudo poner de pie cruzó sus brazos, para luego hacer brotar unas manos alrededor de Sanji.

—¡_Veinte Fleur_!

Con su habilidad Robin lanzó a su compañero hacía donde él le había indicado y este como pudo estiró su pierna izquierda que aún estaba en buen estado, haciéndole señas a Luffy.

—¡Luffy! —Para su buena suerte este entendió la indirecta, así que tomó vuelo con su pierna que recibía las manos de su capitán al estirar los brazos— ¡_Armee de L Air Gomu Shoot_!

Y así logró lanzarlo con la última fuerza que le quedaba en su miembro hacia donde estaba Hokusai, para que así este se encargase de darle el golpe final.

—¡_Gomu gomu no_ —comenzó a decir Luffy mientras inflaba su brazo derecho lanzando el golpe directo a su objetivo— _Gear third_!

Mientras tanto, en el Sunny se encontraba Zoro sentado en la baranda mirando en dirección donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, observando la nube de polvo que no paraba de levantarse, algo que indicaba que la batalla aún estaba en curso.

Había estado horas dando vueltas por un lado y por el otro dentro del Sunny, totalmente impacientado y desesperado por no ser participe en la batalla y sin saber qué ocurría. Hace ya casi dos horas que se podía ver a lo lejos las explosiones y el polvo levantado por la pelea en el centro de la isla.

—Tsk, ya están tardando demasiado.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un sorbo de sake, lo suficiente para calmarle un poco los nervios que amenazaban con volverlo loco si no se tranquilizaba de una vez por todas.

Mientras hurgueteaba en la despensa a ver si encontraba una de esas malditas botellas que para su mala suerte se estaban escondiendo, no se percató del chasquido de la puerta que avisaba que alguien había entrado a la cocina.

—¿Zo - ro?

Se dio vuelta rápidamente ante la gran sorpresa por haber escuchado su voz, encontrándose con Deni quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con dificultad, producto del somnífero que aun hacía efecto dentro de su cuerpo.

El espadachín no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, no sabía si era porque no se esperaba que su compañera despertase tan pronto, por toda la tensión acumulada o por ambas cosas, simplemente ya se sentía al borde de la locura.

—¿Los - demás…?

Intentaba hilar alguna frase pero le era imposible, se sentía cansada y somnolienta. Lentamente se fue deslizando por el marco de la entrada para llegar al suelo y rendirse ante el sueño, pero antes de que eso ocurriera Zoro corrió hacía ella, hincándose en el suelo y apoyándola en su regazo.

—Zo-ro —siguió Deni intentando mantenerse aun despierta—. Algo malo va a pasar, lo siento aquí —terminó agarrándose su pecho y sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro.

—Nada va a pasar —respondió el espadachín con voz ronca y apoyando su frente en la de ella—, no lo permitiré.

Intentaba darle tranquilidad a su compañera pero la verdad es que muy dentro de él también estaba ese mal presentimiento, probablemente esa era la sensación de angustia que no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un segundo.

Deni volvió a quedarse dormida, así que la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta el dormitorio para dejarla descansar, no quería por nada en el mundo que ella se viese involucrada en la pelea.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, se podía ver que la mayoría de los mugiwaras se encontraban inconscientes gracias al último esfuerzo que pusieron en el ataque que dejó a Hokusai bajo los escombros.

Ya la última carta que tenían en ese momento la habían jugado y ya no les quedaba fuerzas para nada. Pero para el terror de los presentes las piedras que estaban encima del enemigo comenzaron a deslizarse con el movimiento de este, que rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Nada mal —espetó molesto al ver que los mugiwaras al menos le habían hecho una herida en la cabeza—, lograron fatigarme un poco

—¿Es que acaso es inmortal? —preguntó Franky fastidiado porque los esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—Suficiente —terminó por decir para darse la media vuelta y emprender marcha hacia el puerto—, terminaré con ustedes una vez ella esté conmigo. No me gustaría que se perdiese este espectáculo.

Pero antes de que intentara dar el primer paso alguien se lo impidió tomándolo del tobillo.

—No te dejaré.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Hokusai mirando hacia el suelo.

—No dejaré que vayas a por mis nakamas —volvió a sentenciar Luffy, quien reunió lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas en su mano para detener a Hokusai.

—Que estorbo, bueno no pasará nada si te mato y luego voy —bufó molesto para luego levantarlo del cuello, dejándolo a la altura de su rostro para así juntar sus afiladas uñas que se dirigirían hacia él—. "Mis nakamas" es multitud, mugiwara, solo me interesa una persona.

Un solo golpe que volviese a atravesar su pecho bastaría para que la vida de Luffy llegase a su fin. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a tan solo centímetros de llegar a su corazón Hokusai se vio en la obligación de soltar a su víctima y darse rápidamente la vuelta, interceptando el ataque que venía hacia él inesperadamente.

—Ya decía yo que faltaba una sabandija más por aplastar —comentó fastidiado sosteniendo el báculo firmemente, incluso haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para contrarrestar el ataque de su nuevo adversario.

—Veo que has venido a cavar tu tumba, sanguijuela barata —devolvió el insulto Zoro con una sonrisa prepotente y cargando su katana con fuerza sobre el arma del vampiro.

—¡Zoro! —gritó Luffy apenas consiente al ver a su nakama chocando su katana contra el bastón de Hokusai.

—Tsk, ese idiota —masculló Sanji entre dientes intentando incorporarse pero sin obtener resultados—. Le advertimos que se quedara en el barco cuidando a Deni-san.

* * *

_Espero esta pequeña parte de la pelea les haya gustado, y digo pequeña porque aún quedan tres capítulos más. La hubiese querido hacer un poco más larga al estilo de los mugiwaras, pero eso iba a ser demasiado xD_

_¡Gracias a los que leen y a quienes me dejan review!_

_Y si alguien quiere ver más imágenes del fic en mi perfil esta la dirección de mi deviantart, incluso hay por ahí un dibujo de Law dedicado a quienes le adoran xD_


	30. Origen

_¡Por fin! Jajajaja siempre digo lo mismo, será que tardo mucho en actualizar._

_Ya con este capítulo termina la primera parte de la pelea, el próximo será la primera parte de la segunda y el que viene el final._

_Y es que a parte de la pelea, metí un graaaaan flashback sobre Hokusai, que creo que fue necesario para darle más profundidad al personaje, a parte que le tomé cariño a pesar de que sea malo xD _

_Tal parece que no se vió el link del boceto que había hecho de Hokusai, así que lo dejo de nuevo:_

_ i47 . tinypic 971 web . jpg (recuerden que tienen que juntar los espacios)_

_En fin, que disfruten el capitulo, es largo :P_

* * *

**30. El origen del vampiro/Zoro Vs Hokusai_  
_**

Las armas de ambos luchadores seguían ejerciendo fuerza una sobre la otra, el choque había sido tan perfecto y elegante que ni si quiera se escuchaba un crujir entre los dos objetos. Llevaban bastantes minutos en la misma pose y aun a simple vista no se podía poner a la balanza ambos poderes, parecía como si los dos estuviesen nivelados.

—Parece que ese idiota se hizo más fuerte de lo que pensábamos —comentó Sanji, al tiempo que apagaba en el suelo su tercer cigarro desde que Zoro se había unido a la lucha.

—Eso es porque tiene un par de buenas razones para luchar —siguió Robin, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, no le extrañaba que el espadachín hubiese alcanzado ese nivel.

Bastó mirar a su enemigo tan solo un par de segundos para poder notar la fuerza aterradora que poseía.

Sin embargo Roronoa Zoro no sentía miedo, recordaba en su mente cada una de las palabras que una vez dejo escapar la arqueóloga, las cuales le hicieron ver de un modo más claro su objetivo en aquella pelea y que estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

_"Te has vuelto muy fuerte Zoro. Se ve que tienes personas muy importantes por quienes luchar."_

Siempre lo supo, solo que él era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo. En un principio la idea de ser padre le había caído como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, era un cambio de 180° en su vida que jamás había esperado. A la vez lo veía casi como un obstáculo para cumplir su sueño de derrotar a Mihawk y así convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Por aquel motivo comenzó a entrenar día y noche como si la vida se le fuese en aquello, supuestamente en castigo por haberse dejado guiar por sus sentimientos y deseos carnales, cuando toda la vida se había entrenado mentalmente y así desechar ese tipo de vivencias.

Pero luego abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había sido otra la razón, y esa era justamente porque Deni; su nakama y compañera sentimental, desde el momento en que quedó embarazada comenzó a correr mayor riesgo en el nuevo mundo al decidir quedarse con ellos. No solo ella, sino que también su bebé, una persona que recién se estaba formando y que a la vez era parte de él.

Por ellos pasó incontables noches casi sin dormir; por ellos entrenó día a día sin descansar y por ellos es que estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí en la batalla.

No debo perder —se repetía una y otra vez para sí mismo. En esa pelea estaba en juego su vida, la de sus nakamas y sobre todo la de Deni y el bebé que venía en camino, y tan solo bastaba un movimiento erróneo para que todo se derrumbara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Finalmente optaron por separarse, quedando cada uno en una esquina del campo de batalla.

—Parece que no eras tan debilucho como lo pensaba, Roronoa —admitió Hokusai con naturalidad y sin deje de preocupación.

Abrió los ojos en un gesto de asombro mientras mantenía su katana en la misma posición de ataque, le parecía extraño que ese chupa sangre supiese quien era él, pero a la vez enarcó una sonrisa prepotente, sintiéndose feliz porque su nombre había llegado tan lejos.

—Veo que soy conocido hasta en otras dimensiones —comentó mientras despojaba su pañuelo del brazo para amarrárselo en la frente.

—Lastima —siguió Hokusai, repasando su pañuelo con delicadeza sobre el báculo, al punto de dejarlo casi reluciente—, no puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte.

—Lo dirás cuando esté a punto de matarte —concluyó la conversación colocándose a Wado Ichimonji en la boca para comenzar con la lucha tan esperada.

—Tus compañeros no aceptaron mi oferta —detuvo el enemigo siguiendo la discusión—, creo que no serás tan tonto de rechazarla también. Entrégamela.

Que se la entregara, esa frase retumbaba como un molesto ruido en sus oídos a la vez que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza con el solo hecho de imaginarse que ese maldito podría llevarse a Deni con él.

—¿Qué te la entregue? —preguntó el espadachín con voz ronca, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Exacto, si me la entregas abandonaremos este mundo sin hacerles anda —Levantó una ceja pensando en que quizás haría una excepción con alguien—, eventualmente.

—¡¿Qué te la entregue dijiste?! —volvió a preguntar con ira lanzándose hacia Hokusai, con la clara intención de darle de lleno en el cuerpo con su katana. Pero al ver que su enemigo nuevamente lo interceptó con el báculo, retrocedió quedando a escasos metros cerca del—. Esto deja en claro mi respuesta.

—Otro idiota que quiere ser atravesado. En fin, te concederé el deseo.

Sus armas volvieron a colisionar con tal magnitud que se liberó un oleaje de viento en el campo de lucha, enviando a volar a unos leves metros del lugar a quienes se encontraban más débiles por las heridas, como a Nami, Chopper y Robin. Los demás hicieron el intento de apoyarse de donde pudieron para seguir presenciando la pelea de su nakama, aunque colmados de impotencia por no tener las fuerzas para ayudar.

—Esta pelea será más divertida de lo que pensaba —indicó Hokusai admirado por la fuerza y precisión de su nuevo contrincante—, pero reconozco que tu presencia me agota la paciencia rápidamente.

Retiró una mano del báculo para seguir ejerciendo presión con una sola y así su mano libre llevársela al rostro, cubriéndoselo durante algunos segundos, lo suficiente para transformarse en vampiro. Al darle la cara a Zoro con su nueva apariencia hizo más fuerza, haciendo que el espadachín retrocediese hacia atrás.

—Es igual a cuando Deni-san adopta esa forma —comentó Brook con dificultad al ver que Hokusai seguía igual que siempre, salvo por sus ojos brillantes y los colmillos que asomaban de su boca.

—Pero Deni-san es distinta —siguió Sanji aun intentando ponerse de pie sin obtener éxito—, no es un monstruo como ese infeliz.

—Ahora te ves casi tan repulsivo como el ero-cook con hemorragia —atestiguó Zoro haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver su verdadera faceta, tan parecida a la de Deni pero tan diferente a la vez.

De repente un golpe le azotó la cabeza producto de una gran piedra que le habían lanzado.

—¡Que te den por el culo, idiota! —vociferó Sanji con el rostro endemoniado al escuchar aquel insulto, aun en su condición de estar casi botado en el piso— ¡Ojala ese maldito te deje sin sangre, marimo!

Una vena palpitante comenzó a asomarse en la frente de Zoro, estando a punto de replicarle a su nakama y comenzar la típica discusión sin importar quienes estuviesen presentes, pero la voz de Hokusai lo detuvo.

—Ahora me siento mejor —dijo haciendo caso omiso a las peleas de esos dos y esbozando una sonrisa—, bueno sigamos.

Seguido de esas palabras el vampiro fue quien dio el primer paso, lanzándose a Zoro para darle con el bastón en el estómago. El espadachín rápidamente dio un salto hacia arriba con la clara intención de neutralizarlo con una de sus espadas, pero el enemigo fue más rápido: cuando Zoro había saltado, este aprovechó de enterrar el báculo en el suelo y tomándolo con la mano derecha se impulsó hacia arriba sin soltar su arma, dándole así una patada que mandó a su contrincante directo al piso.

—Tsk, buen movimiento —reconoció Zoro luego de incorporarse y notar que de su comisura labial escurría un poco de sangre. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano algo cabreado—. Pero el siguiente será mío.

Le había llegado el turno al espadachín, rápidamente fue corriendo hacia Hokusai para enfrentarlo de la misma manera que las veces anteriores: chocando su katana con el báculo de él. De la misma forma fue interceptado por su contrincante quien opuso resistencia con el bastón atravesado y afirmándolo con ambas manos.

En eso momento Zoro aprovechó para darse el vuelo y, dejando las katanas a un lado se deslizó por debajo del arma de Hokusai para asestarle una patada por lateral en las costillas y así lanzarlo unos cuantos metros más allá.

Así transcurrió la pelea en todo momento: primero atacaba uno y luego venía el contra ataque del otro. En ningún momento se notó alguna diferencia de poderes, cosa que tenía bastante asombrados a los demás presentes, quienes recién estaban recuperando las fuerzas pero a una velocidad muy lenta. El resultado del entrenamiento de Zoro se notaba con creces, no solo había aumentado su agilidad con las katanas, si no que también su velocidad, destreza e incluso inteligencia para calcular los movimientos del enemigo y así evadirlos cuando se le daba la oportunidad.

Y así hasta que el cansancio se hizo notar en sus cuerpos, después de más de una hora de batalla y sin lograr distinguirse aun un claro ganador.

—Que sepas que aun me queda poder para aplastarte, Roronoa —dijo Hokusai algo jadeante y fastidiado, porque nadie anteriormente había logrado fatigarlo como lo estaba en ese momento.

—Reza entonces para que te sirva ese poder —respondió Zoro que se encontraba en la misma condición física pero sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Después de su pelea con Mihawk, jamás se había sentido de una manera parecida en otra batalla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Zoro se sintió preocupado, las fuerzas se le estaban agotando y parecía que el enemigo aun podía dar mucho más que él. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder, era una alternativa que tenía más que bloqueada de su mente desde hace mucho tiempo. A como dé lugar sacaría las fuerzas o alguna estrategia para acabarlo, si no todos los esfuerzos se iban a ir por un tubo, teniendo que soportar como ese maldito le arrebataba a su compañera y a su hijo en frente a sus ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la batalla. El sudor corría por su rostro y cada vez se le hacía más difícil enfocar el punto donde estaba el enemigo.

Hokusai aprovechó la instancia para lanzarse hacia él con la intención de darle el golpe final, pero Zoro tranquilizó su mente y su cuerpo cerrando los ojos para sentir con mayor exactitud la presencia del atacante y, concentrando la mayor parte de su poder en su mano derecha logró interceptarlo dándole con la empuñadura de su katana y una gran exactitud en la articulación del hombro izquierdo a Hokusai.

El vampiro fue a parar lejos con la fuerza del golpe, pero con su brazo sano pudo apoyarse en el suelo antes de caer, quedando de esa manera de rodillas y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro que le fue imposible esconder.

Miro de reojo el brazo lastimado e hizo el intento de moverlo pero este no le respondió, más aun, abrió inmensamente los ojos ante la sorpresa de que al tocarse se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía sensibilidad.

Definitivamente, Zoro le había golpeado tan fuerte que logró romperle la articulación, quedando con un brazo funcionalmente inútil.

Miró hacia un lado cayendo en la cuenta que para su gran suerte había dado a parar muy cerca de su capa. Esbozó una sonrisa como si no le hubiese importado el daño que le provocó el enemigo y con paso veloz obtuvo la tela en su mano. Zoro al ver que algo se tramaba corrió rápidamente para noquearlo antes de que hiciese algo, pero a Hokusai aun le quedaba mucha velocidad. Repasó la mirada rápidamente sobre sus demás enemigos hasta divisar a Chopper que estaba casi inconsciente derrumbado de espaldas en el suelo y una vez fue fijado su objetivo le lanzó dos pares de argollas sacadas de la capa.

Aquellos objetos dieron con tanta precisión en las muñecas y tobillos del renito que hasta al mejor tirador le hubiese dado envidia con solo verlo.

No eran simples argollas, estas llegaron con tal fuerza a su destino que aprisionó cada miembro de Chopper contra el suelo, imposibilitándole la opción de moverse.

—¡Chopper! —vociferó Zoro exasperado

—¡Maldición! —gritó Sanji a lo lejos intentando ponerse de pie para liberar a su nakama— ¿Chopper, estas bien?

Pero antes de que pudiese incorporarse Hokusai ya le había enviado las respectivas argollas que lo inmovilizaría y así mismo lo hizo con el resto de los mugiwaras, incluso con Luffy.

—¡Esta vez no te dejaré ir, Vardok! —gritó Luffy que al parecer se había recuperado levemente a pesar de las heridas— ¡Gomu gomu no bazo…! —Algo le imposibilito a seguir ya que las fuerzas le fallaron, como si por obra de magia le hubiesen extraído toda la energía de su cuerpo.

—¿Kairouseki? —se preguntó Robin intentando ejecutar alguno de sus ataques, pero al sentir como la debilidad llegaba de a poco a su cuerpo, pudo corroborar que definitivamente se trataba de las piedras marinas que anulaban los poderes de las frutas del diablo.

—Solo quería aprisionar al reno, pero veo que los demás también querían correr el mismo destino.

—¿Miedo al tener un brazo menos? —preguntó Zoro con tono burlesco. Luego se encargaría de liberar a sus compañeros en el momento de su victoria.

—Tsk, no importa, el médico que tienen a bordo me servirá—respondió el vampiro fastidiado para luego dirigirle la mirada a Chopper—. Si estás dispuesto a curarme le perdonaré la vida a uno de tus amigos.

Por primera vez a lo largo de su vida Hokusai se sintió frustrado. Nadie jamás le había provocado un daño de tal magnitud, se encontraba con un brazo menos, aunque eso no significaba que su fuerza disminuyera considerablemente. Al contrario, se sentía más cabreado que nunca, pero era algo que ocultaba muy bien bajo una sonrisa prepotente.

No se iba a dejar ganar, si perdía todos los esfuerzos que hizo para llevar a cabo aquel plan se irían por la borda. Plan que tuvo su origen del momento en que se le comunicó que se convertiría en un arma ancestral, esto remontándose a aquella época de la historia oculta.

—Es por eso que debemos estar preparados su majestad —mencionó uno de los soldados informantes al gobernador de aquel reino en el siglo vacío. Hace media hora que había llevado al reino una información valiosa sobre la guerra.

El rey se encontraba en el salón principal del castillo hablando con uno de sus subordinados, hace algunos meses ya habían completado la creación de algunas de las cuatro armas que los mantendrían protegidos en momentos de guerra. Sin embargo no todas estaban utilizables aun, por lo que debían echar mano a la que tuviese disponible sin ningún desperfecto.

—¡Soldados —comenzó a ordenar el nombrado a la vez que se paraba de su puesto—, que venga Hokusai en este mismo momento!

A los diez minutos se abrieron las puertas y apenas puso un pie en el salón los guardias comenzaron a temblar. Era un hombre normal a simple vista, pero el solo hecho de saber la magnitud de su poder lo hacía ver aterrador, aun sin necesidad de adoptar su forma de vampiro.

Mantenía la vista fija hacia el gobernador mientras caminaba por la sala siendo escoltado por dos guardias en cada costado. Una vez estuvo frente al puesto de su amo, este último hizo un gesto con la mano para que le quitaran a Hokusai las esposas que mantenían sus muñecas atadas y limitándole sus movimientos.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, mi señor? —preguntó una vez tuvo sus manos libre para luego hincarse y hacer una reverencia ante su rey.

—Se ha rumoreado que se avecina una guerra—comenzó a hablar mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con paso serio y preocupado ante la situación—, lamentablemente nuestros soldados aun no están a la altura del gobierno mundial, por lo que ir de frente sin haber trazado un plan de ante mano sería un completo suicidio.

Hokusai le quedó mirando hacia arriba mientras seguía hincado en el suelo escuchando sus órdenes, aunque ya sabía con anticipación cual era el plan del gobernador.

—Necesitaremos de tus poderes, Vurdalok —continuó haciendo énfasis en su condición de arma—, cuando llegue el momento convertirás a mis soldados, así obtendrán maravillosos poderes junto con la vida eterna. Nada ni nadie podrá hacerles frente.

—Lo que usted mande será cumplido, solo debe darme la orden y yo accederé.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo dando finalizada la conversación—. Guardias, llévenlo a su habitación.

Los dos hombres que venían con él se acercaron, Hokusai como siempre hizo el gesto de aprobación, mientras le volvían a colocar las esposas y llevarlo a su cuarto en donde pasaba encerrado bajo siete llaves desde que se le implantó el poder en su cuerpo.

—¿Estará bien que confíes tanto en él? —preguntó la esposa del rey, preocupada de que su marido tuviese tanta cercanía con un monstruo que podía ser incluso más fuerte que él mismo.

—Cuando perteneció al ejército real era el soldado más fuerte de todo el reino —contestó tranquilamente a esa pregunta—. Perfectamente pudo haberme traicionado. Además no le implantamos el poder al 100% y tenemos la fuerza para neutralizarlo si es que la circunstancia lo requiere.

"Vurdalok", es el nombre que se le asignó a quien sería la cuarta arma ancestral, en el momento en que Hokusai fue poseedor de ese poder cuando este aun era cabeza del ejercito. Eso había ocurrido hace tan solo unos meses atrás, cuando por fin el científico estrella de aquel reino logró encontrar la combinación de sustancias adecuada para tener el efecto deseado.

—La fórmula que tiene el poder de dar vida eterna reside en esta caja fuerte —dijo en su conversación con Hokusai cuando lo mandó a llamar para su propósito—. El rey ha decidido que tú seas merecedor de este, no hay nadie más fuerte y fiel al reino. Bueno, él ya te había comentado antes sobre esto.

—Acepto —respondió sin vacilar ni un segundo, él ya sabía de ante mano de lo que se trataba.

—¡Espera, Hokusai oni-chan! —interrumpió desde la puerta del laboratorio una joven (aparentemente cinco años menor que él), algo agitada por los incontables esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para esquivar la seguridad y detener a su hermano mayor.

—¡¿Mei, que haces aquí?! —vociferó el nombrado con tono alterado al ver a su pequeña hermana en un sitio tan peligroso.

De la entrada aparecieron dos guardias del lugar y tomando a la niña de ambos brazos la condujeron con violencia hacia la salida debido a la gran resistencia que oponía ella. Acto seguido se cerraron las puertas instantáneamente ante el semblante de ira que Hokusai poseía por la escena.

—¡No se atrevan a hacerle algo! —gritó con tono amenazante mientras tomaba al científico mientras de la camisa, aguantándose las ganas de fusilarlo.

—Tranquilo —dijo pacíficamente mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz—, no le harán daño. Tú solo cumple con lo que se te pide.

Posteriormente lo condujo a una nueva sala que parecía ser el centro del laboratorio y lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la transformación. El hombre de blanco le hizo un gesto para que se recostase en una camilla que poseía para probar sus experimentos en los soldados y luego de que Hokusai accedió fue inmovilizado con amarras de cuero para no soltarse durante el ritual.

Lentamente fue implantándole el líquido directamente en el corazón para que este llegara al resto de su cuerpo lo más rápido posible y así obtener un mínimo margen de error.

—Solo durará diez segundos el martirio —advirtió alejándose algunos metros de la camilla—, si eres el soldado más fuerte del reino serás capaz de soportarlo.

Diez segundos que parecían nunca acabar para Hokusai, ya que el dolor no tardó en venir, manifestándose de una manera monstruosa en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo único que se escuchaba en el laboratorio eran los gritos guturales que lanzaba, mientras que se retorcía intentando librarse de las amarras, cosa que le era totalmente imposible.

Y aquel dolor era totalmente justificado, pues estaba dejando de vivir para luego regresar de la muerte a la vida, como un nuevo e inmortal ser, eso él lo sabía y aun así aceptó todo lo que se le fue ordenado.

Su cuerpo dejó de funcionar luego de que el dolor cesara; sus latidos cardiacos y su respiración habían desaparecido por unos leves segundos, hasta que abrió los ojos. En ese momento el científico se dio cuenta que todo había marchado a la perfección.

—De ahora en adelante te llamarás Vurdalok —comenzó a darle las primeras ordenes—, ese es el nombre que se te ha asignado como cuarta arma ancestral. El suero que se te ha inyectado fue extraído y modificado de los restos del último vampiro que existió en la historia: de la familia de los Vourdalakas, e ahí tu nueva denominación —finalizó.

—Es un buen nombre, y si es posible me gustaría que me quitaran estas amarras —soltó a secas y con total tranquilidad. Miró hacia un lado viendo que su acompañante seguía en la misma posición con un deje de duda—. No soy tan idiota como para querer hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta —sumó, haciendo hincapié de que no le atacaría si es que eso le preocupaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al tiempo que le dejaba libre.

De un salto se incorporó quedando de pie frente al científico, comenzó a repasar la vista por su cuerpo para corroborar que nada había cambiado físicamente, excepto por el poder excepcional que corría por cada milímetro de su ser. Pero no tan solo su poder se había incrementado, sino que también su nivel de malignidad. Sin que nadie lo tuviese previsto la esencia del último Vourdalak terminó por apoderarse de él.

Y si algo de buena persona tenía antes de la transformación, luego de esta todo eso se había esfumado. Así eran los vampiros: seres fríos, sin sentimientos de amor, ni de pena. Tan solo eran maldad encarnada en un cuerpo móvil.

—Jamás me había sentido mejor —respondió con una sonrisa malévola que produjo un escalofrío al hombre que tenía en frente suyo.

—Perfecto —comentó para luego rápidamente dirigirse a hacer una llamada—, llamaré a los guardias para que te lleven a una nueva habitación. Supongo que ya sabías que por razones de seguridad vivirás en un cuarto con llave y con la mejor defensa posible en caso de que quieras hacer algo que nos perjudique.

Hokusai asintió, realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Hurgueteó en su bolsillo para cerciorarse de que había llevado las cosas para poner en marcha su plan, sonriendo al ver que todo lo había calculado perfectamente antes del rito. Realmente su propósito actual no era muy diferente al que tenía minutos anteriores de que su mente fuese consumida por el mal.

—¿Y esto que parece sangre? —preguntó levantando hasta tener frente a sus ojos una jeringa con líquido rojo que yacía en una de las mesas.

—Ah, eso es una de las cuantas formulas que queremos probar en nuestros soldados para hacerlos más fuertes —respondió el científico mientras le daba la espalda para llamar a los guardias que llevarían al nuevo vampiro a su cuarto—, en caso de que nuestro plan contigo no dé buenos resultados.

—No es necesario que pierdan el tiempo inútilmente —siguió dándole charla Hokusai mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un par de jeringas vacías—, conmigo es suficiente para tener una guerra ganada.

El hombre vestido de blanco aun seguía en el teléfono para comunicarle al rey que todo había sido un éxito. Hokusai aprovechó el momento para extraer su propia sangre y así hacer un cambio de jeringas sin que el otro se diese cuenta. Con dos soldados de su lado bastaría —pensó, pues si su teoría de inocular sangre de un vampiro puro como era en ese momento él fuese cierta, tendría su plan marchando a la perfección.

Sonrió triunfante al ver que su primer objetivo estaba cumplido.

—Veo que tu nueva condición te ha dejado con más confianza —respondió ante ese comentario una vez dejó el denden mushi de lado—. Pero no debemos fiarnos, algo podría salir mal.

Para desgracia del reino todo salió mal al ser traicionado por la nueva arma y a la vez, para la desgracia de Hokusai este fue neutralizado a pesar de que costó la vida de miles de soldados. Y finalmente, lograron mandarlo a la dimensión intermedia: la dimensión de la nada misma.

Así estuvo durante un centenar de años, en un sueño casi eterno del que parecía que nunca iría a despertar. Hasta que de repente recobró la conciencia, encontrándose en un mundo totalmente nuevo para sus ojos; una dimensión desconocida para él. Era como si lo hubiesen mandado a la misma tierra, pero en un universo paralelo.

Luego de recorrer durante días y cerciorarse que realmente era el mismo planeta pero en otro espacio, soltó una carcajada de triunfo y malicia que solo él podía escucharse en aquel mundo. No solo había encontrado un mejor lugar para llevar a cabo sus planes, sino que también logró darse cuenta que los habitantes también tenían una diferencia: eran insignificantemente débiles. Todo era perfecto y para su buena suerte pudo captar una presencia que poseía una voluntad enorme y gran fuerza espiritual; alguien perfecto para ayudarle en su plan de repoblar la tierra con su descendencia y que estaba seguro de que sobreviviría a la destrucción que iba llevar a cabo.

Dejó caer su báculo fuertemente sobre la tierra, lo que provocó el movimiento del planeta entero. Inmediatamente después del terremoto masivo extrajo el arma sosteniéndola en ambas manos, y bastó con un par de movimientos para que este causara un oleaje de viento que terminó de arrasar con lo que faltaba, cubriendo al mundo con un manto de polvo y muertes producto de la destrucción masiva.

Ya el 80% del plan estaba finalizado, solo quedaba lo más fácil y que según él no tendría ningún inconveniente.

Sin embargo, múltiples factores se interpusieron en su camino, siendo la actual batalla el que mayores problemas le estaba trayendo.

Pero ya la pelea estaba finalizada y al fin se podía ver un claro ganador.

Tan difícil le había resultado, pero por fin podía saborear la victoria al ver a su oponente sin fuerzas a la vez que lo sostenía en el aire del cuello. Solo se escuchaba el rechinar de los dientes de Zoro que miraba con odio a su enemigo hacia abajo, mientras Hokusai no podía parar de reír por el triunfo.

Había enterrado el báculo en el suelo usando la fuerza que le quedaba, lo suficiente para que el piso se resquebrajara y brotaran montones de piedras de distinto tamaño, dando paso a una roca gigante y de forma cuadrangular casi perfecta.

Lanzó al espadachín hasta azotarlo contra ese enorme muro y antes de que llegase a parar al suelo lanzó cuatro argollas más que le aprisionaron, dejándolo con los brazos extendidos como si le fuesen a crucificar. Zoro esbozó una mueca de dolor a la vez que intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero le era inútil hacer algún esfuerzo. Ese maldito había calculado todo tan perfectamente que ya la situación se le hizo preocupante, pues en la condición en que se encontraba no le sería difícil al enemigo acabar con él.

—Me causaste un sinfín de problemas, Roronoa —reconoció Hokusai acercándose cada vez más al espadachín, con el ceño fruncido producto de la ira que tenía guardada—, como muestra de mi reconocimiento no te haré abandonar este mundo de un solo golpe. Alguien como tú merece morir de a poco, para que en vida sientas lo que es la desesperación.

De su mano derecha brotaron las uñas afiladas que había usado para atravesar anteriormente a Luffy y acercando un solo dedo comenzó a trazar un camino en el torso del espadachín, primero de forma superficial hasta hacerlo cada vez más profundo, casi con intensiones de querer atravesarle.

Pero Roronoa Zoro no se iba a permitir demostrar debilidad, ni aunque se encontrase en la peor situación. No demostró dolor; no se oyó ni un solo ruido de queja y ni siquiera inclinó la cabeza. Al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa prepotente.

—Entonces debo estar muerto, porque esa mierda no me hace sentir ni cosquillas.

—Creo que a ti también te mataré al final —continuó molesto por la insolencia del espadachín—, cuando ella esté aquí conmigo —alejó la mano de su cuerpo y así dejar la tortura para otro momento—. Como futura soberana del otro mundo debo darle el privilegio de presenciar este espectáculo.

—No te atrevas a ir a por ella.

—¿Qué vaya a por ella? —preguntó riéndose—. No, no lo haré.

Con el pañuelo que sostenía en una de sus manos se limpió el costado izquierdo del rostro ante la mirada de extrañeza del espadachín. Sin embargo, apenas se llevó la tela de vuelta a su bolsillo fue neutralizado por un golpe en el mismo lugar que había limpiado, lanzándolo lejos del lugar.

La persona que le había golpeado se situó a unos metros de Zoro dándole la espalda, ante la mirada atónita de este. No podía divisar bien de quien se trataba, pues mantenía su identidad oculta bajo un manto que le cubría la totalidad del cuerpo.

—¿Quién demonios…? —preguntó Zoro al no poder reconocer a la persona que tuvo las agallas de enfrentar a Hokusai.

* * *

_No me odien por hacer perder a Zoro, solo es de momento._

_¿y quién será la persona que golpeó al final a Hokusai? ¿Law? ¿Deni? ¿Garp? ¿Buggy? ¿Shanks? xD_

_Estuve un par de semanas ausente con arto trabajo y otra de vacaciones por lo que no pude responder a sus reviews, así que ahora aprovecho por aquí que por mensaje me da pereza a estas horas:_

_**Lychee8**__: Wow! No puedo creer eso del capítulo favorito, ¿lo dices en serio? Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto y no te preocupes en lo absoluto, entiendo como debes estar atorada con estudios, si yo hasta que salí de vacaciones aún tengo que lidiar con eso para poder titularme en abril :D_

_**LariLaw **__: En realidad tres capítulos más, bueno, aunque ahora si quedan dos después de este xD Espero no tardar y que no se les haga aburrida la pelea de lo larga que la he hecho._

_**Cana Lawliet-san **__:Siii te entiendo, es difícil hacer que una pelea enganche, sobre todo en mi caso, me da una flojera imaginarme técnica por técnica, por eso intento escribir lo más importante y lo demás dejarlo en manos de "x horas duró la batalla" ajaja _

_Me alegró mucho el saber que te haya gustado el malo, a mí también me encantan los de ese tipo y por eso mismo quise que mi malo fuese de esa manera. Por nada en el mundo quería que fuese un viejo asqueroso e insoportable. No, este tenía que ser al menos guapo para la imaginación de los lectores xD arrogante y caballero._

_Como dato a parte ya recordé el comentario en que mencionabas que Law era tu favorito xD_

_**Tazusa Inverse**__: __Me hace muy feliz saber que el malo tuvo buena aceptación! Sobre todo por la personalidad educada y a la vez arrogante que tiene, es algo que disfruto bastante escribir entremedio de la pelea._

_Si ya me di cuenta que el condenado link desapareció, maldita página que lo pone tan difícil ¬¬_

_Vamos a ver si Hoku (así le digo xD) se enoja demasiado, aunque en realidad es un hombre dotado de mucha paciencia según yo, no va a estallar de primeras sin pensar en algo, pero bueno, mejor no me adelanto ajaj_


	31. Me voy contigo

Antes de lo que pensaba llego con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste esta parte de la pelea: round 3 ajaja donde se revelará la identidad del nuevo contrincante y su contribución en la batalla.

Nota a parte: ¿alguien ya vio el nuevo capitulo del anime? ¡Al fin apareció ÉL! (bueno, esa fue mi descarga de emociones xD)

Sin decir más, espero les guste. El capítulo próximo se viene más intenso.

* * *

**30. Me voy contigo.**

Zoro intentó enfocar la vista tanto como pudo para reconocer a la persona que había golpeado al enemigo, pero esta aún se encontraba de espaldas con una manta oscura cubriéndole, encima que la sangre que aun brotaba de la frente del espadachín le dificultaba la visión.

Sin embargo, algunos de sus nakamas al estar en un ángulo que no les imposibilitaba repasar la vista de pies a cabeza sobre el nuevo oponente, pudieron notar perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—¿De – Deni? —preguntó Nami parpadeando repetidas veces para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era cierto.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Usopp alarmado —¿Chopper, acaso no funcionó el sedante? —preguntó,ya que él se encontraba a menor distancia del renito.

—El sedante funcionó para la dosis que inyecté —respondió con dificultad, sintiéndose considerablemente debilitado por las piedras que le aprisionaban—.Pero no podía arriesgarme a aumentarla. En su estado traería efectos adversos.

Era algo totalmente inesperado para todos, claramente la situación empeoraba si ella estaba presente en el campo de batalla. Probablemente Hokusai ya había notado su presencia a pesar del golpe y no dudaría en llevársela por las malas, aunque eso implicara hacerle daño a ella y su bebé.

Pero las malditas esposas que les había arrojado el vampiro no cedían, a pesar de los incontables esfuerzos que hacían a lo menos quienes no eran usuarios, ya que los que sí lo eran, tanta fuerza era la que les quitaba que ni siquiera podían utilizar una mínima parte de esta.

—¡Maldición! —bufó Sanji, molesto por la ineficiencia de Zoro al no haberse quedado en el barco como le habían ordenado— ¡Si tan solo el cabeza de alga se hubiese quedado cuidándola!

—Si Zoro se hubiese quedado, Luffy estaría atravesado por Hokusai —intercedió Robin, sin ánimos de excusar a Zoro, pero en el fondo sabía que la circunstancia no daba para más—. No se puede culpar a nadie en esta situación.

Deni mantenía fija la vista en el lugar donde había derribado al ver que el vampiro aún no se levantaba de los escombros que había votado por el impacto giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a Zoro. Tenía un semblante serio pero a la vez tranquilo, así lo reflejaba su mirada, mientras se podía ver que tenía su forma de vampiro adoptada.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —vociferó Zoro, que por primera vez se mostraba tan enfurecido con ella— ¡Quedamos en que no te meterías en este asunto!

Y es que realmente el espadachín se sentía encolerizado, en frente suyo se hallaba la última persona a quien quería ver en el campo de batalla. El hecho de que Deni estuviese ahí ya suponía un riesgo mortal para ella y el niño que llevaba dentro.

Deni hizo caso omiso al llamado de atención, dejando al descubierto un vampiro que traía escondido bajo la capa y que sostenía firmemente del cuello, en donde se podía ver claramente las mordidas que ella misma le había causado.

—Este me fue a buscar—respondió demostrando que Hokusai ya había mandado a alguien al barco. Acto seguido le atravesó con sus uñas afiladas—. De cualquier forma iba a llegar a mí.

—¡Esa no es excusa para que vinieras! ¡Si tan fácil te resultó matarlo podrías haberlo hecho en dónde estabas! —volvió a reprochar al ver que Deni había matado nuevamente un vampiro, con la misma frialdad que demostró horas atrás sin ninguna complicación—. Deja de arriesgarte ¿Qué bicho te picó para estar tan tranquila?

Ante esa pregunta, la reacción de su nakama dejó desconcertado a Zoro. Esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo soltando una leve risita como si todo estuviese bajo control por algo.

—¡Eso es porque traigo el cinturón! —excusó finalmente con sonrisa picarona y haciéndose la capa a un lado para dejar al descubierto la armadura.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Luffy con los ojos resplandecientes al ver el artefacto que llevaba su nakama— ¡Con que eso era!

—¡Idiota! ¿Crees que este es el momento para emocionarse? —le reprochó Nami con el rostro endemoniado.

—¡No estoy para bromas! —Seguía manteniendo la discusión el espadachín con el afán de que Deni abandonara la pelea— ¡He dicho que te largues!

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —Se acercó rápidamente para encontrar alguna forma de liberarlo— ¿Por qué nunca confías en mí? ¡Si no hubiese venido el resultado sería el mismo! —Intentaba romper las esposas pero era casi imposible, el material era demasiado duro para ella— ¡Mierda, cómo me deshago de esto! —gritó con desesperación mirando al espadachín a ver si él tenía la respuesta—. No me vuelvan a dormir más, Zoro —dijo con un tono más calmado y que denotaba preocupación lo que dejó sorprendido a este, mientras con una mano le limpiaba suavemente la frente y los parpados para que la sangre no siguiera molestándole—. Tenía miedo que les ocurriese algo.

Chasqueó la lengua y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada profunda que le estaba dando su compañera, sumado al gesto que había tenido y que le permitió sentir una vez más su cálida piel aunque fuese en un roce. A pesar de que la situación no lo ameritaba del todo, sintió un vuelco en todo su ser al volverla a ver y saber que estaba ahí cerca, aunque no era la mejor situación.

—Me pregunto si Deni le cortase los miembros a Zoro para liberarlo este seguiría peleando —comentó Robin ajena al momento romántico, como quien pregunta algo de todos los días.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Usopp abriendo los ojos y con los dientes afilados— ¡No digas cosas tan siniestras! ¡Como si a Zoro no se le fuese a ocurrir algo así!

—¿Te crees capaz de romper esta roca? —preguntó Zoro, dudoso que por la condición de Deni pudiese usar la fuerza bruta o no.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? No por nada he sido entrenada por el que será el mejor espadachín, ¿no? —respondió mirándole con una sonrisa prepotente de medio lado a lo que él le devolvió el mismo gesto.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle una patada a la inmensa roca para liberarle el peso al espadachín, pero en lo que se demora el viento en soplar una capa negra le cubrió todo el cuerpo y sin alcanzar a reaccionar se vio al segundo después a metros de distancia de Zoro.

Y solo fue cuando aquella persona le despojó la capa que pudo percatarse de quien se trataba, aunque el terror que sintió por dentro ya se lo había avisado.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi reina —comenzó a decir con tono meloso mientras le rodeaba el hombro con el brazo—. Veo que estás más hermosa desde que te me escapaste —. Deni al sentir el frío contacto, instintivamente de manera brusca deshizo el roce, quedando frente al enemigo—. Y ese golpe a estado magnifico, no por nada me limpié antes. No podía permitir que tus hermosas manos tocaran algo sucio lleno de heridas.

—¿Tú – tú eres…?

—Disculpa mi descortesía, veo que no me he presentado —hizo una reverencia—. Hokusai, para servirle — acto seguido luego de volver a colocarse los guantes, se arrodilló para tomarle la mano y depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.

—Tsk, maldita sanguijuela —gruñó por lo bajo Zoro al ver esa escena, se podría decir que el espadachín estaba hirviendo en celos.

Deni jamás se lo imaginó así, tan diferente físicamente como en su personalidad y a la vez con tanto poder aterrador que desprendía de sí mismo.

El cuerpo le estaba a punto de temblar, sentía un infinito miedo y terror de la fuerza que poseía ese tipo. No por nada fue quien se encargó de destruir su mundo por completo. Pero por lo mismo no debía flaquear en esa situación, si estaba frente a frente a la persona que le arruinó la vida y que no obstante regresaba para volver a hacerlo. No quería huir, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que la personita que llevaba en su vientre sufriese daño. La única opción era liberar a los demás, pero Hokusai se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

—¡Eres un maldito! —reaccionó propinándole un golpe en la mano para que no la siguiese tocando—¡¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de matar a los míos?! Mis padres, mis amigos ¡¿Con qué derecho te crees?!

—Oh, lo siento mi vida —volvió a excusarse ofreciéndole una sonrisa, mientras Deni le fulminaba con la mirada—. No sabía que tenías personas importantes entre ese montón de debiluchos. Si me hubiese enterado los habría dejado vivir —aclaró de manera irónica—. Pero a cambio como disculpa te ofrezco una familia numerosa y fuerte.

—Hay algo que me gustaría saber —cambió el tema Deni para que la sangre no se le fuese a la cabeza e hiciese algo apresurado—. Si mueres, ¿seguiré siendo un vampiro?

Hokusai enarcó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras cerraba los ojos pensativo por unos segundos, se imaginaba que alguna pregunta así saldría por parte de ella.

—Por supuesto que no —bien, con eso bastaba para arrancarle toda esperanza a Deni de que volviese a la normalidad—. La sangre que te e inyectado ya es parte de ti y aunque yo muera lo seguirá siendo. Es como —continuó mientras se acercó un poco al espadachín que aún permanecía prisionero de las esposas— si intentarás ayudar a este tipo: si lo ayudas lo mato y si luego muero yo, él no volverá a la vida ¿Me entiendes, amor? —finalizó haciendo hincapié a que si se atrevía a ayudar a Zoro era hombre muerto.

Ya era suficiente provocación para ella, no iba a permitir que ese maldito volviese a hacer con su vida y sus seres queridos lo que se le diera la gana. Apretó fuertemente los puños preguntándose si estaba bien luchar o no, le había prometido a Zoro que no lucharía, pero si no lo hacía, ¿qué más iba a hacer?

Sin pensarlo más se lanzó contra el vampiro para atacarlo, confiaba en el nivel que había alcanzado el tiempo que logró entrenar, confiaba en el escudo que Franky le había fabricado para protegerse el vientre y confiaba en que al menos el enemigo podría estar en desventaja al tener un brazo menos funcionando.

Al lanzarse contra él, este intentó rápidamente detenerla con el báculo, como siempre era su forma favorita de defenderse. Pero Deni logró tomar la punta de este antes y girándolo 90° en dirección hacia Hokusai logró propinarle un golpe en las costillas con su propia arma.

Zoro no sabía si esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo o dejar que la furia le consumiese al no poder hacer nada, pero sí que ese movimiento por parte de su compañera le había parecido sencillamente maravilloso.

—Me sorprendes —comentó Hokusai al tener en frente a la primera persona que había logrado poner su propia arma en contra suya—, no pensé que tendrías la habilidad para manejarlo.

—Recuerda que en mis venas corre tu asquerosa sangre —afirmó Deni para lanzarse nuevamente contra él.

Y así estuvieron sosteniendo una batalla durante al menos veinte minutos, dejando a algunos boca abierta por el avance de su nakama, mientras que otros seguían protestando en que no debería luchar.

Porque claramente, a pesar de la fuerza que había adquirido Deni, no estaba a la altura de él.

—¡Ese maldito solo está jugando con ella! —vociferó Sanji que aun hacia el intento de quitarse las argollas. Aun no perdían la esperanza que de alguna manera se librarían para poder darle su merecido a ese maldito.

—Veo que no me equivocaba —comentó feliz el enemigo durante la batalla —. Eres digna de gobernar el mundo conmigo.

Ya se había dado cuenta que Hokusai solo estaba jugando, el vampiro a lo único que se dedicaba era a parar los ataques de Deni y recibirlos si es que le apetecía. No era nada más que una lucha para probar la fuerza de la chica y en el momento que se aburriese podía dar por finalizada la pelea de la manera que se le antojase.

Tenía que crear la oportunidad perfecta, golpear a Hokusai de tal manera que lo estrellase a metros de distancias y de esa forma poder liberar a Zoro y a los demás. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que el método que traía escrito el libro —que tenía Robin y logró encontrar para leerlo a escondidas— y que fue el que llevaron a cabo en el siglo vacío para derrotar al enemigo, no estaba dentro de sus planes por ningún motivo.

—¡Zoro! —Corrió hacia la roca que mantenía aprisionado a su compañero una vez pudo llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente—. Ahora si te liberaré.

—Aprovecha esta oportunidad y huye —sorprendió a su compañera con esa orden, luego de que ella se encargase de romper la pared que lo aprisionaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Deni, deteniéndose en seco por el asombro que le producía escuchar esas palabras.

—¡El entrenamiento no fue suficiente! —ni para ella ni para él— ¡Te dije que no te metieras!

¿Qué huyera? ¿Qué huyese y dejar a los demás solos peleando contra Hokusai? Esa no era una alternativa que estuviese entre sus planes. El solo hecho de escuchar esa opción le helaba la sangre.

—Solo golpea esta roca —volvió a insistir Zoro intentando darle mayor tranquilidad—. Lo demás me encargaré yo.

—Zoro…

Concentrando la mayor cantidad de fuerza en su pierna derecha logró darle a la roca en el punto exacto para aminorarle el peso al espadachín, de tal manera que le volvió la libertad de moverse, aunque no muy a su gusto, pues aun cargaba en cada muñeca y tobillo las esposas y parte de la piedra que no se logró hacer trizas.

—Dile que lo siento —soltó con pesar, haciendo alusión al momento en que su hijo cuando fuese grande preguntaría por quien no tuvo la oportunidad de estar ahí con él—. Ahora vete —finalizó, dando un paso hacia delante en la espera de que Hokusai apareciese para continuar la batalla que habían dejado.

¿Así de fácil era? ¿Correr y no tener la certeza de volverlo a ver ni a él ni a los demás? ¿Estaba bien acaso dejar todo el peso en ellos?

No quería, no quería por nada en el mundo abandonarlos sin poder hacer algo al respecto, pero el bebé que traía dentro ya le estaba pasando la cuenta y el cansancio y malestar se podía ver en su rostro sudando , junto con la respiración que a cada minuto se le aceleraba más.

No le quedaba otra, debía confiar en sus nakamas, eso es lo que siempre decía Luffy.

Comenzó a correr como si la vida se le fuese en ello, sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás observando la última escena de sus nakamas en el campo de batalla. El remordimiento pudo más, no podía parar de llorar, ya que para ella todo lo que estaba pasando había sido su culpa. Si nunca hubiese llegado a parar en esa dimensión nada de eso estaría pasando, los mugiwaras seguirían tranquilos con sus vidas y jamás le habría causado problemas a nadie.

Pero apenas logró avanzar algunos metros, cuando la figura de aquel hombre aterrador volvió a hacerse presente en frente suyo.

—Lo siento, mi dama, pero ya me cansé del juego. Es hora de irnos.

Con eso le había dejado claro que hiciese lo que hiciese o que aunque corriese cuanto pudiera, él al fin y al cabo siempre la iba a encontrar.

¿Y qué había pasado con Zoro?

Mientras Deni escapaba, el espadachín apenas se sintió de alguna manera libre fue directamente hacia sus katanas para luego lanzarse hacia Hokusai pudiendo propinarle otro corte en el abdomen. El enemigo al sentir el filo de la katana en su piel logró dar un salto hacia atrás antes de que esta le atravesara.

—Parece que me diste mucho tiempo para descansar, imbécil —dijo, decididamente a terminar con el calvario de una buena vez. Sin embargo sentía el cuerpo pesado, pues aun llevaba restos de roca en las articulaciones aprisionadas por las argollas, lo que le dificultaba el movimiento.

—Tsk, no tengo problema en darte más minutos de descanso —alegó con el rostro enfurecido, para luego esbozar una sonrisa triunfante a lo que el espadachín se extrañó.

Al mirar atrás, Zoro se dio cuenta que el báculo de Hokusai se estaba moviendo por sí solo y que se dirigía a gran velocidad directamente hacia él. Intentó moverse y esquivarlo, pero estaba en total desventaja con el peso extra por lo que el arma finalmente lo alcanzó, deslizándose violentamente sobre su espalda y tumbándolo de boca en el suelo, de manera que quedó aprisionado por el mismo bastón que parecía que pesaba más que una tonelada.

—No es nada del otro mundo, espadachín —explicó Hokusai mientras abandonaba el campo de batalla para ir a buscar a Deni—. Es solo que lo activé para atraerse junto con el Kairouseki que llevas, así me encargaré que no te vuelvas a mover.

De esa manera logró dar rápidamente con Deni antes de que se alejase más del lugar.

—Si lo desea mi dama, puedes esperar aquí —le dijo a la chica mientras se volvía a colocar su capa para dirigirse al centro de batalla—. Me encargaré de acabar con ellos. O si lo prefieres puedes venir para ver el espectáculo.

Estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos ¿Es que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer? La fuerza de ese tipo era aterradora y ella misma lo había comprobado en su lucha contra él, no se podía hacer nada en ese momento por las fuerzas.

Tenía que haber otra alternativa para salvarlos: a ellos y a la vez a su bebé.

—¡Espera! —Le detuvo el paso con voz segura y la idea más que clara—. Prometo irme contigo y cumplir todos tus caprichos, pero no les hagas daño. Déjalos con vida y te obedeceré para siempre, lo prometo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó Zoro que apenas alcanzó a escuchar la petición de Deni, sintiéndose impotente por la decisión de su compañera, mientras él ni siquiera podía deshacerse de ese molesto peso— ¡Maldición, no lo hagas! —comenzó a hacer fuerza desesperado con el cuerpo para poder librarse, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal que ese maldito no les ganase la batalla, aunque eso significara tener que romperse las articulaciones para salir de ahí y luchar.

—Está bien, solo porque me lo pides tú —respondió Hokusai haciendo caso omiso al alegato de los demás mugiwaras—. Además es un buen trato.

—¿Qué le dijo Deni? —preguntó Luffy que despistado no logró escuchar la conversación.

—¡Se va a ir con ese maldito a cambio de que no nos haga nada! —vociferó Sanji con el rostro encolerizado de la frustración— ¡No lo hagas, Deni-san!

—Solo quiero una condición más —siguió diciendo, intentando bloquear de su mente las voces de sus nakamas pretendiendo detenerla. El momento era bastante difícil, pero no había otra opción y ella ya tenía un plan al menos para que su bebé estuviese a salvo—. Si cumpliré todo lo que me pidas; necesito al menos acostumbrarme.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —se adelantó a preguntar entendiendo a lo que Deni se refería.

¿Cuánto podría pedirle? Recién estaba cumpliendo dos meses de embarazo, podía pedirle siete meses y dar a luz sin importar en qué condiciones, para eso ella también era lo bastante fuerte. El asunto es que el vampiro no se diese cuenta. Pero quizás sería una alternativa muy obvia siete meses y con escaso tiempo para posteriormente hacer lo que tenía planeado. Necesitaba un poco más para no levantar sospechas, un poco más de nueve meses, para que en ese entonces buscase la forma de mandarle el bebé a la dimensión actual con los mugiwaras y así asegurarse de que viviría a salvo.

—Casi un año —concluyó en voz alta.

—Es un tiempo razonable —aceptó acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella—, si es lo que necesitas para luego ser mía por completo.

Con su brazo sano la rodeo por la espalda acercándola a él, a la vez que la capa la cubrió por completo, no sin antes con su mano haber expulsado una ráfaga de viento que abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión.

—Nos vamos —terminó diciendo Hokusai, para luego saltar con Deni hacia el interior y desaparecer.

* * *

En un principio iba a terminar la pelea en este cap, pero al ver que se me hacía muy largo preferí dividirlo en dos. Pronto estará el siguiente en donde por fin terminará la batalla xD

Aprovecho igual que en el anterior de responderles aquí mismo sus reviews:

**Cana Lawliet-san:** )= siento mucho que no haya cumplido totalmente tus expectativas la parte anterior de la pelea, como te había mencionado anteriormente: intento describirlas lo más simple posible para que no se haga pesado ni enredado de leer. Pero parte de lo que esperabas se cumplió porque por supuesto que no iba a dejar a Deni fuera de la pelea, pues si es parte de la tripulación de Luffy si o si tenía que luchar. Perotenìa que darle pelea a Zoro antes xD que fue el que se deshizo entrenando para protegerlos (supuestamente Deni no debería pelear por su embarazo). Solo espero que no haya decepcionado el hecho de que no estuviese a la altura de Hokusai y lo hago así porque intento por todos los medios que el personaje no sea tan mary sue, pero a la vez tampoco quiero que sea una inútil que no se puede defender por sí sola, así que en el próximo capítulo aportará con algo importante a la pelea.

Ahora que mencionas a Slawly te digo que le extraño en tu fic xD

**LariLaw:** ¡Genial que te haya gustado tanto! Sobre la hermana de Hoku, se sabrá muy pronto que fue de ella junto al desenlace de esta relación y como ello influirá en la pelea :P

A mí también me hubiese gustado que fuese Law, pero como bien has dicho él no atacaría así sin tener un plan antes. Así que enhorabuena que le has dado al clavo con Deni xD Ajajaj el pobre Buggy no pintaría aquí, sería apaleado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos xD

**KuroChan:** Pues muy bienvenida seas a mi historia y me alegro mucho que tengas esa opinión sobre el fic y mi villano. Espero que los próximos capítulos los disfrutes de igual manera y si tienes alguna crítica o algo que no te gustó, solo dilo con total confianza :3

**Tazusa Inverse:** Lo mismo digo "pobre hermana" lo que le espera xD Perdón por hacer sufrir a Zoro pero es necesario, ya se vendrán días felices =(  
Jajajaaj sabía que alguna vez me reprocharían mi tardanza, perdón, perdón. Creo que ahora demoré menos o eso es lo que creo? xD igual el que viene supongo que estará mucho antes.


	32. Amarga victoria

_En el momento en que terminé este capítulo (creo que fue en diciembre) me tomé un mes completo de vacaciones, un mes sin escribir. Que capítulo más maldito, escribía y escribía y parecía que nunca iba a terminar._

_Y miren el resultado: casi 8 mil palabras xD Bueno, ahora solo le he arreglado algunos detalles, que siempre hay algo que arreglar._

_Este capítulo, es uno de los más decisivos del fic, es el fin de la pelea, el fin de Hokusai u.u_

_Advertencias: contiene escenas un poco fuertes, quien sea muy sensible mejor abstenerse o por último que lo sepan._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, agradezco también por aquí a __KuroChan (que no le puedo enviar mensaje xD), probablemente ahora si digas "pobre Zoro" ajaj_

_No tengo más palabras para este capítulo, creo que tengo sentimientos encontrados al saber que es uno de los últimos del fic. No diré: que lo disfruten, porque no sé si lo harán x)_

* * *

**Amarga victoria**

Del momento en que la rodeó con la capa para saltar al portal y desaparecer, Deni percibió que algo no estaba cuadrando. Hokusai ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de liberar a sus nakamas y menos deshizo el agarre de Zoro con su báculo. Los dejó a todos así, tal cual como los había derrotado.

—¡Se supone que los liberarías…! —intentó protestar bajo los brazos del enemigo, pero su expresión y postura cambiaron totalmente cuando este le quitó la tela de encima para despejar su vista y dejarla frente a frente al mundo real— ¿Eh?

Si alguna vez llegó a pensar que Hokusai había terminado por destrozar su mundo, pues estuvo indiscutiblemente en un error. Al presenciar el paisaje que tenía en frente suyo le dejó totalmente pasmada. No era algo que estaba al alcance de su imaginación. Recordó las palabras de Robin al decir que probablemente en su mundo el tiempo transcurría con mayor rapidez, pero jamás pensó que lo suficiente para encontrarse con un planeta totalmente florecido y verde, el cielo ya estaba limpio, cubierto por un hermoso atardecer y libre de toda contaminación.

—¿Esto – esto es en lo que se ha convertido? —preguntó pestañeando varias veces, para enfocar mejor la vista y así cerciorarse de que no era un fallo en su visión.

Se veía hermoso, parecía como si hubiesen transcurrido los suficientes años para que la tierra finalmente se purificara, quedando a merced de lo que solo la naturaleza deseara ofrecer. Incluso algunos rastros de vida se podía ver aun, de las especies que sobrevivieron y lograron reproducirse para con el paso de los años evolucionar.

Definitivamente, el mundo se había limpiado.

—No te preocupes —comentó Hokusai con total calma, dando un paso adelante con las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba el paisaje junto con Deni—, no volví a tocarlo desde que te fuiste a la otra dimensión. Solo lo dejé en un atardecer eterno, ya sabes que a ambos nos afecta estar expuestos al sol por mucho tiempo.

Con lentitud se devolvió para situarse nuevamente en frente de su nueva compañía. Luego su mano sana depositó una leve caricia en su rostro para luego tomarle de la barbilla, mientras se acercaba con seguridad y decisión hasta sus labios. Estaba a punto de besarla, cosa que a Deni le hizo que le recorriese un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Habíamos quedado en que me darías tiempo para acostumbrarme a tu presencia —replicó intentando dar un paso atrás. No estaba para nada aun preparada para algo así tan pronto. No era un beso con cualquiera, no, era un roce con el demonio que se había encargado de darle muerte a sus padres y seres queridos.

—No te preocupes, esto solo sellará aquel pacto —le calmó Hokusai susurrándole aquellas palabras al oído—. Luego serás libre por un año, ya sea cerca o lejos de mí, mientras no me traiciones.

Y así fue como en contra de su voluntad, por primera vez recibió los labios de quien se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible y que no obstante seguiría con él para el resto de su vida.

Sus labios eran suaves pero fríos, que no transmitían sentimiento alguno, solo posesión reflejaba en aquel gesto, a la vez que con su mano la apegaba hacía su cuerpo con delicadeza. Sentía asco de tener tan cerca y tan pronto a ese monstruo haciendo de las suyas y sin embargo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Tenía que aguantar al menos hasta que su hijo naciera para ver la forma de enviarlo a la otra dimensión.

Zoro era muy distinto, podía ser un tipo reservado y frío también, incluso un poco más bruto, pero siempre en sus besos y caricias reflejaba algún sentimiento más allá de la posesividad. Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos y ya extrañaba al espadachín con toda su alma, deseaba fervientemente estar viviendo ese momento con él para seguir el resto de su existencia juntos y no con ese maldito que le estaba haciendo su vida un infierno desesperante.

Finalizó la unión que pactaba la palabra de Deni enterrando sus colmillos suavemente en sus labios. Ella solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de dolor, hasta que en un acto reflejo deshizo el agarre apenas sintió un extraño sabor amargo en su boca.

—Exquisito —comentó el vampiro triunfante, a la vez que deslizaba su mano por la mejilla de Deni para limpiarle las lágrimas que comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro—. Pero aún queda un asunto pendiente.

Inesperadamente para Deni y los demás, Hokusai volvió a abrir el portal que comunicaba las dos dimensiones y entrelazando su mano con la de ella desaparecieron para quedar nuevamente frente al resto de los mugiwaras.

Zoro soltó un suspiro de alivio, para ellos no había pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que el vampiro se la había llevado y de todos los presentes extrañamente volvieron a quedar en frente de él, que aun intentaba zafarse del báculo que lo tenía aprisionado contra el suelo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dirigirse a sus nakamas o que ellos le dijeran algo, cuando una enorme punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo a Deni. Sintió como si una bomba se hubiese introducido en su cavidad abdominal y que en ese momento estaba haciendo explosión de la manera más abrupta posible.

La punzada en el estómago cada vez se hacía más grande, expandiéndose hacia el resto del organismo, obligándole a caer de rodillas al suelo sin poder aguantar más el dolor.

—¿Qué – me —intentó decirle con dificultad y con un sudor frío recorriéndole toda la piel al imaginarse lo peor— hiciste?

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron sorprendidos al percatarse de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con Deni y el corazón se le encogió como si se lo estuviesen estrujando. Algo estaba terriblemente mal y en su interior no dejaba de aterrorizarle la idea de que tuviese que ver algo con su hijo o incluso la vida de ella misma.

Jamás había tenido un presentimiento de tal magnitud y aunque ya tenía el 30% de los huesos fracturados por la fuerza ejercida, aun le era imposible librarse del agarre.

Hokusai sonrió triunfante, su segundo cometido ya se estaba llevando a cabo, era la venganza perfecta, un plato que degustaba complaciente al ver que el espadachín también observaba la escena.

—Siento decírtelo, pero si vas a procrear los únicos hijos que tendrás serán míos.

El tiempo se había detenido en la mente de todos los presentes al oír esa aterradora afirmación y es que no había que ser tonto para darse cuenta que Hokusai había hecho algo que en ese momento estaba atentando contra la vida de ella y su hijo.

A algunos se les atoraron las palabras y otros protestaban cosas que al oído de Deni y Zoro ni siquiera se escuchaban. En ambas mentes solo estaba el sentimiento de desesperación y angustia por no saber qué hacer para detener aquel proceso que parecía no tener vuelta atrás.

—¿Q-q-qué? —la voz del espadachín sonó tan quebradiza y tenue que apenas Hokusai pudo oír.

—Solo aproveché ese maravilloso beso para inyectar un veneno —se adelantó a explicar, mientras se acercaba con paso lento quedando en frente del. Acto seguido se inclinó para tomarle el rostro desde la barbilla mientras este le miraba con desprecio y odio, cosa que al enemigo le pareció perfecto para terminar de darle la noticia—. Será un aborto espontaneo, Roronoa, así que no te preocupes, que el crío no sufrirá.

—¡No! —gritó Deni con la máxima desesperación que podría sentir una madre al perder a su hijo sin poder hacer nada. Dejó caer su rostro contra el suelo al intensificarse cada vez más el dolor en aquella zona, mientras cruzaba sus brazos apretándose el vientre en un intento desesperado, como si con esa acción impidiera el aterrador suceso que estaba ocurriendo.

El suelo comenzó a teñirse de rojo poco a poco, y el vacío que se estaba generando dentro de su vientre le anunciaba la pérdida de su bebé.

—¡Deni! —gritaron varios al unisonó, consientes ya del terrible acontecimiento y atormentados de que no podían ni siquiera ponerse de pie para ir a ayudar a sus nakamas que estaban corriendo un grave peligro.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza, que notaba como el palpitar retumbaba por todo su cuerpo, seguido de la sangre que se le estaba subiendo rápidamente a la cabeza. Aun no digería del todo lo que estaba pasando y es que para él eso no podía ser real, eso no estaba sucediendo, no, ¡tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto!

—¡Hijo de puta, te voy a matar! —explotó finalmente Zoro en un grito desgarrador que retumbó por toda la isla.

—¿Matarme has dicho? —se paró para quedar a un costado del y así encestarle una patada en las costillas, que hizo que el espadachín soltase un grito del dolor— ¿Matarme?

—¡Zoro, Deni! —gritó Luffy encolerizado al ver que ese maldito aún tenía ventaja sobre sus nakamas.

Luego de que sus oídos disfrutasen del quejido de Zoro, que indicaban que este ya estaba exhausto, sacó el báculo de encima y acto seguido lo tomó del cuello para elevarlo, quedando el torso del espadachín frente a sus manos.

—El único que debería morir en este momento eres tú, por haber osado a tocar lo que me pertenece —Zoro le miró sorprendido por esas palabras ¿es que acaso lo sabía todo? El vampiro posó sus afiladas uñas a un par de centímetros de su pecho, dispuesto a darle muerte a quien más problemas le había causado—. Esta es la excepción que haré: el único que no saldrá vivo de esta serás tú y tu mocoso que ya debe estar en el infierno.

Esa fue la gota que le rebasó el vaso a Zoro ¿Quién se creía ese infeliz ¿Quién se supone que era ese maldito para haberse sentido con el derecho de arrancarle la vida a aquel ser que formaba parte de sí mismo?

¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso? No era precisamente lo que había planeado. Se supone que había entrenado para derrotarlo y no dejar que se saliese con la suya. Pero todo estaba saliendo de diferente manera, de la peor posible y la impotencia le consumía por dentro quemándole hasta el último rincón de su ser. Sumando a que una tristeza enorme brotaba en su interior, hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba aquel sentimiento de manera tan horrible, desde que se le comunicó la muerte de su amiga Kuina que no sentía que había perdido alguien tan importante para él.

La ira finalmente terminó por apoderarse de él y sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo encogió las piernas para luego extenderlas con fuerza y así lanzar a Hokusai lo más lejos posible, así ganaría tiempo de ayudar a Deni, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo.

—O… —las palabras murieron ahí mismo en el momento que se acercó a su nakama que aún permanecía en la misma posición y con un charco de sangre rodeándola. Se inclinó ante ella y le tomó con ambas manos el rostro para mirarla, esperanzado de encontrar en sus facciones alguna respuesta que le dijese que todo iba bien.

Pero el rostro se le desfiguró totalmente al encontrarse con Deni respirando dificultosamente y con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. No hacía falta decir nada, sus ojos inyectados de amargura y tristeza le anunciaban por sí solos la noticia.

—¡Mierda! —volvió a gritar encolerizado al tener que asumir al fin la pérdida del ser por el que tanto se había esforzado en proteger. Y por alguna razón el aspecto de Deni cada vez empeoraba más, por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de Chopper. Pero Hokusai ya se estaba dirigiendo a él con la clara intención de atacarlo con el arma, a lo que Zoro rápidamente reaccionó con su katana, haciendo que el enemigo diese un ligero paso hacia atrás.

Volvió a mirar a Deni para intentar decirle algo antes de volver a luchar, pero ni siquiera tenía palabras. Incluso quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas al compartir el mismo dolor, pero no se sentía con el derecho de decir algo o hacer algo pues había faltado a su promesa de protegerlos, por lo que nada de lo que dijese iba a remediar en absoluto lo que pasó.

—Veo que aun sigues con fuerzas —admitió Hokusai sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Pero te advierto algo, así como le inyecté el veneno también puedo hacer revertir la situación para que ella no corra el mismo destino. Así que apresúrate a morir si no quieres que la muerte venga a buscarla.

Zoro volvió a abrir exageradamente los ojos ante esa afirmación, ese maldito era el ser más despreciable que se había topado a lo largo de su existencia, estaba haciendo con ellos lo que se le daba la gana y si no se apresuraba a hacer algo le costaría la vida a Deni.

—¡Bastardo!

Nuevamente comenzaron una segunda pelea entre ambos, pero para el espadachín la desventaja la tenía sentenciada al parecer. No podía luchar tranquilo sin tener en la mente que Deni estaba corriendo el mismo destino que su hijo y que si no liberaba de una vez por todas a Chopper sería imposible hacer algo por revertirlo.

Deni miraba la escena con pesar y con un profundo sentimiento de dolor inimaginable. Si tan solo se hubiese resistido a no recibir ese asqueroso beso, pero es que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Hokusai estaba al tanto de su condición. Deberían haber previsto antes las posibles consecuencias de que ese maldito haya sido quien la transformó.

Le propinó un puñetazo fuertemente al suelo en su impotencia por no haber podido evitar salvar a su hijo, cuando intentó por todos los medios que las cosas resultaran bien sin que nadie saliese lastimado. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir una tras otras y eso le nublaba un poco la vista al intentar enfocar bien a Zoro en la batalla. No quería perderlo a él tampoco, no quería que corriese el mismo destino que ella y su bebé. Después de todo el espadachín los había aceptado a ambos, aunque fuese a su manera y se esforzó día a día para poder asegurarles la vida a los dos. Pero no era su culpa lo que estaba ocurriendo, más que mal, Hokusai era un arma ancestral y su poder parecía no tener límites.

Recordó todo lo que había alcanzado a leer en el libro que Chopper y Robin escondían antes de que la dejasen sola en el barco. Había leído lo suficiente para saber de qué manera derrotar a Hokusai. Bastó una sola vez para que las palabras que necesitaba se grabaran en su mente, sin embargo era una idea que había desechado totalmente al principio por lo que conllevaba. Pero a esas alturas parecía que fuese el único método y que si no lo hacía, probablemente le costaría la vida de todos sus nakamas.

—Al menos, mi bebé será el mismo que vengue su muerte, maldito —murmuró jadeante por el malestar, antes de posar la palma de su mano a centímetros de la sangre que aun yacía alrededor de ella y que había sido producto de la misma pérdida.

—¡Va a usar ese método! —gritó Robin con dificultad al ver la pose que había adoptado Deni y que le parecía muy similar a lo que se explicaba en los escritos de la historia perdida.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Robin, que método? —preguntó Nami al no entender nada.

—El conjuro… que asegurará la derrota de Hokusai.

Cuando Hokusai pasó a llamarse Vurdalok, el científico del reino le había hecho la advertencia de que pasaría de ser libre, entre comillas, a vivir bajo cuatro paredes y siete llaves en la zona con mayor seguridad del castillo. Todo con el fin de mantener la seguridad del reino y del rey, así se asegurarían que el vampiro no tramase algo que los traicionara.

Pero efectivamente Hokusai ya se les había adelantado, tan inteligente y calculador, no por nada era considerado el mejor soldado del reino. Había preparado todo minuciosamente antes de ser encerrado.

Del momento en que lo convirtieron en un arma, se aseguró de cambiar dos jeringas que yacían en una mesa del laboratorio por unas cargadas con su sangre. Si sus cálculos eran correctos estas al ser inyectadas con fines experimentales en un par de soldados, automáticamente se convertirían en vampiros dispuestos a obedecer hasta la muerte a quien les había dado esa nueva vida. Y así fue, sus cálculos fueron todo un éxito cuando divisó por la ventana de su celda como caían los guardias uno a uno con mordiscos en el cuello.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por fin Hokusai pudo respirar la libertad y el triunfo que se le venía por delante. Un gran caos se formó en todo el castillo, expandiéndose el rumor rápidamente por todo el reino, formando un alboroto en el pueblo, donde la gente que estaba al tanto ya se estaba preparando para escapar.

Luego de derrotar una gran cantidad de soldados y de haber destruido gran parte del castillo para mostrarle al rey quien mandaba, se dirigió al pueblo a buscar algo que le sería de mucha utilidad para comenzar con la masacre.

Allanó la casa que era su hogar antes de convertirse en lo que era. Buscó por todos los dormitorios hasta dar con el que estaba buscando: la antigua habitación de Hokusai. Y en una esquina de su cama se encontraba la más preciada arma que poseía el soldado más fuerte del ejercito; su báculo, el arma perfecta que ocupaba en cada lucha y que complementada con su poder, se haría casi invencible.

—¿Hokusai? —le llamó su hermana desde el marco de la puerta—. ¡Onee-sama, por fin regresaste! —corrió hacia él abrazándolo de la espalda, feliz de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo estando sola—. Hay un gran alboroto en el pueblo, dicen que estas matando a medio mundo, eso no es cierto, ¿no?

El vampiro no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limitaba a apreciar aquella poderosa arma que yacía en sus manos, la cual por fin le pertenecía por completo. Al segundo se deshizo del agarre de la chica de pelo castaño dando un paso hacia delante, para luego dirigirle la mirada.

—Onee-sama, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Mei aterrada al ver que el desplante de su hermano había cambiado, sus ojos le miraban con frialdad e indiferencia, no era el mismo Hokusai de siempre.

—Si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo. De todas formas me da igual —soltó de la manera más tajante y sin esperar respuesta de la chica se dirigió a la puerta para seguir con su cometido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdida, pestañeando repetidas veces y con una sensación en el pecho que le quemaba—. Hokusai jamás se dirigiría así a mí ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!

—Por supuesto que no, ese idiota a pesar de tener una magnífica idea no hubiese sabido pulirla sin esta maldad que ahora está corriendo por sus venas.

¿Es que acaso en eso se había convertido? Esa mirada para ella era de un total desconocido ¿Cómo había sido posible que las cosas cambiasen tanto? ¡Hokusai solo anhelaba la libertad, nada más que eso! No como ese monstruo que, preso de la obsesión, quería hacerse con todo el mundo para tenerlo bajo sus pies.

Su hermano era totalmente diferente, él no tenía las intenciones de causar muerte en el mundo entero con tal de ganar la libertad.

—Mei, algún día seremos libres —recordó las palabras que este soltó hace un par de años, mientras miraba por la ventana con el rostro esperanzado—. Nos libraremos de este linaje maldito que nos mantiene esclavizados.

En ese entonces Hokusai ya a sus diecinueve años pertenecía al ejército, siendo a su temprana edad el soldado más poderoso de todo el reino. Mei, era su hermana menor, aunque de palabra pues sus padres murieron en batalla cuando ella apenas era una niña, por lo que los padres de Hokusai la adoptaron antes de que ellos corriesen el mismo destino.

Así crecieron juntos ambos, formando un lazo fuerte como casi hermanos, apoyándose y a la vez sufriendo el destino que tenían en sus vidas por pertenecer a la familia de guerreros más fuertes del reino. Desde que nacía un nuevo integrante, este ya estaba destinado a servir al rey y a participar en las constantes guerras que asechaban a la isla, sin tener oportunidad de llevar una vida normal como los demás aldeanos. Y así sería para el resto de su vida si no hacía algo por evitarlo.

—¿Pero, cómo haremos eso, onee-sama?

—Algún día —respondió, mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a su hermana—. Se me ha comunicado que el rey me otorgará un poder casi insuperable. Ese poder lo usaré para huir de este lugar y que nadie nos encuentre —al afirmar eso entonces, la apego a su cuerpo para abrazarle—. Entonces crearemos una nueva familia, una nueva raza que irá más allá de la misma muerte. Nadie podrá decirnos que hacer, seremos libres e inmortales. Dime, Mei, ¿estás dispuesta a seguirme?

—Todo lo que onee-sama me pida —respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y devolviendo el abrazo que mantenía el acuerdo entre ambos y así permanecer unidos para siempre.

Eso era lo que habían pactado desde un principio con Hokusai, no con ese hombre que estaba en frente suyo en esos momentos.

—¡Devuélveme a mi hermano, maldito! —comenzó a vociferar mientras intentaba ahogar el llanto por la desesperación de haber perdido a quien más amaba—. A él no le daba lo mismo si yo estaba o no, siempre me tuvo entre sus planes, los dos éramos uno solo. ¡Y devuélveme el báculo que no es tuyo! —intentó arrebatarle el arma de las manos, pero Vardulok ya fastidiado lo movió bruscamente, haciendo que Mei se soltase cayendo sentada al suelo.

—Que estorbo, de todas maneras morirás, en el momento que destruya este mundo por completo —finalizó para luego desaparecer por la ventana y emprender la marcha nuevamente hacia el castillo.

No podía aceptarlo, de ninguna manera aceptaba que la persona más preciada para ella había sido consumida por ese maldito vampiro. Tenía que haber una forma de revertir la situación. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Hokusai para siempre.

Rápidamente emprendió una marcha veloz hacia el castillo, de seguro ellos tendrían la fórmula para devolverlo a la normalidad.

Al llegar quedó impactada al ver lo que se había convertido el edificio: estaba la mayor parte de este derrumbado y se podía escuchar que en la parte trasera se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre el vampiro y los soldados que se habían concentrado en el lugar para derrotarlo.

De repente escuchó unos murmullos detrás de lo que quedaba de una pared, por lo que se acercó sutilmente para escuchar la conversación.

—¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de neutralizarlo sin perderlo! —reclamó el rey que no estaba dispuesto a neutralizar a Hokusai sin tener ese poder de vuelta en sus manos— ¡Estuvimos años intentando dar con la formula!

—Es imposible, su majestad —respondió el mismo científico que le había inyectado la sustancia a Hokusai—. Solo el conjuro es capaz de derrotarlo ¡Necesitamos un sacrificio que desprenda la suficiente energía para encerrarlo en otra dimensión!

Chasqueó la lengua molesto al admitir que no había otra opción para lograr mantenerse con vida, antes de que ese traidor llegase hacía él para darle muerte. Tantos años que tomó para lograr crear aquel poder y ni siquiera podían hacer uso de las tres armas ancestrales restantes para bloquearlo, pues estas aun no estaban listas para usarse.

—¡Maldición! ¡Que se lleve a cabo el ritual entonces! —Aceptó al fin— ¡Ya hemos perdido demasiados soldados!

Escuchó atentamente la conversación que el rey y el científico mantenían, hablando plenamente de lo que se trataría el ritual, el por qué se haría y a que conllevaría.

No podía creerlo, se dejó arrastrar por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo con un sentimiento de angustia. No cabía duda, había perdido a Hokusai para siempre, el mismo científico lo dijo: no volverá a la normalidad jamás. Su adorado hermano, con el que habían planificado una vida juntos y libres de cualquier reino y gobierno, ya no estaba ahí para ella. En ese momento solo quedaba su cuerpo que estaba siendo controlado por la esencia de un vampiro y que no tardarían en darle muerte por no tener ninguna alternativa más para remediarlo.

Quizás era la mejor opción y si Hokusai moría, para ella ya nada tendría sentido en el mundo, su persona moriría junto a él.

—Entiendo señor —continuó el subordinado sin percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha—, pero, ¿a quién sacrificaremos? No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

—¡A cualquiera de nuestros soldados, ya no hay tiempo que perder!

—¡Esperen!

La voz de la chica interrumpió a todos los presentes quienes se giraron para corroborar de quien se trataba.

—¡Tú eres la hermana de ese traidor! —vociferó el científico al reconocerla.

—Yo quiero ser ese sacrificio —anunció con convicción y secándose las lágrimas, ya lo había decidido: moriría junto a él.

Detrás del castillo Hokusai se estaba divirtiendo de lo mejor, luchando con los soldados más poderosos después de él. Pero tan solo estaba jugando con ellos, a la vez que probaba sus nuevos poderes, convenciéndose cada vez más de lo invencible que se había convertido.

Estaba tan distraído en su juego que no notó que en una esquina apartada se encontraba el científico que le dio aquel poder, estaba escoltado por dos guardias y delante de este traía a Mei quien se encontraba atada a las muñecas. La chica solo se dejó caer de rodillas mientras repasaba la vista por última vez sobre lo que quedaba de su amado hermano, recordando la vida que tuvo junto a él, que a pesar de existir el límite en la existencia de Hokusai por ser soldado, este siempre la hizo feliz y eso era un recuerdo que se iba a llevar feliz consigo, aún más allá de la muerte.

—Hasta siempre, Hokusai-san —logró decir con una sonrisa y una última lagrima surcando su rostro, antes de que un sable atravesara su pecho y darle al fin la muerte que se necesitaba para que su hermano se librara de aquel demonio y así por fin descansar ambos en un profundo sueño.

Y así la sangre derramada ante el conjuro del científico se fue convirtiendo en polvo negro, que logra reaccionar ante la presencia de un vampiro. Como si hubiese pasado una ráfaga de viento este voló, rodeando por completo a Hokusai, dando infinitas vueltas en torno a él.

El vampiro terminó por darle muerte a lo que quedaba de soldados al ver esa extraña sustancia rodeándole.

—¿Creen que con un poco de polvo me derrotaran?

Alzó su báculo para crear una ráfaga de viento, creyendo que sería suficiente para alejar esa extraña sustancia que no dejaba de rodearlo, pero el polvillo ni siquiera alcanzó a alejarse un solo centímetro cuando ya, por el contrario se encontraba más cerca de él.

Y tampoco alcanzó a divisar quienes eran las personas detrás del ataque, pues de repente todo se tornó oscuro y como si fuese una especie de maldición sintió como las fuerzas le iban fallando.

Entonces se liberó una gran energía, que logró la apertura de un portal desconocido y el polvo lo consumió de tal manera que solo se alcanzó a escuchar un grito gutural, antes de que la fuerza del conjuro lo arrastrara hacía la luz y perderse para nunca más aparecer.

Así mismo en el campo de batalla ya se encontraba Deni, intentando realizar la misma hazaña, que aunque dudaba el hecho de que saliese todo bien al menos lo intentaría, se encargaría personalmente de que la muerte de su hijo no fuese en vano.

En el momento que Hokusai le dio un golpe a Zoro para dejarlo algunos segundos en el suelo, un extraño polvo negro comenzó a rodearlo. Entonces ahí se imaginó lo peor al recordar que algo semejante lo había atacado en esos años cuando le rey lo derrotó.

Jamás había previsto que algo así volviese a suceder y todo por culpa de no ser consciente de qué poder o conjuro se trataba para lograr neutralizarlo de esa forma, pues anteriormente no logró divisar quien le había atacado, ni tampoco fue conocedor de la muerte de Mei para conseguir la victoria.

Intentó nuevamente hacer el mismo amague para deshacerse de ese molestoso polvillo que lo rodeaba, pero otra vez no funcionó.

Y por primera vez, el ser que logró aterrorizar un reino entero y destruir un mundo completo sintió terror de volver a vivir esa experiencia: volver a caer en un profundo sueño y en medio de la nada. Se rehusaba a tener que soportar otra vez algo así.

—¡Zoro! —le llamó Luffy al ver que Deni de alguna forma estaba neutralizando a Hokusai— ¡Intenta quitarme estas piedras!

El nombrado miraba la escena atónito, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera podía decir a simple vista si aquello estaba ocurriendo a favor de Deni o por el contrario de Hokusai. Estaba dispuesto a ir a ayudarla, pero la voz de Robin le detuvo.

—¡No la interrumpas por nada, lo que está haciendo va marchando bien!

Haciendo caso de las palabras tranquilizadoras de su nakama fue directamente hacia ellos para ayudarlos con una de sus katanas. Con la empuñadura de esta y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logró romper las cuatro esposas de Kaoriuseki, aunque inesperadamente, no las que aprisionaban a su capitán, si no que a Chopper, logrando al fin la libertad de este.

Pero antes de que le ayudara a incorporarse, pudo notar que el polvillo que rodeaba a Hokusai había desaparecido y su expresión se deformó a más no poder al ver el resultado del conjuro.

—Maldición, veo que no tenía la energía suficiente —masculló entre dientes Deni al ver que había fallado. No era algo que no se esperaba, al contrario, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la experiencia, pues solo había hecho caso a lo que decía el libro que una sola vez leyó. Pero aun así algo en su interior le dictaba que por una parte el conjuro había funcionado aunque a simple vista no se notaba. Y finalmente se dejó caer inconsciente, exhausta de la lucha, exhausta del dolor en su interior—, chicos, les dejo el resto.

No había muerto, no había desaparecido. Hokusai seguía ahí, completamente erguido y como si nunca nada hubiese pasado

—Suficiente, sobrepasaste los límites de todo lo que podía aguantar —alegó encolerizado, caminando con paso firme hacia a ella mientras de su mano brotaban uñas afiladas. Ya había sobrepasado el umbral de su paciencia al haberle hecho creer que lo derrotaría, incluso al extremo de hacerle sentir miedo—. Me buscaré a otra que esté dispuesta a cumplir mi objetivo. Adelantaré tu muerte.

Antes que sus reflejos actuaran para esquivar el ataque, ya se encontraba con las uñas cortadas, lo que lo obligó a retroceder rápidamente antes de que su brazo sano corriese el mismo destino.

—No volverás a tocarla —detuvo el espadachín con la mirada asesina y a punto de volver a atacar—. Te acabas de sentenciar a la peor muerte que pudiste imaginar.

—¡Chopper, llévatela al barco y cúrala! —le ordenó al renito que ya se encontraba en mejor estado para emprender una carrera.

—¡Zoro, quítame estas esposas! —pidió Luffy que ya se sentía bien para patearle el trasero a Hokusai— ¡Voy a…!

—¡Lo siento, capitán! —interrumpió el nombrado, entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones de Luffy, sin embargo sentía que la pelea debía concluirla solamente él— ¡Pero esto es algo que quiero arreglar personalmente!

El semblante en sus ojos y aquella parada tan decidida le hicieron entender al moreno que no debía entrometerse en la pelea de su amigo, pues a él más que a nadie le habían herido el orgullo en aquella batalla y si él interrumpía lo único que conseguiría es que peor se sintiese. Si el espadachín estaba dispuesto a limpiar su nombre y proteger a quien más quería por su propia cuenta, entonces él no lo iba a detener.

—¡Luffy! —gritó Nami al ver que el nombrado se había quedado ahí quieto sin decir nada, solo se limitaba a dedicarle un gesto de aprobación a Zoro.

—Zoro lo hará mucho mejor esta vez —respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza en su compañero.

El renito hizo caso y a pesar de estar en pésima condición, rápidamente adoptó su forma humana para tomar a Deni en brazos y sacarla del campo de batalla.

—No lo harás, será la primera en morir —sentenció Hokusai antes de lanzarse directamente a Chopper y así matarlos a los dos a la vez.

Pero una vez más, el filo de la katana de Zoro se posó en a un costado de su cuello, obligándolo a detenerse bruscamente.

Algo estaba mal, ¿cómo era posible que el espadachín lo detuviese en dos ocasiones consecutivas? Era imposible que se encontrase en mejor estado que al principio después de la paliza que le había dado y sin embargo parecía como si no le hubiese hecho ni un rasguño.

O ahí había algo más, y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza de ira al darse cuenta que la hazaña de Deni si había tenido efectos: su poder de lucha y rapidez habían disminuido y a pesar de que fue en un mínimo porcentaje, los resultados estaban saltando a la vista. La mataría, a ella y a todos los presentes, les iba a hacer arrepentirse a cada uno por todos los problemas que les había traído.

—Deberías comenzar a entregar la fórmula para revertir su estado —amenazó el espadachín mientras rozaba el cuello de su oponente propinándole un ligero corte—, si no quieres morir de la peor forma.

Hokusai solo enarcó una sonrisa prepotente, ni aun en la peor situación daría su brazo a torcer.

—Es mejor morir que doblegarte ante el enemigo, ¿no crees?

—Pienso lo mismo —respondió Zoro devolviéndole el gesto pero a la vez con ira en los ojos—. Terminemos esto de una vez por todas.

Y el encuentro final luego de tantas horas, esfuerzos y amarguras se dio a lugar.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, más aun, nadie daba por sentado que saldrían vencedores e ilesos en la batalla.

Nadie imaginó alguna vez, cuan amarga se podía sentir una victoria después de haberlo dado todo y aun así haber perdido a alguien tan importante en el transcurso de la pelea.

De no ser porque jugó sucio, lo hubiese catalogado como el enemigo más admirable en toda su existencia, un tipo que se merecía con todos los honores ser nombrado "arma ancestral" y ser temido por su poder ilimitado. Jamás se habían topado con un oponente tan difícil de derrotar.

Sin embargo había cometido un error tan grande, como el de haber atentado contra dos vidas inocentes; una que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la luz y la otra que aun luchaba por sobrevivir. Por eso se merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Hubiese querido prolongarla todo un día, pero el no saber que ocurría con Deni le obligó a darle con Wado Ichimonji directamente en el pecho, a un centímetro de su corazón.

Mantenía la vista hacia abajo, mirando directamente a los ojos moribundos del vampiro, quien a pesar de su derrota no cambio en nada las facciones en su rostro. Aún mantenía un desplante de seriedad y orgullo, que parecía que ni siquiera le importaba la situación por la que estaba pasando.

—Cuando sea mi turno de morir, me encargaré de hacerte pedazos nuevamente en el infierno.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras cargadas de odio que escupió Zoro antes de avanzar con su katana los últimos centímetros restantes, dándole al fin la muerte que tanto deseó desde que escuchó su nombre por primera vez.

Finalmente la existencia de Hokusai se estaba borrando de aquel mundo, convirtiéndose lentamente en polvo para luego ser arrastrado por el viento en un viaje sin fin.

Zoro amarró rápidamente sus katanas y aunque se encontraba abatido y a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio y las heridas, sacó fuerzas para ir a librar a sus compañeros, siendo el primero en soltar a Sanji.

—¡Ve a ver a Deni-san, marimo! —sugirió el cocinero preocupado por el estado en que se podía encontrar su nakama— ¡Yo me encargo de los demás!

Esas palabras bastaron para quitarle ese peso de encima, se adentró al camino que lo llevaría al Sunny con una prontitud que solo en ese momento podía extraer de su cuerpo. Le urgía enormemente llegar al barco y ver el estado en que se encontraba su compañera.

Había sido la peor batalla de su vida, una batalla en que el enemigo se rio del en su propia cara, una pelea que le costó la vida de su hijo y, por si fuera poco, había dejado en estado agonizante a Deni.

Una batalla pérdida, eso significaba para el espadachín lo recién ocurrido. Ni siquiera el gusto de haber acabado con ese maldito le mitigaba en algo la frustración que llevaba consigo mismo y que tendría que cargar con eso en la espalda para toda su vida.

Aceleró el paso de tal manera que ya se encontraba a un tercio de camino para llegar al barco. Pero un bulto conocido que yacía en el suelo a escasos metros le llamó la atención, obligándolo a detener el paso. Al ver de quien se trataba un escalofrío le recorrió la columna: era Chopper, que producto de las heridas y agotamiento por la dura batalla cayó inconsciente en pleno camino.

Intentó despertarlo pero el renito no reaccionaba, aunque felizmente su vida no corría peligro. Pero ¿Deni? ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella?

No le fue difícil divisarla pues con el impacto que se dio Chopper contra el piso solo llegó a parar a un par de metros del.

Confuso y con la mente en blanco se arrodilló ante ella, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aún estaba con vida. Suspiró de alivio cuando la tomó para apoyarla en su regazo y producto del movimiento esta logró abrir levemente los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de angustia del espadachín.

—Zoro —dejó escapar su nombre con una mezcla de felicidad y alivio en su interior.

Al menos le hacía sentir dichosa el hecho de que en sus últimos minutos la vida le regalase aquel momento con el espadachín.

Por fin Zoro logró darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, aún más de lo que parecía. Deni se encontraba terriblemente mal, tan mal la notó que ni él mismo hubiese sido capaz de describir la desesperación que sentía en ese momento por saber que la estaba perdiendo.

—Perdóname —se llevó la mano con dificultad depositándola en su vientre y sin que pudiese evitarlo los ojos se le tornaron vidriosos—, no pude protegerlo.

—¿Perdonarte? ¡¿perdonarte?! —estalló soltando la impotencia que traía desde el momento en que Hokusai le derrotó, él había sido quien no pudo protegerla y aun así ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas. Sentía que no se merecía escuchar eso después de que faltó a su promesa de cuidar a ambos. Se llevó una mano a la cien intentando calmarse, no era el momento para descargar su frustración y menos con ella—. Yo he sido el imbécil que no supo protegerlos, ¡soy yo el que no merece perdón!

—No, no digas eso —alegó regalándole una sonrisa, sabía que el espadachín se sentiría así después de lo ocurrido, pero la culpa no podía recaer en nadie y menos en él que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por ella—. Peleaste maravillosamente bien, jamás terminaría de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste…

Las palabras murieron ahí mismo al sentir una enorme punzada que le atravesaba el pecho, obligándola a toser hacía un costado, notando como su cuerpo cada vez se iba deteriorando más, pues lo que salió de su boca había sido sangre.

—¡Ya no digas más! —intentó callarla Zoro para que no siguiera haciendo más esfuerzos, mientras giraba el rostro para dirigirse al renito aun inconsciente— ¡Chopper, despierta!

—No se puede hacer nada, el mismo me lo ha dicho. La cirugía es muy compleja y el veneno está avanzando rápidamente —al ver el rostro desfigurado de su compañero ante aquella revelación sintió pena y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar desmesuradamente, no quería dejarlo, lo único que quería era seguir junto a él—. De todas maneras, en parte me siento feliz —intentó cambiar el tema, sacando a luz las cosas positivas de la batalla—. Ustedes estarán bien, pude ver mi mundo por última vez… se veía hermoso, al fin está descansando.

—No entrené para esto ¡Se supone que todo sería diferente! —sin darse cuenta el espadachín se encontraba pensando en voz alta— ¿Qué clase de vida te di? —cuestionó entre dientes y cerrando los ojos fuertemente de manera que reprimiese el llanto— ¡Siempre te hice la vida imposible y ahora ni siquiera he sido capaz de repararlo!

—Pero yo… fui tan feliz, Zoro.

Elevó la mano que, temblorosa del dolor intentó buscar la mejilla del espadachín para sentir su rostro cálido y tenso. Él solo cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar, mientas mantenía apretada la mandíbula para no dejar escapar el sollozo que se estaba acumulando, pero el contacto se deshizo rápidamente por la falta de fuerza de Deni. Ya no le quedaba mucho, parece que su hora por fin había llegado.

Tantas veces que había escapado de la muerte, y esta al fin la estaba alcanzando.

—Zoro —comenzó a decir con el último deje de conciencia que le quedaba—, ¿me darías el último…?

Esa pregunta estaba de más, antes de que la terminase el espadachín aprisionó sus labios contra los de él en un intento desesperado, como si eso le diese un aliento de vida que le permitiera a Deni seguir viviendo.

Comenzó a empapar el rostro de su moribunda compañera en un descontrolado llanto que ni el mismo Roronoa Zoro pudo evitar salir de su interior. Al besarla, sintió la frialdad de los labios de Deni producto de su estado y a la vez notó que esta intentó corresponderle el beso en un leve movimiento pero hasta en ese momento las fuerzas le fallaron. Todo eso y mucho más, logró percibir el espadachín, lo que le llevó casi a entender que no había vuelta atrás; la vida de su compañera se le estaba hiendo delante de sus ojos.

Una vez más a Zoro le tocaba enfrentar aquel destino. Primero había sido Kuina, luego la muerte de su hijo, en el instante que vio como Deni poco a poco lo iba perdiendo y en ese momento era ella quien lentamente dejaba aquel mundo.

Suficiente para darle en lo más profundo a esa coraza dura de orgullo y frialdad que el espadachín se había empeñado en formar día a día, ni siquiera esa armadura invisible fue capaz en ese momento de taparle el sentimiento de angustia y desesperación.

Roronoa Zoro estaba llorando y Deni en su casi inconsciencia no fue capaz de ver esa escena, pero el solo hecho de sentir las lágrimas que escurrían por sus labios mientras él aun la besaba, le decía más de lo que una imagen podía dar a entender.

Se sintió plenamente feliz, al parecer había llegado al corazón del espadachín más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado.

Con ese sentimiento de alegría soltó el último suspiro, ya podía descansar al fin.

Zoro abrió los ojos automáticamente al notar el relajo que de un segundo a otro experimentó el cuerpo de Deni y que se separaba de él producto de la gravedad, mientras que su rostro logró conservar esa última sonrisa que había logrado sacarle el espadachín.

Se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente que eso no estaba pasando. No, definitivamente se rehusaba a volver al barco solo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que su vida con ella había muerto ahí mismo.

"No ha muerto, no ha muerto" esas eran las únicas palabras que rondaban en la mente del espadachín que por largos minutos permaneció en estado de shock mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su nakama. Incluso las lágrimas habían desaparecido del rostro de Zoro. Se podría decir que cualquiera que lo viese diría que se trataba de una estatua perfecta: no se movía para nada, pero reflejaba un mar de sentimientos dolorosos que le hacía verse real.

Finalmente la frialdad de Zoro murió en ese mismo instante, aprisionó su rostro en el pecho de Deni y no pudo evitar desahogarse en un grito de dolor que acompañó un nuevo llanto. No tenía sentido reprimirse, mucho lo había hecho cuando tuvo incontables veces a su nakama frente a él, algo que le costó el nunca haberse dado la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Si ese maldito no se hubiese convertido en polvo… en ese mismo momento estaría haciéndolo trisas con sus katanas para descargar la ira y dolor, aunque eso no fuese suficiente para amortiguarle la angustia y vacío que estaba sintiendo.

¿Polvo?

Al fin pudo volver en sí para mirar esperanzado el cuerpo de Deni, si era un vampiro ¿por qué no corrió el mismo destino que los demás?

—Probablemente esté agonizando —giró su rostro hacia atrás de donde venía aquella voz dificultosa, encontrándose con Chopper quien recuperaba la conciencia. El renito aun no tenía las fuerzas para incorporarse y lloraba desconsoladamente—. Lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada, no tenemos la sangre suficiente para limpiar el veneno que corre en su cuerpo y la cirugía es tan compleja que se necesitan más de dos manos, si no, lo único que provocaría sería adelantar su muerte.

Un momento, ¿cirugía? ¿muerte?

Esas dos palabras estaban haciendo un fuerte choque de cables en la mente del espadachín, que no dejaba de romperse la cabeza, pensando una y otra vez el hecho de que podría tener una oportunidad de que su compañera se salvase.

Claro que existía una última carta por jugar y no iba a descansar hasta haberlo intentado, pues no estaba dispuesto a admitir que perdería a Deni para siempre.

Dejó rápidamente el cuerpo de la chica al lado de Chopper y sin decir ni una palabra se echó a correr, desapareciendo en cosa de segundos por el camino que dirigía hacia la orilla de la isla.

Sabía que esa persona no estaría muy lejos de la isla y que si tenía suerte incluso podría estar dirigiéndose hacia allí mismo por los rumores que se dedicaron a darle mala fama al lugar.

Y si no había llegado aún, Zoro sería capaz de agarrar un bote y buscarlo hasta el último rincón del nuevo mundo. Sabía que él era la única persona que podía ayudar a Chopper y estaba dispuesto a pedírselo dejando de lado todo orgullo y rivalidad entre piratas. Además no por nada había sido el mismo que ayudó a su capitán a escapar de la muerte.

No iba a permitir que Deni corriese ese horrible destino, no sin antes haber buscado hasta el último rincón, aunque se perdiese miles de veces lo iba a lograr.

Tenía que encontrarlo...

¡Al cirujano de la muerte!

* * *

_Creo que en estos momentos lo único que quieren es cortarme en pedacitos, colocarme dentro de una licuadora y echarla a andar…¡Esperen, no me maten! Ok, Katty R.I.P _

_Sé que me odiaran, ¡no me odien! jamás dije que todo sería color de rosa. No pude evitarlo, desde que comencé el fic que ya estaba predeterminado todo esto y por más que quise desistir de la idea mi parte cruel no la quiso cambiar._

_Nadie dijo que no habrían obstáculos en la batalla, después de todo plantee al malo como un arma ancestral, no iba a ser tan fácil como para que salieran felices de la pelea u.u_

_La historia de Hokusai se me ocurrió para limpiar un poco su nombre y dejar en claro que el verdadero Hoku no era tan malo, y que fue controlado por la sangre del último Vurdalak, por eso era tan despiadado._

_Pd. No me digan mala, que no lo soy._

_Pd.2: Trafyyyyyyyyyyyyy 3 xD_


	33. Cuestión de merecer

_Ustedes se sorprenderán de lo rápido que subí este capítulo. Bueno, hoy es un motivo especial: cumplo añitos (veintisiempre ajaj) y además estoy feliz porque me ofrecieron mi primer trabajo._

_Así que quería compartir mi alegría subiendo este cap. Espero les guste, sobre todo a las fans de Law que lo estaban esperando. Me costó mucho lidiar con su personalidad, ojala lo haya hecho bien._

_Quiero aclarar que en cuanto a él, no quise poner todo tan al pie de la letra como va en el manga, solo porque no todos van al día. Intenté no liármela mucho con ese tema, así que lo dejé como una cosa ¿neutral? Si es que se puede llamar así._

_Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios. Y como siempre aprovecho de agradecer por aquí a __KuroChan, que me alegro montones que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo siento si fue triste, pero era la idea xD._

_Sin más que decir ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Cuestión de merecer**

En la orilla del mar de aquella isla, en donde tantas muertes se dio a lugar en un corto lapso de tiempo, un pirata bastante conocido así como respetado en el nuevo mundo, de abrigo negro largo se dispuso a poner un pie fuera del submarino en donde viajaba él y su tripulación. Una vez piso tierra repasó la vista por los alrededores, sintiéndose decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta que la isla estaba en completo silencio y con un barco bastante conocido por él algunos metros más allá en la misma costa.

—Veo que los mugiwaras ya hicieron de las suyas en esta isla. Es una lastima, no habrá diversión—murmuró para sí mismo, corroborando la gran confianza que poseía hacía la fuerza de su rival, de otra forma no hubiese dado fe de que la batalla o el problema que se haya originado en la isla ya había llegado a su fin.

—¡Capitán, alguien se está acercando! —gritó desde la puerta del submarino un oso blanco gigante vestido con overol color naranjo y con la capacidad de hablar, al igual que Chopper.

Trafalgar Law enfocó la vista en dirección de donde provenían aquellos pasos, fuertes y apresurados, acompañado de un notable jadeo por parte de su dueño, lo que le daba a entender una sola cosa: tenía prisa o se encontraba gravemente herido.

Inesperadamente se trataba de las dos opciones, cosa que le causó bastante extrañeza al cirujano de la muerte al encontrarse cara a cara con Roronoa Zoro, la mano derecha de Luffy y de quien se sabe que posee una resistencia y fuerza casi subnormal. Y ahí se encontraba el espadachín, totalmente diferente a como solía terminar después de cada batalla.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, precedido por un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Hace tanto tiempo que no adoptaba aquella posición en frente de alguien, y curiosamente la última vez que lo hizo también fue frente a un enemigo.

La vista se le nublaba de a poco, anunciándole la pronta pérdida de conciencia debido a la exhausta batalla. Pero antes de caer se aseguraría de articular las palabras que probablemente serían causante de la salvación de Deni.

—Tú… —la expresión de Law no cambió, como era de esperarse, pero sí que en su voz no pudo ocultar el asombro que le causo el escuchar lo que Zoro tenía para decirle.

Mientras tanto en el bosque camino hacia el Thousand Sunny, Robin y Nami que con mucha dificultad intentaban caminar lo más rápido posible lograron alcanzar a Chopper y Deni.

—¡Chopper! —gritó la navegante al tiempo que corría hacia el renito que aun yacía postrado en el suelo, pero al ver la preocupante escena se llevó una mano a la boca shockeada— ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿No se supone que vendría a ayudarlos?

—Después de que le dije sobre el estado de Deni se fue corriendo hacia el puerto —respondió tapándose el rostro con un brazo entre llantos, mientras que con la otra limpiaba con algodón los restos de sangre que yacían en el cuerpo de su compañera.

—Aún sigue con vida —interrumpió Robin una vez logró tomarle el pulso—. Pero sus signos vitales están demasiado bajos.

En ese momento alcanzaron a llegar Franky que cargaba de Sanji en su hombro, este último al ver a sus preciadas nakamas como siempre comenzó a alzarles las manos y a canturrear con su ojo visible transformado en corazón.

Pero al ver que una de sus chicas estaba postrada casi como un muerto, la mandíbula se le desencajó en un instante del asombro.

—¡Deni-san! —en ese momento el dolor de su pierna desapareció en un instante y en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraba de rodillas en donde estaban las demás chicas.

—¡¿Cómo es que ahora si puedes mantenerte de pie?! —protestó el cyborg con el rostro endemoniado, ya que había cargado todo el tiempo al cocinero debido a la fractura que tenía en la pierna.

Seguido de ellos dos aparecieron Brook, Usopp y Luffy que iba cargado en el hombro del tirador, pero no alcanzaron a percatarse de la gravedad del asunto cuando el ruido de unos pasos les llamó la atención. Al alzar la vista pudieron notar la presencia de aquel hombre con tanto desplante y a la vez misterioso, que siempre llevaba un gorro blanco y que poseía unas ojeras considerables bajo sus ojos. Sus manos tatuadas con la palabra "Death" sostenían una katana que afirmaba en su hombro y en su katana portaba a cierto espadachín inconsciente.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mugiwara-ya —comentó con voz pausada y sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro, ese hombre rara vez dejaba de sonreír.

—¡Trafy! —gritó Luffy conmocionado al volver a ver a uno de sus más grandes rivales pero dentro de ellos era él a quien le tenía bastante simpatía y sobre todo agradecimiento porque alguna vez lo ayudó— ¿Dónde está el oso? —preguntó al creer que no venía acompañado de Beppo— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces con Zoro?

—¿Qué hace con el marimo en ese estado?

—Curiosamente me lo encontré en el camino —acto seguido alzó la inmensa katana hacia el frente para que uno de ellos cogiera a Zoro, a lo que Usopp algo asustado accedió— ¿Esa chica es la que se está muriendo? —preguntó de manera fría, apuntando con su dedo índice justamente hacia Deni.

Todos quedaron sin habla ante la pregunta del capitán de los piratas "Heart", algunos porque no estaban aún seguros del estado de Deni y otros que se preguntaban por qué precisamente él tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Podría haber sido que Zoro…?

—¿Quién se está muriendo? —interrumpió Luffy inocentemente al no haber alcanzado a notar que una de sus nakamas estaba en peligro de muerte.

—¡Idiota, Deni se está muriendo! —gritó Nami enfurecida y sin poder ocultar una lágrima que amenazaba por salir— ¿No lo ves acaso?

—Necesito que el médico de ustedes venga conmigo —interrumpió Law antes de que esa tripulación armara más revuelo como de costumbre.

—¡Espera! —alzó la voz Luffy quien en ese momento ya estaba bastante preocupado por la noticia— ¿Quiere decir que la salvarás?

—La operación puede tener resultado pero el veneno lleva mucho tiempo, necesitamos demasiada sangre —se adelantó a decir Chopper, que al ver que Law estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos le devolvió en parte las esperanzas, pero por otro lado el problema principal era la cantidad de sangre que se necesitaba para garantizar el éxito de la operación.

—Tengo la suficiente para una flota completa —con eso respondió ante las dos interrogantes, con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica que ocasionó que a muchos se les erizara la piel—. Beppo, llévala al barco.

—Yo la llevaré.

Aquella voz que interrumpió con dificultad había sido la de Zoro, una vez logró recuperar la conciencia mientras se mantenía afirmado gracias al brazo de Usopp. Todos le miraron con pesar al notar que el espadachín tenía la mirada pérdida y en el hilo de su voz no reflejaba más que culpabilidad por lo acontecido.

—Oye, oye, entiendo cómo te sientes, marimo, pero apenas puedes mantenerte en pie

—Ya has hecho suficiente, Zoro —interrumpió Luffy a la vez que se agachaba en frente de Robin para así cargar a Deni en brazos—, yo la llevaré.

Law repasó la vista en Zoro aprovechando que este ya se mantenía de pie. De todos los presentes era el que en peor estado se encontraba después de Deni, pero no se podía curar a los dos a la vez, pues la operación requería la presencia de ambos doctores.

—¿Podrás soportar horas en ese estado?

—Solo son unos rasguños —respondió el espadachín restándole importancia a sus heridas, que a pesar que tuviesen un grado de gravedad, para él lo importante en ese momento era que la cirugía se llevara a cabo lo antes posible.

—Entonces, vamos al puerto —y en vez de comenzar la marcha dispuso su mano palma hacia arriba levantando dos dedos que tenía tatuados— ¡Room!

Una burbuja de aire se formó rodeando a todos los presentes y en muy poco tiempo se vieron en la misma burbuja pero en un lugar distinto. Habían llegado ya al puerto gracias a la habilidad de tele transportación de Law, quedando totalmente asombrados, y no es que no la conocían, solo que vivirlo en carne propia había sido extraño.

—Lleven a la chica a la sala de operaciones —ordenó a sus subordinados: Penguin y Sachi—, primero curaré al reno.

Luego de hacerle unas rápidas curaciones, el renito puso por primera vez un pie en el barco de los piratas Heart. Tragó saliva nervioso, no es que no confiara en sus capacidades ni en las de Law, pero bastaba un solo movimiento en falso para sentenciar la muerte de su nakama.

—¿Está bien que la operación sea en el barco de otro pirata? —preguntó Nami desde el Sunny con un deje de desconfianza, pues a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones se habían aliado con aquella tripulación, jamás pensó que dejarían uno de sus nakamas a cargo de ellos.

Al decir aquello miró a Luffy para saber su respuesta, el capitán también permanecía apoyado en la baranda mirando hacia el submarino amarillo. Luego de unos segundos este esbozó una sonrisa, que no reflejaba más que tranquilidad, como era característico de él.

—Trafy es un buen tipo —respondió—, junto a Chopper lo harán bien.

—Trafalgar Law, he escuchado que es un pirata sádico y con bastantes misterios —comentó Robin llevándose el dorso de la mano a la barbilla—, jamás lo creí capaz de ayudar a Luffy dos veces.

—A eso es lo que llamo un pirata noble —mencionó Franky a la vez que se tapaba el rostro con uno de sus gigantes brazos, para así enmascarar el llanto—, que alegría que Deni se pondrá bien ¡Y no estoy llorando, cabrones, solo es una astilla incrustada en mi ojo!

Mientras tanto, Sanji observó el lugar donde hace minutos atrás se instaló Zoro para quedarse ahí probablemente hasta que terminara la operación. El espadachín se sentó en el pasto, apoyándose en la baranda dándole la espalda al submarino. Su mirada permanecía hacia delante, seria, junto al ceño fruncido y sus manos rodeaban las katanas con fuerza, como si en ellas quisiera descargar la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo.

—Iré a preparar algo para recuperarnos —anunció Sanji, para luego ponerse en marcha a la cocina—. Marimo, tú también deberías comer —le dijo a Zoro sin ocultar la preocupación por su nakama, algo que le sorprendió al espadachín, pero no lo demostró.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir —respondió a secas, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos.

Dentro del submarino Law caminaba hacia la sala de operaciones seguido de Chopper. Este último se quedó más que sorprendido cuando cruzaron el pasillo que daba al lugar de la cirugía. El submarino estaba bastante bien equipado, tanto que parecía un hospital. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a tal punto de darle escalofríos fue una sala que se alcanzaba a divisar por dentro gracias a una pequeña ventana que poseía la puerta. Dentro de ella se podía notar que estaba a bajas temperaturas gracias al vapor frío que recubría el lugar, y en un estante de vidrio permanecían una serie de instrumentos de cirugía que ni siquiera el mismo renito poseía, y que quizás, no precisamente tenían aspecto de salvar vidas.

—Ya sabes qué órganos traer del congelador —se dirigió el cirujano a Penguin mientras creaba con su room una burbuja de aire dentro de la sala—, si es necesario habrá que hacerle un trasplante.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Chopper lanzó un grito casi desgarrador, quedando petrificado ante aquellas palabras. En ese momento entendió por qué lo apodaban "El cirujano de la muerte". Sencillamente ese tipo era un sádico ante los ojos de cualquiera, si no, ¿por qué precisamente tenía tantos órganos en su posesión?

—¡No grites, mapache, estamos en una cirugía! —reprochó Beppo que se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

—Tú también estas gritando ¡Y no soy un mapache, oso mal educado! —objetó Chopper con los dientes afilados ante la ofensa del nakama de Law.

—Lo siento mucho —respondió el oso con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva.

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar: Deni se encontraba en la camilla del centro, inconsciente, pálida y con el cuerpo casi congelado. Respirando gracias a una mascarilla que conectaba a un tanque de gases, y a la vez conectada con sondas en todas sus extremidades, las cuales servirían para la trasfusión de sangre y otras para extraerle la propia de ella y así depurarla, entre otras cosas que servirían para monitorear que sus signos vitales estuviesen bien y evolucionando.

La operación, tal y como lo dijo Chopper sí que fue bastante complicada. Primero debían depurar la sangre de Deni a causa del veneno, tarea que se le asignó a Chopper mientras los subordinados se encargaban la trasfusión. Trafalgar Law entre tanto, ayudado por su fruta del diablo extraía los órganos desde el interior de Deni, revisando uno por uno y así cerciorarse que no hubiesen sufrido daños irreversibles, ya que de eso dependía hacer un trasplante o no.

Cuatro horas de arduo trabajo, hasta que finalmente Chopper salió a cubierta, siendo divisado por sus nakamas que esperaban impacientes el resultado.

—¡Chopper!

Todos los mugiwaras estaban en la baranda del Sunny, buscaron con la mirada alguna respuesta física por parte del renito, pero se imaginaron lo peor al ver que este salió con la cabeza gacha y en su rostro peludo escurrían varias lágrimas. Zoro seguía en la misma posición, por supuesto sin poder conciliar el sueño, algo que realmente no le interesaba en ese momento. Al escuchar a sus compañeros el corazón le dio un vuelco latiendo con mayor rapidez y los músculos se le tensaron a tal punto que apretó con una fuerza monstruosa sus katanas.

Chopper luego de derramar varias lágrimas, se llevó el brazo a los ojos para secárselos ya que no quería darles la noticia en ese estado. Levantó el rostro para mirar a sus compañeros, y luego posó sus pezuñas en la frente para dejar salir lo que tenía que decir en un nuevo llanto.

—¡Lo logramos, Deni sique con vida!

Finalmente la alegría llegó de nuevo a la banda de los mugiwaras y todos pudieron respirar en paz luego del momento de mayor tensión.

Nadie podía ocultar la felicidad que esas palabras causaban; Franky se paró encima de la baranda a hacer su baile en tangas mientras no paraba de llorar, otros que también le acompañaban en el llanto como Usopp y Brook. Robin miró con una amplia sonrisa al renito a la vez que Nami caía al suelo de rodillas acompañada con un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Sanji se mordía la camisa haciendo pucheros en un intento de no llorar y Luffy no dudo ni un segundo en estirar los brazos para tomar a Chopper y alzarlo con emoción.

Claro que la celebración les duro apenas un minuto, cuando fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo desde el submarino. Esto seguido por la presencia sombría de Law, que rogaba a los cuatro vientos que por tan solo una hora esa tripulación no armara un escándalo.

—¡Trafy! —gritó Luffy con una inmensa sonrisa, reflejando en ella todo su agradecimiento hacia el cirujano de la muerte.

—Ni siquiera tienen respeto por los pacientes críticos —comentó con una sonrisa torcida—. Debe estar bajo cuidado y monitoreo intensivo, es mejor que permanezca aquí una semana —señaló dando a entender que Deni debía quedarse al menos algunos días en el submarino.

—No hay problema, por mí está bien —respondió Luffy depositando toda su confianza en él.

En ese momento sintieron el ruido de un enorme peso desplomándose en el suelo. Había sido precisamente Zoro, quien hace minutos atrás cuando escuchó la respuesta de Chopper pudo por fin sentir el alivio en su máxima expresión. Su rostro tenso había cambiado completamente, esbozando una sonrisa al saber que la persona que tanto le alegraba la existencia aún seguía con vida. Cuando escuchó que Law también estaba presente se quiso poner de pie para dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento, pero la batalla le paso la cuenta y apenas logró ponerse de pie fue a parar directo al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Zoro! —gritó asustado Chopper que comenzó a correr por todos lados en cubierta— ¡Un doctor, necesitamos un doctor! —se detuvo una vez cayó en la cuenta de lo que era obvio— ¡Ah, pero si tú eres doctor! —le dijo con una sonrisa de alivio a Law.

—¡Idiota, tú también lo eres! —espetó Nami cabreada propinándole un golpe en la cabeza al renito.

—Ahora que la cirugía ha terminado debemos alejarnos de esta isla —interrumpió el cirujano con una gota de sudor en la frente—, la marina no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

—Hay una isla comercial en ese sentido —indicó Nami apuntando hacia el lado contrario—, nosotros estuvimos antes de llegar aquí.

—Perfecto, iremos hacia allá.

—¿No sería conveniente para ti que uno de nosotros muera? —preguntó Robin sin tapujo, la arqueóloga aún tenía la gran duda del por qué ese enemigo los ayudaba desinteresadamente, ¿o es que realmente quería sacar provecho de la situación?— ¿Por qué nos ayudas si también deseas el One Piece?

—¡Robin, no lo provoques! —espetó Usopp, asustado de lo que esas palabras provocadoras podrían causar en el enemigo/amigo que en ese momento era amigo pero siempre ha sido enemigo

Sin embargo a Law esa pregunta no le perturbaba en absoluto, es más, desde que decidió nuevamente ayudarlos que veía venir un interrogatorio así.

—No lo sé —respondió esbozando una sonrisa—, quizás porque son un enemigo digno de guardarse para el final, eso hace más emocionante el viaje.

Luego de esa respuesta y de haber dejado todo en claro, emprendieron marcha rumbo a la isla que había señalado Nami. Varios días pasaron para que al fin llegaran al destino, suficiente para que los mugiwaras se recuperaran casi al 100% de las heridas, excepto por Deni que aún seguía inconsciente, pero para la felicidad de todos mejorando notablemente.

—¡Ah!

Todos los días se repetía aquel suceso desde que habían operado a Deni. Zoro despertaba exaltado de sus siestas en las tardes gracias a numerosas pesadillas que lo venían asechando sin poder dejarlo dormir. Veía a Chopper diciendo que su compañera no había resistido la operación, otras veces que soñaba que quedaba con secuelas irreversibles o simplemente soñaba el momento en que la dio por muerta cuando se la encontró en el bosque después de la batalla.

—Deberías dormir menos, marimo idiota —se acercó una tarde Sanji soltando una bocanada de humo—. Parece que le afecta más a tu cabeza de músculo que estar despierto.

Zoro refunfuño molesto mientras aun no despertaba por completo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para aliviar la molesta jaqueca que sentía por la falta de sueño. Echó el cuello hacia atrás para volver a pegarse en la baranda, mientras intentaba hacerse el ánimo de pararse para beber un poco, quizás una buena botella de sake le haría bien.

—¡Te dije que no te volvieras a dormir, idiota! —recriminó fuertemente el cocinero, porque apenas pestañeó y ya se encontró a Zoro durmiendo nuevamente a destajo, roncando fuertemente y con una burbuja que salía y entraba por la nariz. Sabía que si el espadachín se quedaba dormido volvería a tener pesadillas así que no encontró mejor opción que asestarle una patada, pillándolo totalmente desprevenido y mandándolo a volar por los cielos.

—¡Esta me la pagarás, nariz sangrante! —se alcanzó a oír las amenazas de Zoro que al fin pudo despertar, pero que no obstante ya estaba volando quizás hacia dónde.

Al mismo tiempo que esa peculiar e interesante conversación se llevó a cabo, Trafalgar Law salió a cubierta observando en dirección hacia la cabeza del Sunny, sitio donde estaba Luffy sin decir ni hacer nada, actitud que llevaba hace varios días. Y el cirujano de la muerte, aunque pocos lo creerían, comprendía totalmente aquel bajo estado de ánimo de su enemigo. Sabía que Luffy sentía impotencia por dentro por no haber podido proteger a sus nakamas, porque no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así y nuevamente tenía que vivir esa amarga experiencia, echo en que el mismo Law estuvo de testigo.

El día anterior había escuchado a los mismos nakamas del sombrero de paja hablar de la situación.

—_Zoro está en estado depresivo, Luffy no se queda atrás. Solo está en que se vean el uno al otro para que la situación empeore. Cuando despierte Deni será peor._

Eso fue lo que escuchó sin querer esa tarde en que estaba recostado en su cubierta recargado en el cuerpo de Beppo. Robin estaba en el Sunny leyendo un libro y al llegar la navegante para acompañarle comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación, quedándose Law con esa última frase que lanzó Robin.

—Dudo que la marina nos encuentre en esta isla —comentó desinteresado, no se le daba bien andar con rodeos y en ese momento se sentía un estúpido por no ir directo al grano.

—Zoro, Deni y el bebé. Yo fui débil aun no soy fuerte, no pude protegerlos.

Ese comentario por parte de Luffy fue suficiente para que Law entendiera la situación y que hacía falta que alguien pusiera en su lugar ese erróneo pensamiento que tenía el sombrero de paja.

—Se lo que ocurrió en esa isla —continuó esta vez yendo al grano, mientras estaban en la cirugía Chopper le explicó lo acontecido—, estamos en el nuevo mundo, mugiwara. Debes tener en claro que no todo será fácil.

—Si Zoro no se hubiese encontrado contigo, Deni estaría…

—Estamos hablando de un arma ancestral —interrumpió—, ni siquiera la marina hubiese controlado ese poder.

Nada, no obtenía respuesta positiva por parte de Luffy. Suspiró con pesadez, ciertamente a él no se le daba consolar a las personas ni menos a un rival, ¿entonces por qué lo estaba intentando?

Alguien una vez le dijo que eso podía ser instinto, y quizás tuvo razón.

—Pero si quieres quedarte sentado ahí hasta que termine el viaje hazlo, a ese paso todos tus nakamas acabaran muertos ante el próximo enemigo.

Al oír esa horrible sentencia un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Luffy, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Law.

Bajó de la cabeza del Sunny pausadamente, quedando frente a frente al cirujano que estaba en la cubierta del otro barco y esperando una respuesta que estuviese a la altura de su futuro gran enemigo, respuesta que para desilusión de él supuestamente nunca llegó.

Luffy iba a emprender marcha a la cocina, no sin antes posar el sombrero en su cabeza y sostenerlo con decisión.

—¡Trafy, yo me volveré más fuerte!, Vardok fue el último.

—Lo has entendido bien, mugiwara —finalizó Law con una sonrisa, así precisamente es como estaba acostumbrado a ver a ese loco rival que tenía.

—Shishishi —Luffy rio discretamente en señal de afirmación, pero su rostro cambió a uno de asombro cuando vio a uno de sus nakamas volando— ¡¿Zoro?!

—¡Maldito cocinero, me las pagarás!

—¡Zoro! ¿A dónde vas? —volvió a gritar Luffy para luego correr hacia el mástil y así darse vuelo con sus brazos de goma, saliendo disparado en la misma dirección que el espadachín— ¡Espérame!

El cirujano de la muerte terminó de mirar como Luffy y Zoro desaparecían por el cielo, quizás cayendo a algún lugar de la isla. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro y decidió que lo mejor sería echarse una siesta encima de Beppo. Ya había hecho suficiente por ese día en levantarle el ánimo a Luffy, y precisamente Law no era alguien que se la pasara haciendo buenas obras.

—¡Cuando aterricemos recuérdame descuartizarte a ti y al cocinero de pacotilla! —gritó Zoro desde el cielo cabreado a Luffy y una vez aterrizaron lo agarró de la camisa, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y endemoniada.

—Shishishi —esa risa dejó desconcertado al espadachín, que hace tiempo que no veía sonreír a su capitán—. Vamos a entrenar, Zoro

—¿Eh?

—¿No quieres volverte más fuerte? —continuó poniéndose de pie para sacudirse las prendas y acomodarse el sombrero—. Yo si quiero, seré tan fuerte que no volveré a permitir que alguien más ponga una mano encima de mis nakamas.

¿Qué podía decir él ante una afirmación tan convincente y llena de energía por parte de su capitán? Por supuesto que aceptaba la propuesta, él también quería hacerse más fuerte, y aunque últimamente no tenía ánimos ni para entrenar, estaba dispuesto a dárselos. Si no, no se sentiría capaz de llegar a hacer de Luffy el rey pirata, ni de volver a proteger a Deni ante cualquier problema, como en la última batalla en que fracasó.

Y así se la pasaron entrenando en un lugar apartado del pueblo toda la tarde, hasta que Luffy no dio más del hambre, obligando a Zoro a terminar el entrenamiento por ese día.

Todos los demás estaban en cubierta preocupados, excepto por Sanji que se encontraba preparando la comida para la cena. Zoro y Luffy se habían desaparecido toda la tarde y nadie sabía dónde fueron, excepto por Nami que los vio salir disparados por el aire, pero más allá desconocía el paradero de ellos.

Finalmente los dos llegaron, Capitán y espadachín, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro y viceversa. Se veían bastante agotados y con múltiples moretones.

—¡Zoro, Luffy! —gritó Chopper desde la baranda preocupado— ¡Necesitamos un doctor! ¡Que venga un doctor! —llamó hacía el costado en donde estaba el submarino de los piratas Heart, hasta que fue callado nuevamente por un golpe de Nami en la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué ocurre con ustedes dos?! —protestó la navegante molesta— ¿En qué lio se metieron?

—Solo estábamos entrenando —respondió Luffy alegre—. Zoro es muy fuerte, shishishi, ni siquiera pude ganarle

—Idiota —reprochó el espadachín con una sonrisa de medio lado—, solo mira como me dejaste.

Esa fue la rutina que llevó Luffy y su segundo al mando todos los días. Nada le hacía mejor al espadachín que entrenar para distraerse por algunos momentos y olvidar la amargura que sentía por dentro al haber perdido a su hijo y casi a Deni. Por su lado a Deni ya la habían trasladado de vuelta al Sunny una vez estuvo estable, aunque aún inconsciente, pero según Law ya no tardaría en despertar.

Y así fue, al séptimo día en que Luffy y Zoro fueron a la isla a entrenar, los demás mugiwaras escucharon el chasquido de la puerta del dormitorio que compartían Deni y el espadachín, dejándose ver la figura de su nakama que al fin había recuperado la conciencia.

—¿Chi-cos? —se dirigió a los demás con la voz entrecortada. Aun se sentía débil y no podía mantenerse por completo en pie, por lo que intentaba afirmarse de la baranda que estaba al frente de su dormitorio para no caer desplomada al suelo.

—¡Deni!

Todos gritaron llenos de emoción al ver que realmente Deni seguía sana y salva, y que su lucha por mantenerse con vida había dado sus frutos fuertemente. No pudieron evitar correr para abrazarla, por supuesto siendo Sanji el primero, pero que para su desgracia se encontró cara a cara con el pelo rizado de Usopp que se le había adelantado junto a Chopper y Nami. Franky y Brook lloraban desconsoladamente en una esquina del Sunny, mientras Robin haciendo uso de su fruta del diablo hiso aparecer un par de manos ofreciéndoles un pañuelo a cada uno.

—Están todos bien, me alegro tanto —comentó Deni rompiendo en llanto. No sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, sus compañeros estaban en perfectas condiciones y extrañamente ella no tenía idea de por qué seguía con vida, pero sí que sabía que había perdido una parte muy importante de sí misma y eso era algo que le impedía por el momento recuperar la felicidad.

—Tienes que descansar —sugirió Chopper que aún no paraba de llorar—, aun no te has recuperado por completo

—¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Él está bien, cierto? —preguntó con mucha dificultad producto de la aun notable debilidad, pero que aun así no podía ocultar su preocupación por el espadachín.

Los demás asintieron y la devolvieron al dormitorio para que descansara algunas horas, hasta que Zoro volviese del entrenamiento.

Todos estaban alerta en cubierta para cuando este llegase pues se morían de la impaciencia por ver cómo reaccionaría frente a Deni que ya estaba casi 100% recuperada.

—Oye, marimo —Sanji fue el primero en aprovechar de que Zoro había llegado, para así picotearlo y saber qué opinaba—, espero que para cuando Deni-san despierte la recibas con una buena bienvenida y no como el idiota que eres.

—¿Eh? —eso descolocó al espadachín de sobremanera, pues nunca se detuvo a pensar en qué haría cuando Deni estuviese frente de él, sin embargo intentó parecer indiferente— ¿Se supone que debería hacer algo, cejas de sushi?

—¡Como siempre tan orgulloso! ¿Eh, Zoro?

Esa voz a sus espaldas, proveniente desde algunos metros del espadachín no tuvo otro efecto que dejar a Zoro desconcertado, petrificado, boqui abierta e incluso algo tiritón. Sabía de quien provenía, pero en su mente aun no hacía consciente que ella estuviese ahí, viva y a unos metros detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta lentamente para intentar calmar un poco sus revoluciones y cuando quedó frente a ella el corazón se le aceleró aún más. Tenía ahí mismo a Deni, hablándole, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que cambio totalmente a una expresión sincera al regalarle una sonrisa tierna al espadachín.

—Gracias por todo, Zoro.

—Me alegro tanto… —logró decir Luffy entrecortado, que con su mano derecha se bajaba el sombrero hasta cubrirle los ojos — ¡Esto merece un banque..! —antes de que lograra arruinar el momento, Robin pudo callarlo con una de sus manos que apareció desde el mismo cuello del moreno.

Estaba viva, eso era lo único que le importaba a Zoro y que era motivo de su infierno interior, el cual vivió todas esas semanas. Las palabras simplemente no le salían pero sus piernas actuaron por si solas y como si hubiesen tenido vida propia echaron a correr línea recta, sorprendiendo fuertemente a Deni una vez Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para sentir su olor y así saber que todo eso era real. El agarre cada vez lo hacía más fuerte, por el mero hecho de que sentía que si la soltaba, Deni se iría para siempre, tal y como lo creyó cuando cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Los demás miraron la escena con ternura y algunos hasta con lágrimas en los ojos. Deni aún seguía con el rostro casi desfigurado por la reacción del espadachín, hasta que finalmente volvió en sí, correspondiéndole el abrazo y llorando de felicidad sobre su hombro.

Finalmente terminaron ambos en el dormitorio que compartían, Deni acostada para descansar después de tanta emoción vivida y Zoro en frente de ella sentado en una silla.

El silencio abundaba en la habitación pues no sabían que decirse ¿Qué podían decir, si todo lo habían dicho cuando terminó la batalla? Zoro ya se había lamentado delante de ella por no haberla protegido ni a su bebé y Deni no le echaba la culpa de nada, al contrario.

¿Acaso había algo más que hablar?

—Chopper quiere revisarte —comentó concluyendo así la incómoda no conversación. Se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta. Quería y la vez no estar ahí, quería abrazarla y así compartir ambos el dolor de lo que causo la ardua batalla. Sin embargo una vez más su orgullo se encargaba de jugarle una mala pasada, o más bien su orgullo aplastado, pues sentía que no merecía estar ahí con ella, que lo había dado todo y él nada, según él mismo.

—Zoro —interrumpió Deni antes que el espadachín se retirase—, ¿sobre lo de nosotros?

Las pocas palabras murieron ahí mismo cuando Zoro se dio vuelta para mirarla, no con una mirada fría, no, esta vez se podía ver un oleaje de sentimientos que aunque parecían confusos. Se podía pesquisar la culpabilidad que sentía su nakama por dentro. Tragó saliva y le devolvió la mirada fijamente, anticipando en su mente la respuesta que era obvia por parte de él.

—Fue bueno, el tiempo que duró.

Deni solamente asintió, al parecer conforme y finalmente el espadachín cruzó la puerta.

Simplemente no se sentía merecedor de estar con ella. Todo ese tiempo había hecho las cosas mal: cuando la conoció la había odiado, luego la rechazó, la había abandonado, y sin embargo Deni siempre estuvo ahí para él, aguantándolo, queriéndolo y confiando en él ciegamente. Sin embargo el espadachín sentía que ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerla, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Lo había prometido y no lo cumplió y eso iba a ser una espina que quedaría para siempre en su interior, que no le dejaría volver a estar junto a Deni por mucho que lo quisiera.

* * *

_La primera vez que publiqué este capítulo en otra página me dijeron odiosa ¬¬ y si, sé que lo soy xD Pero hay que entender que los pobres quedaron con un daño emocional, entonces no creí apropiado que se dieran besos, abracitos y luego un lemon de 10 páginas xD_

_Además sacaré provecho de esta situación muajaj_

_Pero a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas mejoraran :P_


	34. Hasta que lo pierdes

_¡Perdonen la tardanza, ¡mil perdón! _

_Me fui de vacaciones por dos semanas, precisamente a una isla. No había teléfono, ni luz (solo de las 20:00 hasta las 00:00 horas), menos internet por lo que me era imposible actualizar xD_

_Quería comentarles que con este capítulo la historia ya me alcanzó, me refiero a que este era el último que tenía escrito hace tiempo. Ahora ya estoy casi terminando el que viene después. Pero en escribir uno nuevo tardo muuuucho, muuuucho xD Pero que más da si después de este quedan solo dos capítulos para que termine :) _

_Como siempre agradecer por aquí a quienes no les puedo contestar en privado:_

_**KuroChan**__: ¡Gracias por el saludo! Me alegro que te haya gustado como dejé a Law. Espero en este capítulo haberlo dejado mejor x)_

_**SaKu**__: No sabes cuánto me alegró que te haya gustado mi Oc, Hokusai y la personalidad de Law. ¡Infinitas gracias por tus ánimos! Y perdón por las lágrimas, pero era la idea jajaa Ya verás que la reconciliación será buena ¡Lo juro! Ajaj Y no te preocupes que yo también estaba desaparecida :P_

_Hice un dibujo de una escena de este capítulo, no me gusta dejar link entremedio pero creo que lo amerit. Recuerden juntar los espacios. _

_Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

_Porque nunca sabes lo que tienes __  
__hasta que lo pierdes __  
__lamentablemente nunca vuelve_

Ya era casi medio día en el nuevo mundo y la única persona que faltaba en pie era Deni, quien recién se estaba despertando después de una larga noche de inacabable insomnio.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas, sintiendo aun el cuerpo cortado por todos los días en cama. Sin mirar hacia el costado extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche, para alcanzar el vaso con agua que había encima del mueble y así de mala gana tomar un sorbo. El llanto inconsolable en la oscura noche le había secado la garganta y no obstante sabía que tendría unos cuantos días más en ese estado.

Al rodar la vista hacia un lado y corroborar que la cama de al frente estaba ordenada —cosa que indicaba que Zoro ni siquiera había llegado a dormir— recordó el desenlace de todo lo que acarreó la maldita batalla.

El espadachín había dado todo por terminado, y sinceramente si él no lo hubiese hecho ella misma habría cortado lo que quedaba de relación

No es que no quisiera estar con él, al contrario, si hubiese sido otra situación habría dado lo que fuese para seguir con Zoro para el resto de sus días. Pero tantas veces terminaron mal y lo volvieron a intentar, que parecía que en definitiva su destino no estaba junto a él. Ya no quería forjar más el destino, porque por dejarse llevar por sus profundos sentimientos hacia el espadachín es que terminó embarazada, y ahora no podía quitarse la horrible pena de que hubiera perdido a su amado bebé. Seguir con él sería recordar la terrible consecuencia de toda esta historia.

Repentinamente el gritó de Usopp desde la cubierta, quien se escuchaba despavorido y diciendo algo como "¡Enemigo a bordo!" terminó por sacarla de los pensamientos depresivos en que estaba sumergida. Miles de imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza a Deni al escucharlo, entre ellas que Hokusai podría estar vivo y con intenciones de vengarse. Pues no se le ocurría que otro enemigo podría aparecer tan rápido cerca de ellos.

Temerosa de esa teoría dio un respingo desde la cama quedando totalmente en pie haciendo caso omiso al cansancio, dispuesta a salir de la habitación para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Idiota! —la imagen mental que se le formó al instante: de Nami con la cara endemoniada y asestándole un golpe a Usopp la dejó un poco más tranquila soltando un suspiro de alivio— ¡¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que decirte que es una alianza y no el enemigo?!

¿Alianza?

Deni se paró en seco cuando esa palabra caló fuertemente en sus oídos ¿Alianza había dicho? Estaba claro ya que no era un enemigo, pero la palabra ALIANZA le hacía levantar sospechas de que se podía tratar de una sola persona en particular. Y más cuando recordó que Nami le dijo con una sonrisa que no era solo a Chopper a quien tenía que agradecerle por estar viva. Pero ella siempre había pensado que Zoro despertó y presionó como pudo al renito para que hiciera lo que estuviese a su alcance para salvarla.

Con paso indeciso siguió camino hacia la proa, lugar de donde venía el bullicio. Al subir el último peldaño de la escalera giró la vista en dirección hacia el frente, divisando a Nami que reprimía a Usopp mientras Luffy sentado en la cabeza del barco se reía por la escena.

Y cuando sus ojos rodaron lentamente hacia la izquierda el estómago se le subió casi hasta la garganta y el corazón le dio un vuelco en 360°.

Todo lo que veía era una luz brillante; cegadora, que le dificultaba en gran parte la visión. Tan solo dejaba visible la silueta de un hombre que parecía… ¿Era acaso Dios? Permaneció paralizada, absorta en esa imagen, hasta que con una mano se cubrió la frente y entrecerró los ojos —atraídos irresistiblemente— a modo de lograr captar con mayor exactitud cada facción de esa persona, de la cual no estaba segura si era real o no.

Simplemente tenía que ser una ilusión.

Su mente estaba en blanco, y solo cuando el cirujano extrañado por su forma de mirarlo frunció el ceño volvió en sí misma…"Oh cielo santo, estaba frunciendo el ceño". Todo le parecía hermoso, mágico, de ensoñación. Hasta que finalmente su cuerpo estalló dejando al descubierto sus perversiones, obligándole a darse media vuelta para ocultar una tremenda hemorragia nasal.

—¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?! —vociferó Nami con expresión endemoniada a la vez que le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza.

katty-z . deviantart puntocom / a r t / Conociendo-a-Law-346337526?q=gallery%3Akatty-z&qo=2

—Lo siento mucho, Trafalgar-san —Minutos después y ya en cama a causa del debilitamiento, Deni se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia—. Le agradezco infinitamente el que me haya salvado la vida —logró finalizar con torpeza por la vergüenza; ojala la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante por el espectáculo que acababa de montar.

Law observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta con una gota de sudor que asomaba en su frente desde la bochornosa escena en cubierta y que aún se mantenía intacta pese a que ya habían pasado varios minutos.

La última vez que se había topado con los mugiwaras aún eran nueve miembros. Una vez más se cuestionó…no, no era necesario cuestionarse. Se autoafirmó que Luffy tenía cierto fetichismo por los nakamas no normales, más cuando tenía en frente a esa chica de pelo violeta aun sangrando con 2 tapones de algodón en la nariz y un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe de Nami. Sin contar además, que estaba conectada a una sonda con sangre por la hemorragia reciente e intentando no mirarlo más de la cuenta para evitar cualquier asomo de derrame.

—¡Mi hermosa flor de primavera, te traje el desayuno! —de repente el momento se vio interrumpido por el enérgico canturreo de Sanji que se asomó por la puerta con un ojo convertido en corazón.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando el estado de Deni acusó en breve lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Si hubiese sido otra persona quizás jamás lo hubiese pensado de ella. Pero era Sanji: el número uno en hemorragias nasales. Sabía de sobra lo que significaba unos tapones y una sonda para transfusión. Miró hacia un lado al notar que había otra presencia ocupando la habitación, cayendo en la cuenta de que se trataba de Law con el rostro desencajado. Entonces volvió a mirar a Deni, que permanecía con la vista gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas. Volvió a mirar a Law que aún mantenía una gota de sudor en la frente, la cual parecía que ya se había instalado en su ser para no salir más… a menos que se alejara de aquella tripulación de locos.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —preguntó intentando reprimir alguna otra palabrota, si bien no se llevaba mal con el cirujano, la idea de que fuese el culpable de la hemorragia de su nakama le sentaba como patada en el culo.

Entonces el aludido que permanecía inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados por fin esbozó su habitual sonrisa de "soy-todo-dios-y-hago-aquí-lo-que-se-me-da-la-gana".

—Solo vine a cerciorarme que mi paciente se ha recuperado —respondió obviando todo lo demás y dando la vuelta sobre sus talones se dispuso a volver al submarino—. Avisen si empeora —.Con esas últimas palabras abandonó la conversación, dejando a Sanji echando humos por lo arrogante y a Deni a punto de soltar los tapones a presión al oír por primera vez esa pausada y sensual voz.

Al día siguiente poco antes de que el sol desapareciera por el horizonte, dirigió sus últimos rayos a las agitadas aguas del nuevo mundo, que marcaban un oleaje acompasado por el viento y reflejando en ella una caja pequeña de madera común y corriente. Flotando a escasos metros de esta un pequeño bote. En el bote se encontraba Deni, con una estaca cubierta por llamas en su extremo, el cual apuntaba en dirección hacia el mismo contenedor de todas las pertenencias que había comprado para el bebé en esa misma isla.

Detrás del bote anclado estaba el Sunny y desde la baranda los mugiwaras observaban la escena con pesar. Aquello lo sentían realmente como la despedida de un futuro nakama.

Sentían también lastima por Deni, que se encontraba sola en medio del bote y erguida intentando mantener la postura. Tenía que ser fuerte, no quería derrumbarse en llanto una vez más y menos delante de sus compañeros.

Sostenía el palo con ambas manos temblorosas, presa de una sensación confusa de que si lo que estaba viviendo era real o simplemente una pesadilla de la cual quería zafarse por todos los medios.

Inesperadamente de un salto llegó desde la baranda hasta el bote Zoro, situándose a un costado de Deni. Mirándola de reojo estiró el brazo para posicionar la mano encima de la de su compañera y así compartir con ella esa despedida que también le concernía a él.

No sabía por qué, pero estando Zoro ahí se permitió liberar la pena que le agarrotaba por dentro. Con Zoro podía llorar a libertad y no cortarse. Aún permanecía ese sentimiento hacia él.

El espadachín mientras hacía más fuerte el agarre impulsó de a poco la antorcha hacia aquella caja, impulso necesario que necesitaba Deni para al fin dar el último adiós que se merecía quien iba ser el hijo de ellos dos.

Zoro hasta el último momento no dejó de sostener la mano de Deni. El fuego lo consumió todo, los últimos recuerdos tangibles que quedaban del pequeño que no alcanzó a nacer.

Luego de que el cielo se ennegreciera en el nuevo mundo las luces de los diferentes cuartos del Sunny ya se estaban haciendo presentes. La noche estaba calmada y silenciosa, perfecta para un nuevo cambio sin que nadie la interrogase por ello.

Zoro se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, lugar que ya solo le faltaba el cartel que dijese que era propiedad de él desde que el espadachín optó por pasar todas las noches en aquel lugar. Se la llevaba pensando en que no tenía cara para apoyar a Deni en su pesar, si apenas se podía apoyar el mismo. Lo más probable para él es que si permanecía a su lado solo sería una molesta espina para ella su presencia, recordándole a cada minuto que todo lo malo que habían vivido no era más que culpa de él.

La sorpresa asomó en su mirada luego de ver desde la ventana hacia abajo que Deni, junto con un bolso en mano se encaminaba al cuarto de las chicas seguida de Nami quien le acompañaba. Aquello era suficiente para darse cuenta que abandonaba la habitación.

Una caótica sensación de vacío se clavó en el interior del espadachín, la cual se acrecentó cuando su mirada se topó con la de ella antes que entrara al cuarto de las chicas.

Deni dejó sus cosas encima de la que volvía a ser su cama y se sentó dándoles la espalda a sus compañeras de cuarto. Nami y Robin le observaban desde la puerta. La navegante preocupada no sabía que decirle ni como apoyarla. Y como si Robin hubiese leído sus pensamientos depositó la mano en su hombro, haciéndole un gesto de que era mejor dejarla sola para que se desahogara tranquilamente.

Zoro también optó por volver al dormitorio de los chicos, y finalmente el cuarto que una vez compartieron felices los dos quedó cerrado y vacío. Lo único que permaneció en el fueron los recuerdos vivientes de lo que fue y pudo haber sido una maravillosa relación.

Ya en la cocina, al día siguiente después del almuerzo se encontraba Sanji lavando los platos de mala gana y enfurecido, incluso inhalando y echando para fuera el humo del cigarro a cada segundo. Al parecer estaba cabreado por algo.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretende quedarse? ¡Me pone de los nervios!

—Tú sangrabas por todo lo que se moviera, no te hagas el idiota.

No cabía duda, saltaba a la vista que el enfado de Sanji iba en dirección hacia el tema de aquella mañana, algo que fue totalmente del desagrado del cocinero. No soportaba la idea de que una de sus preciadas chicas sangrara por un arrogante y aparecido medicucho —vale que había salvado a Deni— ¡Pero ni siquiera alguna había sangrado por él, que si se lo merecía!

—¡Solo por ti, mi amada Nami-san, y por mi Robin-chawn! —mintió descaradamente con su ojo visible convertido en corazón ante la réplica de la navegante— ¡Pero no acepto que mi querida Deni-san haya sangrado por ese cirujano de pacotilla! ¡Ya bastante con aguantar que se haya enamorado del marimo imbécil!

Antes de que se oyera el chasquido de la puerta está ya estaba estampada en la pared, emitiendo un ruido que retumbó casi por todo el barco y junto con la acción apareció ante los ojos de los demás el mismísimo demonio.

Se trataba de Zoro con un aspecto tan sombrío y siniestro que provocó que a Usopp y Chopper —que también eran participe de la conversación— se les congelaran hasta los huesos, por lo que optaron por retirada. Total: soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra.

Y la aterradora presencia del espadachín se debía precisamente a que antes de entrar a la cocina —con su típico aspecto despreocupado y restregándose la nuca con una mano— alcanzó a oír lo que había dicho el ero-cook.

"Eso significa que estará dispuesta a mostrarle sus bragas a Trafalgar-san" Eso fue lo último que sus oídos podían aguantar escuchar y de un fuerte puñetazo en la puerta logró abrirla dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes.

Dando unas grandes zancadas hacia el estante donde se encontraban las botellas de sake agarró una para llevársela al puesto de vigía. Nadie dijo nada cuando este volvió a cruzar la cocina para marcharse, pero erróneamente no se marchó.

Se acercó con aura asesina hacia Sanji y lo tomó de la camiseta arrastrándolo hacia él. A ver si tenía las agallas de aclararle todo aquel asunto de la hemorragia.

—Repite lo que has dicho —ordenó con una expresión sombría y apática— ¿Es cierto?

Sanji ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada amenazante de su nakama, es más, se tomó todo el tiempo que requería para darle una cañada a su cigarro.

—No, pero si quieres me lo invento, marimo estúpido—respondió soltándole el humo en la cara para luego enarcar una sonrisa burlesca—. Y no tengo intenciones de darte explicaciones, es tu culpa por haberla abandonado.

—¡Repite eso, cocinero de pacotilla! —respondió Zoro frunciendo aun más el ceño y con la mandíbula tensa. Sanji le había dado justo en el clavo y sin tapujos. Soltó al cocinero de mala gana y se dispuso a tomar su katana para contraatacar esta vez por la fuerza bruta.

—¡Con gusto te daré pelea, imbécil!

Antes de que se formara una habitual pelea entre ellos dos en la cocina, Sanji alcanzó a notar por encima del hombro de Zoro que Deni estaba plantada ahí bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¡Deni san! —el cocinero corrió hacia ella con paso bailarín, dejando a Zoro con la katana en la boca.

Nami soltó un suspiro, harta de todo aquel asunto y optó por la mejor opción: abandonar la cocina. Brook aún permanecía tomando una taza de té como si nada estuviese pasando.

Sanji fue a atender a su compañera que llevaba los platos del almuerzo que le habían ido a dejar al dormitorio. Zoro chasqueó la lengua molesto y luego de enfundar su katana se dirigió hacia cubierta. No quería estar ahí.

No sin antes pasar por el lado de ella y clavarle una mirada fría y diría que casi hasta cargada de odio, algo inesperado después de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana anterior y que le llegó a helar la sangre a Deni.

—¡Deni-san! —el cocinero se apresuró a socorrer a su compañera cuando a esta se le deslizó por las manos el vaso que cargaba llegando directamente al suelo. La mirada penetrante de Zoro la había dejado en estado de shock.

El espadachín al salir dirigió una mirada asesina al costado donde permanecía anclado el navío del cirujano de la muerte, notando como este descansaba tranquilamente en cubierta apoyado en Beppo y con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Ni siquiera se asomaba un interés por marcharse ¿Por qué seguía ahí al lado de ellos? ¿Qué acaso no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Deni por su parte no daba crédito a la actitud de Zoro, ¿qué ocurría? La mañana anterior había estado él con ella, acompañándola en su dolor con la mayor hospitalidad que pudo haber tenido, ¿y en ese momento la estaba ignorando como si la odiase? ¿Tanto habían retrocedido? Como si todo se remontara al Zoro que era en un principio con ella.

Tal vez ella también necesitaba un trago, hace mucho tiempo no bebía y ya el desequilibrio mental que estaba cursando le pedía a gritos aunque fuese una gota de licor. Así que esperó a que la noche cayera para estar sola y un poco más tranquila. Sacó una botella de sake de la cocina y se echó a beber sobre la baranda del Sunny, en dirección casualmente donde mismo se encontraba el navío de los piratas Heart.

—Intenta descuidarte un poco más y estás muerta —advirtió contra todo pronóstico Law quien se encontraba merodeando en la cubierta del submarino.

Deni no pudo decir nada, el tono de aquel hombre era demasiado intimidante y por su puesto esa advertencia no la pasaba por alto.

—Aunque el hecho de que puedas beber ahora no es asunto mío —terminó con eso luego de alzar la mirada que mantenía cubierta bajo su sombrero.

"_Qué guapo pero que desagradable a la vez_" se dijo Deni mentalmente y que ironía; una vez también ese pensamiento fue dirigido hacia Zoro. Pero realmente era algo en lo que el cirujano estaba en lo cierto. Miró con tristeza la botella que traía en su mano, recordando que hace tiempo no bebía y eso había sido por una razón en especial.

—Tienes razón, el poder beber en estos momentos solo me recuerda que perdí algo muy preciado—se dio la vuelta y estirando el brazo hacia atrás dejó caer la botella casi llena al mar—. Ya no lo quiero.

—Room

Antes de que pudiese notarlo Law ya sostenía el licor en la palma de su mano, una vez la botella dejó de tambalearse la tomó de un costado. Tal parece que el sí iba a aprovechar de beber.

—Un buen sake tampoco es algo que se deba desperdiciar tan a la ligera.

Soltó un suspiró resignada, "_Piratas_", bueno, ella también lo era.

Dándole la espalda apoyó los hombros en la baranda y echó el cuello hacia atrás para observar las estrellas. Si Law permanecía donde mismo es porque no le molestaba su presencia así que no veía el por qué no estar ahí.

—Vaya, ¿el médico hablando de cuidar la salud y la vida?

—He matado tantas veces como el doble de las vidas que he salvado.

En el rostro de Deni solo se dibujó una sonrisa, "Jake Mate", sí que el capitán Heart era un pirata que tenía respuesta para todo. Al menos con ese breve intercambio de palabras logró despejar un poco su mente.

—Bueno, eso sí tiene sentido.

Se quedó ahí haciéndole compañía al cirujano hasta que este se bebió la botella. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y luego decidió ir a dormir.

En el puesto de vigía como siempre se encontraba Zoro mirando hacia fuera y por supuesto nada de lo que ocurrió había pasado por alto.

Ni siquiera podía refunfuñar y decir para sus adentros "_Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda_", no, porque de no haberlo encontrado el destino de Deni hubiese sido totalmente devastador.

Pero no podía evitar que le invadiese un sentimiento lleno de coraje, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de él?

Law alzó la vista hacia aquel puesto y por supuesto no pasó desapercibida la reacción obvia del espadachín, a diferencia de Deni que ni siquiera notó su mirada acosadora. El cirujano de la muerte no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, pues bastante bien se dio cuenta de los posibles pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de Zoro y eso en parte le causo gracia.

No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ahora perteneciese a ese maldito cirujano aprovechador. Que la haya salvado no le daba el derecho a arrebatársela de esa manera tan sucia. Y si Law no hubiese tenido ese acto de bondad de alargar su vida claramente ya lo habría cortado en mil pedazos

Sin darse cuenta su mente ya estaba desarrollando pensamientos sicópatas y no le importó. Nada podía dejarlo en peor estado que la maldita batalla contra Hokusai junto a la pérdida de su hijo, y aunque intentaba hacer la vista gorda por orgullo, en el fondo quería llegar a la verdad de todo el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio con sus katanas, cuando de repente miró a Deni pasar a escasos metros de distancia, algo muy oportuno.

Sin pensarlo lentamente deslizó su dedo índice por el filo de Wado Ichimonji, lo suficiente para provocarle un leve corte, suficiente para despertar el deseo que su nakama ocultaba en su interior y suficiente para de una vez por todas sacarse esa maldita duda, que no lo dejaba en paz.

El olor no tardó más de un minuto en llegar a las fosas nasales de Deni, una deliciosa fragancia que absorbió en un segundo y que luego retuvo en sus pulmones para soltarla en un lento suspiro.

Y el maldito instinto no tardó en hacer su actuación.

¡Necesitaba sangre ya! Y por nada en el mundo estaba dispuesta a pedirle a Zoro, ni siquiera tomarla por la fuerza. Antes muerta que volver a pedirle algo.

Pero tenía que solucionar pronto el problema si no su orgullo se iba a ir al carajo, y terminaría devorándose al espadachín.

Sabía perfectamente a quien acudir, aunque no estaba muy segura de que esa persona le ayudara. Pero no había nadie más que poseyera cantidades inimaginables de ese líquido rojo guardado. Lo suficiente para calmarle la ansiedad por el momento.

De una sola zancada terminó en el barco de los piratas Heart, tropezándose bruscamente en cubierta hasta que finalmente rodó a la entrada del submarino.

Se abrió paso por los pasillos del interior atropellando a cuanto tripulante se le cruzara por delante, hasta que logró dar con Law al final del navío.

El cirujano ni siquiera se inmutó por su alborotada presencia, solo se limitó a deslizar unos leves centímetros su Nodashi en caso de tener que desenfundarla. Pero la volvió a su lugar al ver el estado de la mugiwara, que cayó al suelo de rodillas y con las manos apegadas al cuello como si le faltase el aire.

—Por favor… —su voz era un retumbar bajo y suplicante, intentando pedirle sangre a Law, pero las palabras morían ahí mismo con aquella tortura.

—No tan rápido.

Ante la duda de lo que le estaba ocurriendo Law la agarró del brazo para levantarle y arrinconarla contra la pared, acto seguido la tomó bruscamente de la barbilla para establecer contacto visual, encontrándose con esos inmensos ojos brillantes.

—Así que esto ocultabas —deslizó sin ningún tipo de cuidado su dedo índice sobre uno de los colmillos, dándose el lujo de observarlos cuanto tiempo se le antojara.

Pero eso fue el hincapié para que Deni no aguantase más y en un rápido movimiento enterró sus dientes en el dedo del cirujano, comenzando inmediatamente con la extracción de sangre que le calmaría el instinto.

Trafalgar Law solo tensó la mandíbula y dada la situación el dolor pasó a segundo plano al quedar abstraído ante la nueva experiencia que estaba cursando.

Podría haber desenvainado su Nodashi y contraatacado, después de todo sentía un leve debilitamiento por la falta de sangre. Por lo contrario, prefirió permanecer quieto observando a Deni, que con tanto fervor relamía las últimas gotas que sobresalían de la herida.

Y la sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del cirujano. Jamás en su vida se había topado con tal especie o humano con semejantes características y precisamente a Trafalgar Law todo lo novedoso le resultaba atrayente, un mundo nuevo digno de explorar.

Era pirata, pero también era médico siempre quería saber más, desde niño que comenzó a practicar con el bisturic en animales como las ranas, después sin ningún pudor practicó con seres humanos. Y siempre obtenía buenos conocimientos a cambio de sus prácticas, por lo que la oportunidad que se le estaba dando no la iba a desaprovechar.

—Espero estés consciente de lo que has hecho —soltó de manera amenazante y posando frente su propios ojos para observar mejor las marcas que Deni le había dejado.

—¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Yo no quería! —suplicó con los ojos vidriosos luego de volver a su forma original.

Por supuesto que era plenamente consciente de la estupidez que había hecho. No podía haber alguien más inequívoco a quien enterrarle el colmillo. La había salvado y así era como se lo estaba retribuyendo…

—Tenemos una alianza, no soy estúpido como para hacer movimientos en falso —interrumpió Law sin dejar de sujetarla—. Deberás restituir el daño. Todas las tardes permanecerás aquí, tu condición no es algo que deba pasar por alto para investigar.

—¿Qué?

Deni abrió los ojos como plato. Antes de que pudiese protestar Law le aprisionó nuevamente contra la pared sosteniendo su cuello y acto seguido se acercó a su oído con un tono desafiante. El cuerpo de Deni respondió inmediatamente, un shock eléctrico le recorrió la medula y no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante el contacto tan cercano. Sí que era intimidante.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, vampira-ya—claro, con esa voz que erizaba cada pelo y extremadamente cerca nadie podía negarse—. A partir de mañana —finalmente la dejó libre dándose media vuelta para entrar en una de las habitaciones—. Y si eres lo bastante inteligente quizás puedas obtener algunos conocimientos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

No lo podía creer, pestañeó repetidas veces para salir del trance en que había quedado. Y es que no sabía si había escuchado bien: el mismo Trafalgar Law le estaba ofreciendo indirectamente conocimientos de medicina a cambio de que la investigara como si de un conejillo de indias se tratase.

Probablemente Chopper le había comentado que ella también tenía cierta afición por la medicina. De otra forma no la hubiese chantajeado. Era lo más probable.

No sabía que decir, bueno, en ese momento no podía decir nada si Law ya se había marchado. Pero la idea resultaba tentadora, ¿tampoco podía ser tan malo o sí? Le había mencionado que no era tan tonto como para hacer un movimiento en falso, suponía que eso significaba que no le haría daño.

Demasiadas cosas esa semana, demasiada pena y confusión.

Necesitaba algo relajante, que no fuese alcohol, no al menos por el momento. Quizás un cigarro; un vicio que había dejado inconscientemente desde que llego a aquel mundo. En ese entonces se dio cuenta que no lo necesitaba, pero ahora su cuerpo se lo estaba demandando y quizás no era mala opción.

Y todos los días en la tarde —luego de asistir a las sesiones de investigación de Trafalgar Law— terminaba donde mismo: yendo donde el cocinero a pedirle un cigarro.

Una tarde luego de un par de cigarros junto a la compañía de Sanji en la cocina, se dirigió a su dormitorio atravesando la cubierta, en donde obligadamente se cruzó con Zoro.

—¿Cigarro? —se detuvo en seco cuando pasó por su lado y sintió el desagradable olor a tabaco.

—¿Eh? —el hecho de que se haya dirigido a ella después de todas las veces que le hiso el vacío la dejó pasmada. Pero se limitó a responderle con naturalidad—. Si, le pedí uno a Sanji.

—No deberías adquirir ese estúpido vicio —soltó inconscientemente.

Deni le quedó mirando por unos breves segundos y no pudo hacer nada más que alzarse de hombros, ¿y qué otra respuesta le iba a dar? Él no era dueño de su vida y ahora ella podía hacer lo que se le antojara, para eso tenía total y absoluta libertad de sus actos.

Siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de las chicas, dejando al espadachín con la palabra en la boca.

A él le había hecho la indiferencia ante la sugerencia, ¿y por qué a Law si le había hecho caso con lo del alcohol?

Otra vez estaba ese maldito fantasma del cirujano de la muerte acechándolo, recordándole que la chica de pelo violeta vivía casi día y noche en ese submarino a tal punto de a veces cuestionarse si sería capaz de irse con él y dejar la tripulación de lado.

Y lo peor de todo, es que en la mente del espadachín él no tenía derecho a reprocharle algo. Law la había salvado, si no hubiese sido por él Deni estaría muerta. Si el cirujano de la muerte hubiese aparecido antes ella jamás habría perdido al bebé, y en cambio él que estuvo todo el tiempo en la pelea no fue capaz de hacer nada.

Definitivamente necesitaba quemarse la garganta con alcohol hasta no saber del mundo, así que tomando sus katanas y una vez se las amarró con la faja, puso los pies en tierra firme para dirigirse al primer bar que encontrase.

Poco menos de dos vueltas a la isla le tomó llegar a un buen lugar para lo que su garganta le demandaba. Entró directo a la barra y pidió tres botellas de sake. Tomó una intentando apaciguar su fuerza debido a la tensión que tenía, llevándosela a la boca y una vez pudo escupir la tapa que quitó con los dientes se dispuso a bajarse más de la mitad de un solo sorbo.

—Jamás imaginé que el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro pudiese pisar esta isla —murmuró una voz femenina, que le obligó a dejar sus pensamientos de lado, pero no así la botella que estaba dispuesto a vaciar en ese mismo momento.

Rodó los ojos a un costado de dónde provenía la voz que se atrevió a interrumpir la batalla que se estaba formando en su mente. Cabreado y frunciendo el entrecejo repasó la vista de pies a cabeza encontrándose con una rubia de infarto. Sus largos cabellos dorados caían más allá de sus hombros terminando en un escote bastante pronunciado y sus ojos azabaches cargados de deseo parecían que lo estaban desnudando ahí mismo sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

—Dos botellas más, por favor —levantó la mano dirigiéndose al cantinero a quien ya conocía, para luego volver la vista al espadachín mientras se repasaba la lengua por el labio inferior—. Esta ronda la invito yo.

Había sido un idiota, un completo estúpido. La había dejado ir y no era la primera vez. Ahora, que la estaba perdiendo se dio cuenta de lo que realmente tenía.

* * *

_Lo que coloqué al principio es un extracto de canción que se me vino a la mente mientras escribía el capítulo. Me parece que es una situación bastante común el hecho de dejar ir a alguien por no valorarlo y cuando ya lo das por perdido, te das cuenta que en verdad era todo lo que querías. Lo cual lo encontré bastante acorde con lo que está pasando en el fic._

_Bueno, ese era mi aporte xD_

_¿Será tarde para Zoro? ¿O para Deni con lo que pasará en el bar? Está por verse xD_

_No me reten porque piensen que este capítulo es triste ¡porque no lo es! Se asoma un rastro de felicidad ajaja_

_Quiero aclarar otra cosa: a pesar de lo que he escrito y de mi súper fanatismo por Law, no haré un triangulo amoroso. Y es por la razón de que no me va mucho de que dos personajes de la serie se fijen en el personaje inventado (Oc), en este caso: Deni. Si ya es toda una odisea enamorar a Zoro, entonces enamorar a otro casi asexuado (y me baso en esto por el capítulo en que Law estuvo en la isla de mujeres) sería hablar de alguien con súper poderes xD O es Zoro o es Law, pero dos encuentro que es mucho. Respeto y a veces leo fics así, pero en mi caso no lo haré. Y es que a Trafalgar en ese sentido, lo veo muy parecido a Zoro._

_Pd. No quiero terminar la historia :C_


	35. Violación inesperada

Espero no haberme tardado mucho con este cap, al principio iba a ser un súper cap porque era larguísimo, pero finalmente decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Así actualizo antes y tendré pronto el próximo.

Como siempre agradecer por aquí a KuroChan y a SaKu, que siempre me comentan, me alegro mucho que les guste como se plantean los personajes, intento hacer lo mejor posible jeje Gracias a todos los demás que me leen y comentan, me animan mucho a terminar los poquitos capítulos que me quedan :3

Advertencia: afírmense, porque viene aaaarto lemon, espero a nadie le choque, aunque intenté ser lo más suave. Si a alguien no le gusta estas partes mmmm el principio del cap saltenselo hasta donde alguien grita ·Mierda", y el segundo lemon donde empieza lo fuerte xD.

Tampoco piensen que será algo malo por el título jaja porque de malo no tiene nada xD

* * *

—Ah… —el gemido se deslizaba por su garganta, como una invitación cálida, lujuriosa, a que el receptor de aquellos jadeos se hiciera con todo su ser—. Trafalgar…

Un pabellón de cirugía, que más bien parecía un campo de batalla estaba siendo llenado por dos cuerpos: uno deslizándose encima y dentro del otro. La espalda de la chica descansaba sobre el frio metal de un mesón de procedimientos, y cada muñeca estaba rodeada por una bajada de suero, en las cuales sus extremos permanecían amarrados en los pilares que sostenían el mueble plateado.

Trafalgar Law solo tenía una bata blanca desabotonada que dejaba al descubierto su torso, y más abajo el pantalón que caía sobre sus rodillas. Se movía con elegancia, y su vaivén era un ritmo constante, al principio exquisitamente pausado que se acrecentaba a medida que las piernas de su amante se tensaban alrededor de sus caderas. El vaho que despedía su cálida boca rebotaba en la desnuda piel del hombro de ella, brotándole con ello la descarga eléctrica y esparciéndose por el resto de su cuerpo.

—Transfórmate para mí, vampira-ya —ordenó a la vez que introducía un dedo índice en la boca de Deni, rozándole los labios, algo que le intensificó aun más el placer a la chica de pelo violeta—. Otórgame ese placer.

Deni no dudó ni un segundo en atender sus demandas y gracias a la adrenalina que le estaba fluyendo por dentro le permitió transformarse con gran facilidad.

Entonces Law deslizó su lengua por los labios de una ya transformada Deni, contorneando toda la superficie rosada e intercalando suaves y exquisitos mordiscos en el labio inferior. Como si nada, rozaba los colmillos de ella y así el filo de las piezas blancas pasaban a llevar los labios del cirujano. Este se separaba y se los relamía lentamente, disfrutando de la sangre que salía de sus propias heridas. Luego limpiaba la comisura de Deni, volviendo a morder sus labios para seguir con ese exquisito juego. Hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de su compañera de cama se contraía violentamente y Law se vio en la tarea de volver a introducir la lengua en su boca para acallar los gemidos entrecortados de su amante. Las contracciones fueron suficientes para llevarlo al límite de lo que podía aguantar. Comenzó a intensificar el ritmo con brutalidad hasta que se desplomó en el cuerpo contrario, después del intenso orgasmo que le sacudió por todo el cuerpo.

Los gritos cesaron y ahora los jadeos tomaban la delantera, hasta que se fueron apaciguando conforme pasaban los segundos. El cirujano dejó su cuerpo en la misma posición, apoyando el costado de su rostro entremedio de los senos de su amante. Deni quiso corresponder su contacto mediante un abrazo, pero recordó que estaba atada de manos en cada esquina del mesón. Joder con las ideas de Law…

—Llévame contigo —dejó escapar con una convicción que solo los piratas seguros de sí mismos poseían—. Déjame ser quien te ayude a convertirte en el rey de los piratas.

El aludido elevó el rostro y cuando estuvo seguro de que los ojos de Deni reflejaban veracidad en sus palabras sonrió maliciosamente.

Se sacó la bata de doctor y dándole unas leves vueltas la enrolló sobre los ojos de ella, lo suficiente para imposibilitarle la visión.

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

—¿No es lo obvio? Darle la bienvenida a mi nueva subordinada —Murmuró mientras el deslice de su lengua seguía el camino que el mismo calor del cuerpo de Deni trazaba.

—Law, por favor ya cánsate. No puedo más—rogó con voz ahogada. Demasiado tarde cuando sintió una repentina invasión que no era más que los dedos expertos del cirujano. Le sacudió otra vez un oleaje de sensaciones quedando al abismo de un nuevo orgasmo— ¡Mierda!

—¡Mierda!

Abrió los ojos aterrorizado, a la vez que se sentó en la cama luchando por salir de ese maldito sueño. Se vio obligado a cubrirse la vista con el brazo cuando algunos rayos de sol se colaron desde la ventana hasta su rostro. Solo así se dio cuenta que ya era un nuevo día y que toda esa maldita escena que se produjo en su mente había sido solo una pesadilla.

Hace tiempo que Zoro no despertaba en su cama y el hecho de que ahora se encontraba ahí no había sido precisamente porque la noche anterior así lo haya querido. Recordaba que apenas anocheció estaba dispuesto a emborracharse hasta perder la noción de las cosas y olvidar esa maldita cara de burla y sádica que cargaba en la mente con nombre y apellido: cirujano de mierda.

Y para su suerte cuando pensó que el dinero que llevaba no le daría basto para satisfacer sus demandas aparece una chica rubia, que sin intención de cobrarle nada lo invitó a cuantas botellas se le ocurriera.

El ultimo recuerdo que logró recaudar fue el de verse en la cubierta del Sunny, mirando justamente hacia el submarino amarillo. Sosteniendo hacia un costado la última botella que se había traído del bar se apresuro apenas a darle el último sorbo, que más que ir a parar a su garganta se desbordó por el cuello hasta mancharle el torso descubierto.

Seguido de eso mandó la botella a volar con todo el odio acumulado hasta estrellarse en la puerta del navío. Articuló uno que otro insulto indescifrable hasta que sintió une norme peso en la cabeza, como una patada que le hizo perder la conciencia hasta terminar en la cama.

Había dormido plácidamente antes de que la maldita pesadilla le carcomiera la mente esa mañana.

Y lo peor de todo es que se había dado cuenta que una parte de su cuerpo también despertó junto a él luego del sueño.

¡Pero qué puta mierda! ¡Estaba sufriendo una erección de los mil demonios! Era imposible que le excitara el saber que otro imbécil se estaba tirando a quien había sido su pareja hace poco. Pero el condenado sueño había sido tan real que hasta se sentía como si el estuviese dentro de él, ocupando el puesto del mismo Trafalgar Law.

—Vaya, parece que el alcohol de anoche te quemó la lengua —la voz del cocinero le interrumpió los pensamientos y se vio obligado a recostarse dándole la espalda. No estaba dispuesto a que Sanji se diese cuenta de su estado tan deplorable. Encima ni siquiera traía puesto el kimono que por lo menos le hubiese ayudado a disimular.

Quería saber qué rayos había dicho o qué escándalo hecho antes de que su nakama le asestara una patada, porque suponía que había sido él. Pero su orgullo le impidió preguntarle algo a Sanji.

—Si quieres saber que mierda gritaste pues déjame decirte que estabas tan borracho que la lengua se te trabó —continuó como si le hubiese leído la mente, a la vez que hurgueteaba entre su chaqueta negra, buscando como no una cajetilla de cigarros—. Y haznos el favor de darte una ducha, apestas más que cualquier día.

_Ni que necesitaras decírmelo, cocinero idiota_ —refunfuñó para sus adentros mientras Sanji cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo. Por supuesto que necesitaba una ducha: una bien fría.

En el mismo momento en que el espadachín salía de su erótica pesadilla y se iba a deshacer de la consecuencia que le dejó, Deni volvía al barco después de una vuelta mañanera por la orilla de la playa.

Estaba casi a diez metros de distancia cuando una chica que al parecer venía desde el pueblo se le acercó.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres compañera de Zoro, no?

—¿Eh? —aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Había sido una pregunta directa sobre el espadachín, como si lo conociese de ante mano ¿Por qué esa rubia con cara de erotismo andante venía a preguntarle precisamente por Zoro?

Rápidamente intentó desechar todas las malas posibilidades, porque simplemente no podía ocurrir algo como lo que su mente le estaba sugiriendo, ¿o sí?

—¡Kya, que alegría, pensé que no lo iba a encontrar! —Ese grito se oyó tan agudo y molesto que hasta las gaviotas volaron del lugar—. Pero que descortesía, soy Naomi —continuó haciendo una leve reverencia. Si Sanji hubiese estado ahí se habría desangrado. Poco menos le faltaba para que se le viese las aureolas, cortesía del escote—. Anoche compartimos un par de copas y no pude evitar quedar encantada ante él.

El corazón le martillo al instante, fuerte, adolorido ante aquella información. Deni avanzó un par de pasos más hacia el barco dándole la espalda a Naomi, el solo hecho de haber escuchado que Zoro estuvo con otra chica la noche anterior le revolvió el estómago. Quizás estaba escuchando mal o teniendo alucinaciones. Tal vez una buena siesta le ayudaría a recomponerse.

—Permíteme, Naomi, pero no entendí bien —necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo para creérselo—. ¿Qué bebieron juntos dices?

Menos mal que le estaba dando la espalda mientras caminaban juntas al Sunny, que si no el color rojo ardiente en su rostro la hubiese delatado y no iba ni siquiera darle el gusto a esa desconocida de hacerle saber que estaba celosa por algo que ni ella misma se lo creía.

—Si fue muy entretenido, ¿sabes? A parte de estar muy guapo también es muy simpático.

Simpático...

¿SIMPATICO?

¿Zoro simpático de primeras con una chica? Eso tenía que ser un buen chiste que provocaría que hasta a Brook le doliese el estómago de la risa. Y eso que él no tenía estómago.

Pero si era cierto eso significaba una sola cosa: el muy mal nacido le había seguido todo el coqueteo a esa rubia con cara de ramera

Se llevó una mano a la frente reprimiendo un quejido de dolor. Estaba concibiendo una jaqueca de los mil demonios. El odio comenzó a consumirle y lentamente sus ojos se tornaron gris brillantes. Hiso una pausa y luego siguió con el cuestionario, a ver si con eso se convencía mejor de lo que no quería creer.

—Así que bebieron juntos, ¿eh?

La volvió a mirar de reojo sobre sus hombros y no pudo evitar sentir asco ante la sonrisa de puta barata que asomaba en sus labios

Le ardió la sangre, maldita la hora en que se había enamorado de ese espadachín idiota.

—Y quedamos hoy en salir juntos nuevamente.

Suficiente, era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Era horrorizante llegar a pensar que mientras ella intentaba salir adelante después de la pérdida de su bebé Zoro ya estuviese aprovechando su soltería para dárselas de mujeriego.

Los colmillos emergieron rápidamente de su boca. Tal parece que a alguien le iba a dar anemia y de las graves.

—¿Y hoy volverán a beber juntos entonces? —volvió a repetir Deni a modo de pregunta. Naomi comenzó a sospechar que quizás le estaban tomando el pelo.

De sus manos brotaron las afiladas uñas que guardaba solo para cuando la ocasión lo requería y aquella era una muy especial. Flexionó el brazo dejándolo escondido a la altura de su pecho para que la rubia no se percatara de sus pensamientos asesinos.

Podría atravesarla, o mejor aún, podría cortarla en varias partes y mandarle como regalo adelantado de navidad la entrepierna a Zoro. A ver si con eso le bastaba para atreverse a seguir su jueguito con esa aparecida.

No, eso estaría mal, tal parece que pasar mucho tiempo en el submarino le estaba contagiando el sadismo de Law y ella no era de ese tipo, ¡aunque esa pobre ramera si se lo merecía!

—¡Kya, por supuesto! —otro _Kya _mas bastaría para que le sangraran los oídos, que pito más desagradable tenía esa mujer— ¿Pero por qué preguntas tanto? ¿Ocurre algún problema?

—No, no pasa nada —respondió volviendo a su forma original y dirigiéndole la sonrisa más sínica que jamás había esbozado—. Por favor, espera aquí abajo, lo llamaré en seguida.

—¡Gracias que amable eres!

—Vieras tú —murmuró por lo bajo cuando emprendió marcha al barco, en busca del tan codiciado espadachín.

Su cuerpo era un retumbar constante en respuesta al rápido fluido de sangre que bajaba y volvía a subir a su cabeza. Si la gravedad no hubiese hecho lo suyo, el cráneo ya le hubiese estallado por el acumulo.

Sentía, rabia, impotencia, ¿acaso todo lo que le había demostrado Zoro no era más que una mentira? ¿Ni siquiera estaba lamentado por lo que ocurrió en la última pelea?

Por supuesto que ella misma se iba a encargar de darle el recado al espadachín. Así aprovecharía de escupirle unos cuantos insultos en la cara y si el sadismo le acompañaba ojala enterrarle las uñas en toda su masculinidad. Arrancarle ciertas partes redondas, que justamente eran pares también sería una buena idea. Se las mandaría por encomienda a Naomi. Por lo menos disfrutaría dejándolo fuera de round por unos buenos días. Que precisamente era lo que se merecía.

De un fuerte portazo abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Encima de la cama estaba tendido el kimono de Zoro, y el vapor que salía desde la entrada del baño despertó su deseo por ir a investigar.

Estaba dándose una ducha, sabía que era él porque detrás de la cortina podía distinguir muy bien la perfecta silueta. Lo observó tanto como la transparencia de la tela se lo permitía, el agua estaba cayendo desde su pelo verde que se extendía hacía atrás gracias a la gravedad, siguiendo por la inmensa espalda hasta sus bien formados glúteos… Se estaba aseando… Zoro solo se aseaba una vez por semana y eso precisamente ya lo había hecho una vez ¡Entonces realmente iba a tener una cita con esa prostituta!

Se estaba terminando de enjuagar el pelo. Deni podía contornear cada musculo solo con la mirada, que bien trabajados que estaban. El sube y baja de su pecho comenzó a acelerarse; la imagen le estaba dando otro efecto en su cuerpo.

El espadachín por el contrario se encontraba relajado. Por fin el agua fría pudo bajarle las revoluciones sin llegar a la necesidad de tener que autosatisfacerse. Aunque se quedara con las ganas, prefería mil veces morir que llegar a tener un orgasmo por culpa de su mente que le jugó una mala pasada.

Cerró la manilla del agua helada y abrió la que daba el agua caliente. Las gotas comenzaron a rebotar en su cuerpo y sintió como lentamente los músculos se le destensaban.

Pero cuando terminó de enjuagarse el pelo, solo ahí se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el baño. Sentía una presencia cercana, como una mirada clavada en su ser.

Se giró y corrió la cortina bruscamente en modo defensivo, olvidando por completo su estado de desnudez.

¿Había una visita más inesperada que la misma Deni en el baño? Al verla en frente suyo y mirándolo su cabeza nuevamente lo traicionó. Su cara se quedó solo en el primer estado: de interrogación, y sin decir nada también le quedó mirando descaradamente.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y se estaba mordiendo el labio. Algo como entre odio y deseo. Miró más abajo y se percató que traía puesta una falda corta y tableada. A los lados de la tela caían sus puños apretados, como si quisiera estrangular el primer cuello que encontrase. Sus hormonas ignoraron la parte de los puños, entonces se preguntó cómo se sentiría deslizar sus ásperas manos por debajo de esa tela y encima de sus muslos.

La ducha fría se fue al carajo. Otra vez estaba sufriendo una erección, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que Deni lo notó.

Algo había hecho click en la cabeza de la peli violeta de manera inversa, no iba precisamente a mirarlo con descaro, ¿pero a que iba? Ya incluso parece que se le olvidó.

Ni siquiera lo sabía. Solo sabía que deseaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas. A Zoro quien estaba en frente de ella, mirándola, con su parte más masculina imponente y en todo su esplendor.

Y a pesar de que su mirada intentaba decir otra cosa, en lo más profundo de sus ojos lograba captar el sentimiento de deseo del espadachín.

Zoro sin embargo, en lo que le quedaba de sentido intentó salir de la situación. Que si no lo hacía estaba bastante claro cuáles serían las consecuencias de seguir. Aunque la consecuencia no era algo que le detuviese el paso, es más, lo quería. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser el segundón de nadie. Si iba a dar un paso para que las cosas se arreglaran entonces primero tendría que estar todo claro con el asunto de Law.

—¿Se te perdió el baño? —preguntó con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba; incrédulo pensando en que Deni se marcharía. En su vida se hubiese imaginado que el efecto sería lo contrario.

Si Deni se hubiese tenido que auto comparar con algo, en ese momento diría que con "Pasto seco" y la pregunta de Zoro fue precisamente la chispa de fuego que terminó por prender la pradera.

De un brusco movimiento terminó metida en la bañera, de pie frente a su compañero y acercándose peligrosamente él.

El interior del espadachín era un caos total, ni siquiera era capaz de articular una palabra, más cuando Deni lo miraba con unos ojos que reflejaban ira y _otras_ cosas más.

Y aunque intentó retroceder a medida que se acercaba, esta fue más veloz posando su pie detrás del tobillo y haciéndole una zancadilla lo tendió de espaldas en la bañera. Acto seguido se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, como si en ese momento no existiera el pudor por el hecho de que Zoro se encontraba desnudo y estaban tendidos en una bañera, en donde el agua seguía cayendo en la superficie de ambos cuerpos.

¿Qué iba a hacer en ese preciso momento? ¿Reprocharle? ¿Darle la paliza de su vida? Su mente estaba nublada y no sabía con claridad que era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero su cuerpo actuó antes que su mente y finalmente el deseo fue más rápido que toda lógica.

Capturó los labios de Zoro de forma brutal con los suyos. Al espadachín no le quedaba ni el más mínimo de claridad en su mente, de modo que de forma automática la comisura de sus labios se encontraban abiertas, aceptando de forma inconsciente hasta que Deni se separó para tomar aire antes de seguir.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —intentó reprochar por última vez, pero solo logró ahogar una grito cuando sintió los colmillos de Deni enterrarse en su cuello y con ello las fuerzas le fallaron poco a poco.

Continuaban los besos violentos, con rabia, ira y posesión. Deni estaba poseída sin poder parar. Ya estaba ahí, era lo que quería hacer y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Zoro intentaba aferrarse con las manos a ambos costados de la bañera. Estaba muy resbaloso por el agua, por lo que si se soltaba sabía que terminaría ahogado si Deni no le soltaba. Mientras que Deni, ella misma hizo amague de unir ambos cuerpos. El espadachín al sentirse rodeado por su cálida estrechez no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido gutural de placer.

Le faltaba el aliento, hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Estaba encima del espadachín y sabía que su vulnerabilidad le permitiría hacer lo que quisiese con él. Lo iba a marcar como suyo, aunque ya no lo fuera. Por lo menos ese día ninguna mujer iba a disfrutar de él más que ella misma.

El sube y baja que ya había dado inicio abatía el agua que llenaba el espacio que no ocupaban ellos en la bañera.

En la mente del espadachín no cabía otra posibilidad más que el cirujano de mierda no la estaba dejando satisfecha ¡Pero jamás en la vida pensó que llegaría a actuar de esa manera!

Pero por supuesto ya no le quedaban las fuerzas para parar la situación. Hormonalmente estaba disparado. La sensación era tan malditamente maravillosa, que sentía que se podía deshacer dentro de ella. Nunca la había visto así: tan poseída, tan salvaje y controladora. Lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera, aunque había sido totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

Tenía que ser algo rápido, si no alguien podría entrar y descubrirlos en pleno acto. Por lo menos eso estaba claro dentro de los pensamientos confusos de Deni. Intentó acelerar el ritmo y cuando estaba segura de ya llegar al clímax se dejó abatir por el violento orgasmo, de esos que solo podrían hacerse presente cuando la adrenalina iba más allá del límite. Se apoyó en el torso de Zoro enterrándole las uñas y con ello dejándole unos rasguños bastante considerables. Solo cuando la sensación placentera terminó disminuyó el ritmo, hasta quedar quieta intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Esa simple pregunta la devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de la barbaridad que había cometido. Pero ya era tarde, los papeles habían sido cambiados y antes de que ella pudiese deshacer el contacto Zoro ya la tenía debajo a su merced, para terminar con lo que la misma Deni había empezado.

Sujetó las piernas de la chica con fuerza y posó una en cada hombro. La bañera le limitaba con creces los movimientos por lo estrecho, pero por una parte agradeció mentalmente ya que se encontraba en una posición mucho mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba. Tenerla debajo del sin que pudiese mover un solo dedo le daba una imagen que alimentaba la bestia sedienta que yacía dentro de él. Se acercó más empujando las rodillas de Deni hasta su pecho y la penetró sin previo aviso. Solo bastaron un par de embestidas, fuertes, rápidas y profundas para desencadenar un segundo orgasmo en ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando tensar la mandíbula para apaciguar el grito explosivo que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta, algo que no consiguió con mucho éxito. Solo le quedaba rezar al cielo para que nadie del barco la hubiese escuchado.

Comenzó a faltarle el aliento, sus pulmones se encontraban arbitrariamente aplastados por sus rodillas, más el peso que el cuerpo del espadachín ejercía sobre estas. Con fuerza intentó hacer el amague de separarlo con sus propias piernas. Mala opción porque fue el estimulo que necesitó Zoro para arremeter con más fuerza provocándole con ello su propio éxtasis.

Una vez el espadachín se tranquilizó Deni sacó los pies de encima de los hombros de Zoro y cuando logró juntar sus talones a la altura del pecho, ejerció la suficiente presión para que este volviese a caer de espaldas en la bañera.

De un salto abandonó la bañera y estrujó un poco las prendas que ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse para el acto. Echó una última mirada por sobre su hombro hacia el hombre con quien había hecho el amor minutos antes. El mismo hombre que minutos más tarde quizás estaría pegándose un revolcón con una chica que recién conoció.

—Vístete—dijo de forma fría al recordar el motivo de su odio—, te están esperando abajo con desesperación.

Cerró bruscamente la puerta, dejando solo a Zoro aun tirado en la bañera; con la mente perdida intentando asimilar lo acontecido.

Comenzó por ordenar en su mente los hechos: se estaba bañando, Deni entra y se queda devorándolo con la mirada, lo bota a la bañera, lo inmoviliza, lo debilita. Después como si nada, lo presiona para tener un encuentro del tercer tipo…

—Tsk, ¡eso fue una violación!

* * *

_¿Qué tal? xD Lo advertí, el cap completo fue lemon, no lo hubiese sido si no lo divido, pero ya está._

_Sobre el lemon con Law, no podía dejar pasar este fic sin hacerlo, ¡por ultimo aunque fuese en las pesadillas de Zoro! Espero sus opiniones, porque si hago un fic de Law probablemente si meto lemon será de este tipo xD_

_Y el lemon con Zoro, se me ocurrió algo así para hacer algo distinto. No se si se han fijado, pero en muchos fic cuando hay celos de por medio, el hombre siempre actúa pasionalmente marcando a la chica como suya y blabla, entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo al revés? Esto quería hacer, algo diferente._

_Además va dedicado a las fans de Zoro ¿quién no ha dicho alguna vez que si lo tuviesen en frente lo violarían? xDD_

_¿Saben lo que es tener que hacer un lemon de Law y uno de Zoro en un mismo capítulo? ¿Mi hemorragia? Ese día fui a sacarme sangre para unos exámenes... milagrosamente llené los tubos necesarios._

_Para no alargarme más y subir luego el cap ya saben que agradezco a todas por sus comentarios y ánimos. El próximo cap se viene mucho antes de lo que creen =)_


	36. Despedida reveladora

Como bien dije en el anterior: más pronto de lo que creían traigo el nuevo capítulo

Me siento muy feliz porque la violación tuvo una buena aceptación ajajajaj

Agradezco aquí a Kurochan, a Nereamugiwara y a Guest ¿? xd, infinita gracias por sus comentarios, igual que a las demás que ya les agradecí por interno :3

Les dejo con este capítulo que me da muchaaa pena por cierta despedida =(=(

* * *

El agua de la ducha continuaba recorriendo la figura que aún permanecía recostada en ella. Las muñecas de Zoro colgaban desde ambos costados de la tina mientras su nuca descansaba en la cabecera. Hace ya varios minutos que se quedó en esa posición y mirando al techo, como si de esa forma encontraría las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

Finalmente se puso de pie y mientras cerraba la llave del agua observaba el espacio en donde ocurrió el suceso anterior. Sus sentimientos aun eran confusos, pero mezclados con felicidad. De alguna manera habían estado juntos y eso era algo que realmente quería. Lo que lo dejó totalmente desconcertado fue el hecho de que luego de ese acto Deni se marchara mientras escupía una frase con tono de desprecio.

Por supuesto que iba a hablar de la situación en ese mismo momento. Si Deni creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera y no dar ni siquiera una explicación pues estaba en un error… ¡Mínimo una explicación!

El asunto de la violación era negociable…

Sin embargo antes de ir a la habitación donde ella se había encerrado, la curiosidad por lo que le dijo antes de abandonar el baño lo empujó a asomar la vista hacia abajo ¿Qué alguien lo estaba esperando? Eso era extraño, si alguien de la tripulación quería hablar con él lo decían directamente mediante un grito junto con su nombre.

Al asomar la vista hacia la orilla no encontró a nadie. Enarcó una ceja confundido, ¿primero lo viola y luego le toma el pelo?

Tardó más en pegar un salto a tierra a comparación de la rapidez con la que la rubia que lo esperaba impaciente se le apegó al brazo.

—¡Zoro-kun, al fin apareces! Me estaba asustando, pensé que habías olvidado nuestra cita.

—¿Cita? —le miró extrañado frunciendo el ceño—. No sé de qué…

—¡Vamos al pueblo, Zoro-kun! —interrumpió Naomi llevándolo a rastras camino a la civilización—. Estoy segura que quieres volver a compartir unas copas, ¿no?

Intentó oponer resistencia, pero la rubia no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a fuerza, que sin dejar de rodearle el brazo lo arrastró contra su voluntad al pueblo. Como si fuera poco estaba en desventaja: tenía el cuerpo cortado después de ese intenso ajetreo en el baño, sin tomar en cuenta que antes de eso Deni ya lo había debilitado cuando le mordió el cuello para sacarle sangre.

Claro, ahora todas las mujeres podían controlarlo a su antojo y a él que se lo partiera un rayo.

Ya la recordaba, pero ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de memorizar su nombre. Si más no lo recordaba, apenas la noche anterior cruzó un par de palabras con ella. Pero pocos recuerdos tenía de aquella conversación. Pues mientras Naomi le hablaba él seguía debatiéndose en su mente.

"_Se sentía impotente, humillado e incapaz de hacer algo más. La gota que había rebalsado el vaso fue cuando quiso despejar sus dudas y se provocó el corte en la mano. Estaba seguro que Deni iría como siempre lo hacía donde él para tomar de su sangre; nunca tomó de alguien más desde que Zoro le dio libre acceso. Sin embargo la chica desapareció de su vista y horas más tarde pudo divisar a lo lejos que Law mantenía su dedo índice con una venda. Entonces comprendió lo que eso significaba._

—_No sabes el gusto que me dio saber que tu banda estaba en este pueblo —comenzó a hablar la rubia con un tono cálido después de presentarse, mientras ella también tomaba un vaso de cerveza. Luego se volvió a relamer el labio de manera insinuante e ignorando que el espadachín estaba en una conversación mental y no con ella precisamente. Parecía más bien que con la botella que no paraba de mirar._

—_Por supuesto que le gustó.__—se respondió para sí mismo Zoro al seguir creyendo que Deni se había sentido atraída de tal manera hacia Law, que hasta la sangre del cirujano se había encargado de reemplazar la suya. No se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Naomi escuchara, pero interpretando todo de manera errónea._

—_¿Qué dices? ¿Es un gusto? ¡Kya, me alegro que te de gusto conocerme! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de por fin encontrarte._

_Aun no podía creer que ya se había olvidado de todo lo que habían vivido y lo que estuvieron a punto de formar: una familia._

_Y las pocas veces que sus miradas se cruzaban, parecía que en sus ojos se reflejaba aun la tristeza que cargaba por la pérdida del bebé…_

—_Como si yo no lo estuviera__ —reprochó, asumiendo que él también se encontraba prácticamente destrozado con aquel incidente._

_Claro, si a eso se le podía llamar tristeza por parte de ella. Parecía que ya no existía esa palabra ahora que había encontrado otra persona. __Cirujano de pacotilla__,__ pensó. La había visto vulnerable, sola, y encima como le había salvado la vida se aprovechó de la situación._

—_¡Ah, no seas tan sincero! —volvió a responder la rubia, interpretando esa respuesta como que Zoro también estaba feliz de conocerla—. Me alegra que no seas como los demás piratas ¿Sabes?, la otra noche estuvo aquí un pirata que no me podía sacar de encima. Creo que era el capitán de los piratas Heart._

—_¡Maldito aprovechador!__—esa última palabra que justamente se mezcló con sus pensamientos le hicieron perder la paciencia. Se paró bruscamente golpeando la mesa con los puños y la tensión en su rostro se reflejaba en el fuerte rechinar de dientes. Volvió a tomar asiento intentando calmarse. No estaba de ganas como para descargarse con alguien, se supone que fue al bar precisamente a olvidar._

—_¡Si! ¡Zoro-kun, fue horrible! —contestó Naomi emocionada al creer que el insulto iba en defensa suya—. Pero contigo es diferente ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos juntamos nuevamente aquí? Podríamos beber un poco y luego, quizás ir a mi casa a liberar tensiones —arrastró las palabras de manera bastante erótica e inclinándose atrevidamente cosa de que Zoro clavara la vista en su escote, así le quedaría claro que eso y mucho más podría obtener en la siguiente cita._

_Tenía que gritarlo, descargar la ira que le carcomía por dentro. Le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades a Deni. Si creía que solamente ella estaba sufriendo —que tal parece que ya se le había pasado— pues se equivocaba. No era la única, ¿sería buena idea hacérselo saber?..._

—_¡Por supuesto!__—se contestó a sí mismo dando un puñetazo en la mesa y la rubia lo interpretó como un entusiasmado sí—. Quiero más sake__"_

Un tick nervioso comenzó a instalarse en su ceja derecha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida. Maldita conversación de mierda que no tuvo ningún sentido. Ahora debía zafarse de esa chica que solo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Tiempo para hacerle escupir por la fuerza a Deni el motivo que la llevó a actuar de esa manera.

Un silencio incómodo se hiso por algunos instantes y no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban dentro de la ciudad. Naomi intentó romper esa calma y rebuscó entre su mente algún tema que hablar con el espadachín antes de llegar a la taberna y ocupar _otras técnicas_ para llegar a él.

Esa mocosa que fue a buscar a Zoro no había sido de su total agrado, pero tenía que demostrar simpatía por los nakamas de ese cuerazo. Esa era una buena estrategia para comenzar, y así conseguir su logro.

—Tu compañera de pelo violeta es muy simpática —giró su rostro hacia él entrecerrando los ojos sonrientes, sintiéndose dichosa porque al fin el espadachín se atrevió a mirarla fijamente.

—¿Compañera?

—Sí, la chica de pelo violeta —contestó extrañada—, ¿no fue ella quien te avisó que yo estaba esperándote?

Zoro se detuvo en seco, quedando a escasos metros detrás de su compañía. Desconocía totalmente el hecho de que Naomi se había encontrado con Deni. Todo tenía sentido. Cómo había sido tan imbécil de no darse cuenta cuando le dijo en el baño que lo estaban esperando.

Esa mirada de odio que le clavaba antes de invadir su espacio en la ducha, las marcas que le dejó en el torso y en el cuello. No era por nada entonces.

Estaba celosa y eso le llenaba el pecho de orgullo. Ya no estaba solo en la constante lucha por no sentirse ridículo al ver que ya lo había olvidado. Y así como ella bien que estaba saliendo con Trafalgar Law, entonces él también podía descargarse en otra persona.

Y aquella rubia no se quedaba atrás, tenía un muy buen cuerpo y eso hasta Zoro lo admitía. Podría tomarla ahí mismo y sacarse las ganas con un gran encuentro, total él no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que se le estaba entregando en bandeja.

La tomó del brazo y la introdujo en el callejón que estaba al costado derecho de ellos. Acto seguido la aprisionó contra la pared haciendo que Naomi soltara un gemido lleno de erotismo, como si eso era precisamente lo que estaba esperando.

Le bastó con mirarla un par de segundos para darse cuenta que podría hacer una tontera por mero capricho. Quizás, había un mínimo de posibilidades que realmente Deni no estaba con el cirujano de pacotilla y eso cambiaría totalmente el desenlace.

Era una lástima, la chica estaba buena. Pero había alguien mucho mejor en su vida.

—Gracias por la información —soltó finalmente esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado—, nos vemos.

Corrió tanto como pudo camino hacia el barco, dejando a Naomi sola en aquel callejón.

Aun había una esperanza de que quizás las cosas no fueran tal como él las imaginaba, si no, Deni no habría reaccionado de esa forma al creer que estaba saliendo con la rubia.

Subió a cubierta al llegar al Sunny y cuando pasó por el frente del submarino de los Heart toda pizca de felicidad se le fue al carajo. Inconscientemente en su mente se vio un retroceso mezclado con los celos justamente cuando se encontró con la mirada fija de Law y esa característica sonrisa maquiavélica desde su navío.

—*Vaya sorpresa, el espadachín ha bajado el culo del gimnasio para darse cuenta que hay vida fuera de cuatro paredes —comentó el cirujano que salió del interior del submarino quedando en frente de la cubierta del Sunny.

—Y el tuyo tal parece que sigue anclado a nuestro barco, cirujano —respondió de manera tosca Zoro, haciendo referencia al culo de Law.

—Gracias por el sake de anoche —continuó haciendo caso omiso de aquella provocación y recordándole sobre la botella que mandó a volar el espadachín la noche anterior—, aunque lo prefiero en botella. Jamás he lamido el suelo por alcohol.

No había que ser idiota como para no darse cuenta que Zoro tenía toda una falsa historia en su mente sobre una supuesta relación entre él y su nakama. Law lo captó perfectamente, desde la primera vez que sintió esa mirada de odio clavada en su espalda.

No tenía nada en contra del espadachín, pero se sabía maldito, y como tal no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse unos minutos al costo de la desgracia de otro.

—Debo admitir que por tu mirada de odio más que salvarla debí haberla matado. Algo habré hecho mal —comentó soltando una leve risa, pero no por eso dejaba de ser escalofriante—. Quién sabe. Al menos podrías haberlo especificado.

—¡Trafalgar-san, perdón la demora! —la voz de Deni llegó justo a tiempo antes que la conversación llegara más lejos—. Estoy lista para la re-vi-si-ón… —terminó por arrastrar las palabras cuando captó que Zoro también estaba ahí.

—Llegas tarde, vampira-ya —le reprochó de manera sería. Deni intentó ignorar la presencia de Zoro prestándole atención al regaño del cirujano—. Espero estés consciente del castigo al que te sometes —amenazó cargando el tono en la palabra _castigo_.

¿Castigo?

La mente de Zoro nuevamente comenzó a atar cabos equivocados. Con esa palabra lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el condenado sueño que tuvo en la mañana. Ese era el castigo para él: que el cirujano la sometiera a sus juegos sexuales y cosas peores que solo a un maldito masoquista se le podría ocurrir.

Fulminó con la mirada a Law que aún no quitaba la burlesca sonrisa de su rostro. Ya se encargaría de él más tarde, primero tenía que hablar ciertas cosas con Deni.

Se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo de escapar se inclinó hasta pasar su brazo izquierdo por detrás de las rodillas de esta y así cargársela al hombro.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame, Zoro! —protestó intentando zafarse del agarre, pero se encontraba en desventaja estando colgada cabeza abajo.

El espadachín solo se dio la media vuelta y con paso rápido emprendió marcha al gimnasio.

—¡Lo siento, pero la consulta médica ya terminó! —le gritó al cirujano antes de desaparecer de su vista, raptando a Deni que no paraba de gritar mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

Cuando estaba a mitad de medio camino, la entrada de la cocina quedó al descubierto de un fuerte portazo.

—¡Mi corazón ha escuchado el grito de una de mis damas! —soltó con fervor Sanji al asomar la cabeza hacia cubierta— ¡Maldito marimo! ¡¿Qué crees que piensas hacer con Deni-san?!

—¡Ni se te ocurra meterte, cocinero idiota! ¡Esto lo arreglo YO! —vociferó Zoro a todo pulmón, cosa que ocasionó que Sanji por primera vez en su vida hiciera caso de las amenazas del espadachín. Más que mal ya era tiempo de que esos dos arreglaran de una vez por todas sus diferencias. Sin embargo si se atrevía a herir a Deni-san, entonces podía darse por hombre muerto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó en un tono desafiante una vez la dejó de pie sobre el suelo y acercándose peligrosamente, tanto que Deni a pesar de que retrocedió lo más que pudo terminó sentada en el sillón que estaba apegado a la pared. Y como si quedara suficiente distancia por recorrer Zoro seguía acercándose aún más —¡Lo del baño me refiero!

—¿Qué ocurre, Roronoa, acaso no te gustó? —preguntó desafiante y tan cerca de su rostro que la respiración acelerada de Zoro rozaba sus labios— ¿O tu noviecita te lo hizo mejor?

—¡Entonces fue por eso! —espetó furioso el espadachín, aunque eso no era más que una actuación por parte de él, pues en el fondo sonreía triunfante al saber que la chica de pelo violeta ardía en celos por culpa de él.

—¡Claro que no! —intentó replicar a su favor, pero el sonrojo en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada de forma nerviosa la acusaba— ¡Solo se me antojó! ¿Algún problema?

No, no tenía ni un problema, al contrario, le había encantado. Pero si ella se dio el lujo de hacerlo por celos hacia esa chica a quien jamás Zoro tocó, ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo también debido a los celos que sentía por Trafalgar Law?

—¡En ese caso yo también debería hacer lo mismo!

Rápidamente Deni se vio aprisionada por el poderoso cuerpo del espadachín, que se había encargado de apoyarse en ella para que no escapara. Con una mano Zoro le mantuvo atadas ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza de su compañera, mientras que con la otra posaba las delicadas piernas a ambos lados de su cadera.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó Deni intentando forcejear, pero la verdad es que su expresión y su cuerpo estaban clamando todo lo contrario cuando Zoro comenzó a deslizar las manos por debajo de la falda.

—No quisiera interrumpir este momento tan íntimo —el mundo se les cayó en mil pedazos, junto al deseo abrumante de que se los tragara la tierra al momento de haber escuchado la voz del mismísimo Law desde la entrada—, pero no soy flexible con los horarios, Roronoa-ya. Mas cuando se trata de una cita con mis pacientes.

Deni pestañeó un par de veces hasta darse cuenta de la estupidez que iba a cometer. Si el cirujano no hubiese intercedido, en ese mismo momento habría aceptado acostarse con Zoro otra vez.

Habían estado juntos hace un par de horas atrás y de igual forma se fue de citas con la maldita rubia del pueblo. En la mente de Deni no cabía otra explicación más que al espadachín poco le importó lo que había pasado y ahora quería quitarse las ganas porque quizás con la prostituta no le había resultado. Y si él jugaba sucio, entonces ella también lo haría con tal de darle a entender que lo que tuvieron alguna vez ya no era tema. Tal y como Zoro lo había hecho.

—¡Trafalgar-san! —Deni se paró rápidamente para correr hacia el cirujano, como si estuviese zafándose de las garras de un depredador para cobijarse en su salvador— ¡Yo no quería!

Terminó esa última frase aferrándose levemente al brazo del cirujano, levemente porque sabía que este no era una persona de mucho contacto y ella tampoco era de las que se pegaban como lapa al brazo de alguien. Y tenía dos opciones: o la mandaba por la borda o le seguía el juego.

Para su suerte, Law era un canalla, y como disfrutaba de la situación y frustración de los demás pasó su brazo derecho por encima del hombro de Deni para rodearla

—Room.

Con esa simple palabra desaparecieron en frente de los ojos de un aturdido Zoro. Law se había aprovechado de su fruta para usar la tele transportación y así llegar rápidamente a la cubierta del submarino.

Una vez entraron al laboratorio de siempre, Deni se dejó caer en una de las sillas con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que el cirujano tuvo que presenciar. Encima estaba desmoronada, la relación con Zoro no podía estar más mal. Jamás se imaginó que la batalla anterior dejara secuelas en sus mentes tan graves como para llegar a ese extremo. Si las cosas no se arreglaban, llegaría un punto en que se terminarían matando.

Law captó el aura depresiva en que estaba sumergida Deni, sintiéndose incómodo ante la situación. Y como no, si su tripulación estaba compuesta solo por hombres, jamás se iba a presentar un caso de esa índole. Nadie sufría por sentimentalismos, solo Beppo que se preguntaba de vez en cuando si algún día encontraría una osa para él, pero era muy rara la vez que le bajaba algo así.

No era una persona de muchos sentimientos, no tenía palabras de aliento para esos casos y no obstante se sentiría estúpidamente ridículo si dejara escapar alguna. Solo se le ocurrió hacer algo que estuviese dentro de sus campos: sacar uno de sus mejores libros de un estante.

Él mismo disfrutaba de lo que ejercía: medicina, investigar. Armar y aprender a desarmar era su fuerte y si alguna vez se sintió frustrado con algo, una buena alternativa era un libro de excelencia sobre cirugía, claro que esa era su segunda opción cuando no tenía a mano una pobre alma en pena que cortar con el bisturic.

—Quince minutos, vampira-ya —sentenció una vez dejó caer el libro en el mesón que se encontraba al lado de Deni y el rostro de esta cambió por completo. Como si le hubiesen mostrado algo maravillosamente bueno.

Desapareció por la puerta, dejándola sola por el tiempo que había indicado y Deni le agradeció en lo más profundo aquel gesto. Por supuesto que quince minutos a solas con ese objeto lleno de conocimientos la distraería, lo suficiente para quedar feliz el resto de la tarde.

—¡Gracias por todo, Trafy!

Al día siguiente Law se encontraba en la cubierta del Sunny mientras le daba las indicaciones a Luffy para seguir con la alianza. Se encargó de asegurarse que aún estaba a salvo el denden mushi que le había dejado, junto a la vivre card que los conduciría hacía él en el tiempo indicado. Dejarían pasar algunos meses antes de volverse a encontrar y seguir con lo planeado. Era lo mejor si querían causar confusión en la marina, más si sospechaban que en la isla de la pelea con Hokusai los dos súper novas se volvieron a juntar.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme junto a Chopper, Trafalgar-san —Deni se sumó al agradecimiento de Luffy. A pesar que ya se lo había agradecido la primera vez que lo vio, pero no fue en las mejores condiciones…

—No es a mí a quien debes agradecer.

Sin tapujos y sabiendo lo que su acercamiento provocaba en Zoro no dudó en acortar su distancia con la de Deni hasta alcanzar la oreja de la chica, en donde depositó una frase tan acusadora que dejó a la mugiwara petrificada. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y saltó a la cubierta del submarino, y una vez se encontró en sus terrenos volvió a rodar los ojos hasta el Sunny, donde se halló con la mirada penetrante del espadachín.

No era una mirada de rencor, ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido. Hace algunos minutos que permanecía recargado de espaldas sobre el mástil con los brazos cruzados, y solo cuando Law le dirigió la mirada el espadachín se animó a alzarle dos dedos juntos en forma de agradecimiento; si hubiese sido otro pirata jamás habría accedido a su petición de salvar una nakama. Lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando ya se marchaba era mostrarle su gratitud con aquel gesto a lo que Trafalgar sonrió.

—Las nakamas de mugiwara son tan bellas —comentó desde cubierta Sachi que permanecía al lado de Peguin, ambos con un rubor en las mejillas y mirando a las féminas del Sunny.

—Me pregunto cuándo tendremos una hermosa mujer a bordo otra vez —se preguntó Peguin que compartía la misma opinión de su compañero.

—Podría haber una mujer oso dentro del barco —un tercer comentario se sumó, que por supuesto no podía ser de nadie más que de Beppo.

—¡Eso no existe! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Lo siento.

—Vuelvan a decir una estupidez más y los mato.

—¡Si, capitán!

Deni era sentimental, eso lo sabía de antemano. Mientras observaba como el submarino poco a poco se iba sumergiendo en el océano, inevitablemente se le formó un puchero en el rostro. Le había tomado aprecio a esa tripulación, que era de locos igual que la suya y como no, también al capitán de los Heart.

No solo había sido un maniático de la investigación en cuanto a lo que su condición se refería. También le salvó la vida junto a Chopper y le había ayudado a conocer más de ella misma, entregándole muchos más conocimientos de medicina que los que imaginaba. Era un tipo frio y sobre todo muy, muy serio, pero jamás la trató de mala forma. Law al igual que Luffy era un pirata noble y eso bastó para que se ganara toda su admiración y respeto.

Mientras el submarino comenzaba a sumergirse en el océano, Law aun podía escuchar los gritos enérgicos del otro barco, de la banda de locos que todavía se encontraban alzando las manos en forma de despedida. Entre esos gritos podía distinguir muy bien la voz de Deni: la extraña chica vampira, nakama del enemigo. La misma que permaneció durante varios días a bordo de su barco.

"—_¡Ah, qué alivio! —exclamó Deni al bajarse media botella con sangre en frente de Law, quien por supuesto había sido el que la abasteció con el líquido rojo. En casi todas las sesiones de su famosa investigación terminaba así, después de que el cirujano le extrajera sangre para analizarla._

_Al principio se había rehusado a recibir la botella que cada cierto día a la semana le ofrecía. No era para menos si pensaba que probablemente esa sangre podría pertenecer a gente inocente. Pero se vio obligada a recibirlo cuando Law le aseguró que venían de piratas y marines corruptos, de los cuales en más de una ocasión se vio luchando con ellos. Tampoco le fue difícil aceptar luego de que el cirujano le dijese que era eso, o moría. Porque él no iba a dejar de extraerle sangre por sentimentalismos de ella._

_También se podría decir que el cirujano era un maniático de la puntualidad, por lo que cada vez que Deni llegaba tarde, entonces le descontaba la botella correspondiente de la semana. Ese era el __castigo._

_Le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a buscar una de sus muestras al mesón contrario, no sin antes posar una mano encima de su sombrero para luego dejarlo sobre el mueble. Algo que a Deni le pareció totalmente sensual cuando volvió a dirigir su mano para pasarlo sobre sus cabellos negros y alborotados._

_Y como todo acto tiene consecuencias, el pago por observarlo resultó en una leve evacuación de sangre desde su nariz, lo que intentó con éxito según ella disimular con un pañuelo que extrajo del bolsillo mientras Law seguía escarbando entre sus cosas hasta dar con la muestra indicada. Esas últimas semanas el papel higiénico comenzó a escasear en el submarino._

_Con sumo cuidado instaló la muestra en un microscopio para estudiarla. Luego de observarla con detenimiento y paciencia que solo un médico podía tener arrastró el instrumento para que Deni también viese la forma en que sus glóbulos rojos adquirían una tonalidad más oscura en el momento que se abastecía con sangre. Al posar sus ojos sobre los lentes quedó estupefacta al ver el cambio que experimentaba, permaneciendo algunos segundos absorta en la imagen._

_Cuando dirigió su vista hacia un lado, el cirujano estaba a punto de moverse para buscar una que otra cosa más. Pero Deni alcanzó a estirar la mano atrapándole el dedo índice, justo aquel que le había mordido la vez en que le mostró su verdadera forma a Law._

—_Yo… no te lo había dicho, pero siento mucho lo que te hice. Lo digo en serio —le miró hacia arriba con sinceridad y en sus palabras se notaba el sentimiento de culpa—. Es una verdadera pena que ya estén a punto de marcharse._

_Con ese gesto tan repentino y cálido por parte de Deni, Trafalgar Law se sintió extraño."_

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras el submarino terminaba por hundirse en las aguas, quizás más adelante sí debería tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de incorporar una mujer a la tripulación.

—Detenme, Zoro, por favor.

La noche ya había caído y en el Sunny las únicas personas despiertas eran Deni y el espadachín, que agotado después de todo el ajetreo de esa noche en el bar, se vio obligado a sacarla del lugar cuando la chica apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Apenas entró en el gimnasio Zoro la acomodó en uno de los sillones apegados a la pared. La tenue luz plateada, concedida por la luna que se colaba por la ventana e iluminando el rostro de Deni le otorgaban un aspecto más sereno. Ahora que ya por fin se había calmado.

—No permitas que siga hablando —imploró nuevamente arrastrando las palabras gracias al estado etílico en que estaba sumergida. Sin poder evitarlo se descargó en llanto, intentando disimularlo con el brazo que le tapaba la vista—, no en este estado.

Zoro hiso caso de sus palabras, tomándola con cariño de la nuca la cayó con sus labios, absorbiendo con ello la pena que guardaba la chica por dentro. Lo pudo notar porque al separarse, Deni ya se había dormido.

* * *

Trafy no te vayas =(

Poniéndonos serios, espero que les haya gustado yyyyy me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:

Ya se habrán dado cuenta que hay un vacío entre que Law se va y de repente Zoro y Deni están en el gimnasio. La situación que hubo entremedio es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco y me dio risa el solo pensarlo.

Y bueno quizás lo que pasó lo ponga en un mini capitulo que podría ser el siguiente, antes del final (si, para variar digo que quedan dos o un solo capítulo y siempre termino extendiéndome), además me falta poner el detalle de lo que Law le dice a Deni y lo que pasa con Zoro luego de que este le interrumpe el momento íntimo en el gimnasio.

Lo segundo es que con respecto a los pensamientos finales del cirujano sobre Deni, aclarar que no se enamoró de ella. Lo que quise hacer fue humanizar un poco más al personaje; dando a entender que finalmente se dio cuenta que el ambiente que podría aportar una mujer a bordo podría ser más grato. Eso es todo.

El gesto que Zoro le hiso a Law cuando se marchó fue inspirado en la escena de Dragon Ball (si es que la han visto) cuando Vegeta se despide de Trunks del futuro X).

*"—Vaya sorpresa, el espadachín ha bajado el culo del gimnasio" esa frase fue inspirada en una que dijo en el manga el cirujano a otra persona, aunque hay muchas versiones, pero esta me gustó.

Lo que dice Naomi sobre el capitán de los Heart, se explicará en el próximo cap, antes que alguien me mate xD


	37. Borracha odiosa

¡Por fin! Después de dos meses de esclavitud constante, sin poder hacer nada, ni dibujar, ni escribir, nada ¡Por fin puedo actualizar!

Bueno aunque valió la pena esos dos meses sin hacer nada, les cuento que ahora soy una médico veterinario gracias a eso :3 igual que Deni ajajaja era inevitable no meterle mi profesión a mi Oc :P

¡Así que ahora soy libre! Escribiré y dibujaré mucho. Por su puesto no todo el día porque ahora trabajo xD pero al menos aseguro que el próximo capítulo estará en menos tiempo.

Gracias a todos quienes leen y comentan. Bueno y sin más rodeo les dejo con el cap, espero les guste. Están todas las aclaraciones que no hice en el capitulo anterior. Además conocerán otra faceta de Deni, espero no sea muy shockeante xD

Aclaraciones:

"Se le murió el pajarito" es una forma de decir que el hombre no rindió en el acto sexual, o sea que su aparato (pajarito xD) no funcionó.

No quise colocar directamente la palabra p**a, ya saben haciendo referencia a Naomi xD pero es que se menciona esa palabra al menos cinco veces en el capítulo, y pensé que quizás se vería muy feo escribirlo con todas sus letras. En fin espero sus opiniones.

* * *

Law se había marchado esa misma tarde y luego la noche ya se había hecho presente dejando la cubierta del Sunny iluminado con el resplandor de la luna que se reflejaba en el océano.

Deni se paseaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Llegaba a una esquina y decidía por fin correr hacia Zoro y darle las gracias. Llegaba a la otra esquina y se arrepentía pensando en que eso no sería de importancia para él porque ya estaba saliendo con otra.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la revelación que le hizo el cirujano cuando se despidió. Nadie le había dado a conocer ese hecho de la última batalla.

"_En el momento que el capitán de los Heart puso un pie en la isla donde se desató la terrible batalla con Hokusai, Beppo advirtió que alguien se acercaba con paso escandaloso hacia ellos._

_Cuando fijó la vista en la misma dirección que provenía el ruido, Zoro ya se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, quizás por al agotamiento, pensó Law. Pero lo que realmente le dejó sorprendido fue que este inclinó la cabeza dejando caer los brazos a ambos costados. No cabía duda que era un acto de imploración._

—_Ayúdala —suplicó levantando la vista hasta que coincidió con la del cirujano— ¡Sálvala, por favor!_

—_¿A quién se refiere?_

—_No permitas que mue…_

_Sus palabras terminaron cortadas ahí mismo cuando el estado de cansancio le pasó la cuenta. Perdió la conciencia en frente de un aturdido cirujano, quien se preguntaba qué había sido tan terrible que fue capaz de desencadenar que el mismo Roronoa lo buscara para pedirle ayuda."_

Antes de que Trafalgar cruzara al submarino le dejó en claro a Deni lo acontecido cuando ella estaba en peligro de muerte. Acusó a quien se encargó de agotar las últimas posibilidades para salvarla, dejando el orgullo y la rivalidad de lado. Ese no había sido otra persona más que Zoro.

Ya no había alguien que la amenazara de muerte por un pequeño descuido. Necesitaba un trago urgente. Después de todos los cuidados de Chopper y las amenazas de Law su cuerpo ya se encontraba en condiciones, y en ese momento se lo pedía a gritos con tal de olvidarse por esa noche sus malestares sentimentales. Ya luego se encargaría de ordenar tanto sus ideas como sentimientos y así finalmente entablar una conversación definitiva con el espadachín.

Emprendió marcha hacia el pueblo, dispuesta a sumergirse en el primer bar que encontrase esa noche, sin ni siquiera imaginar lo que el destino le tenía deparado para esa noche.

—Ya déjalo ya, Naomi. —comentaba Izaka: el cantinero y dueño del bar donde siempre frecuentaba la chica rubia en busca de sus presas—. Admite que volviste a perder.

Se encontraba al otro lado de la barra mientras secaba un par de copas para luego dejarlas encima del mueble y así ofrecerle un poco de vino a Naomi, quien se encontraba con el rostro tenso desde que Zoro la había dejado sola. Izaka solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de lastima y resignación.

Era como una hermana menor para él, le tenía un cariño fraternal muy grande ya que hace muchos años que la conocía y venían siendo muy buenos amigos. Pero no por eso dejaría de reconocer que Naomi tenía un vicio demasiado vulgar: que era acostarse con los piratas mejores reconocidos. Apenas hacia aparición alguno, esta ya estaba merodeando por ahí para sumarlo a su colección. Para su suerte, la minoría tenía la fuerza de voluntad de rechazarla.

—Maldito espadachín —maldijo entre dientes recibiendo la copa de vino, la cual se acabó de un solo sorbo.

—¿Te recuerdo como terminamos cuando Trafalgar Law vino a abastecerse y tú te pegaste al hombro? —recalcó con reproche Izaka, para que la rubia hiciera memoria y así dejara sus juegos sexuales de una vez— ¡Quedamos todos cortados por la mitad en el bar, incluso tú!

Aquello no era una mentira, antes de que Naomi se encontrarse por primera vez con Zoro, Law ya había ido a por unas botellas para llevarlas al submarino. Apenas terminó de hacer su pedido en caja Naomi se le trepó al hombro ofreciéndole sake gratis y compañía. Cabreado el cirujano de tanta insistencia utilizó su room abarcando toda la cantina con la burbuja, y antes de que los presenten notasen como desenfundaba su nodashi la mitad superior de sus cuerpos ya estaban clavadas al suelo.

Tomó su pedido esbozando su habitual sonrisa retorcida y antes de desaparecer por la entrada, su dedo corazón se encargó de despedirse de todos.

Aquel recordatorio no había sido para nada del gusto de Naomi, quien al revivir la escena en su mente se le desfiguró el rostro mientras un tic nervioso se instalaba en su ceja izquierda. Se bajó una segunda copa de vino y una vez la posó en la mesa tomó la determinación de que con Zoro no iba a ser igual. No estaría dispuesta a perder nuevamente.

—Este no será así, ¡antes que se marchen juro que estará en mi cama!

—Lo que tú digas —suspiró resignado, posando un vaso limpio en el estante que yacía a sus espaldas—. Pero no aquí en mi bar, no quiero que mi vida vuelva a correr peligro.

—No me ayudas en nada. Mejor iré a dar una vuelta.

Diez minutos transcurrieron para que, por la misma puerta que desapareció Naomi apareciera Deni. La chica de pelo violeta se dirigió directamente a la barra, tomando asiento frente a Izaka el cantinero.

—Señor, una botella de sake, por favor.

—¿Qué edad tienes chica? —Le miró incrédulo al notar la determinación con que pidió Deni el licor— ¿No estarás muy niñata para beber de esa manera?

—Diecinueve años.

—¿Penas del corazón? —se atrevió a preguntar al notar el tono de desgano de su nueva clienta.

—Y una muy grande —respondió descubriendo su mirada vacía en el reflejo del vaso, acto seguido alzó la copa dispuesta a tomarse hasta las molestias.

Muchos minutos transcurrieron para que en el Sunny se dieran cuenta que Deni no se encontraba por ningún lado. Debían encontrarla esa misma noche tanto para que no cometiera alguna locura como también por el hecho de que ese era el último día de estadía en la isla. A la mañana siguiente emprenderían rumbo hacia una nueva aventura.

Zoro se ofreció para buscarla por el pueblo, ante la desaprobación de algunos porque fuera solo. Sabían que las probabilidades de perderse eran del 90%, pero lo dejaron ir cuando este les dirigió una mirada asesina a todos, dando a entender que era un asunto que estaba dispuesto a arreglar esa misma noche.

Esperaba encontrarla pronto y en buen estado para poder aclarar todo y ponerle punto final a los malos episodios que vivieron como pareja y quién sabe si Deni estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo, para poder empezar otra vez.

Al fin su mente estaba más clara y quién diría que el despistado de su capitán haya sido el causante de su aclaración.

"_En el instante que Law desapareció junto a Deni en frente de sus ojos, fue el momento en que Zoro aceptó su derrota. Para él no se necesitaban más pruebas que probaran lo ya evidente: Deni se había olvidado de él y estaba con otro. No volverían a estar juntos nunca más._

_Ni siquiera se había quedado con una erección como era habitual en él cuando se quedaba con las ganas. Estaba simplemente paralizado y con la mayor parte de sus músculos tensos. No podía creer que todas esas sensaciones provocaban tal dolor interior. De haberlo sabido se hubiese frenado un poco más al principio, cuando dejó que sus sentimientos le ganaran la pelea._

—_¡Zoro! Nami dice que si no me acompañas no podré salir del barco —para su mala suerte Luffy apareció en el momento que menos tendría paciencia para cuidar que no hiciera escándalos dentro de la isla— ¡Es muy aburrido estar aquí!_

—_Dile a esa arpía que tiene un cejas diana baboso para sus mandados, no estoy de humor, Luffy._

—_Zoro, nunca estás de humor._

—_Pero esta vez estoy menos de humor._

—_¿Dónde está Deni? —preguntó al notar que la chica no estaba con él, ya que Luffy también presenció el momento en que el espadachín se la raptó._

—_Se fue con el maldito cirujano —resopló mosqueado, ya no quería más preguntas después de ese mal momento._

—_¡Es verdad! —exclamó Luffy esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada—. Deni va todas las tardes hacia el submarino._

_Zoro le miró extrañado al notar que Luffy lo decía con toda la normalidad del mundo. Quizás no se enteraba de nada o podía ser al revés: sabía que pasaba algo, y ese algo podía ser lo que el espadachín desconocía._

—_¿Qué sabes de eso?_

—_Deni dijo que Trafy le estaba haciendo un estudio por ser vampiro —comenzó a soltar lo poco que entendió mientras introducía su dedo índice en la nariz— y que le iba a enseñar algo de medicina y las agujas con sangre, pero luego me dormí, shishishi. Trafy es un buen tipo, no le hará nada malo, Deni dijo que estaba feliz porque estaba aprendiendo algo, shishishi —continuó dejando boca abierta a su nakama por toda la información que sabía su capitán y él no—. Pero más feliz estaría si ustedes dos vuelven a estar juntos. ¿Podemos ir al pueblo ahora? Me estoy muriendo de hambre y Sanji no me quiere dar comida —terminó agarrando del kimono de un aturdido espadachín arrastrándolo hacia la salida y así presionarlo para que lo acompañase a la isla."_

Mientras tanto en el bar, Deni recién se había bajado una botella y media y ya su cabeza estaba hecha un desmadre. Hace mucho tiempo que no bebía, muchos meses contando el tiempo del embarazo junto a su recuperación. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a esa rutina y ahora que volvía a beber solo bastó una botella para dejarla fuera de conciencia.

—¿Sabe, caballero? —se había pasado gran parte del tiempo charlando con Izaka y a medida que el alcohol en la sangre comenzó a pasarle la cuenta la charla se convirtió en desahogo—, ese hombre es una lechuga, pero literalmente: verde y descerebrado. No tiene corazón, ni sentimientos —terminó diciendo mientas descansaba su mentón en su brazo izquierdo que permanecía posado en la mesa, acto seguido alzó la copa con el poco sake que quedaba en ella—. Salud por eso.

—¿Aun no ha venido? —una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no alcanzó a captar de quien se trataba—. Ah, pero si tu eres la compañera de Zoro-kun.

—¿Ah? —Deni giró el rostro hacia un lado encontrándose con Naomi, una vez que se cercioró que era ella y no una mala jugada de su mente volvió a acomodar el rostro entre sus brazos—. Mierda, la madre que me parió.

Lo que le faltaba, llegar a caer en el mismo bar en donde Zoro y la maldita ramera se juntaban a hacer sus porquerías.

¿Y podía haber algo peor que encontrase con Naomi en el mismo bar?, por supuesto: encontrarse con Naomi en el mismo bar y que además la muy víbora comenzara a comentarle todo lo que había hecho con Zoro en sus citas, de lo cual el 99% era mentira. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser desagradable para el oído de cualquiera.

Deni solo escuchaba atentamente sin mirarla, mantenía la cabeza boca abajo en la barra con los brazos cruzados por debajo. No era que estuviese llorando, es más, quería darle cara a Naomi, pero el estado de alcoholemia le había pasado la cuenta, tanto que apenas se podía mantener erguida.

—Y luego me acorraló en un callejón ¡Kya! —Esa fue una de las pocas verdades que la rubia soltó, a la vez que se cubría ambas mejillas enrojecidas por la emoción—. Perdón es que me da calor el solo recordarlo —continuó mientras tomaba la ultima botella que Deni había comprado para verter el poco contenido en su copa—. Lo hubieses visto, dudo que alguna vez hayas sentido semejante hombre cerca de ti.

Suficiente, _si no tenía idea mejor que se quedara callada_, eso le hubiese encantado responder Deni, pero no iba a caer en el mismo juego. Intentó incorporarse un poco o al menos inclinar la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia que la miraba con cinismo.

"_Dudo que alguna vez hayas sentido semejante hombre cerca de ti" _esa frase le quedó dando vueltas, miró la botella que había vaciado Naomi y esbozó una sonrisa demedio lado. Pidió otra ronda a Izaka, quien dudó al ver el estado de la chica, sin embargo al ver que Naomi casi se lo ordenaba con la mirada arrastró una nueva botella por la barra hasta dar con la mano de la rubia, quien se encargó de servirle otro vaso a Deni.

—¿Sabes, Naomi? —esta vez tomó la delantera en la conversación. Para ella el juego recién había empezado—, yo hace poco estaba con alguien, estuvimos a punto de tener un hijo, y ahora que lo perdí el maldito me dejó.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, intentando aparentar lastima, aunque poco le importaba. Más prefería sacarle información a Deni sobre Zoro a tener que escuchar sus penas de amor.

—Sí, me dejó por una ramera —contestó revolviendo el licor dentro del vaso, concentrada más en ello que en mirarle el rostro a Naomi—, ¿Sabes? Era tan p**a que si fuera por ella sería tuerta.

—¿Tuerta?

—Sí, se sacaría un ojo para tener otro agujero.

Terminó la frase bajándose la mitad de la copa en un sorbo. Naomi le miró extrañada, sin entender en lo absoluto lo que significaba esa respuesta.

—Me da un poco de lástima —continuo—, sus piernas no llegaron a conocerse entre sí.

—¡Qué pena! —Con ese comentario Naomi se imaginaba la desgracia de esa supuesta prostituta— ¿Acaso le faltaba una pierna?

—Nunca las cerró.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser tan p**a?!

Muy bien, al fin había entendido algo.

—Puede que no sea tan p**a, quizás solo tiene un trasero demasiado sociable.

—Oh…

Una vez más, la rubia no tenía ni pito idea de lo que Deni intentaba decir. Mientras tanto Izaka que ya había atado todos los cabos comprendió todas las indirectas y sobre todo a quien iba destinada. Se vio obligado a hacerse a un lado estallando en carcajadas, ante la mirada incrédula de Naomi.

—¿Sabes algo, Naomi? —Deni estaba volviendo a perder la compostura, se vio obligada a recargar el costado de su rostro en los brazos que aun mantenía cruzados y descansando sobre la barra— Esa p**a precisamente eres tú —concluyó aquella conversación apuntándola con su dedo índice.

Hasta que Deni le dijo de manera directa de quien se trataba, Naomi recién comprendió todas las burlas que habían sido dirigidas hacia ella. Se encolerizó a tal grado de que su rostro adquirió un color rojo fuerte. Nadie se había dirigido así hacia ella y encima la primera persona que lo hace estaba involucrada con una de sus presas.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo mocosa del demonio?!

Le iba a asestar un golpe en la cabeza aprovechando que su nueva enemiga se había vuelto boca abajo una vez más en la barra. Su mano estaba a punto de alcanzar su cometido hasta que la misma Deni en un acto reflejo la frenó tomándola de la muñeca. Podía estar ebria y sin mantener la compostura, pero bajar sus defensas jamás.

La rubia intentó deshacerse del agarre pero la mano de Deni aun seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella. Intentó con su brazo libre asestarle otro golpe, pero esta vez fue interceptado por otra persona que yacía a sus espaldas.

—Así que aquí estabas —se dirigió Zoro a Deni una vez dejó libre la muñeca de la otra chica.

—¡Zoro-kun! —Naomi se dio vuelta y al ver al espadachín se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas emocionada, creyendo por supuesto que este venía en busca de ella— ¿Has venido a buscarme? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—¡Kya, pero si es Zoro-kun! —Deni logro erguirse nuevamente y al ver la asquerosa escena (de Zoro frente a Naomi) también se agarró las mejillas y gritó como la rubia, por supuesto burlándose de los gestos de esta y el espadachín deseó que jamás en su vida Deni volviese a imitarla.

—¡Señorita, tenga cuidado! —Izaka logró retenerla de los brazos antes de que Deni estuviese a punto de caerse de espaldas al suelo.

—Muchas gracias caballero.

—Tsk, —Zoro chasqueó la lengua molesto, tenía el leve presentimiento de que si permanecía en el lugar algo malo se desataría, por lo que optó por la retirada. Se acercó a Deni y sin prestar atención a sus alegatos la cargó sobre su hombro dejándola boca abajo— ¿ya estás satisfecha de beberte todo el bar?

—¿Pero qué haces, Zoro-kun? —preguntó Deni sin quitar el tono burlesco hacia Naomi—. SI tu damisela en peligro está allá.

—¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo?! —interrumpió Naomi enfurecida al ver que estaba siendo olímpicamente desplazada en la conversación, más si en frente de sus ojos estaba el hombre que se quería llevar a la cama con otra chica en brazos.

Antes de dar algún paso hacia la salida, Zoro le quedó mirando serio. Sentía que había sido un poco descortés cuando la dejó tirada en el callejón sin decirle nada, pero su lado frío le decía que no era algo de importancia. Sin embargo al fin y al cabo Naomi no le había hecho nada, quizás si se merecía una disculpa.

—Solo quería ofrecerte unas disculpas por lo de ayer —dijo sin poder evitar mantener su tono tajante—. Eso es todo.

—¿Disculpas? —la curiosidad le ganó a Deni, quien intentó inclinarse un poco hacia arriba para seguir burlándose de la parejita— ¿Qué te ocurrió, Zoro-kun? ¿Se te murió el pajarito?

—¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! —le recriminó Zoro con los dientes afilados, cabreado en su máxima expresión.

—¿Por qué no se zafa de este idiota señorita linda? —comentó un hombre ebrio que estaba sentado en la mesa de al frente y presenciando todo el espectáculo—. Podría irse a mi casa, la cuidaré mucho mejor.

—Lo siento pero el prostíbulo está al otro lado —respondió la aludida apuntando a Naomi.

—¿A quién llamas idiota? —el aura sombría que desprendía el cuerpo de Zoro sumado a la mirada de "aquí-te-corto-si-la-tocas" funcionó como arte de magia: en menos de un segundo en la mesa ya no había nadie.

Al tiempo que se dio la media vuelta para encarar a los borrachos, el rostro de Deni quedó para su desgracia justo al frente de Naomi. La miró cabreada, si seguía viendo su cara en cada segundo, terminaría devolviendo todo el alcohol ingerido.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti —le dijo apenas pudo apuntarla.

—Debería darte vergüenza quedar en ese estado —espetó la rubia asqueada.

—Por lo menos sé cerrar las piernas.

—¡Suficiente! —volvió a interceder Zoro dándose la vuelta, no dejando que Naomi respondiera ante esa provocación.

Estaba a punto de dejar la conversación y marcharse con Deni al barco, pero para su desgracia y la de todo el bar, apareció una persona muy peculiar por la entrada.

—¡¿Dónde está Deni?! —gritó Luffy con una sonrisa que le cruzaba todo el rostro y alzando los brazos— ¡Quiero comida!

—¡Quédate quieto Luffy! —intervino Sanji que venía detrás del— ¡Vinimos a buscar a Deni-san!

Estaba a punto de tirar del chaleco de su capitán para abandonar el lugar, pensando que aquel sería el último en donde se podría encontrar su nakama.

—¡Deni-san! —corrió hacia ella al darse cuenta que Zoro la estaba cargando boca abajo— ¿Qué haces en los brazos del marimo idiota? —reprochó queriendo quitársela de los brazos del espadachín, pero el escote de otra chica hizo que su ojo visible se transformara en corazón— ¡Wow! ¡Una rubia hermosa!

Antes de poder acercarse a coquetear con Naomi, un rugido escandaloso hizo eco en todo el lugar. La mayoría puso su atención en el centro del bar, lugar de donde provino el ruido, el cual precisamente nació desde el estómago de Naomi. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de enrojecer de la vergüenza cuando sintió un dolor en la zona, obligándose a correr desesperadamente hacia un baño para hacer sus necesidades básicas.

Deni al ver como desaparecía una de las personas más despreciables que había conocido en ese mundo y que iba directo al baño para no salir durante toda la noche soltó una enorme carcajada, recordando el origen del pequeño malestar de Naomi.

"_Se encontraba en el submarino junto a Law después que este se llevara a Deni por la fuerza del gimnasio. El cirujano tenía la intención de hacerle análisis de sangre, para lo cual primero debía extraer la muestra. Para eso colocó un torniquete arriba del codo de Deni y así su vena se hiciese más visible, algo que hacia el procedimiento bastante fácil puesto que solo tenía que introducir la aguja y extraer la sangre._

_La tarea le estaba resultando más que difícil, por no decir casi imposible al capitán de los Heart; culpa de que Deni aun sentía una rabia incontrolable hacia Zoro y Naomi. Recordaba las palabras de la rubia y no podía evitar tensar todo su cuerpo a tal punto de hacer rechinar los dientes. Algo que desconcentraba al médico al momento de querer colocar el aguja en su vena, sumado a que entre más se tensaba, más dura se le colocaba la piel a Deni._

—_Si no relajas tus músculos me veré en la obligación de sedarte, vampira-ya —alegó el cirujano de la muerte ya cabreado por el tiempo perdido._

—_Lo siento. Leer el libro de cirugía me ayudó mucho, pero no puedo evitar sentir rencor —se excusó con pesar intentando relajarse—, ¿nunca has odiado tanto a alguien que desearías devolverle aunque sea un poco lo que te ha hecho sentir?_

—_Si lo deseo los corto, con eso se me acaba el dolor de cabeza._

—_¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso! —espetó Deni colocando los ojos como plato, para ella era esperable una respuesta asó por parte del cirujano, pero de hacer algo similar a él eso estaba muy lejos de ser una opción._

_Law suspiró resignado sabiendo que tenía que armarse de paciencia al tratar con alguno de los mugiwaras. Eran todos iguales: no descansaban hasta cumplir su objetivo._

_Se puso de pie para buscar entre uno de sus estantes algo que era del desconocimiento de Deni. Una vez divisó una diminuta botella que fácilmente le cabía en la palma de su mano se la ofreció._

—_Esta cantidad vertida en una copa es suficiente, disfrutarás de la desgracia ajena si eres astuta —señaló entregándole el líquido—. Ahora te ordeno que te relajes o tendré que usar otros métodos para examinarte."_

—Muchas gracias, Trafalgar-san. —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso de gratitud a la botellita con laxante que se había encargado de vaciar sobre la botella que había dejado con sake, con la esperanza de que Naomi se sirviera un sorbo. Algo que para su suerte marchó a la perfección.

—Eres igual de canalla —comentó Zoro mirándola de reojo y sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No tanto como tú, Zoro —respondió Deni devolviéndole el gesto—. No tanto como tú.

—¿Dónde está esa tal Naomi? —Apareció nuevamente Luffy haciendo crujir sus manos en gesto de comenzar una lucha— ¡Le voy a patear el trasero!

—¡¿Eres estúpido, Luffy?! — alegó Sanji furioso asestándole una patada a su propio capitán, haciendo que este cayera encima de la mesa de atrás, llevándose con ello todo lo que había encima— ¡No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a una dama!

—¡A mí no me importa lo que sea! —alegó el nombrado incorporándose de la caída junto con posar el sombrero de paja nuevamente en su cabeza— ¡el otro día se llevó a Zoro y Deni quedó triste! ¡Nadie hace sufrir a mis nakamas!

—¡Oye, tarado! —un objeto pequeño llegó a dar con la cabeza de Sanji, cuando miró al suelo se dio cuenta que era una patata y que el responsable de eso había sido un borracho que estaba en la mesa donde Luffy se estrelló— ¡Ve a pelear afuera, imbécil! ¡Acabas de tirar al suelo nuestras cervezas!

Sanji haciendo como que no escuchó los insultos se inclinó para tomar la patata que le habían lanzado. La sacudió por encima con la mano, quitándole los restos de tierra que acumuló al caer al suelo. Luego extrajo un cigarro de su cajetilla y se lo llevó a la boca para encenderlo con sumo cuidado, exhaló el humo inhalado y dirigió una mirada asesina a su atacante.

—Haré que te comas esta patata a la fuerza, estúpido —amenazó poniéndola a la altura de su rostro, acto seguido estampó al ebrio contra la pared— ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no desperdiciar la comida, imbécil?!

Fue así que entonces, se desató el caos dentro del local, como no, por cortesía de los mugiwaras. Comenzando con Sanji que provocó a uno de los clientes y siguiendo con Luffy que comía cuanta comida encontraba en las mesas.

Mientras tanto Zoro ya había encontrado a quien buscaba, Luffy y Sanji podían llegar por su cuenta al barco. No tenía nada más que hacer en el lugar, así que salió rápidamente por la puerta llevándose a Deni en su hombro en contra de su voluntad, pues la fiesta recién había comenzado con el alboroto armado. Y bien que la estaban pasando Luffy y Sanji dentro ya que al salir del local pudieron ver como algunos clientes salían volando por las ventanas; sin embargo Zoro ya no contaba con la paciencia como para quedarse.

La marcha hacia el Sunny durante la noche fue acompañada por un silencio incómodo. Deni por su parte aun tenía dando vueltas todas las barbaridades que le dijo Naomi que hacía con Zoro, sin saber si creerle o no.

—¿Así que realmente te acostaste con Naomi?

Se golpeó la frente en gesto de desaprobación, maldiciendo por lo bajo el sake que hacía que su lengua formulara preguntas estúpidas y directas. Aunque después de todo, quizás Zoro estaría dispuesto a decirle la verdad, pero eso dependía del estado de ánimo del espadachín y en ese momento parecía bastante cabreado.

Zoro la miro de reojo, divirtiéndose a gusto por la reacción de su compañera. Luego volvió a fijar la vista hacia el frente, sonriendo triunfante al saber que gracias a las mentiras de Naomi, Deni estaba demostrando interés en él.

—Veo que ya te fueron con el cuento.

—¿Eso significa que es verdad? —preguntó sintiendo como el corazón se le apretaba, sin estar preparada mentalmente para recibir un _si_ por respuesta.

—Depende —No se la iba a dar tan fácil, quería saber cómo reaccionaría ante la intriga, además él tan solo el día anterior se sacó la duda si Deni estaba con Law o no y no fue porque ella se lo haya aclarado—, si le crees, entonces así fue.

—Ya puedes bajarme —resopló molesta. Aquella respuesta no había sido ni un _sí_ ni un _no_, y si había algo que no toleraba era la intriga, más si se trataba de algo tan importante.

—Tsk, como si ya te pudieras mantener en pie —refutó Zoro no dispuesto a darle en el gusto, ni a decirle la verdad de primeras.

—¡Por supuesto que ya puedo! —alegó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por su estado—. Además, me marea estar boca abajo.

Finalmente decidió soltarla, a ver qué tanto tiempo podía mantenerse de pie en ese estado. Sería divertido ver como Deni intentaba seguir una línea imaginaria y no desviarse, y claro que fue divertido porque avanzó tres pasos perfectamente pero luego el cuerpo se le desvió hacia un lado.

Antes que fuera a parar al suelo o chocar con un árbol el espadachín alcanzó a tomarla y cargarla nuevamente, esta vez sobre su espalda, de modo que el rostro de Deni descansaba sobre su hombro, casi apegada al rostro de él.

Podía oler ese embriagador aroma alcohol y a ella. A pesar de que no eran las mejores condiciones al menos estaban compartiendo el camino hacia el barco juntos, sin peleas ni desprecios mutuos.

—Deberías creer menos en lo que dicen los extraños —dejó salir girando su rostro hacia un lado para quedar cara a cara con ella. La cercanía le hizo despertar un deseo gigante de besarla y así tal como lo deseó, lo hizo: depositó un beso duradero en los labios de su nakama, luego terminó de acomodarla en su espalda para llegar al Sunny de una buena vez.

Era suficiente respuesta, sumado a aquella acción para que Deni saltara de felicidad en su interior. Zoro no tuvo nada con Naomi. No quería más detalle ni saber por qué no se dio, solo quería disfrutar ese leve contacto con el espadachín hasta dar con el barco. Al menos el tiempo estaba a su favor gracias a las habilidades de orientación que poseía Zoro.

Después de todo el ajetreo en el bar y el interminable camino hacia la orilla de la isla, por fin Zoro dio con el barco. Apenas subió pensó que lo mejor sería ir al gimnasio hasta que Deni recuperara un poco la cordura.

Al entrar la acomodó en uno de los sillones apegados a la pared. La tenue luz plateada, concedida por la luna que se colaba por la ventana e iluminando el rostro de Deni le otorgaban un aspecto más sereno, ahora que ya por fin se había calmado.

El espadachín por su parte tomó asiento en el suelo quedando a un costado de las piernas de Deni. Flexionó sus rodillas para apoyar su brazo izquierdo y así poder descansar su cabeza en este. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si era buen momento para decir algo o quizás el silencio sería la mejor compañía para los dos esa noche.

Deni repasó la vista por todo el gimnasio, dándose cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no entraba en ese lugar tan especial para ella. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en ese lugar: sus entrenamientos diarios con Zoro antes y cuando eran pareja, el momento en que le dio la noticia de su embarazo, la última vez que habían hecho el amor, sin contar el día anterior en el baño, había sido ahí. Ahí había estado la última noche antes de llegar a la isla maldita, donde casi perdió la vida y donde perdió a su bebé, el hermoso fruto que habría nacido de su amor incondicional hacia el espadachín.

—¿Zoro? —habló inconscientemente cuando esos pensamientos asecharon fuertemente en su cabeza, el momento sentimental había comenzado—, ¿tienes idea lo que se siente perder algo que llevabas aquí dentro? —dejó salir desde su interior a la vez que posaba una mano en su vientre.

—No sigas —pidió el espadachín con tono suplicante tensando fuertemente la mandíbula. Algo dentro del estaba a punto de quebrarse cuando esos recuerdos azotaron en su mente, sin embargo no se sentía preparado para mostrarse débil ante la situación.

Deni también estaba entre la encrucijada de hablar o no hablar. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía, lo que sintió y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para que los problemas entre ellos dos se arreglaran. Sentía la necesidad de confesarle que lo amaba con toda su alma, sin embargo aun en su estado sabía que no era el mejor momento, que probablemente al otro día se le olvidaría aquella confesión.

—Detenme, Zoro, por favor.

Se puso de pie y posó ambas manos en la pared a cada costado del rostro de Deni. Se inclinó más hacia ella para quedar a escasos centímetros y así buscar en su mirada algo de convicción que acompañara sus palabras. Si no quería hablar en ese momento entonces estaba bien. Pero si dudaba sería irremediable que ambos terminaran por desahogarse, aunque la instancia no era la más adecuada.

—No permitas que siga hablando —imploró nuevamente arrastrando las palabras gracias al estado etílico en que estaba sumergida. Sin poder evitarlo se descargó en llanto, intentando disimularlo con el brazo que le tapaba la vista—, no en este estado.

Zoro hizo caso de sus palabras, tomándola con cariño de la nuca la cayó con sus labios, absorbiendo con ello la pena que guardaba la chica por dentro. Lo pudo notar porque al separarse, Deni ya se había dormido.

* * *

AAAAAAAYY que emoción, me emociona Zoro, Deni, sus momentos, el final que será el próximo capítulo…¡Me emociona todo! También me emociona poder incluir aun unos poquitos párrafos con Law jajaja es que me dio tanta penita que se haya ido xD

Espero les haya gustado mucho. Por mi parte quedé conforme con el resultado. No sé si quizás hice un poco de Ooc en Zoro al final, pero bueno, ¡para eso me he demorado treinta y tantos capítulos! Para ir moldeando un poquito su personalidad y no sea tan frío al final xD

Para quienes leen mi fic yaoi "Dominante" espero tener ese capítulo esta semana, que también lo tengo a la mitad x)

Nota: su review es mi sueldo, entre más sueldo tiene uno más ganas le dan de trabajar. Gracias xD


End file.
